Muitos Quilômetros de Diversão
by Black Sphynx
Summary: "Enquanto a nação lamenta a perda de Russell e Judith Fabray, quatro adolescentes procuradas por um dos assassinatos mais brutais de Ohio continuam a escapar da polícia." - em um Beetle dourado com a placa, 'GLDSTR'. Faberry/Brittana. Faberrittana amizade. ADAPTAÇÃO/TRADUÇÃO de A Million Miles of Fun: /s/7298974/1/A-Million-Miles-Of-Fun.
1. Nós não somos o que pensa que somos

Parte Um – Nós não somos o que você pensa que somos

"E em Lima, Ohio, um homem e uma mulher foram mortos mais cedo hoje durante o que se acredita ser uma invasão domiciliar. Russel Fabray foi visto pela última vez saindo do Gas'N'Go às duas horas; sua esposa, Judith, de um mercadinho uma hora mais cedo. A polícia está ligando o homicídio duplo à um recente surgimento na área de invasões – apesar de que essas parecem ser as primeiras fatalidades. As vítimas deixaram duas filhas; Quinn e Stacey."

Jessalyn Briggs mexeu nos papéis em sua mesa, limpando sua garganta. A expressão sombria em sua face pareceu deixa-la enquanto ela girava para a câmera 3.

"Otis, a lontra encerra as manchetes das notícias de hoje como uma pequena criatura poderia. Abandonada por sua mãe e achada ciscando por migalhas nas latas de lixo da família Nelson, Otis deixou provado: se você não pode ensinar a um cachorro velho, novos truques, ensine-os à uma lontra! Otis ficou em segundo lugar no Show de Cachorros de Ohio desse ano, depois da luta bem documentada do último ano pela família Nelson para que Otis fosse incluído. Muito bem, Otis, nós aqui do Canal 43 o saudamos."

O-O

"Russel e Judith Fabray eram conhecidos como cidadãos respeitados de Lima, uma cidade que eles amavam e uma cidade que hoje está enlutada pelo casal assassinado. Apenas dois dias atrás eles foram achados em sua casa; Russel tinha sido esfaqueado trinta e cinco vezes no tórax; Judith foi estrangulada na sua própria cozinha. Enlutados viajaram de tão longe quanto Massachusetts para prestar homenagens ao casal, inicialmente acreditava que tinham sido assassinado em um invasão domiciliar que tinha dado terrivelmente errado. Polícia, entretanto, negou qualquer ligação entre o assassinato e a série de casas invadidas, e, ao invés disso está clamando a qualquer um com informação da filha mais nova do casal, Quinn Fabray, que se apresente."

O-O

"O caso de assassinato Fabray em aberto se aprofunda enquanto três adolescentes meninas foram dadas como desaparecidas juntamente com a filha caçula dos Fabray, Quinn. Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce e Rachel Berry também não foram vistas desde o dia do assassinato. Todas, com exceção de Rachel Berry, eram bem conhecidas amigas dos Fabrays, e, cidadãos preocupados estão procurando pelas garotas adolescentes desaparecidas. Alguns acreditas que elas foram vítimas de um circulo de traficantes sexuais de origem desconhecida. Polícia ainda não comentou sobre essas alegações."

O-O

"Na principal história de hoje: quando adolescentes matam. É com o coração pesado que nós trazemos a você o que vem a seguir. Pais estão avisados de que algumas imagens e temas mostrados hoje à noite são perturbadores por natureza e não recomendamos praqueles abaixo de doze anos."

Jessalyn Briggs vira para a câmera 3.

"Russell e Judith Fabray eram um casal honesto e temente à Deus vivendo uma vida simples em uma cidade pequena: Lima, Ohio. Fontes próximas ao casal dizem que os Fabrays tinham se separados, apesar de que estavam trabalhando em direção à uma reconciliação do seu casamento. Jovens interiormente, e constantemente ofereciam apoio financeiro à Igreja Protestante de Lima, a tragédia caiu sobre eles no dia 16 de abril – apenas quatro dias antes do aniversário da filha mais velha deles."

Uma imagem de Stacey Fabray, loira e sorridente, é mostrada. Ela é linda, saudável e veste um uniforme de líder de torcida da Universidade de Columbia.

Então, uma de Judith Fabray – cuidada, elegante e sorridente para algo fora da moldura da fotografia.

"Judith Fabray passou a manhã do dia 16 de abril na Igreja Protestante de Lima, antes de pegar algumas compras e ir pra casa. No mais, um dia normal de uma mãe de duas meninas adolescentes."

Uma imagem de Russell Fabray – óculos escuros, sorriso largo e debruçado em um corrimão de barco.

"Gerente do Banco da Cidade de Lima, Russell Fabray, era benquisto e um trabalhador árduo. Colegas reportaram que no dia do assassinato ele pareceu agitado e deixou o trabalho logo após o almoço alegando doença. Parando para abastecer, o atendente foi citado quando disse, 'Ele estava realmente irrequieto. Como se ele tivesse algum lugar importante para estar e não era aqui.' Nem um dos dois foram vistos vivos novamente."

Quatro imagens, cada uma contendo uma garota adolescente. Nenhuma delas estavam sorrindo.

"Quinn Fabray e suas pares líderes de torcida – Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce – foram vistas por último deixando a Escola William McKinley em um veículo identificado como pertencente à quarta garota sumida – Rachel Berry. Vizinhos disseram ter visto o veículo estacionado do lado de fora da casa Fabray até as três e meia daquela tarde. Edna Bellfries disse à polícia, 'Que aquele carro com aquelas garotas saíram rapidamente da casa daquelas pobres pessoas como se o Satã em pessoa estivesse em seu encalço.' As garotas ainda estão pra ser encontradas."

Imagem – um corpo coberto por um lençol branco deitado no chão acarpetado. Manchas de sangue tinham escapado pelas áreas sobre o tórax.

"Polícia confirmou que Russell Fabray foi esfaqueado vinte e sete vezes no peito e dezesseis vezes nas costas. Xerife William Brewster hoje também confirmou que Russell Fabray foi atingido no peito por uma mulher, pesando aproximadamente cinquenta quilos e nas costas por um segundo criminoso com a mesma compleição."

Imagem – Quinn Fabray num uniforme de torcida da Cheerios, sorrindo para a câmera.

"Judith Fabray foi estrangulada por uma terceira agressora, também de compleição parecida. Tomadas primeiramente como desaparecidas, Xerife Brewster hoje confirmou que roupas e itens diversos estão desaparecidos da residência de cada garota. Os pais delas não quiseram comentar."

Jessalyn Briggs encaram profundamente a câmera.

"Nós avisamos que essas quatro garotas são perigosas e procuradas por assassinato. Se você tem qualquer informação nós exortamos fortemente que você se apresente, ou ligue para o número na sua tela. Eu repito, essas quatro adolescentes podem aparentar inofensivas, mas elas são muito perigosas. Xerife Brewster não ofereceu mais evidências sobre o caso, no entanto ele é citado de uma declaração solta mais cedo nessa noite: 'Não há dúvida na minha mente de que essas quatro estão fortemente envolvidas no assassinato Fabray. Não se aproximem delas. Se você notar qualquer garotas adolescentes parecendo suspeitas – duas morenas, duas loiras – ligue pra polícia imediatamente. Elas estão sendo procuradas para interrogatório nesse homicídio duplo.'"

O-O

"Finn Hudson, é verdade que você namorou Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry?"

"Uh, sim. Namorei. Não ao mesmo tempo nem nada, porque isso seria esquisito ou bem meio que sexy. Mas de jeito nenhum que elas aceitariam isso, elas se odiavam."

"Então havia uma tensão entre elas?"

"Sim, você poderia dizer isso. Quero dizer, elas eram meio que amigas da última vez que – uh, da última vez que as vi elas estavam indo para o carro de Rachel e eu pensei – bem, eu não pensei que elas estavam indo para –"

Finn para, aparentando profundo incômodo. E levemente constipado.

Um garoto muito bem penteado está em pé em frente a um par de armários, segurando sua bolsa de ombro e dá um sorrisinho pra câmera.

"Eu estive no Clube Glee com todas as quatro e eu tenho que dizer que eu não estou nem um pouco surpreso com nada disso."

"Elas deram alguma indicação exteriormente que elas eram capazes de assassinato?"

"Óbvio, Quinn e Santana eram as líderes de torcida mais assustadoras da escola. Até que elas se juntaram ao Clube Glee. Então elas eram apenas – você sabe – é difícil ter medo de alguém que passa tanto tempo cantando e dançando. Especialmente comparado à Rachel Berry."

"E sobre Brittany Pierce? Qual era o papel dela?"

"Líder de torcida, mas você sabe, missa de corpo presente. Não quero dizer que ela era estúpida, mas, você sabe, ela disse que eu tinha mãos como um bebê-"

"E sobre a amizade entre Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray?"

"Que amizade? Rachel estava sempre desesperada pela atenção de Quinn e Quinn era apenas – quero dizer, Rachel e eu cambaleamos para o precipício de uma amizade também, uma vez, e eu estou tão aliviado que isso terminou que eu poderia pular e adorar ao Senhor. E eu não sou religioso. Mas o que eles fizeram para os Fabrays? Sinistro."

"Ainda assim você diz que não estava surpreso?"

"Nem um pouquinho. Se eu tivesse que escolher qualquer pessoa nessa escola para cometer assassinato, seria um empate entre Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez e Rachel Berry. Bem, não, meu primeiro pensamento seria que Quinn e Santana iriam _matar_ Rachel. Mas se Rachel não é a vítima, ela é definitivamente aquela armando algo."

Uma garota forte numa jaqueta roxa brilhante e sapatos com estampa de leopardo se arrumava na frente do piano.

"Aqui é onde isso aconteceu. Cada terça, quarta e sexta nós sentávamos aqui e Sr. Shue nos dava canções para cantar e Quinn estava sempre lendo um livro ou não interessada."

"Ela não parecia gostar do Clube Glee?"

"Ah, sim ela gostava quando era um número do grande grupo. Mas cotidianamente parecia que ela estava aqui ao contrário de estar em outro lugar. Quero dizer – okay, não me julgue, mas eu era próxima a ela no primeiro ano. Ela morou na nossa casa porque os pais dela a expulsaram e ela não tinha nenhum lugar pra ir e a pobre garota estava grávida de um idiota – o qual ela fingiu ser o filho de um idiota ainda maior –"

"Quinn Fabray estava grávida?"

"Você não sabia? Sim, ela estava grávida mas deu o bebê para adoção. Para a mãe de Rachel, Shelby."

"A polícia está ciente dessa conexão?"

"Se eles não estão, eles têm morando embaixo da ponte ou algo do tipo."

"E durante o tempo dela na sua, como era o comportamento de Quinn Fabray?"

"Como qualquer mamãe grávida, e depois de Beth nascer ela voltou a morar com a mãe. Como você não sabia disso?"

* * *

Um rapaz emburrado de moicano fuma um cigarro no campo de futebol da escola.

"Sim, eu as conhecia."

"É verdade que você é pai de um filho de Quinn Fabray?"

"O que você tem a ver com isso?"

* * *

Um homem de quase 40 e um colete de tecido balança a cabeça. Seus braços – cruzados sobre o seu peito – aperta ainda mais seu corpo, de vez em quando. Ele tem lágrimas nos olhos.

"Aquelas garotas eram – Eu _nunca_ acreditaria que elas seriam capazes de fazer algo desse tipo. Nós brincávamos – quero dizer as crianças brincavam – que Santana era o demônio, e Rachel podia ser muito _muito_ assustadora às vezes. Mas assassinato?"

"Você era próximo dessas garotas?"

"Eu pensava que sim. Eu realmente pensava que eu estava causando impacto nessas crianças, ensinando-os a ter sonhos e esperanças – foi algo que eu fiz? Algo que eu não disse a eles?"

"Qual você acha que seja a conexão entre Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry?"

"Conexão? Elas namoraram o mesmo cara, Finn – na verdade os dois mesmos caras, Finn Hudson e Noah Puckerman – mas elas se odiavam. Totalmente. Eu nunca as juntei porque eu pensava que levariam a uma matança – violência de algum tipo. Ainda que elas duas se juntaram uma semana para uma música e – eu as uni? Foi por causa de mim que elas se viram e fizeram isso?"

"Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce – você era próximo delas?"

"Eu tentei ser. Deus, eu tentei ser. Mas elas eram da Sue, na verdade. Uh, Treinadora Sylvester. Elas eram Cheerios primeiro e Clube Glee depois. Ou era assim que eu via."

* * *

Uma mulher alta de agasalho combinando debruça uma parte da bunda na mesa dela e encara a câmera.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para dizer Fabray, Lopez e Brittany – _descuidadas_. Pelo menos vocês tiveram a decência de cometer assassinato _depois_ de sair do meu esquadrão _antes_ da competição mais importante das suas _vidas_ e deixar todo mundo que importa um pouco desapontado. Por isso, eu não condeno mais os seus nomes. Ok. Eu as perdoo. Mas agora isso: vocês _nunca_ teriam tido tempo para matar seus pais se vocês tivessem ficado no time das líderes de torcida. É ciência simples. Adolescente com horários rígidos e uma rotina diária de quatro horas de sono não matam pessoas. Elas estão muito _cansadas_. Eu digo as pessoas sempre: não deixe adolescentes ociosos. Mãos ociosas matarão você. Apenas pergunte aos Fabrays? Ah, você não pode? Isso porque a atividade extracurricular vantajosa deles evitando _bebê descuidado_ e igualmente _inútil_ controle demográfico, _os matou_."

* * *

O garoto de moicano jogou seu cigarro fora.

"Sim, então eu beijei todas elas. Qual é o problema? Eu não fiz isso, eu não sabia sobre isso. Inferno, eu não tinha beijado porra nenhuma delas em meses. Sim, sou o pai de Beth mas e daí? Ela pertence a outra pessoa."

"Você tem qualquer coisa que você diria para as garotas, se pudesse?

"Não. Porra nenhuma. Exceto, espere, eu tenho algo. Isso é para Quinn, Santana e Rachel – estou fumando por causa de vocês. Isso é tudo que tenho a dizer."

O homem cospe e então esmaga o cigarro antes de andar pra longe da câmera.

O-O

"Otis está em boa forma, isso é certo, ele conseguiu o primeiro lugar no Circuito Canino Anual de Iowa. Aqui no Canal 43, nós gostaríamos de dizer novamente, nós o saudamos pequeno amiguinho!"

Steven Jergen, o apresentador do noticiário tarde da noite do Canal 43, limpa a garganta e muda a expressão em sua face para uma de estoicismo.

"Enquanto a nação lamenta a perda de Russell e Judith Fabray, as quatro adolescentes procuradas por um dos assassinatos mais brutais de Ohio tem continuado a esquivar-se da polícia. Dicas tem sido dadas de todo o país, apesar de que, encontrar a localização dessas garotas tem se provado uma tarefa difícil. Delegado Gerald Harvey está clamando aos cidadãos que fiquem atentos.

O-O

"Novidades chocantes acabaram de chegar ao estúdio. Três homens, no início dos quarenta anos, foram encontrados mortos numa parada de caminhão do Sul de Ohio no final da noite passada. Aparentando estar esfaqueado, espancado e atropelados por um veículo não maior que um automóvel, os homens ainda continuam não identificados. Preocupações de uma possível conexão com o assassinato do caso Fabray ainda tem que ser confirmados. Numa declaração de uma testemunha para a polícia, Dennis Jackson, um caminhoneiro nativo de Brimfield, Massachusetts, disse ter visto duas garotas entrarem na parada de caminhão enquanto ele saía do local. Testemunhas não confirmadas disseram que outras duas garotas estavam esperando num carro próximo. Polícia lembra as pessoas para exercer extrema cautela – essas garotas podem ser adolescentes, mas, são perigosas."

O-O O-O O-O O-O

O sol tinha se posto há horas. Elas não tinham jantado ou falado uma palavra desde que elas tinham virado à esquerda pra sair de Lima. A autopista delineada em frente à elas como um caminho sem fim para –

Bem, elas não estavam certas ainda. E elas não estavam falando umas com as outras também.

Brittany Pierce olhou para Santana Lopez com um olhar confuso. Ela queria alcançar e tocar a garota, ela realmente queria. Exceto pelo motivo de que tinha sangue seco em suas mãos e ela realmente queria lavá-la primeiro. O sangue era como uma barreira entre elas – ela não queria tocá-lo ou ter isso tocando Santana. Ela queria estar limpa primeiro.

Santana Lopez nem estava ciente do sangue nas mãos delas ou do olhar de Brittany sobre ela – pela primeira vez em sua longa e complicada amizade. Ela apenas olhou pela janela, vendo nada a não ser um fraco esboço de sua própria face superposta sobre tanto preto. Ela não sabia onde elas estavam, mas, não havia luzes na rua ou casas. Apenas campo infinito e noite infinita.

Rachel Berry estava sentada no banco do motorista, tentando desesperadamente focar em dirigir o carro em uma linha reta. Se ela continuasse dirigindo, elas podiam continuar a ir para algum lugar. Se ela continuasse dirigindo e as mantivesse se locomovendo, elas não teriam que parar ou conversar ou pensar sobre o que tinham feito. Ela era muito boa em focar na tarefa em sua mão e ainda melhor em ignorar coisas que ela não queria encarar.

No assento do passageiro, mordendo o lábio e olhando sem ver pelo pára-brisa, Quinn Fabray também estava coberta de sangue. Suas mãos; suas roupas; até seu pescoço. Cabelo loiro sujo caía sobre seus ombros – as pontas embaraçadas e escuras, como se também tivesse sangue ali.

Todas precisavam de um banho e um sono profundo e restaurador. Elas precisavam de um santuário e um lugar para reagrupar – mentalmente e entre elas.

Mas, claro, não havia nenhum lugar para onde elas pudessem ir. Apenas em frente, para o escuro, seguindo a estrada que as tirou de algo terrível, e, em direção a algo completamente desconhecido.

"Nós precisamos de gasolina."

A voz de Rachel era baixa e suave, embora o impacto do som fosse como elas tivessem batido em algo. Quinn pulou levemente e o olhar de Santana voou para a nuca de Rachel.

Brittany tentou limpar a garganta, inapta a aguentar mais um minuto.

"Eu preciso lavar minhas mãos."

Santana franziu os olhos para as próprias mãos, mal as vendo no escuro do carro.

"Nós precisamos-" Mas ela não pôde terminar essa frase, porque terminar a frase como essa levava sua mente pra um lugar que ela ainda não estava preparada.

"Nós – nós todas precisamos – nós não estamos a salvo em um motel, então – eu não sei o que –" o apertar de Rachel no volante aumentou e mesmo que ela quisesse olhar para a sua passageira, ela realmente não podia.

"Vamos começar com gasolina." Santana disse finalmente e com um quinto passageiro bem vindo, silêncio as envolveu novamente.

O-O

Não era exatamente o ideal, mas, Quinn se esfregou com o limpador de janela do posto mesmo. Elas conseguiram usá-lo – Rachel tinha ido lá dentro para distrair o atendente – e ela estava parada com Santana e Brittany e desesperadamente tentando ficar limpa.

Ela e Santana estavam de calcinha – paradas atrás do posto, elas estavam praticamente fora de vista – porque se ela tivesse que ficar mais um segundo naquelas roupas horrendas ela iria vomitar. Por todo lado.

"Eu tenho a chave do banheiro, se vocês quiserem ir-" Rachel apareceu na esquina, olhando de volta para o carro e pros lados da estrada como se esperasse algo pular nela repentinamente.

"N-Não, Berry apenas – você pode me pegar umas roupas do carro? Eu não pensei que – Eu não posso colocar-" Era a primeira vez que ela tinha falado desde que deixara Lima. Sua voz parecia errada. Deus, tudo parecia errado.

Rachel apenas acenou, movendo-se rapidamente para o carro com a cabeça baixa.

"E pra mim!" Santana sibilou. Suas mãos estavam tremendo enquanto ela as esfregava com o esguicho.

Brittany examinou suas mãos – limpas, finalmente – antes de notas gotas de sangue na sua camiseta com a luz fluorescente do posto. Ela tirou sua camiseta, rapidamente e a jogou na pilha descartada de roupas ensanguentadas entre elas.

"E eu também!" Ela gritou sem sentir, antes de colocar as mãos sobre a boca. "Desculpe." Ela murmurou entre as mãos, apesar de que Quinn e Santana ainda estavam muito ocupadas tentando se limpar com um balde de pouca água misturada com limpador de janela.

Rachel andou de volta para elas, novamente com a cabeça baixa, carregando uma bolsa pequena. Ela derrubou a bolsa nos pés das outras garotas, antes de se deixar cair para olhar dentro dela. Quietamente, ela deu a Brittany uma toalha, e, depois um suéter quando a garota tinha enxugado as mãos e passado a toalha para Santana.

"Eu não quis gritar." Brittany disse quietamente, vestindo um suéter de carrossel de cavalinhos parecendo tímida. Era esquisito que suas amigas estivessem quietas, que Rachel estivesse quieta. Ela não gostava disso. Ela preferia levar bronca de todas do que ficar tão quieta.

"O cara lá dentro está chapado. Em que, não consigo lhe dizer. Então está tudo bem, Brittany. Grite o quanto quiser."

Rachel se levantou e tentou sorrir, mas, não muito. Mal o bastante para que os cantos da sua boca se movesse.

Santana pegou a sacola, colocando uma mão dentro e pegando um par de shorts e uma camiseta.

"Ao menos isso é meu." Ela murmurou, passando a bolsa para Quinn, a qual tinha se secado o melhor que pôde.

Quinn mal jogou um olhar no que colocou – jeans e uma blusa com um desenho animado de um gatinho com um chapéu de festa, perto de um filhotinho de cachorro usando o mesmo. O gatinho estava segurando um osso, parecendo desanimado e tinha pedaços de papel ao redor deles. O cachorrinho tinha suas patas pro ar em alegria.

"Essa é minha camiseta! Eu amo essa camiseta." Brittany exclamou, sorrindo por um momento antes de se lembrar que sorrir não era legal nesse momento.

Elas andaram de volta pro carro em silêncio.

"Nós temos alguma tesoura?" Quinn perguntou suavemente, colocando seu cinto de segurança e se recusando a olhar pra qualquer uma.

"No porta-luvas." Rachel respondeu, sua voz igualmente suave, ligando o carro e saindo do posto.

Enquanto elas ganhavam velocidade na estrada – em roupas e mãos limpas – Santana agarrou a mão de Brittany o mais forte que podia. Elas desceram as janelas e deixaram algum ar entrar no carro, o que levou o fedor persistente de –

Brittany apertou a mão de Santana com força igual – o sentimento enjoativo e ruim em seu estômago parecendo mais suportável agora.

Espalhados pela estrada atrás delas havia mechas de cabelo dourado misturado com sangue e o único som no carro era da tesoura cortando nas mãos de Quinn.

O-O

Elas não dormiram na primeira noite. Elas nem estavam cansadas.

80 quilômetros fora de Lima, Rachel deixou o volante para Santana e foi para o assento do passageiro do carro dele. Brittany insistiu em ficar ao lado da Latina – especialmente desde que nem Rachel nem Quinn pareciam segurar as mãos – e sem ter a estrada como foco, Rachel se encontrou encarando Quinn.

Quinn Fabray. Sua atormentadora por anos; sua rival; ladra de namorados e traidora em série. Deus, um dia ela queria tão desesperadamente ser amiga dela. Ela pensou que se ela pudesse ser amiga da sua inimiga, sua inimiga desaparecia. E claro, elas não eram totalmente diferentes.

Elas, agora, cometeram até assassinato juntas.

Ela lutou para não hiperventilar, furiosamente respirando pelo nariz o tão silenciosa quanto pôde porque lá estava aquela palavra horrível. Assassinato. Ela era uma assassina.

Ela não iria vomitar pela janela do carro. Não iria.

Ela desviou o olhar de Quinn. Pensou sobre a carreira de Barbra Streisand e começou a listar os filmes dela em ordem cronológica porque ela precisava de algo para se concentrar. Algo familiar. Algo não relacionado com a sua atual situação, de forma alguma.

Na frente, Santana achou a estrada à frente dela estranhamente calmante. Que diabos de dia. Isso era, realmente, a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido com ela. A absolutamente pior. Mas Brittany estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e isso era o suficiente para mantê-la firme por enquanto.

Quinn estava no banco de trás e isso era bom também. Suas melhores amigas estavam com ela. Tudo daria certo. Ela afastou cada sentimento irritante que estava tentando forçar seu caminho para sua cabeça porque todos eles queriam apontar que, oláááá elas tinham cometido _assassinato_ e estava fugindo da _lei_. Ela nunca veria sua família novamente ou ir para faculdade ou se tornar a primeira lésbica hispânica Presid-

 _Boa tentativa_ , ela pensou, os afastando.

Ela tinha suas melhores amigas. Nada mais importava. Nada. Brittany e Quinn eram tudo o que ela precisava.

Ah, e, aparentemente Rachel.

O-O

Quinn acordou repentinamente, sentando pra frente e respirando pesadamente. Seus olhos pareciam que tinham sido empurrados para fora do seu rosto. Seus sonhos tinham sido – Deus eles tinham sido horríveis, seus pais estavam mortos e ela-

"Quinn?"

Ela impulsionou sua cabeça em direção à voz e lá estava Rachel Berry olhando para ela com grandes olhos de Bambi. _Certo, não era um sonho_.

Rachel afagou as costas de Quinn até que a garota começasse a respirar normalmente. Era um sentimento estranho também. A cada segundo ela queria tirar sua mão, mas, ela continuou nas costas da loira e fez círculos gentis nelas até que Quinn se afastou.

O sol tinha nascido. Elas estava estacionadas na estrada, escondidas por árvores, Santana e Brittany ainda dormindo na frente.

"Nós devíamos-" Quinn começou, mas, sua garganta estava tão seca que suas palavras mal conseguiram sair de sua boca.

Rachel se esticou e então cautelosamente abriu a porta do carro e saiu.

Depois de alguma bajulação e catucado, as garotas adormecidas na frente tinham ido para o banco de trás e dormido novamente de conchinha. Quinn tomou o assento do motorista – mesmo Rachel reclamando – e dirigiu o carro de volta para a estrada.

"Nós precisamos nos livrar desse carro." Rachel disse depois de um tempo porque seu cérebro finalmente se recuperou o suficiente para pensar as coisas logicamente. Ademais, Quinn estava dirigindo o carro então seu estado catatônico tinha que ter terminado o suficiente para que ela pudesse levantar essa questão.

"Nós precisamos de café da manhã." Quinn replicou, procurando qualquer sinal ou desvios para uma cidade.

"Hmmm, eu quero bacon." Brittany murmurou adormecida do banco de trás, e, Santana cheirou o cabelo dela, dizendo palavras que pareciam suspeitosamente com 'Me gusta'.

Elas acabaram encontrando um McDonald´s no lado da estrada, e, cada garota fez o seu melhor para ignorar seus corações trêmulos quando a equipe sorriu alegremente para elas. Santana estava, de novo, ignorando as vozes em sua cabeça dizendo a ela que o time da SWAT iria cair do telhado e a prender antes que ela pudesse terminar suas batatas raladas. Brittany estava nervosa até que ela tinha linguiça, ovo e bacon enchendo a boca dela, então, o mundo era apenas delicioso. Nunca mais ter a dieta da treinadora novamente!

Quinn pediu bacon e rolinho de ovo com extra triplo de bacon e um milk-shake de chocolate. Assassinar seus pais tinha dado um surpreendente aumento de apetite – mesmo que ela concordasse que, talvez, sua liberdade repentina tivesse algo a ver com o que ela sentia.

Rachel manteve sua boca fechada e tomou goles de suco de laranja porque ela sabia que não era um momento oportuno para trazer à tona a chacina global, sem sentido, de animais inocentes. Ela guardou, no entanto, um discurso planejado para uma data posterior, provisoriamente intitulado 'Só porque eu cometi um ato de assassinato não quer dizer que eu sou completamente amoral: um apoio continuado de um estilo de vida vegano.'

Ela cedeu ligeiramente entretanto e seu muffin estava delicioso. Lembrava-a da sua infância. Como o McDonald´s fazia toda a sua comida ter o mesmo sabor?

Santana arrotou, abaixou sua janela e jogou seu lixo na estrada. Brittany a seguiu e Rachel começou a se remexer e contorcer em seu assento para olhar para as duas.

"Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo? Realmente, estão brincando? Vocês não entendem que a vida selvagem nativa são atraídas pelo sal e graxa nos papéis do lanche e se aproximarão da autoestrada para que consigam obtê-los? Vocês acabaram de colocar a vida delas em perigo! Sem mencionar o futuro do nosso planeta, eu não posso acreditar que ambas são porcas, Quinn pare esse carro porque nós vamos voltar e apanhar-"

"Pelo amor do maldito Deus, Berry. Você está encrencando com o fato de que nós acabamos de jogar lixo pela janela? Sério? Um pouco de uma maldita perspectiva –"

"Ai Meu Deus, eu acabei de matar animais inocentes? San, nós temos que voltar!"

"Nós não vamos parar –"

"Já é ruim o bastante que vocês acabaram de comer o equivalente a um porco inteiro –"

"Você está nos chamando de porcas?"

"Meninas, vocês poderiam apenas –"

"Pelo amor, porra, nós acabamos de _matar_ os pais de Quinn e você está nos atacando por causa dessa merda?"

O carro ficou silencioso no momento em que a palavra 'assassinato' saiu dos lábios de Santana. Ela nem tinha notado até que ela parou de falar, ainda que seu rosto tenha empalidecido assim que ela se tocou.

Rachel se encolheu, pois o que tinha acontecido com aguardar um momento mais oportuno? O que havia errado com ela? Era de se esperar que ela nunca tivesse tido amigos, ela não podia manter a danada da boca fechada.

Brittany olhou com medo para as costas da cabeça de Quinn. Isso era tão, tão triste.

As juntas das mãos de Quinn embranqueceram ao redor do volante. Nada mais de fingir.

"É, nós realmente matamos, né?" Ela disse, finalmente, e foi como se uma represa tivesse explodido de repente.

"Me desculpe porra-"

"Quinn, estou tão arrepen-"

"Eu me sinto tão, tão ma-"

"Não se desculpem." Quinn surtou, o carro pulando ligeiramente para esquerda quando ela virou a cabeça para olhar desafiadoramente para as outras ocupantes do carro. "Não se desculpem, porque nós não podemos. Não podemos nos desculpar. E não devemos. Eles eram – aconteceu, e, nós temos que lidar com isso e é isso. Sem desculpas, sem olhar para trás. Só para frente. Sempre. Entenderam?"

Santana se encostou novamente no banco, mesmo assim acenando quando os olhos de Quinn encontraram os dela no retrovisor. Brittany suspirou, então ela acenou também e Rachel mordeu seu próprio lábio antes de falar hesitantemente.

"Nós temos que nos livrar desse carro. Eu apoio totalmente a ideia de seguir em frente e lidar com as consequências dos nossos atos –"

"Eu não vou pra cadeia!"

"Santana, me deixe terminar. As consequências que eu estou me referindo, não envolvem encarceramento. Na verdade envolvem nossa nova vida de anonimato. Enquanto a polícia com toda a certeza sabe da nossa participação nesse crime – ou saberão – está no nosso melhor interesse tornamo-nos invisíveis. Esse carro é registrado no meu nome e esse é o carro que nós usamos para ir e para voltar da casa de Quinn. Alguém deve ter nos visto. Então, nós devemos nos livrar dele assim que possível."

Rachel limpou a garganta um pouco e se mexeu novamente no assento para olhar as garotas no banco de trás.

"Ela está certa." Quinn disse suavemente e Santana piscou algumas vezes antes de espremer os olhos pra Rachel.

"Então o que você sugere – nós _caminharmos_?"

"Claro que não, isso seria ineficiente e ridículo. O que nós precisamos é encontrar um carro diferente – um que não seja tão facilmente reconhecido como pertencente a nenhuma de nós."

Santana suspirou, cruzando os braços.

"Olhe, eu entendo seu argumento. Mas agora nós não _podemos_ achar um carro que não possa ser rastreado de volta para nós porque nós temos dezessete anos e teríamos que _roubar_ um para que possamos ir a algum lugar –"

"Carros são roubados todos os dias –"

"Pra valer, Berry? Um carro é roubado tão perto de Lima, um dia depois que um bando de adolescentes matam duas pessoas e você acha, o que? Que nós vamos apenas dirigir em direção ao por do sol sem ser achadas?"

"Bem, eu – eu preciso pensar."

"Nós todas precisamos pensar."

As palavras de Quinn foram as últimas por algum tempo.

Uma semana antes, Rachel estava contemplando suas faculdades preferidas e a lista de músicas para as Nacionais.

Santana tinha lutando para perguntar à Brittany para morar com ela fora do campus no ano seguinte porque mesmo que ela tivesse terminado com o aleijado, as coisas ainda eram um pouco tensas entre elas. Elas estavam focando na _amizade_ , aparentemente.

Quinn tinha feito seu melhor para sorrir para os seus amigos enquanto eles tagarelavam sobre faculdades e seus futuros, e ela estava deixando seus formulários de entrada na faculdade na última gaveta da sua mesa – para serem ignorados pelo máximo que ela podia.

E Brittany tinha alimentado patos e imaginado os vestidos combinando que ela e Santana iriam usar quando elas casassem. Ela mal podia esperar para ser Michelle Obama.

Agora cada garota pensava o mesmo – como evitar prisão perpétua por assassinato e tornar-se invisível.

O-O

"Olha, nós ficamos no carro da Berry e vamos o mais longe possível. Nada dessa merda de roubar carros e toda essa besteira de adolescentes criminosas em fuga," Santana mexeu a mão em desdém. "Eles provavelmente nem estão procurando por nossos traseiros ou o da Berry, então adicionar roubo de carros parece uma coisa do Finnessa."

"O – que?" Rachel estralou o pescoço com um profundo franzindo, sua refutação na ponta da língua.

"Um movimento idiota, anã."

Rachel ficou entre a cruz e a espada, por um momento. Defender sua ideia de mudar carros ou defender o amor da vida dela?

"Primeiramente, Santana, enquanto eu aprecio seu ponto de vista em adicionar crimes à nossa lista de delitos, eu devo lembrar a você que roubar carros é um nível _abaixo_ de _assassinato,_ então, suas preocupações são, francamente, irrelevantes. Também, quanto mais longe de Lima estivermos, melhor, eu realmente concordo com você aqui, mas em breve nós teremos a _nação_ procurando por nós, e – mesmo inicialmente encantada com uma escolha única de automóvel para meu presente de dezessete anos – um beetle dourado com a placa 'GLDSTR' não é exatamente difícil para –"

"Ela está certa. Desculpe, Santana, eu realmente sinto. Você não tem ideia do quanto me dói mas Berry está certa." A voz de Quinn estava leve. Como elas escutaram Rachel tagarelar era algo que nenhuma delas podia explicar exatamente – Rachel incluída – mas era tão legal ter Quinn ao seu lado que isso a fez calar a boca. Por um momento.

"Em segundo lugar, _Finn_ não é-"

"Sim, ele é."

"Desculpe Rachel, mas San estão tão certa."

"Ele terminou comigo em um _funeral_."

"Ele tem seus momentos, no entanto chama-lo-"

"Ele não terminou com você por flertar com Puck? E _então_ ele flertou com Quinn enquanto ela estava com o Sam? Você sabe como chama isso, Anã? Ser um _idiota_."

"Ela tem um ponto, Berry."

"Santana conhece idiotas, Rachel. _Tão_ bem."

"Eu – ele era realmente – olhe, quando ele está chateado ele –"

"Age como um idiota."

Quinn tirou sua mão direita do volante e dobrou seu cotovelo de forma que a palma da sua mão estivesse virada pro banco de trás. Santana se lançou pra frente e bateu na mão dela sem perder tempo. Brittany bateu palmas.

" _Sem levar em conta isso_ , eu apreciaria se você não falasse dele desse jeito porque –"

"Eu não dou dois peitinhos de homem balançantes para _o que_ você apreciaria -"

"Como você se atreve -"

"Oh como eu atrevo o que, sua pequena troll. Você tem que entender algo, certo? Isso não é mais seu pequeno clube glee precioso, e, eu não vou me calar e aceitar sua merda. Você está _conosco_ , Berry, ou você não notou que está presa numa fuga com três pessoas que antigamente tinham simplesmente _alegria_ em fazer da sua vida um inferno. Isso é, até que cantar e dançar como um musical retardado cheio de viados tornou-se o principal motivo das nossas vidas adolescentes."

"Mas San, você _é_ uma viada."

"E com orgulho, Britts. Lésbicas são _incríveis_. Entretanto, Mãos de Homem aqui precisa de uma chamada de atenção – ela não manda mais! Não existe _capitão_ de fugir da cena de um homicídio – e mesmo que existisse, eu não votaria nela –"

"Você sabe do que mais, Santana? Eu concordo que o comportamento do Finn pode parecer meio idiota às vezes, mas pelo menos ele não é _um filho da puta_ como você."

A boca de Quinn caiu e ela deu uma olhadela para o perfil de Rachel rapidamente. Rachel tinha os braços cruzados e estava olhando resolutamente para adiante dela.

Atrás delas, Santana ainda tinha sua boca aberta como se ela fosse dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu.

Brittany piscou, olhando entre a nuca de Rachel e o rosto chocado de Santana como se tivesse uma bolinha de tênis invisível indo pra lá e pra cá entre elas.

Quinn trincou os dentes, tentando não sorrir, porque _francamente_. Ela nunca tinha ouvido Rachel falar palavrão antes, e, começar com _esse_ em particular. Pra Santana _Lopez_. Ela bufou. Ela não podia evitar. Isso era _hilário_. Ela deu uma olhada sobre o ombro para a cara de Santana, e, o bufar virou uma gargalhada completa.

Rachel olhou pra Quinn surpresa, mantendo sua face neutra enquanto ela esperava que as mãos da Latina iriam se arrastar do banco traseiro e estrangulá-la a qualquer momento.

Quinn continuou rindo e de repente Santana se juntou a ela. Brittany, alívio correndo pelo seu rosto, começou a rir também.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Rachel exclamou, debatendo-se entre permanecer indignada e enraivecida quanto estava há momentos atrás. _"O que?"_

"Suas – suas – _caras_ –" Quinn disse.

"Berry acabou de me chamar de _filha da puta_!" Santana gritou do banco traseiro e Quinn – ombros balançando enquanto ela mantinha os olhos na estrada – dobrou o braço novamente para Santana bater nele.

"Como chamar Santana de um nome rude é engraçado?"

"Diga de novo Berry!" Santana gritou do banco, batendo de encontro a porta e rindo.

"Dizer o que exatamente?"

"De jeito nenhum que isso acontecerá novamente, S. Conseguir Miss Virgin 2011 dizer _aquilo_ – "

"Eu não entendo porque isso é tão divertido, eu sempre fui uma defensora da liberdade de expressão e depois, não é como se fosse a _Cristã_ entre nós."

"Isso Berry, porque a Cristã que matou os pais dizer _filho da puta_ é tão difícil."

"Eu participei também, então não vejo o porque –"

"Ah, por favor, nós todas estávamos lá. Você não fez nada."

"Eu não fiz – devo lembrar a vocês quem disse a você que a mãe de Quinn estava na-"

A risada de Quinn morreu imediatamente.

"Eu disse a vocês que não vamos conversar sobre isso." Ela disse, baixinho, e a risada de trás parou também.

Elas estavam em silêncio, novamente.

Depois de alguns momentos, Quinn ligou o pisca alerta para pegar a saída para Belleville, Illinois. Elas não tinham falado sobre parar ou destinos e tinha deixar Quinn dirigir, até agora, sem comentários.

"Porque nós estamos parando, Q?" Santana chegou pra frente, franzindo através do pará-brisa.

"Nós precisamos de suprimentos." Quinn murmurou e Rachel se mexeu sem jeito no assento.

"Eu não acho que-" ela começou mas parou de falar quando Quinn ligou o rádio sem avisar.

" _\- chamada na linha, Maria, com uma história de partir o coração. Essa próxima canção vai para você_ –"

Sem olhar, ela mudou de estações.

" – _backstreet´s back, alright_! –"

"Eu amo essa música!" Brittany disse, fazendo beicinho quando Quinn trocou de estações novamente.

" – _o assassinato do casal Fabray chocou os residentes de Lima, com questões de segurança domiciliar aumentando. Polícia insiste que pessoas não abram suas portas para ninguém desconhecido, e investem em aumentar as medidas de segurança. Polícia estimula os moradores a reportar qualquer indivíduos suspeitos e não se aproximem –"_

Quinn desligou o rádio.

Todas respiraram aliviadas. Elas não estavam sendo procuradas. Ainda.

"Bem isso resolve – nós mantemos o carro e pegamos suprimentos." Santana disse triunfante, batendo seus olhos nas costas da cadeira de Rachel com um sorrisinho.

"Você é _tão_ filha da puta." Rachel murmurou com um rolar de olhos e, dessa vez, se juntou à risada resultante.

O-O

"Nós precisamos economizar nosso dinheiro, já que usar cartão de crédito é impossível, depois nós temos que manter o suficiente para comprar gasol-"

"Eles nem estão nos procurando." Santana cortou, rolou os olhos e saiu andando. Brittany e Quinn a seguiram, e, brevemente Rachel foi deixada parada no meio do Wal-Mart Belleville por si mesma.

"Nós precisamos de comida, mas, no que mais você estava pensando, Q?"

Quinn sem sentir correu os dedos pela prateleira de sopa em lata, pegando algumas e as derrubando no carrinho que elas pegaram depois de abandonar Rachel.

"Equipamento de acampar – Berry está certa sobre motéis não serem seguros."

Santana suspirou antes de dar de ombros. "Nós podíamos ficar em um até que começassem a procurar por nós. _Se_ começarem a procurar por nós. Você ouviu o rádio, eles acham que foi uma invasão que deu errado."

Brittany apareceu na frente delas de outro corredor com seus braços cheios de doce. Ela derrubou tudo no carrinho, antes de sair pulando novamente com um sorriso brilhante.

"Sim, podíamos, mas tudo deixa um rastro, Santana. Tudo."

Santana bufou, cruzando os braços enquanto ela se encarapitava na ponta do carrinho de compras. Quinn adicionou um pouco mais de pressão, empurrando facilmente o carrinho com o peso de Santana adicionado na frente.

"Eu sei disso, não sou imbecil. Eu assisti _CSI_ , e sei como eles acham todos os tipos de merda agora. Mas nós estamos em outro estado, eles não estão procurando por nós e as coisas vão começar a ficar bem pior em breve. Nós devíamos ficar confortáveis enquanto pudemos é tudo que estou dizendo."

Quinn cantarolou em concordância, adicionando mais coisas enlatadas no carrinho antes de virar em outro corredor.

"Há também o problema dos fundos limitados."

"Certo, então me deixe perguntar isso, Q: nós fizemos algo que é tipo, a _pior_ coisa que podíamos fazer, né?" Santana manteve seus olhar para a frente enquanto sentia o carro pular um pouco embaixo dela.

"Certo." Quinn concordou depois de um tempo, olhando o corredor de um lado e de outro por mais coisas que elas podiam precisar. Elas tinham que ter giletes e um daqueles fogareiros portáteis e – Deus, caixa de gás e absorventes e –

"Então porque nós estamos cumprindo as leis da sociedade quando nós quebramos a maior de todas?"

Quinn parou o carrinho e Santana pulou dele, se virando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. A sobrancelha de Quinn cerrou-se e ela espremeu os olhos para a outra garota.

"Você está dizendo o que exatamente?"

"San? San! Quinn! Quinn?"

A voz de Brittany as chamou de outro corredor que elas já haviam estado e Santana deu um sorrisinho pra Quinn e gritou, "Corredor doze, Britts!" antes de arquear sua sobrancelha.

"O que, nós _roubarmos_ algum lugar?"

Brittany pulou em direção a elas, ainda mais doce nas suas mãos e derrubou tudo no carrinho. Ela sorriu pra ambas, inclinando-se para dar em cada uma, um beijinho na bochecha.

"Isso é realmente ruim, mas, estou tão feliz que estou com vocês." Ela piscou lindamente, então engasgou. "Eu vou encontrar Rachel!"

Santana esperou até Brittany ir embora antes de encolher os ombros pra Quinn.

"Eu só estou dizendo que nós não temos que ficar pisando em ovos por conta de plaquinhas de preços e merdas como essa porque _olááá_ , aconteça o pior e nós conseguimos dinheiro do jeito mais velho. Sem problemas." Ela encolheu os ombros e Quinn balançou um pouco a cabeça.

"Ok, se o pior acontecer nós recorremos a roubo," ela começou a empurrar o carrinho novamente quando Santana pulou de volta pra frente. "Isso continua a ficar cada vez melhor."

"Por falar nisso, você está – você está aguentando bem?"

Era um assunto difícil. Obviamente. Mas Santana se importava. Ela não podia evitar – ela havia _matado_ por causa disso.

Quinn ficou em silencio por um momento, sentindo seus olhos arderem enquanto ela continuava a adicionar coisas ao carrinho e tentava pensar em um jeito de responder.

"Eu não sei," ela disse, finalmente, porque não sabia. "Parte de mim está horrorizada; parte de mim está petrificada; e parte de mim está apenas aliviada."

Santana concordou com a cabeça, suspirando quando elas encontraram com Brittany e Rachel no final do corredor. Rachel tinha um carrinho estocado com tendas, sacos de dormir, fogareiros portáteis, algumas frigideiras, material de higiene e o que parecia – perucas?

"Nós vamos brincar de se fantasiar!" Brittany disse excitadamente, colocando um braço ao redor de Rachel, apertando a menina menor.

"Nós precisaremos de disfarçar, eventualmente." Rachel disse, ficando vermelha enquanto Brittany continuava segurando-a. Isso era diferente, esse negócio de amizade com abraço de um braço só.

"Certo." Quinn disse, estranhamente impressionada com tudo que Rachel tinha pegado.

"Vamos cair fora daqui, porra." Santana deu a mão à Brittany, que imediatamente soltou-se de Rachel, e elas saíram de lá.

"Depois de você." Rachel disse suavemente, meio sorrindo para Quinn.

Quinn olhou pra Rachel por um momento, completamente sem expressão. Então, o menor sinal de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e ela inclinou a cabeça.

Enquanto Rachel assistia Quinn caminhar na frente dela, ela analisou o olhar que recebeu repetidamente. Era um olhar de que? Companheirismo? Camaradagem? Respeito?

O que quer que fosse, fez uma sensação afetuosa subir sobre sua pele porque, finalmente, sua inimiga _estava_ de fato desaparecida. Claro, tinha levado algo _horrível_ para levá-las ali, mas – aqui estavam elas.

Ela nem pulou ao custo de todos os seus pertences, ou quando Brittany escolheu um cd de compilações de música dos anos 90 para levar com elas no carro. As feridas e cicatrizes entre Quinn e ela – que elas tinham causado uma à outra – bem, talvez elas estivesse finalmente cicatrizando.

Era a melhor metáfora que ela podia pensar.

E era a _mais_ importante.

O-O


	2. Nós não somos o que pensa que somos - B

**N.T.: Fiquei super animada com os dois comentários. Estou fazendo essa tradução porque minha bae pediu, por falar nisso, por nada, linda! Quando vi seu comentário, Daniela, gritei de felicidade, espero que continue gostando da história, prometo agilizar as traduções dos capítulos hahahah**

* * *

Quinn continuou a dirigir, desprezando os protestos de Rachel sobre níveis de energia e divisão de responsabilidades. Elas continuaram a escutar o radio – apesar de Brittany balançar na mão a compilação de música dos anos noventa no banco de trás – enquanto Santana desejava seu telefone e fones.

Claro, Rachel tinha as proibido de trazer os celulares. Ela disse algo sobre rastrear pelo GPS e o FBI. Santana rolou os olhos – enquanto ela dizia para Quinn: ela _assistira_ CSI – mas ela podia pelo menos ter posto seu iPhone em modo avião e ouvir algumas músicas ou algo.

Viagens na estrada eram tão chatas sem música. Cada vez que alguma música vinha no rádio, Rachel ou Quinn trocavam de estação até que encontrassem alguma com novidades ou pessoas falando.

Tipo, tá bom que elas iriam passar o resto das suas vidas na cadeira pelo que fizeram. E, tá bom, elas deviam se preocupar mais sobre isso. Mas agora o mundo dela era o carro e o carro a estava deixando louca, porra.

Elas foram para o oeste, virando pro sul antes de chegar a Jefferson, Missouri e pararam em Fort Leonard Wood. Elas estavam cansadas e sonharam com chuveiros quentes e camas confortáveis.

Sacos de dormir e tendas, no entanto, teriam que servir.

"Eu ainda não entendo porque não podemos ficar em um motel." Santana grunhiu enquanto ela deitava no teto do carro, olhos fechados e corpo banhado pelo pôr do sol.

Brittany estava fazendo estrelinha pelo campo no qual elas pararam enquanto Quinn e Rachel armavam as tendas. Com as palavras de Santana, Rachel se esticou e pôs as mãos nos quadris, encarando na direção da garota.

"Ou saia do meu teto e nos ajude ou fique quieta."

Santana estirou o dedo pra ela sem levantar a cabeça, dizendo, "É muito fofo quando você pensa que pode me dar um ultimato." Rachel bufou em resposta.

Quinn se afastou das tendas iguais com um suspiro. Ela teria que dividir com a anã, mesmo que o pensamento não fosse _tão_ terrível à luz de tudo mais. E aparentemente elas pensavam igual, o que era ao mesmo tempo bom e ruim.

Elas cozinharam sopa e macarrão – na verdade Santana e Brittany comeram um pacote de Copos de Manteiga de Amendoim Reese e Twizzlers – e não se preocuparam em dar boa noite umas pras outras. De qualquer forma, elas estavam olhando para as estrelas e Quinn e Rachel estavam muito cansadas para conversarem muito.

"Quinn, eu só queria dizer," Rachel sussurrou, se enrolando bem no seu saco de dormir e desejando que ela tivesse pensado em comprar um travesseiro. "Eu não posso imaginar pelo que você está passando agora, e eu sinto muito que nossas vidas tenham chegado a esse ponto. Eu sei que nós tivemos nossas diferenças mas isso tem sido 0 o que eu dizer é, se você quiser conversar comigo ficarei quieta e escutarei."

Ela não tinha certeza se a outra garota já tinha dormido, ou mesmo se sua voz tinha sido alta o suficiente. Ela podia ouvir risinhos e vozes cortadas das garotas fora da tenda, e, pensou bem brevemente sobre Finn lá fora em algum lugar, e, o que ele devia estar pensando de todas elas. O que ela devia estar pensando dela. Parte dela desesperadamente queria que ele estivesse ali com elas – ou que pelo menos ela tivesse uma Brittany, uma Santana, para rir e se aconchegar através do inferno que suas vidas tinham se tornado.

"Algumas vezes eu acho que estou chegando perto de entender você, aí você vem e diz algo que me joga de volta ao começo."

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, então pressionou seus lábios juntos porque ela prometera ficar quieta.

"Meus pais eram _horríveis_ , Rachel, e enquanto eu mal posso _pensar_ sobre o que nós fizemos a eles, ainda – apenas – _seus_ pais estão em casa, eles estão vivos e eles provavelmente amam você. Quero dizer, olhe para esse carro ridículo que eles compraram para você! Eles amam você e melhor do que isso, eles _conhecem_ você. E ainda, aqui está você com um bando de assassinas perguntando a mim se _eu estou_ bem."

Houve um farfalhar quando Quinn se virou, sua face impossível de ser lida na escuridão, no entanto, quando Rachel se virou em direção à voz ela pôde quase sentir a respiração de Quinn em seu rosto.

"E não, eu não estou realmente," a voz de Quinn era suave, Rachel mal pôde escutá-la. "Antes, na escola, eu estava evitando pensar sobre meu futuro porque, eu não sei, pareceu tão _pequeno_. Especialmente com você ali, cantando com todo seu coração, semana após semana. Eu só – eu sempre soube que não havia muito pra mim, depois de Beth. E _agora_? Não há nada, Rachel. Há ser presa, talvez a pena de morte, e a vida atrás das grades, e isso tudo é –"

"Quinn –" a voz de Rachel quebrou.

"Duas das pessoas que eu mais amo estão presas comigo agora. Encurraladas sem futuro, assim como eu. _Por causa_ de mim. E você – a próxima Barbra Streisand ou sei lá o que – está presa aqui também. Então não, eu não estou bem."

A voz de Quinn tinha se quebrado e Rachel podia ouvi-la choramingando.

"Eu arruinei a vida de vocês, eu matei meus pais, eu não tenho mais ninguém, porque minha irmã irá me odiar, e, ela é uma filha da puta de qualquer jeito. Não há nenhum lugar para nós irmos, mas eu tenho que descobrir _algo_. Eu tenho que."

Rachel tirou sua mão livre do saco de dormir e a colocou onde ela achava aproximadamente que o rosto de Quinn estava na escuridão. Quinn se afastou do toque, rudemente, e houve mais farfalhar quando ela se virou de costas novamente.

"Não. Apenas não. Tudo que eu toco vira merda." A loira murmurou e Rachel sentiu algo apertar no seu peito horrivelmente.

Ela queria reassegurar Quinn, dizer algo bem profundo e motivador, mas, não havia nada. Absolutamente nada. Porque a loira estava certa – seu futuro estava perdido. Seus pais ficariam – Deus, ela não podia nem _imaginar_ o que eles estavam pensando dela.

Ela desmontou seu cérebro por algo que pudesse oferecer uma ponta de esperança. Havia qualquer atores globalmente bem sucedidos com ficha criminal? Bem, fora do rap, de qualquer jeito. Ou prisão de drogas. Os assassinos eram _permitidos_ na Broadway?

E para onde elas _estavam_ indo? América do Sul ou Canadá eram as únicas opções reais para fuga, e ela desistiu de ambas logo porque a primeira coisa que criminosos em fuga faziam era ir para fronteira, e, eram onde eles sempre eram pegos. Mesmo que elas ainda não estivessem sendo procuradas – tinha sido há apenas _dois_ dias – quem sabia o que a polícia estava mantendo fora do alcance da mídia?

A melhor aposta delas seria ficar fora das estradas mais importantes, trocar ou pelo modificar um pouco o carro dela, mesmo que apenas o pensamento causasse a ela grande distúrbio emocional – consideravelmente _menos_ do que ir para a prisão por uma grande quantidade de tempo, no entanto – e, de alguma forma, para fazer com que Santana parasse de ser tão filha da puta em relação a ela.

Ela podia dar a si mesma a menor das batidas de mãos mentais, com o que ela conseguiu de Quinn, se abrindo para ela. Esse era um feito e tanto.

Talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas podiam dar certo. Elas podiam viajar pelo Meio Oeste até que encontrassem uma boa e quieta cidadezinha no meio do nada. Elas podiam cortar e pintar o cabelo delas, adotar sotaques e tornarem-se pessoas totalmente diferentes. Então, em mais ou menos cinco anos, ela podia contatar os pais e se desculpar profusamente. Eles iriam entender porque por esse tempo eles iriam simplesmente sentir falta demais dela para expressar qualquer vergonha pelo seu papel no assassinato dos Fabrays.

Enquanto Santana parecia pensar o contrário, estava claro que a Latina não tinha assistido tantos programas de crimes verdadeiros quanto ela – seu papai, Hiram, era morbidamente obsessivo com eles e toda quarta-feira à noite eles assistiam um episódio ou um filme de crime real juntos enquanto seu pai, Leroy, se recusava a colocar o pé na sala – então ela sabia que seu papel ainda era punível.

Pensar sobre seus pais a fez sentir dor. Pensar sobre Lima a fez sentir dor. O que todas elas deviam pensar...

E ainda, havia a menor excitação de fofura que ela estava ali no meio do nada deitada próxima à ex-capitã das líderes de torcida Quinn Fabray.

Talvez fosse para o melhor que Finn não estivesse ali. Ele apenas estaria entre elas, como ele sempre fez.

* * *

Brittany enrolou no corpo de Santana, suspirando bem contente enquanto a Latina corria os dedos pelos músculos das costas da loira.

Ela sabia que assassinato era muito, muito errado. Mas ela tinha sua San de vota, quase que completamente – elas não tinham se beijado desde antes dela terminar com o Artie, porque a amizade vinha em primeiro lugar – e isso fazia o pequeno buraco em seu coração cheio novamente. Seria como quando elas eram novas e iam em viagens de acampamento juntas – comendo só bagana, olhando para estrelas e descobrindo formas, ficando acordadas bem depois dos pais delas irem dormir – e agora elas estavam agarradinhas na tenda delas. Santana tinha aberto os dois sacos de dormir e elas usaram um para deitar e outro de cobertor.

Santana estava bem quente de qualquer forma. Devia ser todo o chilli que a mãe dela a fez comer.

Brittany amava chilli.

Brittany amava Santana.

Ela imaginava se Quinn e Rachel estavam dormindo da mesma forma que elas, ou se elas estavam em seus próprios sacos de dormir. Ela esperava que fosse a primeira forma – todo mundo precisava de uma conchinha.

Pensar em Quinn, na verdade, a fazia pensar sobre o que elas tinham feito. O pai de Quinn tinha sido tão raivoso e forte e a mãe dela era apenas – fez ela passar mal, então ela parou de pensar sobre isso.

Ela virou seu nariz para a clavícula de Santana e aspirou profundamente. Sempre funcionava quando ela tinha pesadelos, quando elas eram mais novas e tinha funcionado de novo agora. Porque os pensamentos dela eram como um pesadelo, de uma forma, exceto que ao contrário de ser algo assustador que _podia_ ter acontecido, ela algo horrível que _tinha acontecido_.

Como se estivesse lendo a mente dela, os braços de Santana apertaram o abraço ao redor do seu corpo, e, era como sua mente estivesse livre de toda maldade e cheia da outra garota.

"Eu estou tão feliz que você está aqui." Ela murmurou contra a pele do peito de Santana, sem querer tirar o nariz de lá no caso dos pensamentos em forma de pesadelo voltarem.

Ela sentiu os lábios de Santana contra sua testa e novamente agradeceu Deus, ou Papai Noel, ou quem estiver escutando que ela tinha Santana de volta. Ela amara Artie, ela realmente amou. Ela se importou com quebrar o coração dele, até mesmo quando ele era ruim para ela algumas vezes, ela sabia que ele não queria fazer aquilo. Ele era doce, gentil e tinha um sorriso tão legal.

Mas ela sabia, também , que ela tinha que ficar com ele até que eles terminassem. Ela viu Finn, Quinn e Rachel brigarem entre si porque Finn continuava a trocar entre elas sem terminar as coisas apropriadamente, e isso era muito ruim. Fazia todo mundo chorar ou chutar cadeiras. Isso era estúpido.

Ela tinha visto o fim com Artie e agora ela estava de volta ao meio com Santana. Mais ou menos. Quase. Elas estariam se beijando logo, e isso seria ainda mais incrível que da última vez.

Ela apenas sabia. Não havia fim com Santana.

E nunca haveria.

O-O

De manhã, Santana tomou conta da direção e as direcionou para o sul. No entanto, Quinn se recusou a abrir mão do seu assento perto do rádio.

" _... e em novas notícias, quatro adolescentes meninas foram dadas como desaparecidas de Lima, Ohio, conectadas ao assassinato Fabray que chocou o estado há apenas alguns dias. A filha mais nova do casal e três amigas da escola não foram vistas desde o acontecido..."_

Brittany e Rachel estavam conversando sobre Lord Tubbington no banco de trás – Rachel apenas adorava gatos, ficando de coração partido aos sete anos quando seu Papai dissera que ele era alérgico e eles nunca tinham tido um – quando o anúncio do rádio começara.

Quinn estava olhando pela janela e via o campo – pensando sobre onde elas poderiam ir, e como ela podia fazer com que elas saíssem dessa bem. Bem, _ela_ não ficaria bem, mas talvez elas podiam ficar?

Santana tinha seu cotovelo apoiado na janela, calculando quanto tempo levaria até chegar na fronteira mexicana. Era a melhor aposta delas, e, ela falava espanhol. Só vantagens.

Agora elas estavam todas congeladas.

" _Policiais incentivam que quaisquer civis com informações dessas garotas desaparecidas – Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray – para ligar para suas delegacias locais imediatamente..."_

"Filho da puta!" Santana resmungou, batendo no volante.

Quinn rapidamente desligou o rádio.

"Eu acho," Rachel começou lentamente. "Pode ser um bom momento para perucas. Eles tem nossos nomes, sem dúvida eles tem nossas características e fotos."

Santana virou o carro e as levou de volta para o lugar em que acamparam na noite anterior. Sua paranoia tinha aumentado e com boa razão – agora as chances de uma equipe da SWAT descer do céu eram bem maiores agora.

Elas dirigiram para bem dentro de Fort Leonard Wood até que o carro estava quase todo escondido pelas árvores.

Rachel vasculhou a mochila no porta-malas, vitoriosamente puxando uma peruca ruiva e dando para Brittany.

"Eles estarão procurando por duas loiras e duas morenas, então nós viraremos duas ruivas, uma loira e uma morena. Com seu tom de pele, Santana, eu não acho que você possa passar por uma loira ou ruiva crível." Rachel encolheu os ombros e Santana a encarou de onde ela estava apoiada na árvore com os braços cruzados. "Quinn – você também será ruiva, já que sua foto terá uma ênfase maior já que seus pais foram assassinados."

"Certo." Quinn disse, se encostando no carro de Rachel. Ela tinha as mãos nos quadris e estava olhando um dos seus pés arrastando pelo chão da floresta.

"Você, Berry? Uma loir –" Santana levantou a mão, sacudindo a cabeça. "Espere, deixe eu entender isso direito. Eu não posso ser loira porque Latinas não podem ser loiras – de acordo com você – mas _você quer_ dizer que você será crível?"

"Bem, Eu –" Rachel começou antes de Quinn se empurrar do carro e andar em direção à ela.

"Isso é estúpido, Berry. Perucas não evitarão que a polícia nos ache. _Nada_ irá. Nós precisamos de um plano."

Rachel agarrou a peruca loira em sua mão com mais força.

"Mas –"

"Mexico." Santana se afastou da árvore e caminhou para parar ao lado de Quinn. Brittany estava com sua peruca e olhando torto para elas.

"Não, eles nos pegarão na fronteira. É o primeiro lugar que eles fazem uma batida." Quinn mordeu seu lábio inferior por um momento.

"As perucas podiam –"

"Cale a boca, Berry."

"Cale a boca, troll."

Santana e Quinn se viraram uma para outra enquanto Rachel suspirava. Brittany a abraçou com um braço só e sorriu brilhantemente para ela.

"Elas estão em modo conspirador, então o melhor a fazer é esperar até que elas acabem senão elas ficam super emburradas."

"Nós procuramos um lugar ao longo da fronteira e passamos disfarçadamente por ele. Bem tarde da noite. Eles não se importam com pessoas saindo, só entrando." Santana deu de ombros. "Nós passamos desapercebidas, talvez viajemos pela América do Sul –"

"Nós podemos ir para Machu Picchu?" Brittany apertou Rachel em felicidade.

"O diabo que podemos, Britts. Eu até te consigo um burrinho."

"Eu voto por nesse!" Brittany soltou Rachel e segurou o braço bem alto no ar.

Quinn franziu o cenho.

"De volta à realidade por um segundo – seu plano é nós passarmos sub-repticiamente pela fronteira mexicana no escuro e depois fazer mochilão pela América do Sul?" Quinn levantou a sobrancelha e Santana deu um sorrisinho. "E esse é o plano para _não_ ser presa por assassinato?" A outra garota confirmou novamente. "É por causa _disso_ que você nunca foi a líder de torcida principal."

O sorrisinho de Santana caiu da cara dela.

Rachel engasgou. Isso era _tão_ dramático. Ela estava no lado de Quinn. Qualquer que fosse o plano dela, dele era o voto dela. Elas eram parecidas o suficiente. Se o plano de Quinn não fosse espetacular, ela ganharia a garota com o seu próprio plano – já que Opção Donkey e qualquer coisa que Brittany apresentasse, não seria exatamente concorrência.

"Primeiro de tudo, eles tem nossas fotos. Nossas _fotos_ , Santana. E onde eles irão primeiro? Cada delegacia no país; cada aeroporto; e para patrulha da fronteira. Se México fosse uma opção, deixaria de ser uma assim que eles nos anunciaram como desaparecidas.

Rachel nunca tinha visto Quinn assim. Ela tinha sido tão fechada do outro lado do final dessas aparentemente sessões de esquematização, mas, ela nunca tinha testemunhando o nascimento delas. Essa era Quinn em seu elemento – acabando com a sugestão de outra pessoa. Dilacerando, realmente, em pedaços. Ela imaginava se era desse jeito que as outras pessoas se sentiam quando ela cantava.

"E mesmo que nós consigamos fugir agora – até mesmo se as perucas funcionassem – quanto você acha que nós duraríamos, antes deles nos ligarem aos assassinatos e mostrar nossas fotos para o resto do mundo? Nós não temos passaportes, nós não temos muito dinheiro, toda a nossa identificação é verdadeira desde que Shue nos fez prometer não beber mais e a Treinadora proibiu Puck de entrar na sala de laminação."

"Desculpe ter vomitado sobre todas vocês." Brittany disse baixinho.

"Isso –" Rachel começou mas parou quando Quinn continuou.

"Nós não temos outras opções, senão nos esconder." Quinn jogou as mãos pra cima e Rachel agarrou a chance de falar.

"Isso é extremamente correto, eu concordo totalmente e de fato já tenho um plano em mente para nossas opções de esconderijo. Se nós pudéssemos encontrar uma cidade muito, muito pequena – uma meramente um pontinho no mapa, até – e fabricar novas identidades – com ajuda das perucas, claro, e talvez um sotaque diferente ou dois – nós poderíamos certamente evitar nossa captura até que a poeira baixasse e nós fossemos arquivadas como um caso sem solução. Nós esperaremos," ela pretendia que suas mãos fossem uma balança, movendo uma pra cima e outra pra outra. "Cinco," ela as trocou de posição. "Dez anos, e então contatamos nossas famílias."

Ela olhou para cada garota, dando a todas um sorriso encorajador.

"Não." Santana disse sem se importar, e virou-se de volta para Quinn. "Então você caga sobre toda a minha ideia incrível e oferece só, 'nos escondemos'? Você está perdendo o jeito, Fabray, porque eu estava sob a impressão que isso era dolorosamente óbvio."

"Até eu sabia disso." Brittany murmurou.

"Com licença, Santana, mas você não pode me dispensar desse jeito." Rachel cruzou os braços sobre o tórax e Santana deu uma olhadela nela.

"Sempre pude, sempre poderei." Ela começou a examinar as unhas das mãos, soando quase blasé. "Como eu estava dizendo, eu penso que ter um plano é melhor do que _não_ ter o plano, por que Q? Você não está oferecendo um plano. Agora, nós entramos num automóvel gay e vamos para o México. Devemos chegar lá em um dia – talvez menos se nós não pararmos para dormir – então nós pulamos a nossa fronteira de boa."

"Santana, você está sendo ridícula. Meu plano tem uma chance muito melhor de –"

"Qual parte de 'não' você não entendeu, Streisand? Você não tem direito de dizer nada, e você quer saber por quê?" Santana estava apontado o dedo para o rosto de Rachel, se aproximando. "Porque você não fez merda nenhuma. Foi eu, Britts e Q aqui e apenas aconteceu de você estar lá. Apenas aconteceu de você estar com o seu carro. Você não devia estar aqui. Então feche a porra da sua boca de fantoche e nos deixe descobri o que fazer."

"É chamado ser cúmplice de um assassinato, só que eu subentendi que algo tão básico quanto isso já estaria arraigado na sua cabeça. Eu testemunhei, eu até ofereci ajuda. Então não me diga o que eu –" Rachel se aproximou de Santana. Elas estavam quase batendo nariz a nariz.

"Oh, por favor, é só quem você é. Você é patética, Berry. O anuário de McKinley é quase um Onde está o Wally do seu nariz. Você está no Clube Renascentista, no Clube Glee, no Clube de Drama, a _porra_ da União do Estudante Africano, e ainda assim você não tem amigos. Nem um único. Você é uma _sanguessuga_. Você se agarra em todo mundo mas você não pertence a ninguém. Você apenas acompanha, mas ficar parada perto de alguém – estar em um _clube_ – não faz de você amiga deles, e o diabo que significa que eles te querem por perto."

"San!" Brittany grita engasgada.

"Você não pertence ao nosso grupo, anã, porque do que você está fugindo não é nenhum _pouco_ tão ruim quanto o que nós somos."

Rachel sentiu lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos e mesmo que o escárnio continuasse nos lábios da Latina, os olhos dela suavizaram um pouco.

"Seja feliz, isso quer dizer que você pode voltar pra casa e seguir seus preciosos sonhos."

Rachel balançou a cabeça, soluçando ligeiramente enquanto o choro começava a surgir na sua garganta.

"Eu só queria ajudar." Ela olhou para Quinn implorando por apoio – elas tinham concordado em coisas, certamente dessa vez não seria exceção.

Quinn estava olhando para ela, um olhar distante em seus olhos.

"Ela está certa," ela disse finalmente. "Santana está certa. Você não faz parte de nós, Rachel."

Até mesmo com o sentimento dolorido que estava sentindo em seu peito, ela apreciou que Quinn usara seu primeiro nome.

"Você vai – você vai me matar?" Rachel engoliu em seco e Santana apertou os olhos para a garota menor antes de sair do espaço pessoal dela.

"Não, esquisita. Eu já disse que você pode ir pra casa." Santana abriu a mala do carro de Rachel e começou a pegar os equipamentos de acampamento novamente. "Nós devemos ficar por aqui por hora, descobriremos o que fazer com a nanica depois."

Brittany fez um carinho nas costas de Rachel enquanto ela passava para ajudar Santana a armar as tendas.

"Quinn?" Rachel olhou esperançosamente para a loira mas Quinn estava perdida em pensamentos.

O-O

Rachel se sentou, na maior parte do tempo, sozinha, tentando desesperadamente não chorar. Ela seria processada, apesar do que Santana dissera. E agora todas elas queriam abandoná-la? Sem mencionar as palavras de Santana. Elas tinham machucado, porque a garota estava parcialmente certa – ela pertencia a todos esses clubes e ainda assim não tinha amizade em nenhum deles. Exceto pelo Clube Glee.

Exceto onde as três garotas também tinham pertencido. Elas estavam nisso juntas. Não era?

Quinn era pra ter concordado com ela – certamente depois do discurso de como a lei funcionava significava que Quinn tinha entendido que seu papel ainda contava como um crime? Ela não estaria sonhando com a Broadway; ela sonharia com sua sentença na prisão chegasse a um fim.

"Quinn, por favor não faça isso." Ela sussurrou mais tarde naquela noite, enquanto Quinn entrava na tenda delas. Rachel tinha se recusado a sentar com as outras, se retirando tão logo ficou escuro.

Quinn suspirou, abrindo o saco de dormir e se acomodando nele.

"É para o melhor, certo?"

Rachel se apoiou em um cotovelo, se inclinando em direção à outra garota no escuro.

"Não, não é. Eu vou pra cadeia, quer seja com você ou não. Você sabe disso."

"Nós podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?" Quinn perguntou, depois de um tempo e Rachel sentiu um despontar de esperança no peito – ao menos Quinn estava disposta a conversar sobre isso.

"Certo." Rachel respondeu suavemente e tentou o melhor para dormir.

O-O

Rachel estava esfregando as mãos uma na outra nervosamente na manhã seguinte, tentando ser paciente enquanto Santana fazia vitaminas para o café da manhã no fogão portátil. Rachel queria apontar que isso era um desperdício de gás, tanto quanto uma refeição nutricional deficiente, mas, ela pensou que elas não a escutariam, de qualquer forma.

As líderes de torcida pareciam comer em câmera lenta e Quinn ainda tinha aquele olhar distante no rosto.

"Eu digo que nós levemos você até a próxima cidade e pronto." Santana anunciou finalmente, quando o balançar da perna de Rachel começou a parecer uma britadeira.

"Não." Quinn retorquiu rapidamente. "Não eu tenho uma ideia melhor que essa."

"Diga então." Santana disse, gesticulando para Quinn com sua mão.

Brittany estava mordiscando seu Twizzler, e deu a outra loira sua melhor cara de concentração.

Rachel sentiu seu coração bater no peito e imaginou se o estresse constante que ela estava experimentando desde a noite anterior poderia induzir um infarto.

"Nós a levamos de volta pra Ohio. Não Lima, mas perto. Nós ficamos fora das estradas principais, continuamos acampando. Talvez leve um dia ou dois, desde que nós apenas dirigiremos à noite." Quinn virou os olhos pros de Rachel. "Quando eles encontrarem você, você dirá a eles que nós sequestramos você."

"O que diabos –"

Quinn levantou a mão. "Escute me, S. Berry diz que nós a sequestramos – eles não irão achar nenhuma evidência dela nos meus p-, nos corpos e eles não podem acusa-la se ela disser que nós a forçamos a ajudar-nos."

"De jeito nenhum." Santana disse e Quinn levantou a mão novamente.

"Deixe-me _terminar_. Berry quer ajudar? Isso é o que ela vai fazer – Rachel, isso é o que _você_ irá fazer; diga a eles o que aconteceu. Você diz a eles o nosso lado, deixe-os saber que foi legítima defesa. Nós ainda iremos presa, mas seria com uma acusação menor. Será o melhor que nós poderemos conseguir. Você foi uma testemunha – uma refém, _não_ uma cúmplice."

"Eu não entendo. Por que eles acreditariam em mim?" Rachel estava intrigada, ela não tinha pensado nisso.

"Porque nós temos um histórico de nos odiar. Nós não somos amigas – mas eu, Britts e S? Nós somos a _Trindade Profana_. Ninguém acreditaria que você veio conosco por vontade própria. Ninguém. Então você tem sua vida de volta e ainda nos ajuda. Nós não podemos deixar o país e só conseguiremos ficar escondidas por um período finito de tempo. Então isso é o que nós fazemos."

Elas estavam todas em silêncio.

" _Agora_ , eu terminei." Quinn disse.

Santana avaliou Quinn; lá estava a velha HBIC diabólica.

Rachel abriu a boca, então a fechou. Era um bom plano – mesmo que apenas a beneficiasse. As outras ainda se tornariam condenadas, as vidas dela estariam ainda limitadas a cumprir a pena e depois reabilitação. Elas teriam problemas em achar um emprego fixo; iriam carregar isso em seu registro pro resto da vida delas.

Mas ela teria a Broadway, novamente. Talvez até uma chance melhor depois do sensacionalismo que a mídia certamente criaria. Ela teria que dar entrevistas; não apenas para polícia, para a mídia também.

"Tanto faz." Santana disse, sem se importar, e Quinn sorriu pra ela. Esse seria o melhor sim que ela receberia.

Brittany se levantou e puxou Rachel para se levantar também, abraçando-a com força.

"Você pode ir ver Lord Tubbington e dizer a ele que o amo e que é melhor que ele ainda esteja na dieta."

Rachel estava dividida entre alivio e arrependimento. Enquanto Brittany dava uma última apertada – o abraço mais genuíno que ela recebera de outra mulher – Rachel pensou que ambas Quinn e Santana estavam erradas, ela _tinha_ amigos. Mesmo que elas pensassem que ela não era uma delas, essas três tinham repentinamente se tornado as melhores amigas que ela podia ter.

Bem, exceto Santana

O-O

Enquanto Quinn dirigia aquela noite, elas continuaram a escutar o rádio tanto para escutar desenvolvimentos posteriores quanto para ficarem acordadas.

Elas estavam todas, tirando a motorista, ainda um pouco incertas do plano que elas iam seguir. Santana iria insistir que Quinn reconsiderasse até que pelo menos elas achassem outro destino que não a cadeia uma vez que Rachel fosse embora; Brittany estava tentando descobrir como elas podiam trocar Rachel por Lord Tubbington porque ele amava estar em um carro e ela sentia falta dele.

Rachel ainda estava dividida entre:

" _... A polícia confirmou que as adolescentes sumidas de Lima, Ohio – Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray – estão supostamente bastante envolvidas no assassinato de Judith e Russell Fabray. A polícia implora que os cidadãos reportem qualquer vislumbre de um VW dourado com placa..."_

Elas estavam todas, exceto a motorista, ainda um pouco incertas do plano até aquele anúncio. Era como se todas tivessem tomado um banho de raspadinha, da cabeça aos pés.

Quinn estava certa; essa era sua melhor aposta.

O-O

Elas se dirigiram para o sul, decidindo não usar duplamente as estradas que elas já tinham usado. Pessoas podiam ter visto o carro, e, mesmo que não tivessem, talvez a polícia iria pensar que elas foram para o oeste e elas teriam mais chance de se aproximar de Ohio pelo sul.

Santana dirigia, Quinn desistiu do rádio agora que ela tinha ouvido o que ela estava esperando. Brittany estava maravilhada – agora ela podia tocar seus CDs!

Com os Backstreet Boys cantando e Brittany dançando alegremente em seu assento, não havia muito espaço para conversar. Rachel não estava certa do que dizer; Quinn tinha dito o bastante; Santana estava muito preocupada rindo de Brittany.

E então elas continuaram, parando um pouco antes do sol se pôr e fazendo o melhor para esconder o carro para não ser visto da estrada.

Quinn fora a primeira a se retirar naquela noite, e parecia já estar dormindo quando Rachel se juntou à ela.

Santana e Brittany espalharam os sacos de dormir na grama e assistiram ao sol nascer, suavemente murmurando e dando risadinhas uma pra outra. Era como se, agora que elas tinham um plano, elas podiam relaxar um pouco.

Não completamente. Só um pouco.

O-O

Elas precisavam de mais gasolina.

Ninguém protestou quando Rachel sugeriu que elas passarem um quarto de quilômetro antes de chegarem ao próximo posto e uma delas andassem com uma lata de gasolina no caso desse atendente não tivesse tão chapado e reconhecesse o carro.

Ninguém protestou também, quando Rachel declarou que quem quer que fosse teria que usar um dos disfarces.

Santana, Brittany e Quinn olharam enquanto a diva andou em direção às luzes do posto de gasolina. Quer dizer, Rachel tinha parecido excitada com a perspectiva de finalmente usar uma de suas perucas, e não era como se todas elas estivessem lutando pela chance de arriscar ser pega.

Rachel tinha cuidadosamente amarrado seu cabelo pra trás e vestiu uma peruca loira de cabelo longo encaracolado. Ela pescou uma saia jeans e uma jaqueta do bagageiro – o par incluía lantejoulas costuradas – terminou o look com um chapéu de vaqueiro. Santana sequer protestou quando ela percebeu que a garota menor estava usando suas botas.

"Bem e aí, pessoar!" Rachel disse brilhantemente, adotando um sotaque sulista que ela estava aperfeiçoando desde quando vira _Oklahoma!_ aos dez anos.

O posto estava vazio – o atendente estava reclinado com seus pés pra cima e olhos grudados na televisão pequena no balcão perto dos seus pés.

"Eu tive um pequeno problema com o carro lá na estrada, ai meu Deus, minha sorte! Eu vou te contar, ainda bem que eu estava tão perto de um posto de gasolina!" Rachel deu ao atendente um olhar de alívio – apesar de ele não ter olhado para ela. Ele sequer grunhiu. "Então eu só irei encher minha lata de gasolina aqui e eu – tomarei meu caminho. De volta ao meu rancho. No sul."

Bem, o mínimo que ele podia fazer era dar alguma atenção a ela – ela tinha posto muito esforço nessa persona. Sue-Ellen Maybell era uma personagem brilhante e seu sotaque era _impecável_. Ela imaginou se ela podia de alguma forma colocar isso em seu currículo?

Ela supôs que não tinha nenhum direito a resmungar enquanto enchia a lata de gasolina, mexendo em seus bolsos pelas notas amassadas que ela tinha posto lá. Mas algumas pessoas não apreciavam o esforço ou tempo que ela tinha levado e isso era triste, realmente. As ex-Cheerios podiam se beneficiar da sua presença e expertise em atuar, fortemente. Ela não podia ver exatamente Santana se passar por uma vaqueira apenas para conseguir gasolina sem ser percebida.

"Bem, isso é tudo que eu precisarei, obrigada demais. Apenas a gasolina. E – ah, talvez isso aqui –" mas as palavras pararam na sua boca quando ela viu o que estava passando na televisão. Sua mão congelou a meio caminho da barra de chocolate – isso era parte do seu disfarce, ninguém acreditaria que a vegana Rachel Berry iria por vontade própria comprar um produto feito do sofrimento de vacas e seus bebês – porque Sr. Schue estava na tela e ele parecia que ia chorar.

"Oito e setenta e três." O atendente murmurou, tirando o olhar da televisão para olhar para ela momentaneamente.

Claro, bem no momento que ela saiu do personagem.

"Sim, claro – claro deixe-me apenas contar meu – espero que tenha trazido suficiente –" ela mal pode deixar de soltar um grunhido quando Sue Sylvester encheu a tela, encarando-a pela televisão como se ela estivesse olhando diretamente para sua alma.

O atendente voltou a assistir a TV e Rachel desejou que suas mãos parassem de tremer.

"... _estou fumando por causa de vocês..."_

Sua cabeça voltou em direção à televisão enquanto Noah Puckerman saía da tela. Ela rapidamente contou uma nota de cinco e quatro notas de um.

"Fique com o troco!" Ela tentou manter sua voz alegre, apesar do seu sotaque ter ido rapidamente de vaqueira para Srta. Sulista.

Ela sentiu seu rosto arder enquanto as fotos do anuário que elas tinham tirado semanas antes enchiam a tela. Quinn e Santana em cima, ela e Brittany embaixo. Ela repentinamente desejou óculos escuros.

"Tchau pra todos!" Ela gritou rapidamente, escondendo seu rosto enquanto ela andou rapidamente pra longe do balcão; pelas portas; para longe do posto.

Ela voltou correndo para onde ela deixara a lata de gasolina e o pegou. As botas de Santana eram um pouco grandes, então ela as tirou dos pés e começou a correr de volta para onde ela achava que o carro estava.

* * *

Santana queria rir com a imagem de Rachel correndo em direção à elas com seu chapéu de vaqueira e suas botas em uma mão e um recipiente de gasolina na outra e sua peruca fora do lugar. Mas ela sempre queria rir da diva.

"Nós estamos no jornal – Sr. Shue estava – Treinadora Sylvester!" Rachel ofegou, chegando descuidadamente próximo das costas do seu carro e levantando o recipiente com gasolina.

"Berry, calma! O que aconteceu?" Quinn gritou, se debruçando no banco traseiro para que ela pudesse ver a garota menor pela janela do carro.

"Noah está fumando!" Rachel falou e Santana franziu o cenho.

"O que? Ele não está não. Ele nunca faria – não depois do vovôzinho dele – o que diabos você está falando, Dolly Parton?" Santana ligou o carro enquanto o bagageiro do carro era fechado e Berry rapidamente entrou no banco traseiro.

"Tinha uma televisão no posto de gasolina e Sr. Shue, Treinadora Sylvester e Noah Puckerman estavam na tela. Ele estava fumando e o Sr. Shue estava chorando. Treinadora Sylvester parecia com o seu eu maníaco usual. Mas era sobre nós – eles mostraram nossas fotos do anuário – nós –" Rachel estava falando tão rápido que tudo que Brittany registrava era um choramingado em um tom fino e alto.

"Berry, se acalme." Quinn levou a mão, colocando sobre o ombro de Rachel. Foi totalmente inesperado e tão chocante que Rachel imediatamente se calou. Quinn estava iniciando contato amistoso com ela. Com _ela_. "Isso funciona com o nosso plano, certo? Você pode dizer o que estava sendo dito?"

A garota mais baixa tomou alguns longos fôlegos e tentou organizar os pensamentos.

"Era um jornal especial e parecia que só gente que conhecemos – conhecíamos – estavam sendo entrevistadas. Sr. Shue estava, eu não sei, culpando a si mesmo, acho. Ele disse algo sobre nos decepcionar? Então Treinadora Sylvester deu seu típico discurso – ela culpa o comportamento de vocês por ter desistido da Cheerios – e terminou com Noah nos culpando por estar fumando. Teve uma – uma ênfase forte em culpa."

Quinn concordou, sem sentir acariciando o ombro de Rachel enquanto ela processava o que a garota tinha contado a elas.

Santana estava com a testa fortemente franzida. Ela estivera com Puck quando o avô dele tinha morrido de enfisema, e enquanto ela usara o garoto pela maior parte do tempo para se distrair do quão _forte_ seus sentimentos por Brittany estavam se tornando, ela ainda se _importava_ com ele.

Brittany apenas se sentiu mal. Sr. Schue não era a pessoa a se culpar. Russell e Judy eram para serem culpados, por serem tão horríveis. Sr. Shue era _amigo_ dela.

"Está tudo bem, Berry. Isso funciona com nosso plano, okay? Eles provavelmente entrevistaram todo o Clube Glee – quem sabe até Figgins – e isso apenas ajudará com a nossa história." Quinn mordeu o próprio lábio, deliberadamente. "Especialmente se eles conversaram com Finn."

Quinn estava certa, novamente. Era mais do que –

Repentinamente, o que elas estavam prestes a fazer, o que _Rachel_ estava prestes a fazer, parecia bem mais real. Ela teria que dizer adeus para Quinn, para Brittany. Claro, para Santana também, apesar de que Rachel estava certa de que Santana teria chutado ela para a estrada milhas atrás se ela tivesse do jeito que queria.

Ainda, esse seria o maior desafio artístico da sua vida. Porque ela _tinha_ estado lá, ela _acreditava_ que era legítima defesa. Mas elas não tinham sequestrado ela, e ela ainda se sentia parcialmente culpada pela coisa toda.

"Por falar nisso, nós vamos precisar de mais gasolina amanhã à noite." Santana disse do banco do motorista.

"Fantástico." Rachel disse.

"Posso ser a vaqueira dessa vez?" Brittany perguntou e Santana sorriu antes de aumentar a música.

Quinn deixou sua mão no ombro de Rachel – era tão confortante pra ela quanto para a garota menor – e sorriu, um pouco apenas, maravilhada. A peruca na cabeça de Rachel estava de lado e a garota continuava a afastar mechas do loiro longo para trás das suas orelhas como se ela tivesse esquecido que estava usando.

O-O

Elas dirigiram até Kentucky enquanto o céu estava escuro, parando logo antes da fronteira de Ohio quando o sol começou a nascer.

Elas acamparam como um quarteto pela última vez – Rachel sentindo estranhamente mais emocional sobre deixá-las do que ela tinha sentido sobre qualquer outra coisa. Como assassinato ou estar em fuga ou sobre seu futuro estar arruinado.

Ela não estava certa do que tinha acontecido com suas prioridades.

Mesmo assim, ela estava animada para ver seus pais novamente. Alegre para ver Finn e voltar para McKinley e –

Ela tinha _tanto_ estudo para dar conta.

Quinn sentia-se mais relaxada do que se sentira nos últimos dias. Sua culpa estava diminuindo de alguma forma. A antes insuportável diva estava de volta ao jogo e a garota que ela gastara a primeira metade do ensino médio atormentando tinha uma boa chance de deixar as coisas boas de novo.

Ela não tinha dito à Santana ou Brittany ainda e ela não diria, mas, assim que elas fossem presas ela tomaria completa responsabilidade pelo que tinha acontecido. Ela iria dizer que as garotas tinham vindo em sua defesa, mas, ela que instigara a violência contra os pais. Santana e Brittany iriam sair com homicídio justificado e ela iria para a prisão.

O que, bem, não era exatamente ideal, mas, não era a pior coisa que podia acontecer, também. Ela podia ir para um desses cursos universitários na prisão e ela quase riu quando ela percebeu que seu tíquete para um grau estava o tempo todo em apenas matar os seus pais.

Era um dia ensolarado e lindo e as quatro cozinharam mais sopas e comeram mais copos de manteiga de amendoim – apesar de que Brittany estava ficando ansiosa que o seu estoque de doce estava diminuindo – e por algumas horas naquela manhã, na luz solar, elas eram apenas quatro garotas numa viagem de acampamento.

Santana até deu um sorriso pra Rachel antes delas entrarem nas suas tendas para descansar um pouco antes da grande noite à frente delas. O sorriso era um pouco maldoso mas era um sorriso apesar de tudo.

A nanica cantante _era_ útil, afinal de contas.

O-O

"Okay, Berry você vai lá dentro e pede pra usar o telefone. Ligue pros seus pais, diga a eles que você está logo antes de Beavercreek – "

Santana fungou alto e Quinn rolou os olhos.

"Quando você desligar, venha pra fora e acene com seu braço. Nós iremos embora e é isso. É uma hora e meia de Lima, se bem que seus pais chamarão a polícia então você provavelmente será apanhada em dez minutos. Certo?"

Rachel engoliu com dificuldade, acenando com a cabeça para Quinn. Impulsivamente, ela se jogou pra frente e agarrou a loira num abraço apertado. Quinn sem jeito bateu nas costas de Rachel, antes de relaxar e apertar a garota pequena de volta.

Brittany enroscou seu corpo entre o espaço entre os assentos da frente, beijou a bochecha de Rachel, enlaçando seus braços ao redor de Quinn e Rachel, as prendendo juntas.

Santana manteve seus olhos na lanchonete a alguns metros de onde elas tinham desligado o carro e tamborilou seus dedos no volante. Quanto mais cedo elas fosse embora, melhor.

"Obrigada." Rachel disse com a voz embargada, se desembaraçando das loiras líderes de torcidas, tentando controlar sua respiração enquanto abria a porta do seu carro. "Vocês podem ficar com tudo, o carro e meus pertences – as perucas –"

Quinn disse pra ela ir com as mãos, sorrindo encorajadoramente. Se Finn pudesse vê-las agora...

* * *

"Com licença, você tem um telefone que eu possa usar?" Rachel perguntou educadamente, tentando não encarar a decoração da parada de caminhão com o mínimo de desdém possível. Era perto da meia noite e além do cozinheiro parecendo gorduroso parado na cozinha, tinha outros três homens aparentemente fortes sentados em mesas separadas.

O cozinheiro a ignorou e quando ela encontrou os olhos de um dos homens, ela decidiu que ela deveria achar o telefone sozinha e acabar com isso logo. Eles davam arrepios nela.

Ela andou pelos fundos da pequena mal cuidada lanchonete, olhando o que ela pôde da área por trás do balcão e imaginando onde o telefone poderia estar. Sua melhor aposta era provavelmente a cozinha, apesar de seu coração começar a acelerar ao pensar em entrar ali. Era besteira – ela sabia que isso era besteira – mas cozinhas em estabelecimentos era estritamente fora dos limites para o público em geral, e isso fez ela parar um pouco. Ela iria checar os banheiros primeiro, talvez tivesse um orelhão lá?

Esse era um bom plano – explorar todas as possibilidades até que ela não tivesse nenhuma chance a não ser invadir a cozinha suja com o cozinheiro gorduroso e ligar pedindo por socorro.

Sim, era um plano muito bom. Até que o cara que ela tinha olhado no olho a seguiu.

"Oi garotinha," ele disse, sorrindo e Rachel repentinamente desejou que ela _tivesse_ ido pra cozinha.

"Eu – eu não sou uma garotinha, senhor, e eu apreciaria se você me desse licença – " ela parou de falar quando ele se aproximou, a olhando de cima a baixo.

"Eu vi a sua foto no jornal." Ele disse, e ela achou os olhos dele parecidos com os de um rato.

Ela olhou por trás dela, vendo apenas a parede final do corredor que ela entrou para achar os banheiros.

"Eu não estou certa sobre o que o senhor está –" ela começou, antes de limpar a garganta. "Sim, eu fui sequestrada –"

"Onde estão suas amigas? Ou você as matou também?" Ela estava lentamente começando a invadir o espaço pessoal dela e ela desejou que Quinn ou Santana tivessem ido com ela.

"Eu não matei –" ela disse, tentando não respirar pelo nariz.

"Você é realmente uma coisinha pequena, como você fez, hein? Você tipo esfaqueou aquele cara naquele canto?" O homem a tinha encurralada na parede, seu coração martelando no peito.

Isso era ruim. Esse homem _nojento_ era pelo menos três vezes mais pesado que ela, e ainda não havia nenhum telefone à vista.

Ele aproximou o braço, descansando sua mão bem próxima da cabeça dela e se inclinou pra ela.

"Ele te tocou? Foi isso que ele fez? Por que você ficou com ele?" Ele cheirou o cabelo dela e ela lutou contra a ânsia de vomitar. Ele cheirava azedo – como se não tivesse tomado banho em dias, misturado com algo amargo, quase químico e oléo de motor.

Ela não podia falar, sua boca abriu mas nenhum som saiu.

A voz dele se calou e ele a agarrou rapidamente, virando-a de costas e se pressionando nela.

"Ele te fodeu, garota? Hein? Você e suas amiguinhas assassinas putas bonitinhas?"

O braço dela a prendeu de encontro a ele, e ela conseguiu gritar enquanto ele a arrastava pra dentro do banheiro mais próximo dele.

"Vou receber um prêmio por agarrar uma assassina, isso é o que eu vou fazer." Ele estava rindo dentro do cabelo dela e ainda a cheirava. "Logo que eu vi suas carinhas de putas na tevê eu pensei, essas garotas precisam de uma lição e eu sei exatamente que tipo de lição elas estão precisando."

Ela não podia mais gritar, algo estava pressionando na sua garganta e houve uma pequena pressão quando ela engoliu. Tinha que ser uma faca ou algo pontudo e algo estava se mexendo nas suas costas de entre os quadris do homem – sua mente ficou cega de pânico quando ela percebeu o que era.

"Você cheira realmente bem pra uma assassina."

A coisa dura se pressionou novamente nela e ela sentiu um relance da respiração dele enquanto a boca dele se movia para o lado do rosto dela.

 _Não_ era assim que isso devia acontecer. Ela deveria ter conversado com seus pais por agora, lamentar-se pelo seu sequestro e dizer a eles como ela conseguira escapar enquanto as outras garotas dormiam.

Ela _não_ tinha levado estupro em consideração na equação.

O homem era alto, quase tão alto quanto Finn e uma memória a atingiu da festa à fantasia que Puck tinha dado no final do verão passado. Puck tinha se vestido como Tarzan – substituindo o fio dental masculino por uma tanga – e ela tinha ido como a Sandy do Danny do Finn de _Grease._

Ela tinha ficado parada na piscina enquanto ela via Puck impulsionar seus quadris em direção à Santana e Quinn, elas ignorando-o nas espreguiçadeiras. A Trindade Profana tinha chegado como uma unidade, cada uma de biquíni e dizendo ser as Panteras. Tinha sido como, desde as Nacionais em Nova York, as três tivessem se reconectado.

Enquanto elas as olhava – imaginando, no fundo da sua mente, o que elas estavam dizendo umas pras outras rindo – alguém a agarrou por trás. Seu treinamento de defesa pessoal tinha entrado em ação e ela acertou com o cotovelo o meliante.

Finn tinha mancado por uma semana depois disso e passado o resto da festa com um saco de gelo na sua virilha.

Ela se sentira culpada naquela época.

Mas agora ela estava grata pela lembrança. Atravessou seu medo e de repente ela sabia o que fazer. Ela moveu seus quadris pro lado, sentindo a faca cortar um pouco mais sua garganta, ela dobrou o cotovelo, batendo na coisa dura que ela estava sentindo o mais forte que pôde.

E simples assim, o homem nojento a deixara ir.

Ela correu, seu coração batendo loucamente enquanto ele se dobrava e caía no chão. Ele derrubou a faca, gritando de dor.

Devia ter acabado ali. Ela devia ter corrido de volta pro carro, entrado e dizer a elas pra deixa-la em outro lugar. Ela devia ter saído.

Mas o negócio era que seu corpo estava em modo luta ou fuga. Ela tinha tido um estranho sujo e mais forte segurando uma faca na sua garganta e insinuado que ele iria _estupra-la._ Não apenas isso, mas que Russell Fabray tinha estuprado todas elas e –

Foi quase uma experiência extra-corpórea quando ela agarrou a faca do chão e a levantou sobre a cabeça. Ela estava tão _indignada._ Seu medo tinha mudado pra raiva.

Como ele tinha _ousado_ ameaça-la, ela pensou, trazendo a faca pra baixo o mais forte que pôde nas costas do homem.

Como ele _ousara_ cortar sua garganta – ela poderia nunca cantar novamente – e pressionar a ereção dele nas suas costas como se não fosse a coisa mais nojenta que ele pudesse fazer.

Ela tirou a faca, trazendo-a de volta pra baixo. Ela mal percebera que estava gritando.

Com quantas garotas ele tinha feito isso?

Ela o esfaqueou novamente.

O que? Ele pensava que estava _tudo_ bem estupra-la porque ela era procurada por assassinato? Que ninguém iria ligar?

De novo, de novo e de novo.

Ela ainda era _virgem_ , ela iria faze amor com seu namorado/noivo com vinte e cino anos e perder aquela virgindade numa experiência tocante e linda e esse _porco_ tinha quase –

A porta do banheiro abriu com violência e ali estava outro dos caras, vindo investigar que porra de barulho era aquele que ouvira vindo do banheiro.

"Puta merda!" Ele gritou, indo pra trás rapidamente da cena diante dele da adolescente agachada sobre um corpo sangrento e borbulhante.

Rachel congelou, respirando com dificuldade, mente lutando para se ajustar com o que acontecera. Mas tudo o que ela podia pensar era que ela devia ter ligado pros seus pais e salvado o dia pra todos e alguém acabara de vê-la e ia arruinar isso.

Ela correu atrás dele, empurrando a porta e trombando com as costas do homem assustado enquanto ele dobrava o corredor e ia pra frente do local.

A faca devia ainda estar em suas mãos, porque estava indo agora furar outra pessoa. Mas isso era necessário, porque elas tinham um _plano_ e ela tinha acabado de quase ser _estuprada_ e isso _não_ era como as coisas deviam ter acontecido.

Ela nem ouviu o sino soar quando o terceiro cara correu pela porta da frente em direção ao caminhão dele.

Nem percebeu, também, o cozinheiro esquisito vindo da cozinha sem fazer barulho em direção à ela com uma faca de cozinha na mão até que ele estivesse sobre ela.

"Saia da porra –" ele começou a dizer, antes de ser ouvido um barulho de algo quebrando e ele cair sobre os joelhos, de lado.

Rachel piscou, sua raiva acabando e se sentindo como se tivesse acabado de acordar de um sonho horrível.

Ela olhou pro corpo caído do cozinheiro; o homem ensanguentado embaixo dela e finalmente seu pescoço virou pra ver o que tinha feito aquele som.

Ali, com um esguiço de gotas de sangue na bochecha, estava Quinn Fabray segurando um taco de softbal.

"Venha," sua voz estava ríspida, seu peito subindo pesado. Enquanto Rachel se levantava, Quinn olhava pela parada de caminhão e então ela foi pra caixa registradora, se inclinando e apertando o botão de abrir. Ela encheu seus bolsos com o dinheiro e então foi de volta pra porta da frente.

Rachel estava parada imóvel, encarando o corpo aos seus pés. Ela derrubou a faca das suas mãos, como se estivesse enojada e começou a tremer.

" _Venha!"_ Quinn reiterou, agarrando o cotovelo de Rachel e a arrastando de volta pra porta.

Elas cambalearam de volta pro carro. Santana tinha ligado a ignição tão logo Quinn decidira investigar o que estava fazendo Rachel demorar, e estava mais do que preparada pra cantar pneus se a diva tivesse fodido com elas de algum jeito e já tivesse ligado pros policiais sem avisar pra elas.

Mas ao ver Quinn com uma Rachel parecendo hipnotizada em uma das mãos e o taco de softball _dela_ – fora _isso_ que Quinn tinha pego da mala antes de ir pra lanchonete? – jogou todos os pensamentos anti-Rachel pela janela. Porque a garota estava coberta de sangue. _Muito_ sangue.

Tanto quanto ela ficara ao esfaquear o merda do Russell Fabray.

"Vá!" Quinn gritou, empurrando Rachel pro banco traseiro e pulando atrás dela.

As rodas do carro deslizaram na terra um pouco antes do carro sair.

"O que diabos aconteceu?" Santana gritou pro banco traseiro enquanto Brittany se virava pra olhar as garotas com olhos arregalados.

"Não pergunte e você está indo pro lado errado!" Quinn gritou de volta, olhando pra Rachel e piscando quando ela percebera os cortes no pescoço da garota.

"Porra!" Santana gritou, tendo se esquecido de virar e ir pra _longe_ de Lima ao invés de ir _em direção a._

As rodas cantaram quando ela tentou virar de uma vez – ela tinha jogado _Midnight Club: Los Angeles_ com Puck muitas vezes desde que parara de transar com ele, e estava sendo muito mais divertido – o que fez com que o carro fizesse um som terrível e pulado um pouco, antes dela reganhar controle e conseguisse virá-lo.

"Rachel está bem?" Brittany perguntou docemente, preocupação totalmente escrita sobre o rosto porque Rachel parecia mal. Realmente mal. Toda ensanguentada e tremendo.

"Berry, você está bem?" Quinn sussurrou, correndo suas mãos sobre os ombros da outra menina, tentando fazer com que ela fizesse contato visual. "O que aconteceu?"

Mas Rachel não podia falar.

"Porra! Porra!" Santana gritara novamente enquanto elas se aproximavam da lanchonete e Quinn olhou pra lá, vendo o cozinheiro segurar a nuca e ir em direção à estrada.

Santana reagiu instintivamente – virando o volante em direção ao cozinheiro machucado e passando por cima dele.

Todo mundo gritou – Santana enquanto suas mãos agarravam a volante; Brittany enquanto se virava pra ver o que elas estavam passando por cima; Quinn do banco traseiro com as suas mãos ainda agarrando os ombros de Rachel; e Rachel, que de repente tinha achado sua voz novamente.

Elas bateram no cozinheiro com um batido enojante. Ele já estava meio dobrado enquanto elas acabaram de dirigir _sobre_ ele.

Santana apertou os freios e mudou o carro pra dar ré e jogou seu pé sobre o acelerador.

Elas passaram sobre o corpo do cozinheiro novamente e Santana passou a primeira marcha e foi de volta pra estrada.

"Que belo _plano_ de merda." Santana disse, deixando a lanchonete pra trás, bem pra trás delas.

Sim, todas concordaram, lá se foi o plano.


	3. Bem é muito tarde para pedir desculpas

**N.T.: Desculpem meu dialeto, bagana = tranqueira, besteira, doces sem valor nutricional. Qualquer coisa gritem nos comentários! E obrigada às leitoras fiéis ;)**

Parte 2 – Bem é muito tarde para pedir desculpas

"O caso de assassinato Fabray fica mais profundo com a confirmação de visualização do veículo pertencente à Rachel Berry – um das quatro suspeitas no homicídio duplo horroroso, seguido por um homicídio triplo apenas uma semana depois – fora de Crawfordsville, Indiana. Chuck Baker, um empregado do McDonald´s, chamou a polícia depois de ter dito que havia servido as garotas. A ligação foi desmerecida quando delegacias por todo o país foram bombardeadas com ligações semelhantes de testemunhas. Entretanto, uma filmagem de um restaurante de beira de estrada tinha sido vazada para a mídia nessa manhã com imagens claras de quatro garotas comprando itens de café da manhã por uma janela de drive-thru. Xerife William Brewster tinha isso a dizer:"

Corta para o Xerife, que olha gravemente para a câmera. Enquanto ele fala, seu bigode remexe sobre o lábio superior.

"Essas não são adolescentes normais. Elas parecem completamente sem remorso. Filmagens providenciadas pela loja McDonald´s mostra as garotas sorrindo e rindo enquanto compram seu café da manhã apenas horas depois de cometer assassinato. Elas não vão mais fugir por muito tempo. Nós ansiamos que os cidadãos continuem vigilantes, e acima de tudo, _não_ se aproximem sob nenhuma circunstância."

A sobrancelha de Jessalyn Briggs franziram enquanto sua face aparecia mais uma vez.

"Depois dos assassinatos em Beaverreek, Ohio, cidadãos preocupados estão reativando um plano de vigilância no bairro. Os três homens mortos ontem foram identificados e suas famílias hoje lamentam sua perda sem sentido. Novamente nós aqui do canal 43 clamam que os telespectadores sejam cuidadosos. Essas garotas parecem descontroladas e extremamente perigosas. Reverendo Holt Granger se juntará a nós aqui no estúdio, bem vindo Reverendo."

Reverendo Holt Granger tinha um cabelo loiro arenoso e olhos gentis.

"Obrigada, Srta. Briggs."

"Você era próximo aos Fabrays, não é isso?"

"Sim, eles nunca perdiam um sermão de domingo. Judy Fabray, particularmente – era uma boa e renomada mulher. Sua perda é altamente lamentada pela congregação."

"E é verdade que você também tinha contato com Quinn Fabray?"

Reverendo Holt Granger se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira dele.

"Sim, senhora, eu tinha. Nós a perdemos logo depois de tornar-se, uh, aparente que ela estava grávida."

"A congregação a abandonou?"

"De jeito nenhum, nós temos um sistema firme de apoio a postos para aqueles que, eeer, caíam em tentação. Como de fato era."

"Então ela escolheu deixar a igreja?"

"Eu acredito que ela virou as costas para Deus, sim. Depois do que escutamos sobre Judy e Russell, especialmente – bem, estava claro que Deus a tinha abandonado."

Jessalyn se inclinou para frente, cruzando suas mãos.

"Reverendo, você acredita no mal?"

"Eu acredito que todos somos capazes de maldades, sim. Deus nós dá força para lutar contra, para superar. Essas garotas cometeram crimes imperdoáveis – crimes que eu não esperaria nem de homens crescidos. Agora, como eu entendo isso, o Diabo não é muito conversado nesses dias, não onde importa. Não em escolas ou na mídia. Mas eu apoio firmemente o que estou prestes a dizer – o que eu vim aqui dizer – e isso é: o mal caminha entre nós. O Diabo se manifestou nessas garotas. Não há outra explicação para o que elas fizeram. Matar seus pais, matar estranhos sentados para uma refeição agradável? É o Diabo, Srta. Briggs. Por que mais essas jovens mulheres – essas uma vez doces jovenzinhas – fariam isso? Eu desafio você a responder essa pergunta e _não_ chegar a conclusão de que de alguma forma, em algum ponto do caminho, elas sucumbiram ao mal."

"Um argumento irrefutável, Reverendo. Nós agradecemos pelo seu tempo."

Jessalyn vira-se de volta para câmera 2 enquanto Reverendo Holt Granger acena com a cabeça em direção à ela.

"Nós convidamos os telespectadores a ligar para o número na sua tela com opiniões sobre as palavras do Reverendo e essa saga trágica em curso."

O-O

"Numa reviravolta no caso Fabray, novas evidências vieram à tona em relação ao assassinato dos três homens em Beavercreek, Ohio, uma semana depois de Judith e Russell Fabray serem mortos violentamente pela sua própria filha e suas amigas. Jacob McArthur – esfaqueado brutalmente até a morte no banheiro da parada de caminhões – estava lutando contra acusações de assédio sexual em Houston, Texas. Uma jovem, cuja identidade nós não podemos revelar, alegou que McArthur a violentou sexualmente durante seu emprego como carregador, e tinha fugido da cidade antes do começo do julgamento."

Jessalyn se mexeu em sua cadeira.

"A segunda vítima dos assassinatos em Beavercreek, Jed Holsworthy, estava sob fiança por assassinato seguido de uma acusação de dirigir embriagado."

O-O

"Um grupo auto-denominado "Triplo F" assumiu a defesa hoje das quatro adolescentes procuradas por cinco homicídios cometidos em Ohio nas últimas duas semanas. Eles alegam que as garotas estão 'rebelando-se contra a sociedade construída para subjuga-las.' Enquanto a localização das garotas mantém-se um mistério, novas evidencias vieram à luz com a verificação das identidades das identidades das vítimas da parada de caminhão . Francine Ferber, prima de Quinn Fabray, soltou uma declaração mais cedo essa manhã, alegando que Russell e Judith Fabray eram pais abusivos. Ela é citada dizendo, 'meu tio tinha um temperamento. Um muito ruim. Quando Quinn estava com oito anos, ela ouviu meu irmão dizendo um palavrão e repetiu na presença do pai dela. Sua punição foi severa e fisicamente agressiva. Extremamente. Nós não vimos esse lado da família novamente.' A declaração continua dizendo que aliado ao temperamento de Russell Fabray, Judith Fabray era uma alcóolatra. Polícia ainda não comentou sobre a declaração, entretanto, se você tem uma opinião ligue pro número na tela."

O-O

Sue Sylvester encara confiante a câmera em um agasalho azul. Ela está sentada na cadeira de Jessalyn Briggs.

"Boa Noite, America. Eu sou Sue Sylvester. Você pode lembrar-se de mim do sensacionalmente popular _Cantinho da Sue_ , como também reconhecer-me como uma treinadora de líderes de torcidas nacionalmente ranqueada com sete títulos nacionais consecutivos. Mais recentemente eu fui entrevistada em relação à três líderes de torcida que eu treinei e sua conexão com o odioso assassinato de dois amados cidadãos de Lima. Agora, meu primeiro apontamento nesse mar de ridículas ilusões é para dizer o seguinte: eu não treinei essas garotas para se tornarem matadoras. Diabos, eu nem as treinei como mutilar pessoas. Elas fizeram tudo isso sozinhas. Mas," ela levanta um dedo. "Elas ainda mantém um lugar especial no meu coração. Porque elas são _sobreviventes_."

Uma tomada de Quinn, Santana e Brittany em uniformes de Cheerios iguais apareceu atrás de Sue.

"A adorável Jessalyn Briggs fez um maravilhoso trabalho de corromper os fatos desse caso, então eu tomei pra mim dizer ei, estúdio de notícias, vocês querem uma pirralha sem educação dando aos telespectadores uma mistura de cocô de cavalo repetitivo ou vocês querem Sue Sylvester," ela aponta os polegares em direção ao peito. "Uma mulher com uma missão pela verdade; uma mulher que _conhece_ essas garotas; uma mulher com um olhar interno sobre as mentes dessas garotas que se tornaram selvagens? E aqui estou eu. Por nada, America."

Ela sorri charmosamente e vira para a câmera 3.

"Agora o que eu estou aqui pra dizer pra vocês hoje à noite é que nova evidência veio – quem escreveu isso? Eu não lerei isso. Sue Sylvester não precisa de cartões."

Ela arruma os ombros, antes de apontar novamente para a câmera.

"Esse grupo 'Triplo F' é, francamente, maluco. E eu não tenho medo de dizer isso. Eu nem posso dizer a vocês o que o nome deles significa, e eu duvido que essas cabeludas sem sutiã – por favor, pelo amor de Deus, pegue esses filhotinhos do chão moças e tenham alguma decência – conheçam a si próprias. Mas eu direi a você isso: eles tem um ponto. Agora, eu sou a última pessoa a defender pessoas que infringem a lei, mas esse caso está se tornando um tópico quente, America. E eu estarei aqui para guia-los através dele."

A figura atrás de Sue muda para uma foto sorridente de Russell e Judith Fabray.

"Eles não são um casal aparentemente doce? Eu tive o prazer – e o desprazer – de conhecer Russ e Judes no tempo que eu treinava a filha deles. Agora essa Francine Ferver – que não parece ter tido um dia de trabalho duro na vida – diz que o velho Russ tem um temperamento. Bem, Francine, deixe-me perguntar isso – quem não tem? E dê um tempo pro cara – sua filha fica grávida e então o mata! Quem _não_ estaria com uma cabeça um pouco quente? Olhe, eu não estou aqui pra segurar sua mão e dizer a você em que acreditar. Eu estou aqui pra dizer os fatos: claro, Russ tinha um temperamento e Judes era uma bêbada, mas me mostre os pais que não são nenhuma dessas coisas e eu comerei cada troféu na minha prateleira."

A foto mudou para uma das quatro garotas, cortada de uma foto do clube Glee do anuário.

"Agora esse povo do 'Triplo F' – eu me aventurarei numa adivinhação: Ferozmente Fedorentas Feministas? – dizer que as garotas não devem ser temidas; elas devem ser aplaudidas! Essas mulheres tem sido, por toda história, vítimas de homens extremamente violentos e essas adolescentes estão apoiando feminino e liberação feminina e outras desculpas para evitar higiene pessoal."

Sue encolhe os ombros.

"O que vocês me dizem, meus companheiros americanos? Na verdade, quem se importa com o que _vocês_ pensam? Eu retiro minha declaração anterior! Eu _direi_ o que vocês devem pensar! Por que mais vocês estão assistindo? Deixe-me colocar isso de forma simples: aqui estão alguns _fatos_. O contínuo desdém delas pela minha equipe de líder de torcida nacionalmente classificada contribuiu para sua decaída da sociedade? _Claro que sim_. Elas estão de alguma forma sendo habitadas pelo Demônio? _Claro que não_. Essa entrevista foi insultante. Eu vou descansar enquanto a verdade continua aí fora – com essas delinquentes juvenis continuamente escapando dos _melhores_ policiais do país – e desperdiçando seu tempo com informações inúteis?"

A câmera dá um zoom no rosto de Sue.

" _Não."_

Ela mostra a mão, enrolando os dedos em um arco sobre o dedão.

"E é _assim_ como Sue vê isso."

O-O

"Bem vindo de volta ao Cantinho da Sue! A novidade instigada, só para adultos, jornal _espetacular_ do caramba apresentado pela sua própria – Sue Sylvester. Agora, eu não sou daquelas de desperdiçar tempo então vamos ao que interessa – eu finalmente descobri o que 'Triplo F' quer dizer. 'Faberritana Freedom Fighters' (Lutadores pela liberdade de Faberritana). Agora, eu aposto que você está se perguntando a mesma questão que eu fiz quando ouvi esse nome ridículo – o que _diabos_ é uma Faberritana? Bem, senhoras e senhores, aquelas pessoas inteligentes da internet que estão apoiando matadoras e as chamando de heróis elaboraram essa palavra juntando os nomes das quatro garotas e as tornando em um rótulo simples. Eficiente? _Rídiculo!_ Mas aí está."

Sue balança a cabeça.

"Vocês sabem, telespectadores, quando uma jovem Sue Sylvester contemplou como ela podia se safar de assassinato – _realmente_ se safar – ela fez um plano reserva, se ela devesse escapar da lei, envolveria passar desapercebida e manter a calma. Era um bom plano, e se certas pessoas não cedessem à minha vontade, quem sabe? Eu ainda podia estar fugindo hoje. Mas o mesmo não pode ser dito sobre Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana – ah, vocês sabem os nomes dela agora. Graças à aparente inabilidade delas de ficar sem serem vistas, elas podem agora adicionar assalto à mão armada a lista de crime delas. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: sutilidade é uma _arte_. Mantenham-se nesse caminho, moças, e eu as verei numa cela de cadeia ao fim da _semana_."

O-O

"Boa Noite, America! Sou Sue Sylvester. Juntando-se à mim no estúdio hoje estão dois coloridos personagens da Escola William McKinley – a mesma escola que incentivou o crescimento das quatro assassinas atualmente caminhando livres em algum lugar do país."

Sue sorri.

"Primeiro, a orientadora educacional com credenciais questionáveis, Emma Pillsbury."

Emma suspira, tentando sorrir.

"Sue."

"Diga a mim, e à nação, como você guiou essas quatro para se tornar assassinas?"

"Agora Sue, essa é uma questão injusta. Entretanto, responderei o que acho que você está me perguntando, e não, eu não estava ciente que Rachel, Quinn, Santana e Brittany eram problemáticas o suficiente para fazer o que fizeram."

"Claro que você não sabia, eu duvido que você veja qualquer coisa, além das escolhas ofensivas de moda de William Shuester. Quero dizer o homem veste coletes diferentes todos os dias. Eu fico perplexa que ele possuía tantos – diabos, eu fico perplexa que ele não tenha sido preso por crimes contra minha visão!"

"Eu não vejo o que isso tem a ver –"

"Próxima pergunta! Você foi à faculdade?"

"Sue, por favor seja uma profissional em relação a isso. Isso é um trágico –"

"Sigamos para a nossa próxima convidada! Com um nome mais ridículo que o namorado do Hummel – Holly Holiday."

"Susan."

Holly dá um sorrisinho pra Sue, o canto da boca dela pra cima e seus olhos meio fechados.

"Você encorajou essas garotas a se expressar, certo?"

"Absolutamente! Especialmente aquela garota Santana – totalmente reprimida. Eu tive que dizer a ela, cara, solte isso! Seja gay! É incrível."

"E esse encorajamento de um estilo de vida desviado as levou a cometer assassinato. Ainda assim você continua a ensinar. Explique!"

"Ei, ei. Eu não as encorajei a fazer _aquilo_. Eu apenas cantei uma música sobre amor e crescimento e – olhe, estou com 'Triplo F' nessa. Elas mataram um _estuprador_. Legal!"

Holly Holiday se sentou com os braços cruzados enquanto Emma se virava pra ela em choque.

"Você _não_ pode compactuar com essas ações! Assassinato é uma ofensa muito séria, e aquelas pobres garotas estão vislumbrando um futuro de encarceramento. Elas _todas_ tinham futuros brilhantes. Santana tinha uma habilidade para política; a voz de Rachel podia trazer lágrimas aos seus olhos; Quinn adorava literatura, ela estava sempre lendo! E Brittany, ela – ela era realmente boa em – bem não importa, porque está tudo arruinado agora! E você senta aí toda posuda –"

"Whooooa! Que raiva é essa, mano? Isso é o que eu estou dizendo: não tem que estar tudo perdido e triste. Elas são heroínas!"

" _Heroínas_? Com licença, entendo que você é uma simples substituta, mas _heroínas_ não _matam_ os _pais_ dela –"

"Se eu tivesse uma moeda pra cada momento que eu quis matar _meus_ pais –"

"Oh, por favor, há uma diferença entre frustração adolescente e realmente cometer homícidio –"

"Sim, e você sabe o que eu testemunhei em meu papel como uma 'simples' substituta? Azimio Adams tendo medo de Tina Cohen-Chang. Isso foi – foi uma forma de beleza."

"Como isso é –"

"Você não entende, cara. Repentinamente, graças à essas quatro, garotas são pessoas a _temer_. Elas fizeram mais pelo feminismo que Gloria Steinem, Virgina Woolf e Alice B. Toklas –"

"Isso não é sobre _feminismo_! É sobre vidas que foram arruinadas por essa sequencia horrível de eventos! Mas claro que você não vê isso, você está tão chapada que eu duvido que você até saiba que está na televisão agora mesmo."

A câmera rapidamente muda para Sue.

"Nosso gerente de rede, Bill, parece estar tendo algum tipo de ataque mental então, senhoras e senhores, eu tenho que encurtar isso. Pensamento final: _você_ sabe quem está ensinando _seus_ filhos?"

O-O

"Eu vou pular as amenidades hoje à noite, senhoras e senhores. Um sexto assassinato tomou lugar ontem num lugar chamado, Camp Crook, Dakota do Sul. Dois policiais foram machucados num tiroteio durante um assalto desastroso com as adolescentes favoritas da nação. Filmagens da loja falam por si mesmas."

Uma imagem granulada de uma loja pequena, tirada de um canto do telhado, mostra três figuras amontoadas atrás de uma estante de mercadorias. Uma se inclina e atira com a pistola sem ver. No outro lado da loja, dois policiais se abrigam atrás de uma prateleira perto da entrada.

As três figuras ficam juntas por alguns momentos, uma gesticulando enfaticamente até que as outras concordam. A gesticuladora se move o mais longe que pode, enquanto as outras duas parecem agarrar o pulso uma da outra. Com um pulo após uma corrida, a gesticuladora pula nos pulsos juntos das outras figuras. Rapidamente, a gesticuladora é impulsionada bem alto no ar pelas outras duas. Ela voa sobre as prateleiras, estendendo seus braços e pernas em forma de estrela, antes de se curvar em uma bola e aterrissar num corredor atrás dos oficiais. Ela se levanta rápido, se vira, e bate as mãos nas cabeças dos policias, batendo-os em direção às prateleiras. Ela pega um cassetete de um dos seus cintos, e bate neles de novos – um de cada vez – antes de agarrar as armas deles e correr para fora enquanto as outras duas acompanham.

"Em todos os meus anos como treinadora de líder de torcida – todos os prêmios, competições, sede pelo talento; até mesmo treinando Brittany, que nasceu com metade da quantidade normal de ossos no corpo humano – é por isso que ela é tão flexível – eu _nunca_ tinha visto uma estrela arremessada em cesta mais perfeita."

Sue parece profundamente alterada.

"A tragédia de perder uma líder de torcida tão boa para uma vida de crimes _tão_ perto das Nacionais quebra o meu coração. De verdade."

O-O O-O O-O O-O

Elas dirigiram para o mais longe possível de Beavercrek enquanto ainda era noite. Elas pararam apenas uma vez – para que Rachel pudesse usar a última garrafa de água para limpar o sangue das mãos dela e face. As roupas ela descartou e ela estava agradecida que seu vestuário recebera a maior parte do liquido vermelho pegajoso que tinha jorrado do homem que ela matara.

Mas ela não podia dormir. Ou conversar. Ou fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo quando Quinn ficou a cercando e tentou fazê-la comer. Até mesmo quando Santana fez ameaças vazias se ela não abrisse a boca e contasse o que tinha acontecido a ela.

Quinn era sua graça salvadora, naquele primeiro dia, atuando como uma pessoa muito preocupada.

Enquanto a loira dormia ao seu lado, Rachel manteve os olhos focados na luz solar que entrava pelo zíper da tenda e tentou apenas parar de pensar. Repetidamente a noite anterior passava pela sua cabeça.

Então ela pensou em outra coisa. Em um detalhar agonizante, ela contou a si mesma a história dela e Finn. Cada olhar, cada gesto e música que cantaram juntos.

Não era reconfortante mas era completamente distrativo.

Enquanto elas passavam de volta por Kentucky naquela noite, em completo silêncio – Santana mordendo a língua, esperando até que a louca muda falasse e _então_ ela iria falar um bocado – Rachel começou a coçar sem sentir o peito. Era apenas uma pequena coceira, nada grande.

Até que ela começou a pensar que ela ainda tinha sangue sobre ela. Não em suas roupas, mas, na sua _pele_.

Quinn manteve a mão no assento entre elas, não tocando propriamente, mas, o bastante para deixa-la saber que ela estava ali. Além do mais, Rachel tinha deixado _ela_ lidar com tudo isso quietamente depois que seus pais foram mortos. Era o suficiente pagar o favor.

Mas quando a garota começou a se coçar e enlouquecer, ela instantaneamente soube o que fazer. E não era nem _apenas_ por Rachel. Seria bom pra todas elas.

Por apenas uma noite.

O-O

Santana respirou profundamente, ajeitando os ombros e colocando uma mão na parte de trás do quadril. Ela colocou o estômago pra fora, assoprando uma mecha de cabelo para fora da testa. Cabia com seu personagem, ou o que diabos ela fosse, mas ter seu cabelo tão bagunçado assim _não_ combinava com manter seu temperamento controlado.

Isso era ridículo. Ela deveria estar chutando a bunda de Rachel agora, e apontando, _novamente_ , que se qualquer uma delas fosse a líder, certo como o inferno não seria a nanica.

Ela precisava falar com Quinn. O que diabos a loira estava pensando? Repentinamente era Rachel que precisava disso, então certo, vamos _totalmente_ ir a um motel e arriscar tudo para que a diva pudesse ter uma _chuveirada_. Onde porra estava o chuveiro _dela_ depois de ajudar a matar os pais de Quinn, hein?

Besteira. Besteira totalmente fodida.

A porta fez um barulhinho de sino quando Santana empurrou pra entrar, colocando seus lábios em forma de bico e acariciando o bolo por baixo do seu vestido. _O diabo_ que ela ficaria realmente grávida. De jeito nenhum. Se ela acabasse com alguém que quisesse o filho do demônio, a vaca podia arruinar o corpo _dela_ pela _alegria_ da maternidade.

Ela parou, um pé dentro da recepção do hotel – o que no nome do bom Deus ela estava pensando? De _jeito_ nenhum ela acabaria com uma moça que quisesse um bebê. Mesmo se ela fosse a mulher mais gostosa viva. Mesmo se ela fosse _Olivia Wilde_ ela não iria – bem, _talvez_ por Olivia Wilde –

"Posso ajuda-la, Senhorita?"

Ela saiu do devaneio e suspirou. Aqui vai nada.

"Necesito um cuarto. (Necessito um quarto) Yo estoy muy embarazada. (Estou muito grávida) Un cuarto grande. (Um quarto grande) Ahora. (Agora)"

Ela bateu os olhos, enfaticamente acariciando o estômago novamente, enquanto o recepcionista piscava pra ela. Ele a avaliou de cima abaixo nervosamente enquanto esfregava a nuca.

"Uh, eu não falo Mexicano então, uh – escute, você fala Americano? Uh, hablo no (não falo) uh – ah Diabos! Marjory!"

Era a pior dor física que ela havia experimentado; a força de vontade inexplicável que fez com que ela _não_ rolasse os olhos, os fez começar a marejar.

"Não chore! Ai, meu Jesus Cristinho, Marjory!"

O cara gritou novamente, olhando sobre o ombro pra cortina de bolinhas pendurada no arco. Santana não podia ver nada além dela, exceto as luzes brilhantes diminuindo. Não havia sinal de quem quer que fosse Marjory.

Ele pareceu nervoso, e rapidamente, Santana estava se divertindo. Ela andou pra frente e então fingiu estar com dor.

"Voy a dar a luz al hijo de perra aqui mismo! (Vou dar a luz ao filho da puta aqui mesmo)" Ela engasgou, agarrando o montinho, começando a ofegar ligeiramente.

"Escute queridinha, o que você quer?" Ele pareceu começar a suar, e isso foi tudo que ela pôde fazer para não gargalhar.

"Quarto! Grande!" Ela grunhiu, indo para o balcão e agarrando-o com uma mão. Depois de um tempo, ela parou de fingir e ofereceu a ele um sorriso fraco. "Por favor."

Ele pareceu quase aliviado.

"Quarto! Grande!" Ele ecoou e rapidamente alcançou uma chave atrás dele.

Enquanto o fazia, ela vasculhou o bolso do seu cardigã que ela tinha sobre o vestido feio dela – ela fez um voto de pôr fogo nisso depois dessa merda estúpida acabar – diabos, ela ia colocar fogo em _todas_ as roupas de Rachel – e estapeou uma nota de cinquenta dólares no balcão.

"Er, que nome devo colocar –" o recepcionista começou, respirando fundo. "Que nome você tem?" Ele gritou e Santana fez o seu melhor para não encará-lo friamente.

"Tú pareces como un hombre que tiene sexo com animales. (Você parece um homem que tem sexo com animais)" Ela murmurou, batendo os cílios.

A cabeça dele fez uma coisa tremelicante estranha em resposta enquanto ele dava a chave e pegava a nota amassada.

"Jane Doe vai ser." Ele murmurou, se virando e tentando pescar o troco da caixa registradora.

Houve um barulho de sininho e quando ele se virou, a Mexicana grávida estranha tinha ido embora.

Ele soltou um suspiro e franziu à folha que tinha que preencher o mais corretamente possível.

Foda-se. Ele escreveu alguns detalhes rapidamente montados, enfiou-os no armário de arquivo e orou para que não houvesse mais check-ins. Ele odiava o turno da meia noite.

O-O

Rachel fez com que a pressão do chuveiro fosse a máxima.

O jorro de água quente foi bem vindo. Escaldou sua pele e a limpou.

Havia um estranho vazio em sua mente – como se os pensamentos dela tivesse ficado quietos pela primeira vez na sua curta vida.

Era apenas água e ficar limpa, sua pele ficou rosada a medida que ela ficava debaixo do chuveiro.

Isso era tudo que ela precisava.

* * *

Os olhos de Brittany estavam colados na tela da televisão. Ela tinha perdido muita coisa.

Santana sentou na janela, bisbilhotando pelo menor dos espaços entre a cortina e a parede. Ela encarou o que podia ver – um correndo escuro vazio; um sinal quebrado e piscando de "Há vagas"; uma máquina de bebidas debaixo de uma luz fluorescente que fazia ela se sentir epilética.

Quinn sentou no colchão de solteiro empurrado contra a parede mais distante, encarando a porta do banheiro e mordendo o lábio. Suas mãos apertaram o lençol em que estava sentada enquanto ouvia a água correndo do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

"Chato." Brittany murmurou, mudando de canal quando um seriado de advogados fazendo coisas de lei apareceu. "Muito chato." Ela clicou novamente e caiu em um comercial de tv. "O mais chato de todos." Ela chegou num canal de notícias, clicando de novo.

"Britts, mude de volta." A atenção de Santana foi finalmente atraída da janela. Então um time da SWAT podia estar sobrevoando sobre elas com as luzes acabadas e alguma super tecnologia secreta do Governo ou algo – ela sabia que eles existiam, como se eles _não soubessem_ – mas elas esconderam o carro atrás do motel e ela estava um tanto quanto certa de que não podia ser visto da estrada.

Não que realmente fosse uma estrada importante. Mais como uma estradinha que sofria de má manutenção.

"Mas San, é chato." Brittany respondeu, ansiosa para ver o máximo de shows divertidos que conseguisse. Elas, provavelmente, voltariam a acampar depois disso. E claro, as estrelas eram totalmente incríveis – especialmente com Santana apontando as constelações que pareciam peitinhos – mas isso não era _Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada_.

"Querida, nós estamos fugindo, lembra? Nós precisamos saber o que eles sabem para ficar à frente deles." Santana se levantou e se esticou, ansiando por um banho. Quanto demorava para lavar uma nanica?

Britanny chutou um pouco, então voltou para o canal de notícias. A imagem estava um pouco embaçada, mas, ela podia ver a apresentadora conversando com um cara parecido com um padre.

Santana sentou na cama do quarto – um duplo – e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, espremendo o olhar para a televisão.

"... _matar seus pais, matar estranhos sentados para uma refeição tranquila? É o Diabo, Srta. Briggs. Por que mais essas jovens mulheres – essas uma vez doces jovem mulheres – fariam isso? Eu a desafio a responder essa questão e não chegar a conclusão de que de alguma forma, no meio do caminho, elas sucumbiram ao mal..."_

A cabeça de Quinn virou rapidamente para a tela e ela franziu o rosto.

" _... uma entrevista controversa mais cedo nesta noite entre Reverendo Holt Granger e Jessalyn Briggs..."_

"Espere aí, isso foi sobre a gente?" Santana perguntou, franzindo a testa em confusão.

"Nós somos malvadas?" Brittany nervosamente brincou com as pontas do seu cabelo, olhando para as outras garotas e a tela da televisão.

"Não, Britts, nós _não_ somos malvadas. Eu disse a você – só porque está no noticiário não significa dizer que é verdade." Santana virou a cabeça pra Quinn. "Mas fala sério, um padre acabou de culpar o diabo? De verdade?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. Deus, tinha sido uma semana _longa_.

Eu – eu acho que sim. Mas eu o conheço. Ele culpa o Diabo por _tudo_. Depois que eu – com Beth – olhe, qualquer coisinha que ele não entende é trabalho do Diabo e –" Ela se inclinou pra frente, colocando o rosto nas mãos. "E algum _idiota_ o pôs na televisão."

Houve um som de guincho do banheiro e o barulho de água parou.

Momentos depois, Rachel saiu com uma toalha enrolada no seu corpo e um olhar determinado no rosto. Sua voz, porém, estava trêmula e apesar da cor rosada em seus ombros e bochechas afogueadas, ela estava tremendo.

"Primeiramente, quero me desculpar pelas minhas ações. Era minha intenção cumprir o plano todo – e eu entendo se vocês se sentirem aborrecidas com o curso dos eventos que aconteceram – entretanto, eu peço que vocês escutem ao que vem a seguir como prova, que sem dúvida, devo ficar com vocês daqui em diante."

Ela tomou um profundo fôlego, preparando para lançar um discurso que tinha vindo lentamente à ela no chuveiro mas foi cortada quando Quinn se levantou e a agarrou pelos ombros.

"Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Rachel?"

Era estranho ter aqueles olhos – uma vez a encarando com desprezo – agora cheios de preocupação. Ademais, ter aquelas mesmas mãos que uma vez jogou raspadinhas na sua cara e dirigiu uma faca para Russell Fabray, agarrando seus ombros desnudos.

"Sua garganta está bem?" Brittany perguntou, abaixando a TV e olhando pra elas preocupada.

"O que porra aconteceu lá, Berry?" Santana se juntou, perturbada por quão pequena a garota parecia parada ali apenas de toalha. Tipo, ela _sabia_ que ela era uma nanica, mas isso a assustou – Rachel parecendo frágil e essas merdas. Ela não podia nem apreciar a fenda na toalha que pendia nas coxas da garota.

Não que ela _fosse_ , de qualquer forma.

"Feridas superficiais." Rachel murmurou, correndo os dedos sobre a garganta. Dava umas pequenas pontadas, mas, o corte não era muito profundo. "Eu – vocês ainda estão me chutando?"

"Rachel," Quinn suspirou. "Nós não estávamos expulsando você –"

"Estamos mesmo, porra, você fodeu o plano _com louvor_ –"

"Expulsar é ruim."

"Ele ia me estuprar!" Rachel disse rapidamente, gritando e todas ficaram quietas.

" _O que_?" Santana pulou da cama e marchou em direção à Rachel, empurrando Quinn pra longe dela. "Quem te estuprou?"

Rachel quase deixou cair a toalha assustada.

"Ele não conseguiu – eu dei uma cotovelada nele – então o esfaqueei –" a mão de Rachel voou pra sua boca e então ela se virou e correu de volta pro banheiro.

Santana e Quinn ignoraram os sons da diva vomitando.

"Quando eu fui lá dentro ela estava – eu não sabia o que acontecera, eu apenas _sabia_ que algo tinha dado errado e eu – Deus, S, ela estava esfaqueando esse cara e –" Quinn caiu pesadamente na cama atrás dela enquanto Santana ficava boquiaberta.

"Okay, você precisa começar a fazer sentido agora, porra."

A sobrancelha de Brittany franziu enquanto ela pensava sobre Rachel vomitando no banheiro. O cabelo da diva estava solto, então estaria no rosto dela e isso seria nojento. Ela devia entrar lá e segurar pra trás. Ela acenou pra si mesma e levantou, se movendo para se ajoelhar ao lado da morena.

"Hey Rachel, não se preocupe," ela disse suavemente, gentilmente puxando uma mão cheia de cabelo da garota pra trás. "Eu queria vomitar também. Mas eu não vomitei porque eu não gosto, depois pareceu ruindade vomitar sobre seu carro depois que eu totalmente vomitei no seu rosto."

Rachel fez menção de vomitar novamente.

"Eu fico feliz que você não foi estuprada."

Brittany acariciou as costas de Rachel, porque quando ela era mais nova sua mãe costumava fazer isso quando ela se sentia doente e isso sempre a fazia se sentir melhor. Ela começou a cantarolar, também, imaginando que era reconfortante.

E era. Rachel se sentiu acalmar, sua mente perdendo as imagens dos corpos ensanguentados e o sentimento de uma faca deslizando sobre a pele e ao invés lutou para identificar a música saindo da boca de Brittany. Isso era uma boa distração.

" _Levante, venha, se abaixe vomitando,"_ Brittany cantava suavemente, sorrindo brilhantemente quando Rachel olhou fracamente pra ela. " _Aí vem, prepare-se para morrer!"_

* * *

Quinn suspirou. Ela não conseguia dormir. Seu corpo se sentia exausto e o banho tinha feito maravilhas aos seus músculos, mas ela não podia tirar os olhos da pequena figura dormindo na cama de solteiro. Ela pensou que Rachel apreciaria o espaço – e se apertar com Santana e Brittana não dizia exatamente _confortável_ – mas a diva as viu subir na cama juntas com uma expressão que parecia, bem, ciúmes? Deixada de fora? Ela não podia entender o que era e ela não sabia porque isso a chateava.

O plano tinha sido um _tão_ bom. Até melhor, agora que podia nunca funcionar. Rachel iria voltar a normalidade e as coisas iriam –

Ela grunhiu, forçando sua mente a se aquietar. Não adiantava se agarrar ao que poderia ter sido. Especialmente quando havia _tanto_ para se agarrar.

Sua mente repassou as expressões na face da outra garota enquanto ela contava a todas em detalhes o que tinha se passado. Como o cara cheirava e o que ele havia dito.

Santana deu uma de Finn e chutou uma pequena cadeira de braço no canto enquanto Rachel falava. Quinn se lembrou de zuar com ela sobre isso depois e então mentalmente se estapeou porque esse _não_ era o mais importante.

Seus olhos traçaram as linhas do corpo na cama de solteiro.

Talvez Reverendo Holt estava certo? Talvez o Diabo estava ali ferrando com as vidas delas. Um ano atrás elas estavam brigando por um garoto, e cantando toda semana sobre sentimentos e futuro. E agora?

Ela tentara fazer a coisa certa e Rachel tinha sido atacada. Fazia com que ela se sentisse mal, porque tudo que ela tocava realmente _tornava-se_ uma merda.

Ela jogou as cobertas pra longe das suas pernas e cambaleou em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta devagar e sentando-se no vaso.

Ela começou a chorar, mascarando os sons nas suas mãos o melhor que podia.

Era como se ela pudesse sentir tudo dentro dela – tudo que tinha acontecido e todos os sentimentos ligados – pressionando as curvas da pele dela. Seu rosto se contorceu e ela tentou muito para conter isso. E era tão difícil apenas deixar sair dela.

A porta abriu lentamente e antes que ela pudesse se recompor, braços circularam ela e apertaram.

Ela apertou de volta, sem conseguir distinguir entre os próprios soluços e os da outra garota.

* * *

"San?" Brittany suspirou, passando um braço sobre a cintura da Latina e se esticando desde que Quinn tinha se levantado.

"Mmm?" Santana murmurou, pretendendo estar mais adormecida do que estava.

"Nós podemos voltar em algum momento pra Lima?" Brittany mordeu o lábio, antecipando e tendo medo da resposta. Ela estivera tão contente pelo plano.

"Não." Santana respondeu e rolou pra ver a loira. "Mas é uma coisa boa e você sabe por quê?"

Brittany deixou o som da voz da outra garota correr por ela, permitindo o calor afogar tudo em sua cabeça.

"Por que?"

"Porque Lima é uma merda e as pessoas em Lima são uma merda. Nós estamos livres delas." Ela encolheu os ombros, deslizando a mão sobre os quadris da loira e a puxando pra mais perto.

"Mas pra onde vamos?"

Brittany sentira Santana ficar dura.

"Qualquer lugar que quisermos." Santana respondeu finalmente. "Em todo lugar que quisermos."

O-O

"Jesus, Berry, quanta merda você tem no carro?" Santana empurrou uma mala, puxando perucas e tendas fora do caminho antes de espiar pelo que ela queria.

"Eu só tenho o que é necessário para –"

"Engula, coisinha."

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Rachel olhou enquanto Santana mexia nos fundos do carro, um olhar arrogante no rosto.

"Sendo _incrível_. O que você está fazendo? Espere – deixe-me adivinhar – sendo uma chata gigantesca." Com um floreio, Santana jogou a placa do carro de Rachel pro lado.

"Isso é maravilhoso, realmente, bom trabalho! Se nós não formos pegas por homicídio, seremos paradas por dirigir um veículo sem placa. Ótimo trabalho, Santana, você está habilitada para fazer algo –" Rachel bufou quando Santana a deixou falando sozinha. "Onde você está indo?"

Quinn vasculhou o resto da comida delas com um franzido na testa. Elas não arriscaram pegar comida no motel, dormiram por algumas horas e deixaram o quarto antes do sol subir. Elas voltaram pro carro furtivamente uma por uma; Santana foi direto pro bagageiro enquanto as outras três checavam os suprimentos. Bem, Quinn e Rachel checava enquanto Brittany correu pro banco do passageiro da frente e tentou decidir qual das cinco coletâneas dos anos 90 elas deviam tocar primeiro.

"Nós vamos ter que fazer compras novamente. De algum jeito." Quinn disse, distraidamente batendo com o dedo em uma das três últimas latas de sopa.

"Santana acabou de fugir depois de remover a minha placa." Rachel respondeu, braços cruzados e parecendo altamente não impressionada.

"Ótimo." Quinn suspirou, se inclinando no seu banco e evitando fazer contato visual com a morena, a qual estava olhando pra ela ansiosamente de fora do carro.

"Ninguém mais fica preocupada que Santana apenas _fugiu_ depois de tirar a minha _placa_?" Rachel reiterou, chateada que as loiras pareciam estar completamente ignorando-a.

Quinn não podia olhar pra ela, não depois de passar uma boa porção da noite soluçando nos braços da garota como um bebê. Claro, ela tivera uma boa razão – _tantas boas razões_ – pra ser um estrago emocional, mas com Rachel? Ela queria um ombro. Vulnerabilidade emocional não era nem legal com suas _amigas_ , quanto menos com a sua antiga inimiga agora meio cúmplice, o que quer que ela fosse.

Brittany não estava ignorando Rachel. Ela apenas sabia o motivo pelo qual Santana tinha fugido, e quando isso fizera sentido, não havia razão pra ficar toda bravinha como a diva estava ficando.

"Primeiro eu sou quase estuprada, então! Então, eu mato _duas_ pessoas o que é _tão_ contra o que eu defendo moralmente que eu fico tentada a escrever o evento todo como uma fuga da realidade que eu tive – o que explicaria por que minhas memórias são um pouco embaçadas – também a extrema força e habilidade que eu demonstrei – e agora meu carro é desmontado por alguém que me _odeia_ mas agora estou _presa_ com –"

"San não lhe odeia." Brittany pegou o quarto cd da caixa. "E ela está sendo incrível. Ela disse isso."

"Isso ainda não –"

"Rachel, entre na droga do carro."

Rachel era contra ordens por princípio, mas o tom da voz de Quinn a relembrou de como a loira costumava falar com ela – exasperada, irritada, como se tudo sobre ela irritasse Quinn. Então ela obedeceu, porque foi o tom que mais doeu. Até a voz zangada de Quinn era mais bem vinda do que essa.

Ela fechou a porta do carro dela e engoliu o desaforo.

As três sentaram no escuro – o sol não muito longe de nascer – e esperaram a Latina retornar em silêncio.

Depois de alguns minutos, Santana apareceu na porta do motorista, pulando e sorrindo largamente pra elas.

Bem, Rachel pensou um pouco depois enquanto elas armavam acampamento pro dia e ela admirava a traseira do seu carro, isso _fora_ uma boa ideia. Sua placa traseira GLDSTR tinha sido trocada por uma da Flórida.

Quem quer que tivesse a picape de quatro portas perto delas no motel iria ficar provavelmente bem por ter apenas uma placa agora. Mas pelo menos elas não os _mataram_.

Rachel pegou a chave de fenda de Santana e desaparafusou a placa da frente. Ela deixou-a cuidadosamente no bagageiro, perto da outra e beijou as pontas dos dedos antes de tocá-los reverentemente nas letras apreciadas.

Elas iriam deixar a nova placa na traseira por agora – elas pensaram que ninguém notaria a ausência da placa dianteira porque quem danado _olhava_ pra isso – até outra oportunidade surgisse pra trocá-las. Elas continuaram dirigindo à noite, então a cor do carro não era _tanto_ um problema. E se elas trocassem as placas uma vez por semana, ninguém poderia dizer com certeza que tinha visto elas.

Agora _esse_ era um plano perfeito, Santana pensou arrogantemente.

O-O

"E _isso_ , minhas caras associadas, é por que meus planos são do caramba." Santana limpou as mãos nas calças e deu um sorrisinho triunfante. Ela _nascera_ pra comandar.

"Eu concordo que isso foi bom," Quinn começou, mastigando lentamente. "A _curto prazo_."

Santana estufou os lábios, procurando o Twizzler.

"É incrível a curto prazo." Brittany concordou, sorrindo pra Latina.

Rachel olhou pro céu – ainda escurecendo enquanto o sol desaparecia completamente – e respirou profundamente pelas narinas.

"Mas nós precisamos descobrir o que vamos fazer depois. Onde vamos, como vamos sobreviver. Nós estamos ficando sem comida, e nós," Quinn engoliu. "Nós não podemos fugir pra sempre."

"Então nós ficamos fora do radar com meu plano _incrível_ e vamos pro Mexico ou qualquer lugar, uma vez que eles desistam de nos procurar." Santana deu de ombros, como se a coisa toda não fosse gritantemente óbvia.

"Certo, S, e eles realmente vão parar depois – " Quinn piscou quando seus olhos viram Rachel, incerta de como a diva iria reagir à trazer a lanchonete à tona.

Mas Rachel estava estranhamente silenciosa, mantendo seu olhar em direção às estrelas. Brittany a seguiu, deixando as outras duas pra descobrir entre elas.

"Sim, então, nós fugimos por um pouco mais. O cara era um _estuprador_ , Q, Berry devia ganhar uma medalha ou algo do tipo."

"E os outros dois? Que tal o cozinheiro que você atropelou _duas vezes_ , S?"

"Bem eu não precisaria se você não tivesse o atacado com o _meu_ taco de softball!"

"Ele tinha uma _faca_ e – e _você foi_ aquela que _dirigiu_ –"

"Então eu reagi! E _daí!_ Você devia estar me agradecendo por ter a coragem de terminar o trabalho que você –"

"Nenhuma de vocês teriam que ter feito nada se eu tivesse me controlado." Rachel disse calmamente, seus olhos não deixando o céu uma vez sequer.

Santana cruzou os braços, sua boca se fechando completamente porque isso era verdade.

Quinn gentilmente colocou sua tigela na grama e se virou pra garota menor.

"Nenhuma de vocês estariam aqui se _eu_ tivesse _me_ controlado."

Ninguém respondera a isso. Não era inteiramente verdade – Quinn não tinha começado as coisas, naquele dia, e não era como se elas _a_ culpassem pelo que estava acontecendo. Mas isso era _meio_ que verdade, que se Quinn tivesse apenas ficando em McKinley ao invés de insistir –

"A Princesa Acorrentada." Rachel entoou, levantando o braço pro céu. "Andromeda – tão linda que sua mãe, a Rainha, elevou a filha dela e deixou todas as outras envergonhadas. Até os Deuses. As ninfas do mar – invejosas e ardilosas – demandaram retribuição pela arrogância da mulher de Netuno, Deus de todos os oceanos e então ele mandou um monstro do grande mar atrás da menina e sua mãe."

Quinn achou seu olhar se virando pras estrelas, lutando pra ver o que Rachel estava vendo.

"O Rei – aprendendo a razão pela qual as suas terras estavam sendo devastadas por uma monstruosa besta – não teve escolha além de oferecer sua única filha em defesa de sua terra. Ele fez com que ela fosse acorrentada a uma pedra, completamente nua e sem defesa."

Brittany tivera seus olhos espremidos, olhando por qualquer coisa que parecesse uma princesa. Foi só quando Rachel disse que ela estava nua que ela relaxou. Todos os peitos no céu deveriam ser ela, ela pensou e deixou a história tomar conta dela.

"O monstro atacou a garota assustada, cujo único crime foi a arrogância de sua mãe e ela se preparou pra conhecer a própria morte. Mas então!" Rachel sentira a felicidade de ter as outras garotas interessadas completamente entretidas ao redor dela. "Perseu, recém saído da batalha com a Medusa cabeça de cobra, voou no Pégaso, um cavalo com asas!"

A mandíbula de Brittany ficou boquiaberta.

Santana rolou os olhos.

"E usando a cabeça da besta que ele tinha acabado de esquartejar, tornou a besta vindoura em pedra, salvando a linda princesa e se apaixonando perdidamente por ela."

Rachel suspirou dramaticamente, sua imaginação efervescente sempre a colocando no lugar de Andrômeda, imaginando Finn num cavalo alado a resgatando do –

Seus olhos caíram no rosto de Quinn, sentada ao seu lado e olhando com interesse o céu noturno. Parou os pensamentos de Rachel, até suas palavras, enquanto ela via o olhar no rosto da garota. Seu olhar mental tornou Andrômeda em uma loira de olhos esverdeados e Finn desapareceu completamente. Era só Quinn, acorrentada na rocha, esperando algo horripilante.

Ela limpou a garganta.

"Eles casaram e mandados pras estrelas como uma lembrança a todos que olharam sobre eles sobre o perigo da – da arrogância –"

"Que merda." Santana surtou e Rachel se encolheu, preparando-se para ser completamente destruída pela Latina _novamente._ "Aquela Rainha vadia deveria ter sido acorrentada a rocha ou algo do tipo, pra começar. Então sua filha era gostosa, e daí? Netuno deveria ter chutado aquelas ninfas pra lá e tomado a garota pra si. Fazer o monstro comer a Rainha e o Rei por serem babacas e revirado o mundo de Andrômeda. Fazer ela Rainha do mar. Agora _essa_ teria sido uma história."

"Quando eu tinha quatro anos eu totalmente queria me casar com um cavalo." Brittany disse levemente, sorrindo pra Rachel. "Se ele tivesse asas seria ainda mais incrível."

"A moral era _arrogância_?" Santana continuou, se perdendo num discurso. "Diabo que não! Moral da história é que garotas bonitas devem ser punidas e apenas salvas por caras que case com elas. _Ela_ se apaixonou por _ele_? Aposto que ela estava tão aliviada de não ter o monstro mastigando sua bunda gostosa que ela estava tipo, ok, vamos casar no caso de você _me_ transformar em pedra."

Nesse momento, Santana estava gesticulando raivosamente pro céu e Brittany estava concordando com tudo que a Latina estava dizendo.

Rachel defenderia sua história – uma que ela tinha romantizado desde que ouvira pela primeira vez quando criança – mas sentia mais que devia sorrir. Ela podia conceder que Santana tinha um pouco de razão – entretanto ela não precisava admitir em voz alta.

Ela se viu olhando Quinn nos olhos enquanto Santana continuava – bronqueando mais ainda o mito ao insinuar que as ninfas marítimas tinham problemas de autoestima e se elas _realmente_ se sentiam ameaçadas por alguma garota humana com uma carinha bonita, elas não _mereciam_ ser imortais de qualquer forma – e não pôde conter o sorriso de contentamento enquanto Quinn rolava os olhos um pouco, balançando a cabeça. A loira levantou uma mão, fazendo os dedos se esticarem sobre o polegar, movendo-os em direção e para longe um dos outros num movimento 'blah blah blah'. Rachel não pôde deixar de seu sorriso se tornar em um sorriso maior.

Era legal, Quinn pensou, ter outro alguém com elas que entendia de onde ela estava vindo. Geralmente Brittany aceitaria qualquer coisa que Santana falasse, e Quinn podia escolher ou manter seus rolares de olhos pra si ou desafiar a Latina, o que sempre resultava numa partida de gritos e todo mundo terminando a noite emburrados.

Não a surpreendeu tanto quanto deveria, uma semana atrás, perceber que ela estava agradecida que Rachel ainda estivesse com elas, depois de tudo..

O-O

Elas finalmente concordaram em algumas coisas. A primeira foi que, até que elas achassem algum lugar em que se sentissem completamente a salvo, elas se manteriam em movimento. Acampamento no mato era bom por uma noite ou duas, mas a necessidade de repor seus suprimentos significava que elas não podiam ficar em um lugar por muito tempo.

O segundo era que a destinação delas ainda estava para ser determinada. _Talvez_ elas podiam entrar furtivamente na América do Sul depois de alguns meses se escondendo. _Talvez_ elas poderiam encontrar uma cidadezinha que elas conseguiriam _de alguma forma_ construir uma vida temporária.

Santana, direta ao ponto, exigiu que se ela iria morar em uma cidade menor que Lima, deveria ou ter vaqueiras, uma gangue de garota ou uma comunidade lésbica. Também precisaria de uma loja de departamentos, _Breadstix_ e sem delegacias.

Até que elas achassem as místicas vaqueiras lésbicas sem lei que passavam suas noites sendo proprietárias e operando um restaurante familiar, entretanto, elas continuariam dirigindo. A cada cem quilômetros ou perto disso, elas mudariam a direção – depois de se dirigir pro Sul, elas começariam a ir pra Oeste novamente. Elas pensaram que esse era o jeito, se qualquer um pensasse que tinham as visto, de sua destinação ser mais difícil de determinar.

Acima de tudo, elas concordaram, elas deveriam permanecer o mais invisível possível.

O que queria dizer sem mais mortes.

O-O

"Vá mais devagar, Santana! Quanto mais rápido você dirige mais chance há de um acidente acontecer no meu carro e se quebrar aqui, no meio do _nada_ , nós teremos que _andar_ o que aumenta as nossas chances de ser presas –"

"Pare de ser tão paranoica, dançarinazinha! Quanto mais rápidos formos, mais cedo atingimos Vegas!"

" _Vegas_?"

Quinn sentara na parte traseira do carro, ouvindo sua melhor amiga mais velha – e a sua mais nova – brigarem na frente. Tinha sido o bastante pra Rachel concordar em Santana dirigir novamente, mas a garota menor continuava teimosamente tentando dirigir o carro do banco do passageiro.

Ao lado dela, Brittany olhava pela janela e imaginava com o que parecia a parte do país que elas estavam passando. Quando ela era pequena e os pais a levavam nas viagens pela estrada, ela amava assistir o jeito que montes tornavam-se vales, florestas e cidades. Dirigir a noite, no entanto, significava que tudo parecia escuro. Ela mantinha uma mão no banco à sua frente, as pontas dos seus dedos brincando com o cabelo de Santana enquanto ela brigava com a diva.

"Sim, _Vegas_. Vocês vadias ficaram conversando sobre dirigir por _tempo demais, porra,_ até que nós finalmente possamos ir pro México ou algo parecido, e olhe – se eu vou passar a minha _vida_ do outro lado da fronteira, eu preciso ter meu tempo em Vegas, primeiro."

"Eu só – eu _não_ te entendo, Santana. Você está mesmo falando sério? Pessoas _morreram_ ; nós podemos acabar na cadeia pro resto das nossas vidas se nós _não_ pegarmos a pena de morte. E você quer ir a uma cidade superpopulosa –"

"Exatamente isso – _cidade superpopulosa_ , Liga das Cantigas de Ninar! Escute, nós usamos aquelas perucas ridículas lá de trás, nos pintamos como lixo – mas gostosas – e desaparecemos na cidade por uma noite! Por que não? Você sabe por que Onde Está Wally? é tão difícil de encontrar? Porque tem tanta gente que parece com ele!"

"Nós temos _dezessete_ , Santana! O que nós podemos fazer exatamente – ir a um buffet coma-tudo-que-puder e então ficar na creche de algum hotel?"

"Não, _você estará_ na creche enquanto minha bunda está jogando vinte e um e apostando. E bebendo. E colocando notas de dólares num fio dental de uma stripper –"

"Se você _recusa-se_ a parar numa cidade que não tenha um _Breadstix_ , então eu me reservo o direito de _recusar-me_ a ir pra Las Vegas."

"Meninas?" Quinn chamou suavemente, franzindo a testa quando se virou em seu assento e olhou pela janela de trás.

"Você é o troll mais _chato_ no planeta, você –"

"Eu só não quero que nós sejamos pegas –"

"Meninas!" Quinn disse, com firmeza.

" _O que?_ " Santana olhou pra ela pelo retrovisor e Rachel virou pra trás.

Um farol dianteiro solitário as seguia a uns 50 metros. Santana apertou o acelerador um pouco, seu batimento cardíaco aumentando e repentinamente luzes azuis e vermelhas começaram a piscar à medida que o farol chegava mais perto delas.

"Porra!" Santana disse entredentes, se preparando pra deixa-los comendo poeira.

"Ai meu Deus!" Rachel ecoou, diminuindo-se em seu banco.

Brittany gemeu, seu lábio inferior tremendo.

Quinn respirou profundamente e lutou contra a adrenalina correndo por suas veias e tentou pensar racionalmente.

"É – é uma motocicleta – tem apenas uma – ele _deve_ ser o patrulheiro da estrada ou –" Quinn estava tagarelando, sua mão agarrando o ligeiramente dentado taco de softball que ela não tivera coragem de colocar na mala do quarto e mantivera no banco traseiro o tempo todo.

"O que nós fazemos? Foda-se – foda-se vamos apenas –" Santana pressionou mais o acelerador. O farol solitário se aproximou delas.

"Não, S, diminua. Apenas encoste, certo?"

"Que _porra_ –" Santana começou mas Quinn a cortou.

"É _um cara_ , certo? Você foge e ele chama reforço e então nós estamos realmente perdidas."

Santana agarrou o volante, trincou os dentes e contra seu melhor julgamento, começou a diminuir a velocidade do carro.

Elas mal podiam respirar enquanto o carro encostava e a sirene ficava mais alta. Quinn se encolheu o mais que pôde em seu assento e destrancou a porta dela.

O policial demorou pra se aproximar da janela da motorista e quando ele passou, Quinn abriu sua porta o mais silenciosamente possível e deslizou pela menor abertura que ela pudera.

"Você sabe por que eu te parei?"

Ela ouviu o policial dizer, rudemente, mas não era como se ele pensasse que elas eram procuradas por assassinato.

"Oh, oi, Policial! Eu estou tão arrependida; eu devo estar indo um pouco rápido –" Santana começou num tom de voz agudo enquanto Quinn ia pros fundos do carro, taco de softball seguro fortemente em suas mãos.

"Você chama 100 quilômetros por hora ir um _pouco_ rápido? Carteira de motorista e registro do carro, Madame."

Rachel tentou manter seu rosto escondido enquanto o policial se inclinava pra olhar dentro do carro. Ele olhou a pintura por um momento, antes dos seus olhos irem pro rosto de Santana e então sua boca ficou boquiaberta.

Antes dele poder falar, Rachel escutou um som muito familiar de crânio rachando e o policial caiu de lado.

Quinn se encolheu quando o homem caiu na estrada, e Rachel rapidamente abriu a porta dela e correu pela frente. Ela segurou o pescoço do homem e então deu um suspiro de alívio.

"Ele está vivo!" Ela disse, checando a nuca dele e se sentindo mal com o sangue em seus dedos.

"Bata nele de novo!" Santana gritou, sem conseguir sair do carro, já que o corpo do homem estava amparado na sua porta.

"Espere!" Rachel jogou as mãos pra cima como se protegesse o cara e Quinn balançou a cabeça.

"Nós os amarramos," ela disse, abaixando o taco. "Isso é tudo."

Rachel concordou, mãos tremendo.

Santana se içou sobre a marcha e escalou pela porta do passageiro enquanto Brittany também saía do carro.

As quatro pairaram sobre ele, o farol dele iluminando o corpo tombado dele.

Elas o tiraram da estrada e o deitaram em fronte de um arbusto para que à luz do dia ele fosse facilmente visto da estrada. Brittany pulou em sua moto e a dirigiu até que estivesse próxima a ele – graças aos dias de motocross dela, era a única que sabia como dirigir uma motocicleta – e elas o algemaram a ela.

Rachel arrancou um pedaço da camisa dele e cuidadosamente enrolou a cabeça dele.

Antes de entrarem no carro, Santana e Quinn concordaram que deviam pegar a arma dele.

Apenas por precaução.

O-O

" _Hit me baby one more time!"_ Brittany cantou contente, seu pé descansando no painel enquanto suas mãos batiam no ritmo.

Rachel dirigia a uma velocidade consideravelmente menor do que Santana, seus olhos se movimentando entre o retrovisor e os espelhos laterais, e a estrada, periodicamente no caso de outros faróis aparecerem. Ela tinha virado pro Norte o mais cedo que ela pudera.

Atrás, Quinn e Santana tinham suas cabeças juntas, a arma descansando entre elas no banco.

"Eu digo que usemos pra conseguir mantimentos." Santana disse baixinho, encarando a arma.

Quinn concordou.

"Mas não atiramos em ninguém. Nós só usamos pra assustá-los."

Santana alcançou a mão de Quinn e a apertou.

"Exatamente. Nós conseguimos gasolina, comida e seguimos nosso caminho. Sem dano, sem prejuízo."

"Rachel não vai concordar."

Santana apertou mais forte a mão de Quinn, a trazendo pra seu colo.

"Então nós nos vestimos como vaqueiras e a deixamos no carro. Ela será a que não sabe."

Quinn olhou pra nuca de Rachel, olhando a garota paranoica quase ficando vesga enquanto tentava manter seus olhos em todos os espelhos.

Então a loira concordou, e apertou mais a mão da Latina com a sua.

* * *

"Lembrem-se de manter seus sotaques os mais consistentes possíveis! E suas histórias! Quando tudo mais falhar, Santana, comece a falar rapidamente em espanhol e saia do estabelecimento o mais rápido possível que puderem. Se você entrar em problema, Quinn, movimente o chápeu no ar e Britanny e eu iremos buscar vocês!" Rachel estava enlouquecendo, ajeitando o chápeu de vaqueiro de Quinn e olhando preocupada pra peruca ruiva de Santana. "Me desculpe, Santana, um vermelho forte realmente combina com –"

Santana rudemente agarrou o braço de Quinn e elas começaram a andar pra longe da diva ainda tagarelante e em direção as luzes do posto de gasolina.

Quinn manteve seus olhos treinados pra frente, lata de gasolina na mão enquanto Santana batia na protuberância em suas costas onde ela escondera a arma.

"Ninguém é baleado." Quinn murmurou e Santana concordou com a cabeça.

Elas encheram a lata o mais que puderam, Quinn tentando parar suas mãos de tremer enquanto ela colocava a bomba de gasolina no lugar.

Com um final aceno de cada uma, elas foram em direção à loja.

"Tudo bem filho da puta, coloque as mãos pra cima!" Santana gritou pro recepcionista de meia idade comendo Cheetos atrás da caixa registradora.

Quinn moveu-se rapidamente pela loja, recolhendo comida.

O recepcionista colocou as mãos pra cima, olhos arregalados enquanto via as strippers vaqueiras roubarem a sua loja.

"Preciso de uma sacola!" Quinn gritou, lutando com latas de sopa.

"Nós dê uma sacola!" Santana latiu, mantendo a arma apontando pro cara.

O recepcionista começou a suar, imaginando como ele ia dar a elas uma sacola com as mãos pra cima. Santana pareceu perceber ao mesmo tempo, e se inclinou sobre o balcão e agarrou uma mão cheia de sacolas plásticas. Ela as jogou pra Quinn, que correu de volta pras prateleiras e começou a enchê-las.

"Por favor, não me machuque." O recepcionista murmurou e Santana olhou pra ele ferozmente.

"Eu disse que você podia falar?" Ela mexeu a arma em direção dele. "Não! Agora abra a caixa registradora e me dê todo seu dinheiro!"

Quinn tinha tanta adrenalina correndo em suas veias que ela não sabia _o que_ estava agarrando, mas, estava se tornando visível que de forma alguma elas conseguiriam correr de volta pro carro com _aquele_ tanto de sacolas.

"Nós precisamos de ajuda! Eu vou acenar com o chapéu!" Ela disse sem ar, correndo pra fora da loja e acenando seu chapéu com o mesmo nível de entusiasmo que ela uma vez mexera pom-poms.

"Jesus Cristo, porra. Aqui vamos nós." Santana murmurou, ajeitando a arma e tentando não parecer surpresa quando funcionou de fato. Ela nunca usara uma arma antes.

O VW dourado chegou com barulho ao posto, Brittany pulando dele e correndo em direção à loja quando Quinn correu de volta pra dentro.

"Leve essas pro carro! Encha-o com gasolina!" Quinn engasgou, acenando pras sacolas já cheia e correndo pras geladeiras pra encher mais.

"E se apresse." Santana disse entredentes pro recepcionista que enfiava dinheiro em suas mãos e então levantou as dele em rendição.

Brittany abriu a mala e jogou as sacolas dentro, então começou a encher o carro de gasolina.

"O que está acontecendo?" Rachel perguntou, estranhamente calma.

"Santana está apontando uma arma pro cara e Quinn está roubando toda a comida. E eu estou roubando gasolina!" Brittany respondeu, vendo os números subirem enquanto ela apertava a bomba.

"Huh." Rachel sentiu uma onda de perturbação passar sobre ela. Elas podiam ter _contado_ a ela que iam assaltar o lugar. Ela perdera tempo precioso montando histórias pros personagens delas; escolhendo suas perucas e roupas; ficando _orgulhosa_ que elas finalmente tinham aceitado o lado dela de estar em fuga.

Era apenas rude.

Quinn voou da loja agarrando sacolas plásticas, seu chapéu voando da sua cabeça quando entrou no carro e jogou as sacolas dentro. Brittany colocou a bomba de volta no lugar e levantou o recipiente pro bagageiro antes de fechá-lo e voltou pro banco do passageiro. Ela _tinha_ pedido preferência, pra falar a verdade.

Santana saiu da loja de costas; ainda apontando a arma pro recepcionista.

"Você apenas _pense_ em chamar os policiais antes da gente estar fora daqui e eu volto e atiro pra fazer um novo cu em você!" Ela gritou, tendo o melhor momento da vida dela. Ela estava _tão_ durona nesse momento.

Ela pulou no banco traseiro do carro, olhos brilhando e sentindo como se quisesse rir.

Mas o carro não se mexeu.

"Estão todas com seus cintos de segurança?" Rachel perguntou a todas calmamente, e Brittany obedientemente colocou o dela através do peito.

"Eu sim!" A loira de olhos azuis disse felizinha.

"Que _porra_ – Berry dirija a porra do carro!" Santana gritou, seu bom momento morrendo quando o pânico entrou em ação.

"Eu irei, Santana, uma vez que todo mundo esteja seguramente preso dentro desse veículo." A voz de Rachel tinha um certo tom e Quinn obedeceu sem dizer nada.

"Sua porra –" Santana começou.

"Apenas faça." Quinn murmurou, enquanto Rachel olhava resolutamente pra frente dela. Sim, dirigir seguramente era importante pra ela, mas, talvez a Latina pensaria duas vezes antes de mantê-la no escuro na próxima vez.

"Porra de vadia maluca," Santana grunhiu, colocando o cinto. "Eu vou atirar um novo cu _em você_ sua ridícula desculpa de –"

Quando Rachel ouviu o clique do cinto de Santana, ela ligou o carro e saiu do posto.

Ela ignorou a reclamação de Santana e aumentou a música saindo de um dos CDs de Brittany e cantou junto a plenos pulmões.

" _Eu sou uma vadia, eu sou uma brincalhona, eu sou uma deusa aos meus joelhos, quando você está machucado, quando você sofre, eu sou seu disfarce de anjo!"_

O-O


	4. Bem é muito tarde para pedir desculpas B

Cont.

Santana se recusou a falar com Rachel até que elas montassem acampamento pro dia e ela tomou três dos oito wine coolers que Quinn tinha agarrado das geladeiras do posto de gasolina.

Elas não tinham ido com a intenção de roubar álcool, mas, quando a vida te dá bebida, Santana arrazoou, você bebia. Ainda por cima ajudava a lidar com Rachel continuamente emburrada que elas não tinham ideia do que iam fazer.

"Se nós não tivermos confiança, nós não temos nada! É nós quatro contra o resto do mundo agora, e enquanto eu posso apreciar em algum nível que talvez você estava me protegendo do que é uma coisa _terrível_ a se fazer com alguém, eu também percebo que a melhor razão por trás da sua traição fosse proteger a vocês próprias."

Quinn pegou o wine cooler enquanto Brittany com felicidade bebia goles de uma garrafa de Jack Daniels.

"Além do mais, o desdém que vocês estão exibindo atualmente ao ingerir álcool é altamente desapontador."

Quinn sem falar deu a Rachel um wine cooler fechado e deu de ombros pra ela.

A boca de Rachel abriu e fechou.

"Eu não acho –" ela começou a dizer, pegando o olhar de Santana de puro desprezo e suspirou. "Okay."

As coisas estavam indo tão bem entre elas quatro, e agora ela e Santana estava de volta à estaca zero.

Talvez um drink fosse tudo que ela precisava.

* * *

"Whoo!" Brittany gritou, ligando a ignição do carro e apertando play no tocador de cd. A batida do baixo da faixa de dança ecoou ao longo do vale, onde elas estavam acampando.

A loira em um movimento suave pulou sobre o capô do carro e começou a mexer seus quadris pra frente e pra trás, levantando os braços sobre a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

Quinn ficou brava, agarrando o pescoço da garrafa de Jack Daniels e tomou um gole de lá.

"Eu só não sei por qual motivo você me odeia," Rachel disse com a voz engrolada, inclinando-se sobre o ombro de Santana e fazendo beicinho.

"Porque todo mundo _me_ odeia!" A latina respondeu, explodindo em lágrimas.

Era o meio do dia, o sol batendo nelas enquanto os carros voavam na estrada, a uns 500 metros de distância delas. Elas armaram as tendas em preparação pra dormir, mas, a excitação da noite anterior ainda estava correndo pelas veias delas, e, elas não conseguiam dormir.

Especialmente quando elas mexeram nas sacolas e acharam garrafas de álcool e suco.

Quinn nem lembrava de ter pego metade do que elas agora tinham – incluindo itens com leite que elas jogaram pela janela apesar dos protestos contraditórios de Rachel sobre sujeita e a crueldade da indústria de laticínios – mas junto com o álcool e comida tinha prendedores de cabelo, camisinhas, revistas e óleo de carro.

Brittany tinha explodido a maioria das camisinhas, amarrando-as, as batendo uma na outra com felicidade até ela ter a ânsia de dançar.

"Eu não te odeio! _Você me_ odeia!" Rachel gritou, se aconchegando mais no ombro de Santana enquanto a Latina chorava com mais força.

"É muito _difícil_ sabe, porque eu não sou loira!"

Quinn tomou uma boca cheia de licor, engolindo rapidamente enquanto sua visão começava a embaçar.

"Ser loira não torna as coisas mais fáceis!" Ela gritou, batendo a garrafa na grama e tentando levar. "Ser loira é difícil!"

Rachel piscou groguemente pra Quinn, sorrindo pra ela depois de alguns minutos e indo em direção a ela.

"Eu _sempre_ quis ser loira. Então eu teria que fazer minha voz loira, pras pessoas!" Santana gemeu, apontando o dedo pra Quinn e batendo de volta na sua sexta garrafa de wine cooler.

Brittany fez beicinho enquanto a música, com a qual ela estava dançando, terminava, mas, se animou rapidamente quando uma faixa igualmente com uma batida grave seguiu a que terminara.

"Eu amo essa música!" Rachel bateu as mãos e meio que pulou meio que cambaleou em direção ao carro dela, tentando escalar o capô e dançar com Brittany.

Brittany desabotoou a camisa, se agachando antes de lentamente requebrar seus quadris e levantando-se de volta pra posição em pé. Rachel subiu ao lado dela, rodando para olhar o campo e abrindo seus braços o máximo possível, cantando junto com a música pulando do seu carro.

"Você _é_ uma puta!" Quinn disse, tentando puxar a tenda pra uma nova posição porque isso estava só _errado_ onde estava e isso _sempre_ acontecia quando ela ficava bêbada.

"Eu sou apenas _real_!" Santana gritou de volta, se balançando no mesmo lugar enquanto lágrimas frescas jorravam sobre suas bochechas. "Eu sou a única que nunca mente e o que ganho com isso? Nenhum amigo!"

"Você é _minha_ melhor amiga! Você nem se importa!" Quinn resmungou, não realmente certa das razões que ela tinha pra confirmar o que ela estava dizendo, mas sentindo raiva exalando dela de qualquer maneira.

"Eu me importo," Santana começou, parecendo mais séria do que ela já tinha sido. " _Tanto_. Quinn, eu matei seu pai por causa disso!"

"Não, _eu_ matei meu pai!"

Santana cambaleou pra onde Quinn tinha desistido de tentar rearrumar a tenda e agarrou os ombros dela.

"Não, Q, _eu_ o matei. E eu deveria ter feito isso, muito tempo atrás. Que bastardo."

Quinn suspirou, colocando os lábios pra fora.

"Talvez _nós_ o matamos. Juntas."

A camisa de Brittany bateu na grama, rapidamente seguida pelo sutiã dela e Rachel guinchou rindo. Ela impulsivamente agarrou a loira e a abraçou, o lado esquerdo do rosto dela ficando amassando de encontro aos seios desnudos de Brittany.

Brittany abraçou com felicidade a morena, sorrindo mais quando viu Quinn e Santana se abraçando próximo às tendas delas. Santana estava choramingando e Quinn estava com a testa franzida, mas elas se abraçavam com força e isso era _tanto_ a melhor coisa que ela tinha visto. Ela odiava quando suas melhores amigas não eram legais uma com a outra.

"Seu peito está na minha cara!" Rachel ficou rindo, piscando rapidamente enquanto Brittany continuava dançando mesmo com a garota menor colocando a maior parte de seu peso nela.

"Sua cara está no meu peito!" Brittany respondeu, levando suas mãos pra baixo pra abrir o short dela.

Foi nesse momento que Rachel perdeu o equilíbrio, deslizou do capô e aterrissou na grama suave.

Na última semana ela quase tinha sido estuprada, assassinara pessoas, bateu num policial e cometera assalto à mão armada.

E ela nunca estivera mais feliz.

O-O

Quinn acordou do nada, completamente desorientada e com sua boca com o gosto das meias de ginástica de Finn. Ela virou o rosto pra cima, piscando através de uma dor de cabeça e sentindo-se como se ela estivesse coberta em uma leve camada de suor.

Estava quente, tipo, muito quente.

Ela abriu os olhos, mal discernindo o teto da tenda dela e de Rachel – como se fosse madrugada ou enevoado.

Movimento contra o lado do seu corpo fez uma das suas sobrancelhas arquearem enquanto ela olhava pra baixo.

Rachel Berry estava de _conchinha_ com ela, uma das pernas da diva jogadas sobre as da loira, seu braço agarrado na sua cintura.

Quinn deixou sua cabeça de volta no chão.

O que acontecera?

Ela lembrava de Santana chorando e então gritando abusos em um espanhol enrolado pra Rachel quando a garota tentara subir de volta no carro depois de cair. Brittany estava quase nua, e Santana tinha arremessado a diva pra longe do carro enquanto Quinn tinha lutado lembrar que elas estava tentando se _esconder_ e não fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

A latina e a diva tinham lutado na grama um pouco antes de se abraçaram furiosamente e declarar que elas deviam ser melhores amigas.

Bem, Rachel tinha declarado isso. Santana tinha soluçado até que Brittany a convidou pro carro pra dançar.

As coisas estavam confusas depois disso, ainda que ela lembrasse cair na tenda em algum momento da tarde e desmaiado.

E agora aqui ela estava acordando agarradinha com Rachel Berry.

A menor parte da mente dela imediatamente jogou as mãos pra cima, demandando que ela tirasse a garota de cima dela e contasse uma piada gay ou algo, mas, ela honestamente não podia estar incomodada. Bastante das coisas normais tinham acontecido com ela nos tempos recentes, isso apenas parecia ser nada no plano das coisas.

Ou, bem, não _nada._ Mas nada que merecesse um escândalo.

Ela apertou mais a garota menor e suspirou. Era legal ter alguém pra abraçar, alguém para se importar com ela. Ela queria que Rachel tivesse uma segunda chance, ela realmente quisera. Verdadeiramente.

Mas ela estava aliviada que a garota ainda estivesse com ela. O que Rachel tinha dito? Que era as quatro contra o mundo.

Brittany e Santana, que estavam sempre pareadas, certo. E agora, ela e Rachel.

Ela deixou seus olhos se fecharem enquanto seu corpo relaxava.

Na verdade, ela pensara antes de desmaiar novamente, se Finn pudesse vê-las _agora_.

O-O

Todas estavam com muita ressaca pra dirigir. Estava fora de questão.

Além do mais, o que mais um dia no mesmo lugar iria ferir?

Deitadas na grama e olhando pras estrelas era, na verdade, _muito_ mais legal que dirigir, Brittany pensara, contando os peitinhos que ela podia ver e pensando sobre a princesa acorrentada e o monstro.

Santana estava de óculos escuros, mesmo estando completamente escuro e a única luz que elas tinham era da pequena lanterna que Rachel tinha no porta-luvas.

A latina alegava não lembrar de nada do dia de bebedeira, recusando a reconhecer Rachel toda vez que a garota menor trazia à tona os laços feitos na grama.

Quinn, por outro lado, tinha acordado com Rachel se desculpando profusamente pela posição íntima, mas, tinha dispensado a garota com um sorriso. Ela disse a outra que tinha sido legal e tinha sido.

Agora Brittany e Santana murmuravam suavemente uma pra outra, espalhando um dos sacos de dormir na grama e se aconchegando juntas em cima dele. A noite era quente o suficiente pra elas não precisarem de um cobertor e o céu acima delas, na ausência de luz da rua, brilhavam tanto com as estrelas que era quase insuportável.

"Snapple?" Quinn ofereceu, indo no carro pegar mais suco. O facho da lanterna quicou sobre a grama enquanto ela achava seu caminho de volta pra diva, que tinha imitado as outras garotas e deitado o saco de dormir fora da tenda.

"Obrigada." Rachel respondeu suavemente, tomando um gole quando se acomodou ao lado dela.

"Então você sabe muito sobre constelações, hein?" Quinn tomou um gole da sua própria bebida, olhos virados pras estrelas e aproveitando o sentimento que elas davam a ela – de infinito, de infinitude. Como se o mundo inteiro não importasse, não a longo prazo, não comparado ao universo inteiro.

"Um pouco," Rachel deu de ombros, mesmo que Quinn não pudesse vê-la já que tinha desligado a lanterna. "Mais do que eu sei muito sobre histórias românticas."

A mente da garota menor virou pra Finn mais uma vez. Seu primeiro amor. Ela tinha investido tanto no garoto, querendo tanto ele pra ser O cara – até mesmo pra _ter_ O cara.

"Ah, claro," Quinn riu suavemente. "Rachel Berry: romântica incurável."

"Talvez só sem esperança." Rachel respondeu se auto desprezando, tomando outro gole da bebida de maçã.

"Bem, com suas opções na prisão ou até mesmo numa cidade _menor_ que Lima," Quinn deu de ombros. "Talvez esteja um pouco sem saída, agora."

Rachel virou a cabeça pra onde estava vindo a voz da loira, desacostumada com o quão caloroso o tom de voz da garota era.

"Você amou Finn?"

Não era uma pergunta que Quinn estava esperando, mesmo que ela devesse estar, em algum ponto do caminho. Mas com toda quebra de lei e matança, ela não tinha nem _pensado_ no garoto além do divertimento sobre o que ele diria se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Mas em termos dos sentimentos dela por ele?

"Eu acho que sim." Ela respondeu, finalmente. "Quero dizer, como você _sabe_?"

Rachel suspirou, levando sua mão pra grama ao lado do saco de dormir dela e passeando os dedos pelas folhas que encontrara.

"Bem, cultura popular nos diz que nossos corações batem mais rápido e nossos pensamentos são consumidos pela outra pessoa. Que nossas vidas tornam-se totalmente fixadas no bem estar deles." Rachel puxou as folhas da grama. Quando ela era pequena, ela puxava até quebrar. Mas atualmente, ela apenas puxava gentilmente, porque grama estava viva também. "E você entende-os e eles te entendem. Mas a coisas mais importante no amor, a parte que deixa você saber com certeza acima de todas as outras, é que você põe a segurança e a felicidade delas acima da sua própria."

Quinn soltou um respirar.

"Então não, eu nunca realmente amei o Finn."

Elas ficaram quietas por alguns momentos enquanto Rachel contemplava as palavras de Quinn.

"Eu queria amá-lo. Eu estava chegando lá," Rachel sussurrou, encolhendo-se quando ela puxou muito forte e uma folha da grama caiu das pontas dos seus dedos.

"Mas você não estava desejosa de colocá-lo antes do seu futuro?"

"Não. E eu acho que eu não estava errada."

"Eu também não acho que você estivesse."

Quinn se inclinou pra trás até estar deitada no saco de dormir, os braços cruzados por trás de sua cabeça. Depois de um tempo, Rachel a seguiu.

"Por que você me odiava tanto?" A voz de Rachel era muito calma, como se estivesse com medo de perguntar.

Quinn respirou profundamente, exalando lentamente. Ela estivera esperando por isso – não apenas desde que elas estavam fugindo, mas, pelos últimos dois anos delas estando juntas no Clube Glee. Finn tinha uma desculpa conveniente para amolar a outra garota, mas, ele não era a única razão.

"Você me lembra alguém. Meio que." Quinn começou, seu batimento cardíaco aumentando. "Alguém de quem eu me livrei."

A boca de Rachel abriu e fechou algumas vezes, antes dela se sentar alarmada.

"Você já _matou_ antes?"

Quinn gargalhou, percebendo depois que o som saíra da sua boca que isso não estava reconfortando a outra garota.

" _Não_ , eu não estava falando – _Deus_ , Rachel, eu estava falando sobre mim!"

Rachel ainda estava confusa, mas, ela relaxou e voltou a deitar ao lado de Quinn e fixou seu olhar no céu.

"Eu ainda não estou lhe entendendo."

"Lembra do ano passado, quando eu concorri à Rainha da Formatura dos novatos e aquele – aquele pôster com uma garota gorda rodou a escola?"

Rachel concordou. "Metade da escola pensou que fosse você, apesar de que eu estava bem certa que isso era simplesmente uma piada cruel criada por um dos seus adversários."

"É, bem, _era_ eu."

Rachel engasgou, seu olho mental dando uma memória embaçada da visão do pôster.

"Não!"

" _Sim_. Por que mais você achou que eu vesti a camiseta de Lucy Caboosey?"

"Por causa do seu status de mãe adolescente, eu assumi que você estava se referindo ao seu – bem, hum –"

Quinn riu. "Sério? Você pensou que eu estava orgulhosamente vestindo uma camiseta me chamando de vadia?"

Rachel franziu a testa; ainda bem que Quinn não podia ver seu rosto.

"Não é _exatamente_ um passo muito grande."

" _De qualquer forma_ , era _na verdade_ se referindo ao apelido que eu tinha na minha antiga escola. Onde eu era, bem, minha bunda era maior. E meu cabelo era castanho. E meu nariz – olhe, eu era apenas diferente."

"Espere aí, você acabou de dizer que _eu_ lembrava você dessa aparência diferente que você teve um dia. Mas eu devo argumentar que minha derrieré é perfeitamente proporcional ao meu corpo e de forma _alguma_ grande."

Quinn rolou os olhos. Rachel ainda era frustrante de se conversar, mas, agora era tipo uma frustração gostosa. O que quer que isso quisesse dizer.

"Rachel. eu não tinha amigos. Nenhum. Ninguém sentava comigo ou conversava comigo, todo mundo pensava que eu era estranha e chata porque eu era muito tímida pra conversar com pessoas pensando que eles dariam uma olhada em mim e correriam na direção contrária. Ou sentir pena de mim. E eu me livrei dela. Eu só – desejei que ela fosse embora e depois de um ano de mudanças de um monte de coisas, ela foi."

"Oh, Quinn."

"E ali _você_ estava, sem amigos ou status algum, andando pela vida como se você não se _importasse_ e isso – olhe, eu sei agora que era errado. Mas era fácil, Rachel, atormentar você porque – porque –"

Rachel não concordava com o que Quinn estava dizendo. Mas ela entendia.

"Porque eu fiz o oposto do que você fez. Você se apagou, e eu não me rendi à pressão social."

"Eu quis fazer você se curvar," ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Deus, eu sou ruim."

Logo nesse momento, Brittany soltou um engasgar alto enquanto uma estrela cadente caía através do céu.

"Eu perdoo você." Rachel disse simplesmente e quietamente.

"Por quê?" Quinn perguntou, removendo suas mãos e tomando outro suspiro profundo. Ela nunca tinha _conversado_ tanto em sua vida.

"Porque não vale a pena guardar mágoa." Rachel respondeu. "Além disso, nós meio que estamos fugindo da lei juntas, tendo cometido assassinato múltiplas vezes – e você salvou minha vida! Eu estava tão absorvida – de qualquer forma, aquele cozinheiro não teria pensado o melhor para o meu bem estar físico ou liberdade. Então você não deve mais me odiar, Quinn. Se você ainda odiasse você teria me deixado lá para morrer ou ser presa."

"Não, não odeio." Quinn sussurrou, sentindo-se estranhamente sentimental como se tivesse tido uma epifania. "Mesmo que eu tivesse me mudado, eu ainda não tinha amigos. Não de verdade."

"Mas você tinha Santana e Brittany?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Não de verdade, não antes do clube Glee. Nós éramos amigas porque nós estávamos na mesma equipe, mas – Deus, _olhe_ pra elas, sabe? Elas foram melhores amigas desde, tipo, o início dos tempos. Foi só realmente no último verão que ficamos próximas, próximas o bastante para – elas são minhas melhores amigas no mundo, Rachel. Mas sempre será Brittany e Santana, e depois eu."

Rachel lutou para pensar algo que dizer. Ela queria discordar, a voz de Quinn parecia tão _triste._

"Mas você tinha Mercedes e Kurt!"

"Até eu voltar a morar com a minha mãe, e Kurt ir pra Dalton e arranjar um namorado. Olhe, é estúpido; eu sei que é estúpido. Apenas estou dizendo. Eu –"

"Você tem a mim!" Rachel se virou, tentando alcançar aonde ela aproximadamente achava que a mão de Quinn estaria no escuro.

"Sim, e levou um monte de gente morrer pra nos tornamos amigas." Quinn fungou, tentando manter seu tom de voz leve.

"Não," Rachel respondeu suavemente, lutando com a lanterna e a ligando para que pudesse ver o rosto de Quinn. Ela jogou a luz em ambas as faces, fazendo contato visual. "Eu era sua amiga _antes_ de tudo isso, era só –" ela se inclinou pra mais perto. "Levou um monte de gente morrer para _você_ ver isso."

Rachel desligou a lanterna enquanto Quinn explodia em lágrimas, agarrando a outra garota, a abraçando.

"Gay!" Santana gritou, Brittany dando risadinhas e fazendo barulhos de silêncio.

"Elas estão sendo fofas! Não arruíne!"

Rachel voltou pra trás, tentando limpar as lágrimas dos olhos de Quinn e metendo o dedo nos olhos dela, ao invés disso, já que estava muito escuro pra ver. Quinn começou a rir.

"Ow! Jesus, Berry! Eu não percebi que ser sua amiga envolvia dor!"

Rachel deu uma risadinha, deitando-se e virando pra ver o céu noturno novamente.

"Bem, se acostume."

Era o mais leve que o coração de Quinn se sentira em muito tempo.

"Eu continuo pensando o que eles estão pensando de nós, lá em Lima. Especialmente Finn."

"Eu também. Mas eu não acho que seja – eu não penso que devemos nos preocupar muito com isso. Você estava certa, depois que nós deixamos a cidade, quando você disse que devíamos olhar apenas pra frente."

Quinn cantarolou contente concordando.

"Você conhece mais histórias de constelação?"

Rachel parou, pensando. "Na verdade, não, mas eu conheço um poema sobre a que eu contei a vocês, se você quiser – é bobo, então você não tem que –"

"Conte-me."

Rachel sorriu, de repente sentindo como se tudo fosse ficar bem pra elas. De alguma forma. Impossivelmente.

"A moeda desgastada e a frase clássica puída dos mitos gregos que seduziam minha juventude, não me seduziam como nos dias antigos: eu acho que mais lamento e beleza reside com a verdade. Andrômeda, em grilhões no mar, pálida como estrela com angústia até que o jovem Perseu veio, me sensibilizo menos com o sofrimento dela do que com ela, a garota magra presa numa vergonha escura."

E ainda ela via Quinn acorrentada à pedra no mar, um monstro sendo avistado no horizonte pronto para devorá-la porque seus pais tinham falhado com ela, tantas vezes. Exceto que agora ela via a si mesma como Perseu, vindo em resgate num cavalo alado para libertar a garota presa e levá-la embora.

Se ela apenas conseguisse descobrir _pra onde_.

O-O

Britts, querida, você sabe que eu _amo_ sua dança. É super sexy." Santana começou, correndo as pontas dos dedos pela palma da loira. "Mas eu estava pensando, você sabe, _talvez_ , da próxima vez, nós possamos fazer nossa _própria_ música?"

Brittany concordou, se sentindo totalmente envergonhada.

"Eu sinto _tanto_ , San." Ela murmurou, mas a outra garota apenas a calou.

"Hey, eu sei que sim. Está tudo bem. Nós apenas temos que pegar mais gasolina logo, só isso. Mesmo que você tivesse usado tudo só pra tocar os seus CDs, está _tudo bem_. Apenas," ela sorrira gentilmente. "Talvez a gente possa procurar por tipo, um rádio a pilha ou algo do tipo, para que quando você quiser dança não use toda nossa gasolina?"

"Me desculpem, garotas."

Rachel se virou no banco do passageiro, oferecendo às garotas no banco de trás um sorriso radiante.

"Não adianta pensar no passado!" Ela disse, ainda repassando a conversa que tivera com Quinn na noite anterior.

Ao lado dela, a ex-HBIC (High Bitch In Charge – A maior vadia no comando) de McKinley agora assassina em fuga, sorriu. Claro, foi um pouco chato voltar ao carro e perceber que Brittany tinha usado metade do tanque de gasolina _dançando_ , mas uma pequena parte dela estava animada para roubar outro posto de gasolina. A primeira vez tinha sido um pouco demais, mas, dessa vez ela se manteria calma e teria certeza de pegar _só_ aquelas coisas que realmente elas necessitassem.

Depois, quebrar a lei _sem_ ninguém morrer?

Ela pensou naquele dia com Puck – o corpo dele sobre o dela, uma fotografia do Senhor sobre ele – e quão _bom_ tinha sido fazer algo tão _errado_. Claro, tinha estourado na cara dela depois, e toda a dor e blá blá blá.

Mas foi excitante. Tinha sido _viver_. Foi agarrar a vida pelas bolas – o nariz dela franziu um pouco, ew – e dizer pro _inferno_ com as consequências – não, ela consertou, _pra porra_ com as consequências – e aproveitar o momento.

Ela apertou o acelerador, pensando que elas tinham uma boa noite de viagem antes das coisas tornarem-se realmente difíceis e elas terem que reabastecer.

Uma vez, seus momentos tinham sido vazios e solitários. Ela passava as noites sonhando com uma vida que ela podia ter tido, e orando que as coisas melhorassem. Então, ela se mudara e começara tudo de novo, e _ainda_ ela se encontrava orando pra que as coisas melhorassem, pra virar ao seu favor.

Mas não mais ficar pensando sobre o passado. Talvez até nem pensar sobre o que o futuro podia trazer? Enquanto as garotas atrás cantavam junto com o rádio e Rachel fazia a harmonia acima delas, ela não podia deixar de ter um sorriso sobre seu rosto.

O que quer que acontecesse, pela primeira vez na vida dela, ela esquecera o que era se sentir sozinha.

O-O

"San?" Brittany sussurrou quando ouviu as risadinhas vindo da outra tenda.

"Mmm?" Santana estava _bem_ perto de dormir.

"As coisas algum dia serão como eram?"

Mas agora elas estava completamente acordada.

"Não."

Era tudo que ela podia dizer, realmente, e ela pensou que isso era bem óbvio mas os sons de soluços vindos da sua melhor amiga fez com que ela rolasse alarmada.

"Eu quero que elas sejam!" Brittany disse, murmurou quase, parecendo mais estressada do que Santana vira em anos.

"Ei, ei, está tudo bem! As coisas são tão melhores agora, nós não temos que ir pras aulas ou –" ela correu os dedos pelas bochechas da garota chorosa, levantando o rosto dela gentilmente em direção ao próprio.

"Não é isso!" Brittany soluçou, inclinando-se nas mãos de Santana.

"Oh, então – querida sobre o que você está falando?"

Brittany respirou profundamente, agradecida por dormirem à luz do dia já que significava ver Santana perfeitamente.

"Nós."

As sobrancelhas de Santana pularam pra cima e ela se inclinou pra trás.

"Nós?"

Brittany a seguiu, olhar desconcertado enquanto Santana tentava olhar pra outro lugar.

"Você não me beijou em um _ano_."

Bem, aí estava. Estranheza. E logo quando as coisas tinham se tornado _divertidas_ novamente.

"Britts, vamos _lá_. Foi sua ideia sermos amigas, para _apenas_ ser –"

"Isso e nós somos, agora eu quero que você me beije novamente."

Britanny se sentou; chateada que Santana não a olhava nos olhos. Sua melhor amiga era assumida, orgulhosa e _tão_ incrível como ela sabia que ela seria. _E_ elas se tornaram super próximas novamente. Depois, não tinha ninguém mais, especialmente ali – oh.

"Você quer beijar Quinn ou Rachel ao invés de mim? Porque nós podemos trocar de tendas." Britanny disse triste. Talvez ela pudesse beijar quem quer que Santana não quisesse? Ela esperava que fosse Rachel, porque Rachel era gostosa e também tinha cabelo escuro, então ela podia fingir, por um tempinho, que era Santana.

"Ai _meu_ Deus. _Não_."

O que não era _inteiramente_ verdade, mas, Brittany estava tão triste e _claro_ que ela era a escolha número um dela para – ela balançou a cabeça. Ela não podia _acreditar_ que sua mente estava listando as outras três em ordem cronológica com qual ela queria ter uns amassos primeiro.

"Então, você apenas não quer _me_ beijar? Você costumava gostar."

"Eu – Britts, não é sobre isso. É – olhe eu _amo_ você. Você é minha _melhor_ amiga. _Desde sempre_. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Brittany concordou com a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, seu beicinho tão intenso que seu lábio superior tinha desaparecido completamente.

"Sim."

"Da última vez que nós – olhe, nós costumávamos nos beijar e ter – fazer – bem, a outra coisa, e era super divertido e gostoso e _incrível_. Mas eu não posso mais fazer isso, não com a minha melhor amiga."

Brittany sentia como se seu coração estivesse quebrando todo novamente.

"Oh."

Santana balançou a cabeça, procurando alcançar a loira e virar o rosto dela pra olhar pro seu próprio.

"Eu não quero dizer como – não é só beijar e sexo agora, Britts. Sexo _quer_ dizer namorar pra mim, certo? Pelo menos com você. É muito gay, eu sei que é, mas eu não posso só beijar você e não ter _sentimentos_ envolvidos. Não é – você entende o que quero dizer?"

E Brittany entendia, completamente. Tanto que seu beicinho desapareceu e ela sorriu aliviada.

"Eu _amaria_ namorar você, eu não quero só beijar. Eu quero minha San de volta."

Foi apenas natural caírem num abraço.

"E eu quero a minha Britts, de volta." Santana sussurrou no cabelo loiro. "Então vamos devagar e – e ver o que acontece?"

"Certo." Brittany apertou o abraço na outra garota, pressionando a si mesma o mais que ela possivelmente podia.

O-O

"Acampamento _Trapaceiro_?" Santana disse enquanto passavam por uma placa de atalho. "Oh nós _precisamos_ parar aqui!"

Quinn ligou a seta, rindo com o resto das passageiras quando viram uma segunda placa.

"Nós devíamos morar aqui!" Brittany riu, abaixando a janela dela e colocando a cabeça pra fora pra verificar a cidade que se aproximava.

"Ela _é_ pequena." Rachel concordou, procurando um posto de gasolina, lojinha de conveniência ou _qualquer coisa_.

"Eu não vejo gostosas ou um _Breadstix_ ," Santana completou. "Diabos, eu não vejo muito de nada!"

"Ali está o posto de gasolina, uma loja e uma oficina, aparentemente." Quinn disse, estacionando. "Tudo em uma só!"

"Certo, então, como vamos fazer isso?" Santana se inclicnou pra frente, Brittany a acompanhando logo depois. Quinn e Rachel se viraram pra olhá-las.

"Quanto de dinheiro vocês roubaram do último lugar? Nós poderíamos só _comprar_ o que nós precisamos?" Rachel perguntou lentamente, sua voz sumindo ao rolar de olhos dos outros.

"Rach, nós talvez precisemos ficar num motel de novo ou – a grana pode ser utilizada pra outras coisas. Nós devíamos – façamos um pacto, certo, sem mais matança. Ninguém leva tiro, nós apenas – pegamos coisas."

Santana levantou a arma com um sorriso.

"Amém, Q."

Rachel escolheu ficar no carro, enchendo de gasolina até que o tanque estivesse cheio, esperando no assento do motorista pronta pra elas cantarem pneus pra longe dali.

Deus, isso era _tão errado_ mas também _tão_ intensamente empolgante.

Até o carro de polícia parar lá e ter tiro pra todo lado, lá dentro.

* * *

"Certo, fazemos isso como da última vez. Santana, você segura quem quer que esteja trabalhando aqui, Brittany e eu reunimos os mantimentos. Nós entramos e saímos. Sem tiros, ninguém se machuca. Estamos de acordo?"

A Trindade Profana estava encarando uma às outras, e Santana tinha uma ânsia louca de colocar suas mãos no meio em algo do tipo encorajador 'Vai Time!'. Deus ela estava se tornando numa estranha.

Ao invés disso, ela levantou a arma e deu um sorrisinho.

"Rock and Roll!"

Quinn dirigiu-se imediatamente para as prateleiras, olhando as etiquetas enquanto Brittany seguia a sua deixa.

"Só o que precisarmos, certo?" Ela murmurou para outra loira, enquanto Santana caminhava pra dentro da loja.

"Escute vadia, coloque suas mãos pro alto!" Ela apontou a arma firmemente para uma mulher de quarenta anos, que em retorno espremeu os olhos.

"O diabo que eu levantarei. Saia da minha loja!" Ela replicou, se levantando do banquinho que estava sentada e encarando todas.

Santana franziu a testa. Em seu olho mental, ela parecia _aterrorizante_ agora. Talvez ela tivesse que melhorar.

Ela engatilhou a arma.

Eu vou estourar a porra da sua _cabeça_ se você não colocar suas malditas mãos no ar!"

A mulher parou antes de lentamente levantar seus braços.

"Porra, sacolas! Nós precisamos de sacolas!" Quinn gesticulou pra Brittany, fazendo uma nota mental de trazer algumas com ela na próxima vez. Com o assalto, a arma, pensar sobre o que elas precisavam roubar, _sacolas_ eram a _última_ coisa em sua mente.

Brittany pulou em direção ao balcão, sorrindo lindamente para a mulher emburrada e se inclinando sobre o balcão para pegar algumas sacolas de papel. Como ela ficou recolhendo algumas soltas, a mulher se moveu rapidamente e antes que ela soubesse o que estava acontecendo, uma espingarda estava em seu rosto.

"Hum." Brittany estava completamente incerta do que fazer. O mais lentamente possível, ela se desencostou do balcão e levantou as mãos. "San?"

Santana estava congeladas, seus olhos sem poder deixar a espingarda que agora estava apontada para a sua melhor amiga.

"É isso aí, garotinhas, agora eu vou estourar as cabeças de _vocês_! Vindo aqui me roubar como um bando de – diabos, eu vi vocês no jornal! Malditas vadiazinhas mimadas! Eu vi o que vocês fizeram com aquele pessoal – bem, vocês _não_ farão aquilo comigo!"

A mulher engatilhou a espingarda e Brittany choramingou. Foi o suficiente para fazer Santana agir.

Como se ela tivesse feito isso a vida toda, ela engatilhou a arma, tirou a trava de segurança – graças a _Deus_ pelas maratonas d´Os Sopranos com Puck – e atirou quatro vezes, direto no peito da mulher.

A espingarda furou um buraco no telhado enquanto a mulher caía pra trás e Brittany gritava e corria pra se proteger.

"O que –" Quinn começou a dizer, se abaixando atrás de uma prateleira que ela estava furiosamente pegando itens, olhos arregalados enquanto Brittany deslizou pra parar ao lado dela.

"Merda!" Santana disse, encarando a arma em suas mãos debilmente.

"Parada!"

Ela se virou no mesmo lugar, olhos saindo do crânio quando ela viu a viatura estacionada na frente do de Rachel e dois policias apontando armas pra ela de fora.

Ela se inclinou pra trás enquanto tiros quebravam as portas de vidro da loja.

"Oh porra, oh porra, oh _porra_!"

Elas se juntaram; olhando ansiosamente pelo vão entre as prateleiras enquanto os oficiais cautelosamente entravam na loja.

"Venham pra fora com as mãos pra cima!"

Santana estava de repente _extremamente_ contra ser presa. Não que ela quisesse _antes_ , mas agora, enfrentando com a provável chance de tudo terminar, ela pensou, _foda-se_.

Ela mirou a arma pela esquina do esconderijo delas, e atirou mais quatro vezes. Houve um barulho quando os policiais foram se esconder.

"É isso," Quinn disse. "Porra, é isso. Sinto muito."

Brittany balançou a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem. Eu sei o que fazer."

"Eu tenho, porra eu não sei, cinco balas restantes? Isso é o suficiente – para nós três –" Santana não estava totalmente certa do que ela estava falando, ela apenas sabia que _não_ iria pra cadeia.

"E se eles já tiverem Rachel?" Quinn engasgou, seu coração batendo tão alto que ela mal registrava a conversa de Santana.

"Meninas, eu sei o que fazer!" Brittany insistiu, mesmo as outras duas completamente ignorando-a.

Santana sentiu lágrimas pinicando seus olhos. Ela ainda era tão _jovem_ e ainda tinha tanta _vida_ pra viver. Ela respirou tremulamente.

"Deslize sua arma pelo chão! Venham com as mãos pra cima! Eu repito, ponham as malditas mãos pra cima!"

Foda-se isso. Ela não ia se render como algum – ela ia sair com a porra da arma _trovoando._ Ia ser –

"Me joguem!"

Ela virou pra Brittany, que estava mexendo a cabeça determinadamente.

"O que?" A voz de Quinn mal estava lá, seus olhos arregalados enquanto ela os mantinha fixos nos topos dos chapéus dos policias que ela mal podia ver através da loja.

"Eu vou contar até três e então vocês," ela fez meia cesta com as mãos, levantando as sobrancelhas pra elas. "irão jogar," ela levantou as mãos pra cima rapidamente como se estivesse ensinando crianças pequenas um novo movimento de dança. "Eu."

"Eu não –" de _jeito_ nenhum Santana ia fazer isso.

"Ou morremos ou vamos pra cadeia." Brittany disse simplesmente.

"Não, eu não vou arriscar você –" Santana queria chorar. Isso era tão completamente _fodido_.

"Por favor," Brittany se inclinou pra perto dela e a beijou muito levemente na bochecha. "Confie em mim."

Foi a coisa mais difícil que Santana tinha feito, concordando com a cabeça em arremessar a melhor amiga dela – a _única_ pessoa que ela tinha amado realmente – em uns policiais que provavelmente a matariam.

Mas ela _confiava_ nela. Ela _sempre_ confiaria nela. E se elas estavam prestes a _morrer_ , esse era o momento _mais_ importante para manter a confiança viva.

"Eu te amo." Santana declarou enquanto Brittany andava pra trás. Ela agarrou seu próprio pulso com uma mão, agachando-se em frente de Quinn, enquanto a outra garota espelhava sua posição.

Elas fizeram isso inúmeras vezes desde o primeiro ano. Treinadora Sylvester odiava desperdiçar, bem, _qualquer coisa,_ especialmente líderes de torcidas que podiam estar rodando pra outro lugar ao invés de dar assistência em levantadas e arremessos. Então ela exigiu que apenas duas pessoas formassem as bases durante as coreografias. Claro, haviam tornozelos, pulsos e narizes quebrados pelo menos uma vez por ano por todo o esquadrão, mas davam eles mais força pra competir. Uma força altamente perigosa e ilegal, mas estava lá.

Quinn encontrou os olhos dela, e elas concordaram, agarrando o pulso uma da outra e formando uma cesta.

"Vocês tem até a contagem do número três para se render!"

Brittany usou a contagem para sua corrida.

Ela pulou nas mãos de suas melhores amigas, dobrando os joelhos e os esticando enquanto as garotas apoiavam seu pulo pra cima.

E então ela estava voando.

Ela podia ver os policiais com suas armas apontadas, e barrigas avantajadas, e então isso a relaxou porque eles não eram páreo pra ela. Ela era jovem e em forma, e podia aterrissar em um rolo com pouco esforço sem se machucar. Treinadora a fez fazer isso mais vezes do que suficiente, de qualquer forma.

Era simples, depois disso. Ela abaixou a cabeça e usou seu momentum para levantá-la pra ficar em pé. Então ela se virou graciosamente, querendo rir dos policiais que nem sabiam que ela, de repente, estava atrás deles.

Ela rapidamente andou em direção a ele e empurrou as mãos nas cabeças deles, usando um pouco de pressão extra para bater as testas deles contra as prateleiras que eles usavam para espiá-las.

Só no caso deles não estarem completamente apagados, ela desatarraxou um dos cassetetes deles e bateu neles firmemente – mas não tão forte – nas nucas deles e os mandaram pra um doce sono.

"É seguro!" Ela gritou com alegria, tão orgulhosa de que seu plano funcionara.

Mas _claro_ que funcionara. Ela era incrível.

Santana e Quinn correram atrás dela, olhando duas vezes aos corpos parados dos policiais. Quinn parou, entretanto, e correu de volta pra dentro por um minuto para pegar a espingarda da mulher e um pacote metade cheio de munição que estava por debaixo da caixa registradora.

Rachel derrubou o taco de softball surpresa, _acabando_ de juntar coragem para ir atrás de suas amigas e tentar, pelo menos, bater em _um_ dos policiais para que elas pudessem escapar. Certo, o outro provavelmente atiraria nela, mas ela não podia ficar do lado de fora enquanto suas amigas _morriam_. Ela tinha que fazer _algo_.

Mas de repente elas estavam ali. Ela explodiu em lágrimas, tão aliviada que ela não podia falar.

Quinn correu pra frente delas com a espingarda, pulando no banco de passageiro e colocou sua recém-adquirida arma no pé dela. Rachel subiu no banco de motorista, ligando a ignição rapidamente e então alcançando Quinn para abraçá-la com força.

"Vamos embora." Quinn disse, aceitando o abraço mas se sentindo muito ansiosa pra partir.

As outras duas já estavam no banco de trás.

"Isso foi –" Brittany começou, mas, foi cortada pelo carro que saía do posto de gasolina, loja geral, oficina, o que quer que fosse pra longe de Acampamento Trapaceiro inteiramente.

Santana não podia pensar em nada mais pra fazer. Não podia pensar em mais nada que ela _queria_ fazer. Tudo que existia era alívio e veneração, amor pela garota louca que ela nunca, _em tempo algum,_ viver sem.

Então ela a agarrou rudemente pela camiseta, e a puxou até que os lábios da loira estivessem nos seus. Ela beijou _muito_ , pressionando mais perto enquanto Brittany a agarrava pelos ombros, e então não havia nada além de lábios, pressão e sabor.

Não era como nenhum beijo que elas já tinham compartilhado. Antes, os beijos delas eram sempre amorosos, ou bêbados, ou legais e suaves. Antes, havia paixão, mas Santana sempre tinha ficado levemente fora do beijo. Antes, elas eram sempre só legal.

Mas isso era _necessidade_. Isso era _alívio_. Eram duas pessoas se encontrando novamente depois de muito tempo e percebendo que elas nunca podiam existir em um mundo onde elas não se beijassem. De jeito nenhum novamente.

"Então, isso foi perto." Quinn murmurou, estranhamente, tentando ignorar os sons vindos do banco traseiro.

"S-sim." Rachel gaguejou, fazendo seu melhor para não olhar no retrovisor e assistir.


	5. Capítulo 3a

**N.T.: Adorando os comentários e a empolgação de vocês :D Vão adorar esse capítulo hahahaha**

Parte Três – Alguém, alguém, alguém eu, alguém eu matei, alguém eu, alguém eu deixei ir

Uma batida genérica porém energética começou, acompanhada por sintetizadores e um solo de guitarra. Sue Sylvester descansa de encontro à mesa dela vestida num agasalho vermelho. Sua cabeça gira em direção à câmera com um sorriso; de repente ela está num agasalho azul e suas mãos estão em seus quadris. Ela dá pra câmera uma piscada brega; agora ela está de vermelho novamente enquanto leva uma caneca até os lábios e ri de algo fora da tela. Depois ela veste um agasalho verde e aponta seu dedo acusadoramente pra câmera, seus olhos quase fechados em acusação. Finalmente, ela veste preto e está de pé com seus braços cruzados. A câmera dá um zoom no seu rosto, ar de bronca enquanto sua mão é levantada lentamente com seus dedos levemente curvados sobre o dedão, formando um 'C'. As palavras 'Cantinho da Sue' estão estampadas por debaixo enquanto a música para.

"Boa Noite, America! O show de hoje é de fato um especial enquanto eu dou as boas vindas aos homens saudados como heróis depois de quase perder as vidas deles para as quatro adolescentes em um rompante de fuga em algum lugar do país – três das quais foram uma vez queridas ao meu coração. Verdadeiramente. É um problema controverso, e eu não sou uma daquelas TriploF´s aí fora que usam palavras como 'político' e 'revolucionário', e fazendo ridículos portfólios porque não só elas são muito preguiçosas para contribuir com a sociedade ao ter empregos, elas acham difícil falar oito palavras por vez. Entretanto, foi-se o dia que eu treinei essas garotas. Eu ensinei a elas certos valores; como ter força, coragem e táticas de intimidação passadas pelos meus pais – os melhores caçadores de nazistas que esse mundo já viu – para ajudá-las a serem vencedoras. E então elas caíram sobre o desaconselhamento de Will Shuester, cometeram uma série de crimes – seis assassinatos, três lesões graves, e dois assaltos à mão armada – _isso_ deu o que _falar_ – e provavelmente passarão o resto da vida delas na prisão. É realmente uma história de cortar o coração, e esse coração partido é o meu próprio.

Sue dá de ombros, balançando a cabeça.

"Alguns telespectadores demonstraram preocupação de que eu tenha influenciado o mau caminho delas, e deixe-me esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas que vocês possam ter agora; se eu as ensinei a matar – a dizer, 'Não hoje, _lei_!' – então, francamente, elas estariam em um hospital venezuelano tendo suas caras transplantadas nesse momento, com novos passaportes e identidades prontas para mandá-las para o anonimato e escapar da justiça dos Estados Unidos pra sempre. Ao invés disso elas embarcaram numa viagem para atravessar o estado, matando e mutilando que estivesse no caminho dela, maior parte sendo filmada."

Sue suspira.

"Mas o que você pode fazer? Santana, Brittany e Quinn já foram ótimas líderes de torcida – elas escaparam de serem presas por causa disso – e me entristece que o Governo continua a recusar implementar esquadrões de líderes de torcida no sistema judiciário porque todos aqueles talentos em breve serão desperdiçados. Quanto à Rachel Berry – eu nunca me importei com ela. Na verdade, eu estou perfeitamente contente com amaldiçoar o nome dela por toda a eternidade. Diabos, não seria surpresas pra mim se ela estivesse liderando essa serie de crimes querendo popularidade."

Sue vira pra câmera 3 e três policiais com ataduras ao redor das cabeças podem ser vistos agora.

"Três vítimas se apresentaram, todos os quais tiveram encontros de quase morte com o quarteto que ganha mais fama a cada dia. Cavalheiros, bem-vindos!"

O homem mais próximo à Sue concordou com a cabeça, nervosamente olhando pra câmera. Os outros dois homens franziram a testa em uníssono. Ambos tinham largos e cheios bigodes.

"Em suas próprias palavras, digam à nação _exatamente_ o que aconteceu."

O homem mais perto de Sue limpou a garganta.

"Eu as parei por conta de – bem, elas estavam indo muito rápido e esse é o meu trabalho. Havia uma placa diferente, não a que nós fomos instruídos a procurar, então eu não pensei em chamar – eu acho que essas garotas são _especialmente_ hábeis."

Sue fecha os olhos, colocando os lábios pra fora.

"Eu me aproximei do veículo e antes que eu pudesse alcançar minha arma, uma delas me bateu com muita força. Ela apareceu do nada, como – como se elas fossem assassinas _treinadas_ ou algo do tipo."

Sue estalou a língua, voltando a atenção para os outros dois.

"Nós todos vimos as filmagens de vocês lidando com as quatro – eu sinto que necessito repetir isso – _adolescentes_. Bem, cavalheiros?"

O homem do meio abre a boca para falar.

"Nós estávamos pegando nossa habitual Coca das dez da Elsa – uma mulher gentil e bondosa – quando nós ouvimos tiros de dentro da loja. Agora, nós temos uma cidade pequena em Acampamento Traiçoeiro, cheios de pessoas boas e honestas. Tiros naquela hora da noite? Nós entramos em ação."

O homem no final concorda com a cabeça.

"Nós nunca tivemos algo como aquilo acontecendo conosco. Nós fomos alertados pras garotas que estavam em fuga, mas nunca em um milhão de anos suspeitaríamos que elas viriam para _nossa_ cidade."

Seu parceiro concorda.

"Nós fomos azarados por estar no lugar errado, na hora errada."

Sue cruza as mãos na frente dela, encarando os homens sentados do outro lado da sua mesa. Ela parece deliberar por um momento, antes de virar para a câmera.

" _Ou_ eles estavam no lugar _certo_ , na hora _certa_ , mas eles eram as _pessoas erradas_! America, o que eu tenho que fazer? Selar-me um cavalo e tomar a lei em minhas próprias mãos? Diabos, teve um tempo que eu pensei, ei Senhor Presidente, Sue Sylvester é sua para ser comandada. Dê-me um exército e esse mundo é _seu_."

Ela dá de ombros.

"Mas vocês negaram meu pedido. E agora, ultrapassados, policiais _treinados_ empregados para manter os cidadãos desse grande país a salvo, estão sendo nocauteados por _garotinhas_."

Ela exala fortemente pelas narinas.

"Você quer um herói, America? Bem continue ligado. Se eu tiver que encontrar essas garotas, _eu mesma_ , vocês podem apostar suas bundas que eu _completarei_ esse trabalho. Diabos, à essa proporção, eu talvez até _me junte a elas_. Isso é uma _desgraça._ Desliguem a câmera! Alguém me arranje um shake proteico ante que minha cabeça _exploda_ com indignação! E alguém chame Figgins – diga a ele que _Sue está voltando para McKinley._ "

O-O

Sue está parada no centro da sala do coral da Escola William McKinley com Finn Hudson e um homem com os cabelos rareando de terno.

"Eu estou no momento em pé na sala onde, quem sabe, as garotas podem ter armado toda essa excursão em rebeldia. Comigo? Diretor Figgins, que tem até agora evitado comentar o fato de que quatro das estudantes dele está levando o país ao pânico. Oh e Finn Hudson por algum motivo que eu não me importo realmente."

Sue se vira pro homem quase careca.

"Então, o que você tem a dizer por você? Não só você atrofiou as Cheerios _apesar da_ nossa clara e _justificada_ superioridade sobre todos nessa farsa que você chama de escola, mas agora você nega ter tido qualquer contato com as quatro assassinas que eu sei de _fato_ frequentava seu escritório.

"Por favor, Sue, não traga rancores pessoais na frente da maravilhosa nação que está assistindo."

Diretor Figgins faz o seu melhor pra dar um sorriso reconfortante.

"Eu lembrarei a você também que você ainda treina as líderes de torcida e elas são muito talentosas e boas garotas. Nós simplesmente temos alguns problemas de dinheiro que seria resolvido por qualquer doação generosa do público –"

"Mais uma vez você está evitando o assunto. Fale!"

Diretor Figgins colocou as mãos dele pra cima.

"Eu não sei o que você quer que eu _diga_ ; essa é uma tragédia nacional e enquanto nós aqui no William McKinley fazemos nosso melhor para aumentar o crescimento das crianças em adultos cumpridores da lei, nós _não podemos_ controlá-los.

Ele dá de ombros.

"A atual vida de atos criminosos delas _não_ é porque elas eram estudantes dessa escola e eu clamo aos pais para não transferirem os alunos baseados nessas quatro garotas que, até mesmo antes disso, exibiam comportamento que não eram normais para adolescentes."

Sue se aperta.

"Explique-se."

"Sue – e América – o que posso dizer a vocês? Quinn Fabray deu à luz no primeiro ano. Santana Lopez anunciou a homossexualidade depois de _anos_ atormentados outros pela mesma coisa. Rachel Berry sempre ameaçou ação se as coisas não fossem do jeito dela e Brittany Pierce uma vez teve um pássaro no armário dela até ele morrer."

Finn Hudson franze a testa profundamente, enquanto Sue balança a cabeça desacreditando.

"É por _isso_ que eu peticionei à comissão escolar, várias vezes, para remover esse homem da sua posição de poder e me colocar no lugar dele. _Idiota_! Desligue o microfone dele!"

Diretor Figgins balbuciou, sua boca movendo-se mas só o menor dos sons saindo. Sue o empurra, movendo-o para fora da filmagem enquanto ela se dirige pra Finn Hudson.

"Sua vez! Você conhecia as quatro, desembucha!"

"Uh – eu não – isso não é –"

"Escute, Tropeço, para descobrir para onde elas estão indo eu preciso descobrir onde elas _estiveram_! Diga-me o que eu quero saber!"

"Eu não estou no seu show para ajudar você, eu estou aqui para ajudar Rachel!"

Finn respira profundamente, virando para a câmera enquanto Sue suspira.

"Olhe, eu só queria dizer a todos que ela não fez isso. Quero dizer, ela não faria parte disso se ela não fosse forçada a ser. Ela não é uma assassina, Rachel é a melhor cantora que eu conheço e ela – o futuro dela é _tão_ importante para ela que – eu só acho que pessoas não iriam, tipo, culpa-la tanto se eles a conhecessem como eu conhecia. Conheço! Como eu _conheço_."

"Sua adoração pateta e fora de lugar é ao mesmo tempo charmosa e nauseante."

"Eu tenho todo tipo de coisa para provar. Eu tenho, uh, vídeos dela cantando e cartas que ela enviou pra mim, e – e o Clube Glee dirá a você que ela não iria – certo então ela pode ser radical mas,"

Ele apruma os ombros olhando, profundamente pra câmera.

"Eu a amo."

"Senhoras e senhores, essa confissão calorosa pode aparentar sensacionalista, mas, antes que eu deixe esse imbecil continuar – o que eu deixarei – por causa do que estou prestes a revelar – deixe-me apenas dizer: não só Finn Hudson _ama_ Rachel Berry, ele namorou Quinn Fabray _duas vezes_ e teve relação sexual com Santana Lopez."

A mandíbula de Finn cai, antes deles fechar os olhos com raiva.

"Nada disso tem _nada a ver_ com –"

"Ao contrário, Frankenteen, eu acredito que vir em defesa dos que você ama é um traço admirável – se você pode chamar isso de _defendê_ -la – mas se você vai em televisão nacional e fazer uma praga de você mesmo na internet, então as pessoas precisam saber os _fatos_. Esse _garoto_ obscenamente gigante alega que ele está agindo por amor, mesmo que ele esteja jogando duas das outras garotas com que ele cometeu atos de _amor_ pra debaixo do ônibus."

"Okay, eu amei Quinn uma vez mas isso não era –"

Sue vira para a câmera.

"Eu ouvi o suficiente. Triplo F – estou indo atrás de _você_."

O-O

Sue senta na sua mesa do estúdio, franzindo a testa para duas mulheres que estão sentadas na sua frente.

"Vocês percebem que estão defendendo pessoas que irão, muito provavelmente, enfrentarão uma vida de encarceramento por _assassinato_."

A primeira mulher – usando óculos e com uma disposição extremamente séria – balançou a cabeça.

"No que a nação está focando, nós acreditamos ser errado. Nós apoiamos assassinato? Não, e eu não acredito que essas garotas apóiem também. O que me ocorreu desde a revelação inicial é que o homem das mortes na lanchonete de beira de estrada era procurado por estupro, por isso, talvez, essas garotas não sejam foras da lei – elas são vigilantes. Na cultura popular nós geralmente romantizamos as pessoas que fazem justiça com as próprias mãos – Robin Hood é uma história tradicional; Dexter Morgan é recente."

A segunda mulher, com bochechas rosadas e cabelo encaracolado, concorda entusiasticamente.

"Nós apenas pensamos que a perspectiva está toda errada. Nós não achamos que elas devem se _safar_ , mas, é inegável o impacto que elas estão tendo na nação! Todo mundo está falando sobre elas – eu ouvi dizer que já há um filme sendo planejado – e nós, realmente, acreditamos que mesmo que elas precisem enfrentar punição pelos crimes que cometeram, elas não devem demonizadas."

"Ou culpadas pelo que estão fazendo. Eu penso que o tratamento delas com os policias diz muito sobre elas – elas não querem matar ninguém, elas simplesmente estão justificadamente temerosas das conseqüências que tem que enfrentar. Elas são _crianças_ e elas foram trazidas à um mundo onde elas devem sentir _vergonha_ de serem elas mesmas. A parte da 'liberdade' do nosso título não quer dizer liberdade da lei; simplesmente o direito delas de se expressar livremente. Para viver _a vida_ livres de opressões."

Sue pisca, virando para a câmera.

"Bem aí está pessoal. Não só eu não estou nem um pouco mais perto de localizar aquelas delinqüentes; agora estou apenas, francamente, confusa _e_ preocupada."

O-O

"Outro assalto à mão armada ocorreu fora de Lander, Wyoming. Apesar de não ter tido fatalidades, Cherry Robertson não só tem um primeiro nome ridículo mas também disse que as quatro garotas foram extremamente educadas e – isso é uma citação direta do depoimento dela à polícia – 'elas podem me roubar a qualquer momento!'"

Sue franze a testa para a câmera. Profundamente.

O-O

O tema do _Cantinho da Sue_ toca.

"Tudo bem, America! Vamos falar de negócios. Hoje à noite eu tenho Xerife William Brewster – o homem inicialmente responsável por investigar o caso de assassinato Fabray – no estúdio comigo hoje. Eu tenho que dizer a você, Xerife, você é um homem difícil de encontrar. Importa-se em compartilhar, com a nação, por que você escolheu se expor agora?"

Xerife William Brewster parece insensível.

"Bem, madame, a coisa é que eu fui removido da minha posição nesse caso devido a certos movimentos dentro da investigação. O FBI está lidando com tudo de agora em diante, e eu desejo a eles a melhor das sortes com tudo, eu realmente desejo. Eu continuarei a proteger a lei e continuar procurando por essas adolescentes; nós apenas não tivemos acesso aos tipos de tecnologia necessárias para achá-las."

"Claramente."

"Essa é uma maldita de uma tragédia nacional, eu digo isso a você. Nós temos pessoas morrendo – sendo assassinadas – por todo o país, e quando nós pegarmos essas coisas? Quatro vida serão perdidas – elas não verão liberdade enquanto elas estiverem vivas, isso é certeza."

"E diga a nós, Xerife: o que você diz àqueles em favor do Triplo F?"

Ele corre a língua sobre os dentes, mantendo seus lábios fechados, antes de soltar um respirar.

"Apoiar o que elas estão fazendo não é certo, não as ajuda. Eu tenho relatórios dos meus colegas em Nova York que pessoas estão usando camisetas e abanando banners e – essas garotas tem fãs, madame. E eu acho isso muito deprimente.

O-O

"Mais cinco vitimas foram adicionadas ao registro depois de tiros em uma lanchonete do lado da auto-estrada noite passada na I-191, Utah. Os donos e três cidadãos foram brutalmente assassinados por Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce no que pareceu um ato sem sentido de _diversão_."

Filmagem de uma pequena lanchonete é mostrada. A câmera, focada na caixa registradora, pega duas adolescentes se acariciando enquanto estão paradas na frente do balcão e uma mulher está parada atrás dele, servindo-as. Uma se vira pra outra e se inclina mais perto, antes de ambas olharem para algo além do alcance da câmera. As garotas parecem estar gesticulando para algo. Depois de alguns momentos, uma movimenta a mão pra trás e tira uma arma.

A filmagem é cortada. A próxima filmagem mostra as garotas se beijando. No corredor do fundo, a parte de cima dos ombros e cabeça de alguém parece estar deitado no chão. A mulher atrás do balcão desapareceu.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, América. Mas eu direi isso: sentada nesse estúdio e andando pelas paredes da Escola de Ensino Médio William McKinley não é mais o bastante para Sue Sylvester. Então eu me demiti do cargo de técnico das Cheerios – foi _minha_ escolha sair, Figgins não teve nada a ver com isso – e eu estou me dedicando em tempo integral ao _Cantinho da Sue_. Você gritou por mais e eu estou dando a você! Amanhã, minha equipe de filmagem e eu daremos adeus à Lima – a pequena cidade no coração desse espetáculo nacional – pois estamos ciando na estrada em perseguição dessas garotas. Nós estaremos em _cada_ parada e cena de crime ao longo do caminho. Eu _pessoalmente_ levarei vocês na mesma jornada que Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce e Rachel Beryr. Eu _pessoalmente_ investigarei cada pedaço de evidencia que acha e oferecei para vocês, a nação, para ver por si mesma. E a cada virada, a cada _passo_ do caminho, eu darei a vocês a _verdade_ como _eu_ vejo. Vocês apenas tem que perguntar a si mesmos, uma pergunta, America:"

A câmera se aproxima do rosto franzido de Sue.

"Você pode _lidar_ com isso?"

O-O O-OO-OO-O

A mão de Santana está pressionada na lateral de Brittany, recolhendo material da camisa dela num punho. Ela não podia parar de beijar a loira; não podia tirar seus lábios do dela enquanto sua mente repassa sem parar a imagem de Brittany correndo em direção à ela e Quinn; do medo que realmente _apertou_ seu coração quando a líder de torcida desapareceu de sua visão.

Tipo, _tudo bem_ , ela estava bem e seu plano funcionou e agora elas estavam se beijando como se não fosse da conta de ninguém a uma distância segura de Acampamento Traiçoeiro. Mas isso não deixava sua mente – Brittany poderia ter _morrido_ e ela _nunca_ poderia beijá-la novamente.

"Ei," a loira sussurrou suavemente, puxando sua boca pra longe. "Está tudo bem."

Mas não estava. _Nada_ estava bem. Santana seguiu a retração, pressionando a si mesma mais pra perto, mão deslizando pra mais baixo.

Brittany gemeu, arqueando-se em direção ao toque e debatendo-se para lembrar o que precisava dizer. Ela tinha que dizer algo. Algo _muito_ importante. Mas todos as sensações em seu corpo estavam totalmente distraindo-a.

Santana moveu-se para a garganta dela, correndo a língua da clavícula dela para o lado debaixo da mandíbula.

Ela estava feliz que elas estavam na tenda, agora, e que Quinn e Rachel não podiam vê-las. Elas pareceram super desconfortáveis sobre todo o negócio de amassos e Brittany detestava fazer outras pessoas se sentirem mal.

Especialmente fazendo algo que era tão _bom_.

Ela não queria parar, mas, ela tinha que. Só um pouquinho. Santana tinha lágrimas saindo de seus olhos e isso era para ser algo feliz.

"Espere, San." Brittany disse e Santana balançou a cabeça, apertando mais a loira.

"Nós não podemos esperar." Santana disse antes de sua voz ser cortada por algo que soava como um soluçar. "Nós não podemos –"

"Ei, _ei_." Brittany circulou a outra garota com os braços, aconchegando a cabeça de Santana no espaço do seu ombro. "Não fique triste."

"Você quase –" Os ombros de Santana tremeram. "Britts, você poderia ter –"

"Mas eu _não_ morri."

Era uma resposta simples mas não fez nada para confortar a Latina enquanto seu corpo inteiro tremeu. Repentinamente, tudo tinha se tornado tão _real_. Russel Fabray; estar fugindo; atirar naquela mulher _quatro vezes_ ; a probabilidade que não só ela perderia o resto da vida dela, ela perderia Brittany também.

Era demais.

Então ela soluçou no ombro da loira, sentindo-se um total fracasso e uma idiota.

"Baby," Brittany murmurou. "Por favor não fique triste."

Ela amava quando sua melhor amiga era verdadeira, e honesta consigo mesma. Mas isso doía demais porque Santana era tão forte e agora, ela sabia que estava a matando se sentir tão _fraca_.

"Não – não há nada –" Santana soluçou. "Para ficar feliz!"

Brittany suspirou, arrastando suas mãos pras costas de Santana, começando a esfregar círculos lentos e firmes.

"Há muito sobre o que ficar triste, San. Eu sei que tem. Estou super triste sobre isso também, mas," Ela cheirou o cabelo da outra garota, aliviando-se em quão _certo_ isso parecia, estar tão perto dela. "Eu não tenho que ficar triste sobre elas neste _momento_. Eu tenho _tanto_ pra ficar feliz. Estou com você, você está me beijando e nós temos o dia inteiro para estar juntas. Isso me faz tão feliz, você sabe disso?"

"Mas nós não temos muito tempo de sobra! Nós vamos – vamos ser pegas ou –"

"Talvez não tenhamos muito tempo e talvez sejamos pegas. Mas, San, você _gosta_ de se sentir triste?"

Santana franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça, sem querer perder qualquer proximidade com a outra garota.

"Então por que senti-lo quando você não precisa?"

"Britts, estamos _fugindo_ –"

"Sim e neste momento estamos a salvo. Nós estamos na nossa tenda. Nós totalmente vamos fazer sexo em breve, também. Nada disso é triste!"

"Mas eu –"

Brittany parou de fazer círculos, trazendo suas mãos pra cima para gentilmente empurrar os ombros de Santana até que elas estivessem face a face.

"Pare de dizer isso. Você sabe que eu tenho razão." Ela se inclinou pra frente, beijando a outra garota gentilmente. "Apenas esteja comigo agora, certo? Porque agora é _feliz_."

Santana respirou profundamente, encarando o azul dos olhos da outra garota. Ela realmente olhou dentro deles, completamente ousada e sem medo, sentindo um relaxamento estranho percorrendo seu corpo enquanto suas lágrimas secaram.

Mais uma vez, Brittany estava certo. Mais uma vez, Brittany estava salvando sua vida.

A garota que uma vez partira seu coração, e cujo coração ela tinha partido em retorno.

A garota que tinha se aproximado dela no parquinho quando elas tinham cinco anos e perguntou ela por que estava sentada sozinha. Quem tinha, subsequentemente, declarado que elas eram melhores amigas porque, ao contrário do que seu jovem eu tinha temido, ela _era_ interessante. Quem tinha ficado ao lado dela e dado confiança para falar porque, como ficou patente, ela tinha _muito_ a expressar.

Brittany era sua graça salvada de _tudo_ , e isso tinha sido aterrorizador uma vez pra ela, ser tão dependente de outra pessoa.

Mas agora ela estava agradecida. Extremamente. Porque isso, certo, talvez tudo viesse ter um fim. Talvez elas fossem presas e mandadas pra prisões separadas e não fosse permitido contato uma com a outra. Talvez elas até morressem.

Mas fodam-se os talvez. Fodam-se eles! Brittany estava certa – ela ficaria triste por eles quando eles acontecessem. _Se_ eles acontecessem. E por agora?

Ela tinha uma linda, maravilhosa, loira embaixo do seu corpo que sabia todos os botões certos pra apertar e fazê-la feliz.

E elas tinham o dia _inteiro._

* * *

"Eu estou _tão_ feliz por elas!" Rachel disse um pouco feliz demais enquanto estava deitada ao lado de Quinn e não pode deixar de ouvir os gemidos mais e mais altos e choramingos vindo da tenda a alguns metros de distância.

Era tão longe quanto elas se sentiam confortáveis pra armar a tenda delas. Mas, talvez, não fosse distante _o suficiente_.

"Mmmm," Quinn cantarolou, encolhendo-se quando ela ouvira um grito alto e apaixonado.

Rachel piscou, fazendo o melhor para ignorar a vermelhidão que estava avançando seriamente sobre as bochechas dela. Os sons amorosos das suas companheiras estava fazendo _coisas_ nela que – enquanto ela sabia que eram reações perfeitamente normais devido à exposição às expressões físicas de amor – ela não estava totalmente confortável.

"Então." Ela estava apenas tentando se distrair. "Foi bem perto de sermos pegas lá hein? Eu ainda estou chocada de que nós conseguimos cair fora."

Quinn cantarolou concordando novamente, trincando os dentes. Maldito seja, tinha sido há _muito_ tempo.

"Na verdade, eu vou tão longe quanto dizer que foi uma chance divina que nós escapamos sem machucados. E se com a quantidade de artilharia que," houve um gemido duplo de Brittany _e_ Santana e a imaginação de Rachel lutou para identificar o que poderia ter causado tal reação. "Uh, oque – eu – o que eu estava dizendo?"

Quinn exalou calmamente, fechando os olhos e tentando imaginas coisas que fossem contra reagir a reação do seu corpo. Isso? _Tão_ desprazeroso. Ela pensou em nascimento de criança, como seu corpo tinha sido _rasgado_ – claro, pensar em nascimento de criança levou sua mente a pensar no ato que causara aquilo.

"Não sei," a loira murmurou, mãos agarradas apertadamente ao redor de montes de seu saco de dormir.

O gemido e ofegar tinha se tornado um som rítmico e permanente.

Rachel limpou a garganta.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"O que acontece – quando você tem – como é –"

 _Ai Deus_. Os olhos de Quinn abriram de repente. Ela olhou pra outra garota que estava vermelha e olhando pra ela implorando.

" _Realmente?_ Rachel eu não acho –"

"Eu só – doeu?"

Esse era o momento mais estranho da sua vida. Essa maldita garota com quem ela tinha compartilhado _dois_ namorados, que ela agora estava deitada _muito_ proximamente, queria que ela conversasse sobre sexo enquanto duas pessoas _altamente_ fazia exatamente _isso_ a alguns metros.

"Sim."

Talvez se ela mantivesse suas respostas a uma palavra, o interrogatório não continuasse?

"Doeu o tempo inteiro – o que eu perguntar, fica – bem, como _isso_?"

Santana estava gemendo agora em espanhol e Brittany parecia estar num loop infinito de _'Oh!'_

Quinn engoliu.

"Eu não acho que _ninguém_ fique assim, só elas."

Rachel ficou pensativa por alguns momentos, pensando em suas sessões de amassos com Finn que geralmente deixava ambos ofegantes.

"Eu admito que as coisas ficavam um _pouco_ quentes e pesadas com Finn –"

Quinn rolou os olhos. Bem _ali_ estava um bom matador para sua onda sexual.

"Mas aí ele gritava, ' _Carteiro!_ ' e estava tudo acabado?"

Rachel engasgou. Então deu risadinhas.

"Algumas vezes eu esqueço que nós _partilhamos_ certas experiências."

"Desejo que pudesse esquecer," Quinn sorriu, tentando diminuir a dor sem querer que suas palavras provavelmente causariam. Ela estava apenas frustrada, e as garotas na outra tenda estavam ficando mais altas.

"Foi isso – o aspecto _'Carteiro'_ – foi por isso que você dormiu com Puck?"

Rachel rolou, se levantando em um cotovelo enquanto via a sobrancelha de loira franzir. Quinn estava deitada de costas, cabeça virando para olhar pra Rachel.

"Não."

A morena apenas olhou pra ela esperando enquanto Quinn suspirou, rolando de lado para encarar Rachel e imitar a posição dela.

"Não?"

"Não. Aquele dia foi realmente um dia ruim pra mim. Eu tinha ganhado alguns quilos – eu não sei como isso aconteceu – mas a Treinadora me importunou sobre isso a tarde inteira, e tudo que eu pude pensar foi," ela balançou a cabeça quando os olhos de Rachel suavizaram. "Eu iria voltar a ser Lucy, sabe?"

Rachel sonhara a vida toda sobre ter uma conversa de garotas com uma melhor amiga. Ela teve que conter as lágrimas de alagar em seus olhos pela alegria louca que vinha de finalmente experimentar isso. Certo, haviam sons crus e vulgar ecoando ao redor delas enquanto acontecia, e ela _tinha_ participação numa parte bem dramática das consequências da experiência que Quinn estava descrevendo, mas ainda assim.

"E ele fez você se sentir desejada?"

Quinn deu de ombros um pouco.

"Sim, acho que sim. Eu não sei, Rachel. Essa é a verdade honesta – eu não sei por que eu deixei isso acontecer. Logo que eu vi os wine coolers que ele trouxe? Eu soube. Eu soube pra onde estava indo, e eu só –" ela suspirou, relembrando o nervoso em seu estômago enquanto ela deixava o garoto entrar em sua casa. "Eu só me sentira tão _mal_ o dia todo e isso era algo que podia me fazer sentir o oposto."

Rachel balançou a cabeça concordando.

"E Finn não podia fazer isso por você?"

Era uma questão um tanto quanto inocente, mas fez Quinn ouriçar-se.

"Você quer dizer meu perfeitamente doce mas totalmente _aéreo_ namorado que sempre gozava antes de eu sequer ficar _acesa_? Porque, como ele disse, eu era _gostosa_ demais pra ele ser hábil a se controlar?"

Rachel franziu a testa ligeiramente. "Eu não quis dizer –"

" _Sim_ , Rachel, eu _curto_ procurar em outros lugares por coisas que eu já _tenho_."

Foi um momento tenso na tenda enquanto elas se encaravam.

Gemidos de orgasmo fez ambas se encolher e cortar o contato visual, um calor indo pros rostos delas.

"Sinto muito, Quinn. Foi uma pergunta injusta." A voz de Rachel estava tímida enquanto ela lutava para controlar a respiração dela.

"Não, não foi," Quinn respondeu, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos e então os abrindo novamente. "Puck era – atencioso, por mais difícil que isso seja para acreditar. Finn era doce mas – seguro e apenas tão – mas com Puck? Não era como _isso_ ," ela balançou a cabeça em direção à outra tenda. "De _jeito nenhum_."

"Eu apenas nunca – eu planejava perder minha –" Rachel se cortou enquanto um sentimento de temor tomava o lugar do tesão em seu estômago. "Eu _tinha_ planejado perder minha virgindade em um ponto definido em meu futuro. Agora morrerei virgem, ao que parece. Então eu peço desculpa pelas questões invasivas."

A outra garota pareceu, repentinamente, tão devastada que Quinn baixou a guarda completamente.

"Você quer saber a verdade? Eu curti o sentimento mais que o ato, se isso faz sentido. Quero dizer, não foi difícil tornar-me celibatária novamente depois por causa do sexo em si? Doeu, foi meio nojento e eu estava tão fora daquilo que eu meio que não lembro tudo completamente. Ele fisicamente se satisfez – óbvio, ou então Beth nunca teria acontecido – e eu mentalmente me satisfiz no que estava acontecendo. Mas _isso?_ " Ela inclinou a cabeça de novo, tão lentamente, o gemido e choramingar começaram novamente. "Eu não acho que algum dia terei _isso_. Então, talvez eu não morra uma virgem, mas, eu ainda estou no mesmo barco que você – eu provavelmente morrerei sem fazer sexo e eu _definitivamente_ morrerei sem _na verdade_ curtir isso."

Quinn se deitou, encarando o teto da tenda enquanto as palavras que tinha dito a atingia com força total.

"Talvez," Rachel começou timidamente, olhava a outra garota. "Nós devêssemos, hum –"

A cabeça da loira voltou o olhar para a loira tão rapidamente quase como se ela desse a si mesmo um estalar de cabeça. Ela estava prestes a sugerir o que ela pensava que ela estava prestes a sugerir?

" – fazer um esforço para pegar fones de ouvido durante a próxima ação?"

Quinn piscou algumas vezes, querendo se estapear ou gargalhar ao pensamento _estapafúrdio_ que tinha _quase_ aparecido em sua mente. Deus, ela estava com tanto tesão que ela apenas –

Ela se fechou rapidamente. Fones de ouvidos eram uma ideia _excelente_.

O-O

Rachel as dirigiu para Wyoming naquela noite, piscando os olhos contra o desejo de dormir desde que Brittany e Santana não tinham parado até depois do horário de almoço. Elas partiram logo que escureceu, ávidas para saírem de Dakota do Sul, e ainda ficando sem mantimentos desde que tudo que conseguiram roubar na última ação foi uma espingarda e gasolina.

Brittany e Santana se beijavam preguiçosamente no assento traseiro, completamente entrelaçadas. Era doce, Rachel se confortou, fazendo seu melhor para não sentir inveja da felicidade que elas reencontraram juntas, uma na outra.

Ao lado dela, Quinn mantinha a atenção na janela do passageiro e ignorava todo mundo.

Elas teriam que ter uma conversa tática para que elas pudessem, esperançosamente, evitar situações como Acampamento Traiçoeiro ocorrendo novamente. E não havia melhor tempo do que o presente, Rachel pensara. Depois disso, ela ainda estava desconfortavelmente _coçando-se_ em certos lugares e o silêncio do carro estava apenas pesando mais sua consciência desse fato.

"Creio que devemos formular um novo plano para assaltar estabelecimentos. Eu assumo, apesar da quase catástrofe do último, que nós faremos novamente com o arsenal que nós agora temos e o continuar passo que consumimos os produtos que roubamos."

Todas a ignoraram.

Santana tinha acabado de passar o dia tendo o sexo mais maravilhoso e orgástico que já tinha tido. Diabos, ela nem _sonhara_ que sexo podia ser desse jeito. Tipo, claro, elas tinham tido um sexo bem incrível no passado, mas agora? Ela não sabia se era o tempo separadas, a experiência de quase morte, ou nenhuma delas estando temerosas de pressionar muito a outra, mas, sagrada gostosura, _porra_. Era uma vergonha que elas tivessem que continuar dirigindo, porque isso? Ela podia fazer isso cada segundo do resto da vida dela.

Brittany mantinha os lábios em Santana, desde que cada vez que ela os tirava, ela começava a esquecer como eles eram e tinha que relembrar a si mesma. Ela pensara que talvez ainda fizesse as outras garotas se sentirem estranhas, mas ela não podia se afastar. Mais, Santana nunca tinha sido tão _aberta_ com ela antes disso, fez seu coração explodir em um arco-íris. Um arco-íris duplo. _Todo_ cobrindo o céu. Ela suspirou contente, sugando o lábio inferior da Latina para dentro da sua boca e levemente arrastando sua língua sobre ele.

Santana gemeu do fundo da sua garganta, aumentando o apertar na loira, quando repentinamente Rachel apertou os freios.

"Parem!" Ela gritou, encostando o carro. "Uma de vocês troque com Quinn imediatamente ou eu vou nos levar direto pra uma delegacia. Vocês não entendem que as suas demonstrações de afeto – embora caloroso – são extremamente insensíveis para ambas Quinn e eu?"

O peito de Rachel estava respirando pesadamente enquanto as garotas atrás se separaram chocadas e Quinn abria a porta sem falar nada.

Santana queria dizer _alguma coisa_ mas Brittany apenas deu de ombros pra ela sem saída enquanto se afastava pra porta e saía.

"Desculpe." Ela murmurou pra Quinn enquanto passavam uma pela outra.

"Está tudo bem." Quinn murmurou de volta, envergonhada pela explosão de Rachel mas também agradecida. Neste ponto ela estava considerando sugerir pararem na próxima cidade, encontrar um motel e – e ir numa _caçada de homens_ elas mesmas.

Rachel religou o carro, coração batendo no peito.

"Agora que eu tenho a atenção de vocês – alguma tem sugestões para melhorar nossa técnica em assaltos? Não que mostrar a arma e vasculhar o máximo que podemos carregar seja exatamente uma _técnica_ –"

"Nós temos mais armas agora, bastante pra cada uma carregar uma. Duas ficam de tocaia, duas entram. Pronto." Quinn deu de ombros, encarando a mesma vista escura, só que agora do assento traseiro.

Santana cruzou os braços desafiadoramente.

"Você sabe, Berry, eu não tomava você por uma homofóbica."

Rachel engasgou, mão voando pro peito enquanto ela dava uma olhadela no retrovisor, mal distinguindo o rosto de Santana.

"Eu _não_ sou uma individua homofóbica e eu _me magôo_ que você mesmo _sugira_ algo desse tipo." Rachel estava profundamente machucada. De todas as coisas que Santana já tinha dito a ela, essa era de longe a pior.

"Bem, julgando pela sua explosão ali atrás? Ou você é homofóbica ou a visão de Brittany e eu nos amando, te deixou com tesão."

Rachel abriu a boca, e então fechou novamente. Quinn manteve os olhos na janela, agradecida por não ter dito nada e então podia evitar as mesmas acusações pro seu lado. Santana tinha um jeito de encostar as pessoas no canto da parede porque de qualquer forma que elas negassem as acusações elas estariam ferradas de qualquer forma.

"Tudo bem se te deixa assim, nós somos muito gostosas," Brittany interferiu, sentindo falta de estar beijando a garota no banco de trás. Ela queria fazer beicinho.

Santana se inclinou pra frente, sua cabeça aparecendo no espaço entre os dois descansos de cabeça.

"Aposto que deixar a nanica aqui com _muito_ tesão e incomodada, escutando os sons que Brittany faz quando ela sente meus _dedos_ na pele dela," ela exalou com força, diretamente na lateral do pescoço de Rachel. "Escorregando pelo _corpo_ dela, pressionando contra a _umidade_ que ela tem só de me beijar."

A boca de Rachel ficara seca. Imediatamente, milhares de argumentos e protestos voaram pra sua mente para fazer com que Santana parasse de _falar_. E ainda assim, sua boca completamente a desobedeceu.

Quinn engoliu com dificuldade, apta a escutar Santana claramente e completamente sem poder dizer algo ou bloquear a voz dela. O que _diabos_ tinha acontecido com ela? Ela deveria estar pensando sobre o próximo lugar que elas iriam assaltar, e onde elas deveriam acampar depois, e um milhões de outras coisas que as manteriam _vivas_ e _fora da cadeia_. Ao invés disso, ela se tornara uma bagunça de frustração sexual.

Brittany virou o rosto pra Santana, acariciando o pescoço da garota enquanto Santana continuava a falar próximo do ouvido de Rachel.

"Aposto que fez você _toda_ incomodada e com tesão e totalmente invejosa, nos escutando _fodendo_ tão perto," Santana estava seriamente _furiosa_ que Rachel fizera Brittany se mover. E julgando pelas suas reações ao que ela estava dizendo? Diabos, Rachel _já_ estava se arrependendo de se meter. _Ninguém_ ficava entre os beijos doces de mocinha de Santana e Brittany. "Deslizando nossos corpos nus juntas, fazendo-nos _gozar_ uma à outra de novo e de novo e –"

Rachel gritou e bateu nos freios novamente, encostando.

"Quinn! Troque com Brittany! Brittany só, _por favor_ , cale a boca dela!"

Santana iria morrer de rir se sua boca não estivesse ocupada fazendo outras, mais divertidas, coisas novamente.

O-O

Quinn tomou conta da direção quando Rachel começou a ficar seriamente sonolenta logo após a meia noite. As garotas atrás tinham finalmente parado de se beijar, e, agora dormiam a sono solto. A cabeça de Brittany estava deitada no peito de Santana, a luz do luar brilhando nas duas desde que a ausência de luzes na rua significava que a lua cheia iluminava o campo num suave e branco brilho.

A libido de Quinn tinha finalmente parado de dar curto-circuito no seu cérebro. Todas estavam dormindo, a vista graças à lua fez o mundo ao redor dela parecer ainda _mais_ surreal e sua mente finalmente focara na tarefa de rever o que tinha acontecido em Acampamento Traiçoeiro – o que ela podia ter feito e o que ela podia fazer agora, para assegurar que aquele tipo de coisa não acontecesse.

A mulher na frente tinha apertado algum tipo de botão de pânico? Como a polícia tinha chegado ali tão rápido? Era algum tipo de coincidência maluca?

O que elas fariam, da próxima vez, era serem cuidadosas. Elas precisavam mudar a placa na traseira do carro novamente, de alguma forma. Elas precisavam ter alguém vigiando e algum tipo de sinal para que as pessoas dentro tivesse uma melhor chance de reagir a uma potencial prisão e tiroteio policial ao contrário de entrar em pânico e ter suas mentes em branco.

Graças a Deus por Brittany.

Ela estava certa que Santana iria negar, mas, por um momento ali? Ela tinha _certeza_ que a garota iria sugerir que elas usassem as balas remanescentes para atirar nelas mesmas. O que fazia seu peito apertar, porque _de jeito nenhum_ ela deixaria essas garotas morrerem. Não depois delas a seguirem por tanto tempo, e tinham sido envolvidas a favor _dela_ pra começo de conversa.

Se elas fossem presas, ela pensou, seria ruim. Mas isso seria melhor do que a morte, certamente. Ao menos na prisão elas teriam camas pra dormir, e um constante suprimento de comida e atenção médica. Elas também teriam, ela ponderou, uma data certa de término.

Agora? Certo, elas podiam dirigir até morrer. Elas podiam dirigir até elas serem pegas. Elas poderiam dirigir, dirigir e nunca parar. Ter tantas opções? Por um lado isso fazia ela se sentir livre, e quase ávida pra descobrir qual final seria. Talvez até seria algo que ela nem tinha pensado ainda?

Mas ao mesmo tempo, a incerteza a mantinha preocupada. Ao menos com uma sentença à prisão ela _saberia_ que a morte não estaria espreitando logo ali. Ao menos com uma sentença ela saberia que as outras garotas estariam a salvo.

Ela rolou os olhos. Ela se ajustaria bem a qualquer coisa nas últimas semanas, ela pensou. Mas ainda era desconcertante ter todos esses pensamentos ao _mesmo tempo_.

Luzes diminuindo à distância fecharam sua mente momentaneamente. À medida que ela dirigia pra mais perto, ela viu um motel meia-boca mas ainda operacional ao lado da estrada com um carro estacionado na frente.

Ela sorriu, tirando a placa do veículo fora da sua lista.

As outras dormiam enquanto o carro encostava, e, quando ela corria atrás para colocar a placa de Minnesota, as garotas estavam dormindo tão a sono solto como ela tinha deixado.

Enquanto ela continuava a dirigir, ela imaginava ociosamente o quão longe eles estariam quando os donos da caminhonete percebesse que uma das suas placas agora era da Florida.

O pensamento a fez sorrir.

* * *

Quinn tinha as tendas armadas, quando Rachel abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se enquanto o sol brilhava diretamente no para-brisa e no rosto dela.

"Café da manhã?" Quinn perguntou a ela enquanto esta fazia lentamente seu caminho em direção à loira, ainda se alongando e estralando as juntas enquanto caminhava.

"Claro." Rachel respondeu, bocejando e olhando ao redor delas. "Onde estamos?"

"Floresta Nacional Bighorn, Wyoming."

A morena piscou os olhos groguemente, rolando-os quando ouvira risadinhas e sussurros vindo de uma das tendas.

"Elas ainda estão acesas, hein?"

Quinn deu de ombros, colocando sopa de vegetais numa tigela de plástico e entregando à garota menor.

"Eu nos coloquei ali. _Beeem_ pra lá." Quinn apontou pro outro lado do carro e Rachel deu um sorrisinho. "Também, eu sugiro que nós fiquemos bêbadas. Nós desmaiamos, e então não importará o quão alto elas estão."

Às palavras de Quinn, o sorrisinho começou a se tornar em gemidos pesados.

Rachel comeu umas colheradas de sopa e Quinn procurou pelo carro a garrafa metade vazia de Jack Daniels.

Pouco tempo depois, Rachel não podia parar de rir e se inclinar em Quinn enquanto elas deitavam na tenda, a garrafa de bebida completamente vazia.

"Você namorou Finn, Puck e Sam," Rachel começou. "Então a pessoa assumiria que seu tipo é jogador de futebol."

Quinn bufou, agradecida que ela estava deitada já que tudo estava tão _embaçado_. Ela já estava exausta. Agora ela estava tão bêbada que não sabia _o que_ estava acontecendo.

"Meu tipo é – é – _não_ futebol." Ela disse, olhos arregalados, lutando para mantê-los abertos. De repente, era tão _difícil._

"Você me diz seu tipo e eu direi o meu!" Rachel apertou a outra garota, meio deitada em cima dela.

"Mmmm isso muda," Quinn começou, piscando rapidamente enquanto ela abraçava o corpo conectado ao dela. "Agora? Conquanto eles estejam respirando."

Puta uau, ela pensou. Não, não, _não_.

Rachel ficou dando risadinhas novamente. "Eu aqui declaro você e Jacob Ben Israel um casal felizmente casado."

Quinn quase vomitou; ela podia ver a face pálida do garoto se inclinando em direção a ela; ouvir a voz dele na cabeça dela; imaginando agarrando o estúpido afro dele enquanto caíam na cama –

Ela sentou, arremessando Rachel longe dela e balançando a cabeça. Por que a sua mente repentinamente estava voltando à sexo o tempo todo, porra?

"Ei, me desculpe. Ei você! Volte aqui!" Rachel mexeu seus braços sem jeito, e, Quinn caiu de volta neles, cabeça girando.

"Pessoas _atraentes_ que estão respirando." Ela murmurou, virando o corpo, então agora _ela_ estava de conchinha maior na outra garota. Bem, isso era novo.

"Meu é, hum, oh! Eu sei! Eles têm que saber cantar. Mas não melhor do que. Complementarmente à minha voz."

"Isso é uma palavra?"

"Shhh, vá comigo. Eles também tem que ser atraentes. Um não pode fazer amor com alguém não atraente porque isso tem que ser mutuamente explosivo."

"O que? Isso nem faz sentido. Você não é uma fazedora de sentido. Saia da minha tenda!" Quinn se aconchegou mais à outra garota, apesar das palavras que saíam da sua boca. Claro, Rachel estava tagarelando feito uma idiota, mas, ela _cheirava_ tão –

Alarmes estavam tocando em algum lugar do fundo da cabeça de Quinn. Era _tão_ irritante.

"Mutualmente – algo. Okay. Alto! Mas mais alto que eu não é difícil. Então, cantador e mais alto e atraente. Também legal e desejoso de ser vegano comigo porque é _difícil_ quando a pessoa com quem você está come _tudo_ e você não pode ter nada. Também, um vegano _nunca_ jogaria ovos em mim."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça sonolentamente, sentindo como se um cobertor de algodão estivesse sendo puxado sobre sua mente. Seus olhos não conseguiam mais ficar abertos e ela estava tão quentinha e confortável.

"Interesses similares, também. Isso seria legal." Rachel bocejou, sem sentir desenhando espirais nas costas da outra garota, nem mesmo notando que ela já tinha dormido. "Inteligente também seria uma mudança. Só alguém que eu admirasse," seus olhos fecharam. "O tanto que eles me admirassem."

Seu pensamento final enquanto ela mentalmente imaginava seus ex – Finn, Puck e Jesse – era que talvez dessa vez ela tentasse alguém _loiro_.

* * *

Brittany suspirou contentemente nos braços de Santana, amando o sentimento de tanta pele quente pressionada contra a sua própria.

"Eu te amo." Santana murmurou na nuca dela, beijando ao longo do ombro dela.

"Eu te amo." Brittany respirou, sorrindo preguiçosamente porque ela estava _tão_ sonolenta.

"Me desculpe por tudo – toda aquela coisa que aconteceu ano passado foi só – eu estava –"

Brittany rolou de volta, puxando a outra garota vermelha contra a frente dela.

"Eu te perdoo." Ela a beijou gentilmente. "Me desculpe também."

Santana concordou ligeiramente, sem conseguir parar a pontada de dor que passava sobre seus olhos porque isso _ainda_ doía um pouco – ver Brittany com Artie, o jeito que ela sorrira pra ele e – aquele sorriso era _dela_.

"Eu te perdoo, também. Mas isso," ela lambeu os lábios, polegares acariciando as bochechas da loira que a olhava. "Tinha que acontecer para que eu – Deus, eu nem sei _por que_ eu estava tão assustada, sabe? Foi idiota."

Brittany balançou a cabeça fortemente.

"Você _nunca_ foi idiota. Não diga isso. San, você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu já conhecerei. Mas até pessoas inteligentes ficam assustadas."

Santana engoliu.

"E _você_ é a pessoa mais inteligente que _eu_ conheço."

"Você me faz sentir inteligente. Eu gosto disso."

"Eu gosto de _você_."

"Eu _amo_ você."

"Eu amo você _mais_."

Santana estava agradecida que a outra tenda estivesse bem afastada e as outras garotas não podiam ouvi-la. Ela _vomitaria_ se ela escutasse alguém sendo tão piegas de merda. Era nojento e toda essa merda de abertura emocional ainda era nova. Mas junto ao atual estilo de vida delas?

Bem, tanto faz. Ela tinha uma nova percepção na vida. Uma nova filosofia, entregue por uma loira fabulosa e um _monte_ de orgasmos. E era basicamente resumido a isso:

Se ela seria presa ou morrer, em algum momento do desconfortável _próximo_ futuro, ela iria ter certeza que ela não teria arrependimentos em relação à Brittany. Um ano atrás, ela estaria maldizendo o garoto na cadeira de rodas – e ela mesma – porque ela não tinha tomado coragem quando deveria. Brittany tinha quebrado seu coração, claro, mas, não era inteiramente culpa da loira. Ela podia admitir, agora, que era dela. Brittany tinha posto o coração dela na linha de tiro primeiro e Santana tinha fodido tudo.

Bem, não novamente. Essa era provavelmente a última chance que elas tinham juntas. E realmente, foda-se. Fodam-se todos eles. Foda-se medo e dúvida, inveja e tudo o mais.

Ela estava com Brittany _agora_ e como a garota tinha dito – agora era feliz.

O-O

Santana dirigira na noite seguinte, desde que Quinn e Rachel estava de ressaca e recusavam-se a falar ou fazer qualquer coisa do que dormir no banco de trás. Rachel caíra de lado, uma vez, aterrissando em cima de Quinn, acordando-a. Ela groguemente se mexera, imaginando se ela deveria apenas aconchegar-se na outra garota e terminar com isso.

Mas ela pegou os olhos de Santana no retrovisor e, ao invés disso, rudemente empurrou a garota menor até que esta estivesse repousando de encontro à porta.

O-O

"É como um milagre!" Rachel disse alegre, balançando no mesmo lugar enquanto segurava a garrafa de vodca junto ao seu peito.

"Algo do tipo," Quinn disse com raiva, tentando ignorar os barulhos de sexo _novamente_ e sério, que _porra_? As suas BFF´s ninfomaníacas ou o _que_?

"Quero dizer, eu estava procurando pelo meu sapato embaixo do banco e ele estava lá sozinho!" A morena balançou de novo antes de embalar a garrafa uma vez mais. "Tão milagroso!"

"Deve ter caído, é tudo. Isso não é um _milagre_!" Quinn gritou de volta.

"Pare de estar emburrada! Eu não gosto!" Rachel disse, levando ela e a garrafa de vodca para dentro da tenda delas com um bufar.

Quinn desligou o carro, tendo ajustado tão diligentemente o ângulo da posição de estacionar tantas vezes que ela só queria entrar com a coisa em uma _árvore_. Aquela porra só não conseguia ficar direito!

Ela entrou trovejando dentro da tenda, roubando a garrafa de vodca das mãos da diva e tomou um longo gole.

"Finn estava certo sobre você," Rachel disse firmemente, apesar de um pouco enrolada.

Quinn sentou pesadamente ao lado dela, encarando a morena amuada.

"O que ele disse sobre mim?" Ela tomou outro gole, finalmente sentindo sua cabeça começar a girar. Ela estaria desmaiada logo mais. Ela mal podia esperar.

"Eu não direi a você a não ser que você pergunte com carinho!"

Quinn trincou os dentes porque ela não tinha cometido assassinato _há um tempo_ mas agora ela estava _bem_ pertinho de tornar a garrafa de vodca miraculosa delas em uma arma.

"Por favor me diga." Os dentes dela nem se separaram enquanto ela falava, mas, Rachel relevou porque ela queria a garrafa de volta.

"Ele me contou sobre as categorias de pessoas bêbadas. E eu nem sabia!" Ela pegou a garrafa, feliz quando a outra garota deixou-a levá-la. Ela bebeu profundamente.

"Bêbada o que?"

"Bem, Santana é a bêbada chorona. Vê? E Brittany é a stripper e você é a emburrada."

" _O que_?"

Rachel deu de ombros, porque o garoto alto tinha estado certo. Ela realmente não via o problema.

"Combina. Você não pode negar."

" _O diabo_ que eu não posso. Mas antes de eu fazê-lo; o que ele disse que você era?"

Rachel piscou algumas vezes antes de dar a garrafa de volta.

"Uma bêbada carente," ela disse com uma voz baixinha, notando como ela já tinha se inclinado em direção à outra garota e estava tentando descobrir como ela podia se aconchegar nela enquanto elas estavam sentadas desse jeito.

Não podia ser feito, ela decidira, movendo-se para deitar.

"Ele é um puto _sem tamanho_ ," Quinn disse, bebendo mais uma vez antes de colocar a garrafa cuidadosamente no chão e espelhando a posição deitada de Rachel.

Rachel bateu com uma mão uma na outra, diretamente aconchegando-se na loira.

"Mas ele está certo!" Ela disse engrolado, fechando os olhos porque eles pareciam que estavam se movendo em direções diferentes.

"Não, ele é um _bundão_ sem consideração, e, ele está _errado_. _Direi_ a você quais tipos de bêbados nós somos sem recorrer a rótulos simples e _idiotas_." Quinn esperou até que os olhos de Rachel abrissem antes de falar novamente. "Primeiramente, Santana não é uma bêbada _chorona_ ; as inseguranças dela apenas afloram quando ela bebe algo. É o que o álcool faz, mas o que o Finn saberia?" Ela não estava exatamente certa de onde o ódio repentino pelo garoto vinha, mas, estava ali. "Ela age toda durona, mas no fundo? Igual ao resto de nós – distraindo o mundo das suas dúvidas pretendendo que elas não existem. Ela _chora_ porque ela esconde tanta coisa quando está sóbria que explode dela quando ela está bêbada. E Brittany? Ela é apenas feliz, pessoa livre. O que ela tem acontecendo pra ela? Ela pode _dançar_. Bebida desliga o cérebro dela e o corpo dela toma conta. Eu não sei por que ela fica nua, mas, talvez tenha mais a ver com a coisa de liberdade? Ela _não_ faz isso pra ganhar dinheiro ou deixar os caras excitados. Ela não se importa se _ninguém_ estiver assistindo, e _essa é_ a razão porque ela não é uma stripper."

Rachel abriu os olhos e olhou Quinn de olhos arregalados. Ela estava pendurada em cada palavra. Quinn era _tão_ esperta.

"E eu?" Ela sussurrou, quase com medo do que a outra garota iria dizer.

"Rachel, você não é _carente_ e ele é tão idiota por dizer isso pra você. Você – okay, você é uma pessoa muito afetiva. Certo? Exceto, como eu, você não teve muitos amigos ou pessoas ao redor com quem você pudesse se expressar. E você sempre será – Rachel, sua voz é _incrível_ e ainda sim você está sempre procurando validação de outras pessoas. Você tenta demais pra conseguir que as pessoas gostem de você, e no passado nunca funcionou. Você só acabou empurrando eles pra longe. Então faz sentido que quando você está bêbada essa parte de você que quer proximidade e tudo isso tome conta. Você provavelmente _ânsia_ pra ter alguém que mostre a você a mesma afeição."

Rachel sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos; ela não podia evitar. Era tudo tão verdade e ela estava tão bêbada.

"Eu nem pensei que ele estivesse me insultando quando ele disse isso. Eu apenas pensei que eu estava sendo irritante."

"Vê? Completo imbecil."

"Okay, agora eu faço você." Rachel sentou, espremendo os olhos pra Quinn concentrada.

Quinn ignorou os múltiplos sentidos que uma pessoa podia tirar do que a garota dissera. Ela se desembaraçou, alcançando a vodca porque se ela ainda estava fazendo tanto sentido, ela não estava nem perto de estar bêbada o suficiente.

Ela ignorou a pequena voz que apontava que Santana e Brittany estavam quietas no momento, então ela, na verdade, não precisava se embriagar mais do que já estava.

"Você se mudou porque, hum, você não tinha amigos e pensou que com isso os teria. Exceto que mudar o exterior não conserta o interior, então você estava," Rachel mordeu seu lábio inferior antes da sua face clarear e ela olhar suavemente pra Quinn. "Sozinha. Seus pais eram um fracasso quando se relacionava à você, e sua irmã era naturalmente loira e linda. Eles sempre compararam vocês, e você sempre se sentiu menor."

Quinn continuou bebendo, devolvendo a garrafa pra morena quando sentiu lágrimas pinicando seus olhos. Ela lutou contra elas.

"Continue."

"Então pessoas acharam você atraente, você trocou de escolas e eventualmente acabou namorando o zagueiro. Mas ele apenas, hum, bem, estou meio cambaleante agora então eu serei rude – ele tinha um orgasmo cada vez que você chegava perto e logo, era _tudo_ que sua relação era – ele gozando em quão bonita você parecia mas não tendo ideia nenhuma de quem você _era_. Então você dormiu com o melhor amigo dele, porque você tinha se tornado uma _coisa_ e você estava com medo de perder isso porque se você perdesse sua nova aparência, você pensou que perderia _tudo_. Mas isso levou a você ficar grávida e dar sua criança para que ela pudesse ter uma vida melhor longe dos pais adolescente que nem estavam juntos e uma família que já tinha decepcionado a mãe dela _tantas_ vezes," ela nunca tinha considerado metade das coisas que estavam saindo da sua boca agora. Pobre Quinn, ela chorou mentalmente, isso era tão _trágico_. "Então você voltou à vida que tinha antes dela, ou tentou, mas, não conseguiu. Você pulou no primeiro garoto que disse que te amava, mas você não o amava; assistiu enquanto o pai da sua filha se apaixonava por alguém que fisicamente parecia a pessoa que você costumava ser e pensou que nunca _seria_ amada; e o garoto doce que uma vez não podia se controlar ao seu redor agora não podia controlar os sentimentos dele por _mim_."

Quinn fungou. "Vê, eu não sou _emburrada_. Eu só – só –"

"Você só teve muita frustração, debaixo de tudo. Eu peço desculpas, Quinn, de verdade. Eu não sei por que não o questionei –"

Mas Quinn só deu de ombros. "Porque você estava apaixona por alguém que você acreditava que tudo que eles diziam era verdade."

"Você já esteve apaixonada?"

"Não." Quinn respirou profundamente, virando-se para Rachel com um sorriso pesaroso. "Provavelmente nunca estarei. Não agora. Não com a vida desse jeito."

Rachel se encostou mais na loira, deitando a cabeça no ombro dela.

"Se importa; você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive e eu – Quinn, eu amo você."

Quinn não podia responder, não podia formar as palavras de jeito nenhum. Apenas deitou a cabeça dela em cima dessa garota boba e impossível e aproveitou o sentimento de ter uma melhor amiga – que era verdadeiramente _dela_ – finalmente, depois de todo esse tempo.

O-O


	6. Capítulo 3b

**N.T.: Como assim, Dani? Brittana são lindas! :P**

 **Seu pedido é uma ordem, babes! :D E obrigada pela favoritação, Natyma \o/**

* * *

Santana se esticou, bocejando quando o sol se punha ao redor delas. Geralmente Quinn e Rachel eram as primeiras a levantar, mas novamente elas ainda estavam adormecidas no momento em que ela e Brittany se arrastavam pra fora da tenda delas.

Ela cambaleou para a outra, abrindo-a e colocando a cabeça pra dentro, seu nariz franzindo ao cheiro que saía da coisa. Tinha uma garrafa de vodca caída, o conteúdo derramado numa poça no chão da tenda e _fedia_.

"Porra, Jesus Cristo, vocês estão brincando comigo?" Ela perguntou às garotas adormecidas, ainda mais aborrecidas quando elas não se moveram. Ela empurrou a perna dela pro espaço, chutando ambas ao mesmo tempo. "Acordem, alcóolatras! Nós precisamos ir embora, e além do mais? Obrigada por dividir a birita, filhas da puta!"

Ela foi batendo o pé em direção à tenda que Brittany estava desarmando, esfregando a nuca cansadamente.

"Está tudo bem, eu dirijo." Brittany sorriu, e Santana retornou o sorriso suavemente.

* * *

"Esse aí." Santana apontou pro posto de gasolina ao lado da rodovia, as luzes dele as únicas que elas haviam visto desde a cidade que elas passaram há alguns metros.

Brittany ligou o pisca alerta, encostando ao lado de uma das bombas e desligando o carro.

Atrás, Rachel respirou profundamente.

"Eu gostaria de ser a pessoa que assalta, se vocês me permitirem."

Santana já tinha sua arma pronta, parando para franzir a testas para as garotas no banco de trás.

"Você está certa disso?"

Sim, Rachel pensou, ela estava.

"Eu acredito que as responsabilidades devem ser divididas igualmente, e até agora vocês três que tem pegado os mantimentos com um grande risco pras suas vidas. E a minha, mas, não com o mesmo risco. Então eu proponho que Brittany me acompanhe ao estabelecimento enquanto Santana e Quinn apronta o carro e atuam como vigias."

O franzir de Quinn igualou-se ao de Santana enquanto ela abria a boca para protestar.

"Rachel, eu acho que nesse momento seria melhor para os mais _experientes_ –"

"Quinn, mesmo que eu aprecie o sentimento, devo apontar a falha na sua lógica. Você não era experiente na primeira vez, e se você não me conceder a chance de conseguir a mesma experiência então eu _nunca_ serei. Além do mais, eu me sinto completamente segura tendo você vigiando pra mim, assim como Brittany está com Santana."

Brittany acenou avidamente, correndo seus polegares sobre as costas das mãos de Santana.

"San nunca deixaria ninguém me machucar."

Quinn estava tocada. Rachel se sentia a salvo o suficiente para deixa-la de vigia? E não só isso, mas comparar isso à proteção de Santana em relação à Brittany?

Isso era _esquisito_ , ela pensou, porque ela estava bem certeza que ninguém tinha confiado tanto nela antes. Diabos, _confiado nada._

"Certo."

"Você está certa disso?" Santana perguntou a garota ao lado dela, sentindo aquela porra de _aperto_ no coração novamente. Nesse momento? Ela não estava feliz.

"Confie em mim." Brittany replicou simplesmente.

Santana esperou até que as garotas saíssem do carro antes de rolar os olhos. Se Brittany usasse essa frase _toda_ vez que quisesse arriscar a vida dela, Santana estava a três assaltos de ter um derrame.

Quinn encheu o carro com gasolina, uma pistola enfiada no elástico do short dela, enquanto Santana mantinha os olhos na rodovia.

Elas não tinham inventando um sistema de sinalização. Santana iria apenas atirar em quem quer que aparecesse, se viesse a isso. Entretanto, ela não tinha exatamente dito isso às outras.

Quinn ficou encostada de costas no carro, olhando o lado oposto, à outra garota, da rodovia. Sem mais cidades, ela decidiu, apenas negócios na rodovia na noite escura.

"Então, você está ficando bem _confortável_ com a troll." Santana disse, arma no colo, olhos pulando entre a rodovia e o posto de gasolina onde ela podia apenas ver Brittany movendo-se rapidamente ao lado da loja enquanto Rachel apontava a espingarda pro atendente.

Isso era uma ideia _tão_ ruim, aquela arma era quase tão alta quanto a altura da nanica. Quem teria medo dela? Santana devia estar lá. Era só, tipo, lógica. Ela era a _mais fodona_ de todas elas e depois da nanica ter sua experiência aqui, isso seria _o suficiente_ – ela seria aquela lá mostrando a arma e gritando ameaças, porque, primeiramente, ela era _incrível_ nisso, e segundamente, ficar sentada esperando estava dando sérias dores no peito dela.

"Santana –" Quinn suspirou, porque agora _não_ era o momento.

"Eu só estou dizendo, Q, eu quero dizer, eu não _culpo_ você. Eu estaria me jogando no único corpo disponível se Britts não estivesse aqui." Santana deu de ombros, contendo um sorrisinho enquanto ela ouvia a garota atrás assoprar uma respiração frustrada.

"Não é _desse_ jeito. Nós somos amigas, então não é nada demais."

"Oh, vamos concordar em discordar nisso. Eu acho que lembro um verão _inteiro_ que você passou reclamando da troll. Do que você a chamava, Q? Um completo desperdício da porra de espaço? Parece que você não está desperdiçando nenhuma _porra_ de espaço agora."

Quinn rolou os olhos. "Eu acho que orgasmos repetidos fez algo ao seu cérebro, S. Não fale sobre o que você não sabe."

"Não sei?" Santana deu de ombros facilmente, olhando a reação da garota no espelho lateral, olhos indo e voltando da rodovia.

" _Nâo_ , você _não sabe._ Nem _todo mundo_ fode a melhor amiga delas." Quinn encolheu quando as palavras saíram dos seus lábios.

Santana deu um sorrisinho triunfante.

"Então você são _melhores_ amigas agora?"

"Eu – nós – olhe, não é como se tivesse mais alguém ao redor. Especialmente desde que você e Brittany _desaparecem_ toda vez que paramos o carro."

Quinn estava feliz por elas, ela estava de verdade. Mas ela não podia negar que o verão passado com as três juntas – tão igualmente próxima uma das outras quanto elas tinham sido – tinha sido um momento feliz pra ela. Ela se sentira incluída. E ela ainda se sentia, mas, _muito_ menos agora.

Santana olhou pro posto, imaginando o que estava fazendo com que elas demorassem. Rachel agora tinha a espingarda apontada pro _chão_ e estava rindo de algo que o atendente estava dizendo. Que porra?

"Espere aí, o que ela está fazendo?"

Quinn estava mordendo o lábio, sentindo-se estranhamente defensiva da sua nova achada amizade. Um sentimento quente parecia derrete-la quando ela via o objeto dos seus pensamento – ela estava _flertando_? – rindo pro atendente na loja.

"Talvez," ela começou lentamente. "É algum tipo de tática?"

"O que, roubar alguém com _gentileza_?" Santana bufou, mandíbula ligeiramente caindo quando Brittany apareceu em sua visão, gesticulando e rindo pro atendente também.

"Pensando bem, não estou certa de que foi uma _boa_ ideia, deixá-las juntas." Porque agora parecia que _ambas_ estavam flertando – sorrindo, brincando com os cabelos delas, aparentando estarem lisonjeadas com algo.

Santana grunhiu.

"Eu vou lá."

Quinn quase a parou, mas, então Rachel deu um passo em direção ao balcão e escreveu algo que pareceu como – mas isso nem mesmo fazia _sentido_. Elas tinham deixado seus telefones em Lima, Rachel não era nem gay e a atendente era _definitivamente_ uma mulher e –

E por que _diabos_ Rachel estava dando a ela o número de telefone dela?

* * *

"Eu posso ficar com a espingarda se você quiser?" Brittany tinha a terceira pistola em seu bolso, mãos livres e com uma mochila para que ela pudesse pegar a maior quantidade possível de comida e coisas que elas precisavam. Uma vez que Rachel era vegana ela pensou que ela que tinha que pegar a comida se elas quisessem que fossem coisas gostosas ou divertidas.

"Eu admito que isso é um pouco mais pesado do que pensei," Rachel disse, levantando-a para a altura do ombro enquanto Brittany abria a porta pra ela. "Mas eu posso fazer isso."

Ela não atiraria em ninguém – ela nem sabia _como_ – e ela esperou que seu sorriso fosse _tão_ desarmador quanto a arma ameaçadora em suas mãos.

Ela preferiria fazer sem aquela coisa totalmente, mas ela estava certa de que as outras garotas não a deixariam sair do carro se ela se recusasse a se armar. Além do mais, armas eram horríveis, sim, mas a responsabilidade daquele horror não estava na arma, e sim na pessoa que a portava.

"Primeiramente, eu me desculpo pelo que estou prestes a fazer, entretanto você deve entender que estamos ficando sem comida e fazendo isso por necessidade," Rachel começou, se aproximando do balcão enquanto Brittany saía do seu lado e começava a encher a mala que trouxera. "Eu peço simplesmente que você nos permita ir em nosso caminho sem machucados, e nós estenderemos à você a mesma cortesia."

Rachel mirou a espingarda na garota atrás do balcão – com um cabelo colorido rosa brilhante e um piercing no nariz – sorrindo tão gentilmente quanto podia.

A garota apenas olhou pra ela com a boca aberta.

"Por favor levante as suas mãos para que eu possa estar certa de que você concorda com meu pedido."

A garota as levantou rapidamente, contudo elas foram primeiro pra boca dela.

"É _você_!" Ela engasgou, mãos voando pro ar enquanto um sorriso aparecia em suas feições. "Ai meu _Deus_ , ai meu Deus!"

Bem, isso deu a Rachel um momento de espera. Ela assumiu que o reconhecimento iria vir junto com medo, ou raiva, ou até nojo. Mais isso? Talvez a garota a tivesse visto atuar uma vez, ao invés de reconhece-la pelo papel em assassinar pessoas?

"Eu – sim sou eu – _quem_ você pensa que eu sou?" Rachel se aproximou mais um pouco, dando uma olhadela no carro lá fora e vendo dois rostos a encarando de volta.

"Faberritana!" A garota exclamou, e as sobrancelhas de Rachel ergueram-se rapidamente.

Bem, ela não deveria sentir-se _tão_ desapontada, já que elas estavam em fuga pelas suas dívidas um tanto quanto desagradáveis. Mas por um momento, o senso de adoração dessa estranha a atingiu diretamente na vida que ela deixara para trás.

"Eu temo que você me confundiu com outra pessoa." Rachel suspirou; olhou de volta pra Brittany e notou que a garota estava espremendo os olhos pra rótulos e enfiava mãos cheias de chocolate e doces dentro da bolsa. "Brittany, por favor, certifique-se de pegar comida _de verdade_ junto com os produtos baseados em açúcar da sua preferência."

"Puta merda! São realmente vocês! Porra! Eu sou, tipo a _maior_ fã de vocês!"

Rachel franziu a testa, imaginando o que essa garota estranha estava falando.

"Eu não estou certa de quem você acha que somos mas – Faber algo ou o que quer que seja, é algum tipo de grupo musical?"

A garota de cabelo rosa franziu o rosto levemente antes da sua expressão clarear.

"Você nem ao menos _sabe_ né?"

Nesse momento Brittany tinha começando a prestar atenção à conversa desde que fora tão diferente da que Santana teve com a atendente que ela apontara a arma. Onde estava a gritaria?

"Saber?" Rachel deu mais um passo gentil à frente, vigilantemente mantendo a arma levantada.

A garota de cabelo rosa continuou sorrindo, parecendo quase vibrar de alegria.

"Puta merda, cara, você nem _sabe_ sobre – eu _reverencio_ vocês! Nós todos! Triplo F, cara!"

Rachel estava começando a imaginar se essa garota era mentalmente perturbada de alguma forma. Certamente _qualquer_ um apontando uma espingarda pra sua cara – sorrindo ou não – era causa suficiente pra alguém entrar em pânico ao invés de parecer tão, bem, excitado. A garota estava falando completa sem nexo.

"Eu – eu entendo. Bem, nós apenas levaremos o que precisamos e deixaremos você com – com seu negócio de Triplo F que –"

" _Vocês_ são Faberritana! Fabray, Berry, Brittany, Santana! Faberritana!"

Rachel deixou a arma cair um pouco porque, o que?

"Desculpe? Eu não –"

"Gente, vocês tem uma porra de um fã clube e eu estou nele! E agora vocês estão me assaltando! Isso é demais, isso é – todo mundo vai ficar com _tanta_ inveja!"

Lentamente, isso começou a fazer sentido na mente de Rachel. A arma caiu completamente quando seus braços ficaram fracos com a gargalhada.

"Você não pode estar falando sério?" Ela começou, sorrindo quando a garota de cabelo rosado balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Qual é, você _tinha_ que saber, está em todas as notícias! E internet! E –" a garota parou, engasgando. "E vocês nem _sabiam_."

Brittany se levantou da sua posição agachada em frente da geladeira de bebidas, andando lentamente em direção ao balcão.

"Nós temos fãs?"

"Isso é impossível, nós cometemos atos completamente _detestáveis_ e –" mas Rachel ainda estava sorrindo, porque ela nunca conhecera um fã antes. Claro, ela planejara um futuro absolutamente cheio deles, mas isso era quando ela pensara que era sua _voz_ que eles adorariam.

"Vocês estão se posicionando contra o _homem_ , isso é _incrível_! Vocês são como vingadoras lésbicas!"

Brittany riu deliciada enquanto Rachel franziu a testa um pouco.

"Eu não sou lésbica –" ela começou.

"Há _centenas_ de nós lutando pela sua causa! Triplo F! Lutadores pela Liberdade de Faberritana! Porra! Posso ter seu autógrafo?"

Bem, Rachel pensara, aí estava. Seu primeiro autógrafo. O momento que ela esperava desde que nascera. Se elas pensavam que ela era gay, bem, então que seja. Gay ou hétero, o que importava? Ela era adorada!

Ela andou em direção ao balcão, deixando a arma cair solta e pegou a caneta próxima da caixa registradora e um recibo perdido. Ela virou, tentando decidir o que o seu primeiro autógrafo deveria dizer. Claro, ela tinha planejado esse momento por anos, mas, antes era assim, 'Obrigada por seu apoio e reconhecimento do meu talento. Sua Estrela Dourada, Rachel Berry' o que, bem, não era exatamente _apropriado_ agora.

"É tão legal ter alguém gostando de nós, pra variar," Brittany disse com alegria, gesticulando pra garota abaixar as mãos. "E ser _tão_ legal no geral! Qual seu nome?"

"Cherry, meu nome é Cherry e eu não posso acreditar que você é _Brittany_!"

Brittany piscou. "Seu nome é totalmente meu sabor favorito."

Rachel ficou em, 'Obrigado pelo seu apoio e reconhecimento do meu apuro. Sua Estrela Dourada, e amiga, Rachel'. Ela acenou pra si mesma enquanto ela deslizava o papel pelo balcão, Cherry pegando e segurando no peito dela.

"Posso ter o seu também?" Ela perguntou à Brittany, que concordou alegremente e se moveu em direção ao balcão.

"O que _porra_ está acontecendo aqui? Coloque as porras das mãos pra cima, vadia! Fique longe da minha namorada!" Santana entrou trovejando em direção ao balcão com a pistola levantada enquanto Cherry olhava como se ela fosse desmaiar de tanta emoção.

"Santana Lopez," ela sussurrou reverentemente.

"Você não me _escutou_ sua maluca de cabelo rosado, bote a porra das suas mãos _pra cima_! Brittany, Boneco de Troll, se _afastem_ da porra do balcão e deixe-me lidar com isso. Eu juro por _Deus_ , isso é uma porra –"

As mãos de Cherry voaram pro ar, enquanto Rachel e Brittany começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"San, não, ela é legal!"

"Santana ela é nossa fã!"

Santana encarou a outra garota, então franziu a testa ligeiramente enquanto olhava todas elas.

" _O que_? Apenas entre no –"

"Você é minha favorita!" A garota gaguejou, seu peito levantando e seus olhos arregalados. "Eu amo você."

Santana encolheu, mente lutando para identificar o que _porra_ maldita estava acontecendo agora. Da última vez? Puta tinha puxado uma espingarda, e na vez antes dessa, o cara tinha ficado com tanto medo que quase se molhara. O que _era_ isso?

"Alguém me explique isso. Agora." Santana começou, antes de levantar um dedo, arma ainda apontada pra atendente. "Apague isso – Berry, fique calada – Britty, o que acontece com essa garota?"

Brittany sorriu, excitada para Santana descobrir as notícias _incríveis_ , também.

"San, nós temos um fã clube, e essa garota está nele. Eles se chamam Triplo F, e elas acham que lésbicas são _incríveis_."

Santana piscou.

"Eu sou sua maior fã." Cherry sussurrou, olhos grudados no corpo de Santana.

Bem, isso fazia sentido na verdade, Santana pensou, repentinamente presunçosa. Ela reconhecia um olhar de apreciação quando via um, e tipo, _obviamente_ ela era a favorita. Ela era _fodona e incrível_ , porra.

Ela deu de ombros, dando um sorrisinho e deixando a arma cair ao seu lado.

"Então nós podemos pegar o que quisermos, certo?" Santana gesticulou para Rachel ir pras prateleiras, o que a garota menor fez sem muitos protestos. Santana era a _favorita_? Bem, isso era apenas _rude_. Certo, ela podia apreciar que no departamento de manejar a arma lésbico Santana naturalmente tinha mais experiência, mas – ela tinha que descobrir algum jeito de mostrar os talentos de atuação natural _dela_ para esse aparente fã clube. Ela nascera pra ser a favorita.

Brittany assinou o nome ao lado do de Rachel no pedaço de papel, se inclinando por cima do balcão e pegando algumas sacolas antes de piscar pra Cherry e murmurar, "Ela é _minha_ favorita também!" antes de mover-se para juntar-se à garota menor para pegar o resto dos suprimentos delas.

"Você pode ter _qualquer coisa_ ," Cherry replicou, lambendo ligeiramente os lábios e dando à Santana um olhar daqueles.

Santana correu a língua pelos dentes, apreciando a garota na frente dela.

"Bem, eu não posso dizer que não estou lisonjeada. Você é bem gostosa, mas," ela se inclinou no balcão, admirando a arma em suas mãos, sentindo os olhos da garota de cabelo rosa sobre ela. "Britts, ali? Querida, me desculpe, mas não tem nem competição."

Mas Cherry pareceu ainda mais excitada por isso.

Rachel deixou a loja naquele momento, braços carregados com a espingarda e o máximo de sacolas que ela podia carregar, enquanto Brittany ficava pra trás pra terminar.

"Eu sabia que vocês duas estavam juntas, eu sabia. Eu tipo, estudei os vídeos no youtube e as entrevistas e – tipo, se Rachel e Quinn estão totalmente apaixonadas, então _claro_ você e Brittany estão," Cherry respirou sorrindo enquanto Santana começava a franzir a testa. "É tipo, lésbica Thelma e Louise ao quadrado, sabe?"

"Espere, Rachel e – _o que?_ "

Cherry apenas acenou com a cabeça como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Quero dizer, todas as entrevistas diziam que elas se odiavam e então elas mataram os pais dela e fugiram. Os pais dela eram totalmente religiosos, certo? Depois ela tivera aquele bebê, e tipo, estatisticamente há _muitas_ gravidezes de adolescentes lésbicas," Cherry lambeu os lábios novamente, sem acreditar que _Santana Lopez_ estivesse tão perto dela. "Então por que mais Rachel se envolveria se ela e Quinn não estivesse num relacionamento secreto lésbico que os pais dela desaprovavam? Então elas mataram eles, e fugiram com as suas amigas lésbicas totalmente fora do armário." Cherry deu de ombros enquanto Santana abria e fechava a boca algumas vezes.

"E _isso_ é o que todo mundo acredita?"

"Bem, não _todo mundo_. Mas aqueles de nós que prestam atenção? Faz _sentido_ , cara. E agora vocês estão aqui e eu vou contar a _todo mundo_ que está confirmado, está confirmado, porra!"

Santana não pode deixar de explodir em gargalhadas. Oh, _isso_ era a melhor coisa que ela já tinha _ouvido_. Jesus, ela agora tinha a porra de uma _bomba_ nuclear de piadas para Quinn. Ela gritaria se isso fosse uma coisa que ela fizesse.

Isso era _precioso_ , porra.

"E todo isso está acontecendo na Internet?"

"Uh, posso abaixar as mãos? Eu tenho meu iPad, eu posso _mostrar_ à você!"

Santana deu de ombros, então mudou de ideia quando Brittany deixou a loja com sacolas cheias e se dirigiu pro carro.

"Nós temos que ir, fugindo da lei e tudo isso." Ela deu de ombros. "Desculpe, mas ei, legal conhecer você."

Cherry franziu a testa preocupadamente por um segundo, como se debatendo algo em sua mente.

"Por que você não levar isso, meu iPad quero dizer, e vê por si mesma?"

"Isso é tipo, uma boa oferta e tal, mas –" Santana estava indo pra trás lentamente, olhando pro carro, onde as outras três pareciam estar esperando por ela.

"Eu tenho um carregador de carro também! Eu direi que vocês roubaram com todas as mercadorias!"

Santana deliberou por um segundo. Se ela tivesse provas, então sua zoação com Quinn seria, tipo, muito melhor.

"Olhe, bem _queria_ que pudesse mas estamos tentando ficar fora do radar então –"

"Realmente? Porque tem _muita_ filmagem de vocês."

Santana falou palavrão, porque o que estava _errado_ com ela? Ela esquecera totalmente sobre merda como câmeras de segurança e – ela mirou a pistola pra pequena câmera no teto, apertando o gatilho uma vez e tentando não transparecer muito choque quando ela acertou em cheio. Cara, jogar vídeo games tinha feito sua coordenação olho-mão _demais_.

"Bem, _isso_ está pra mudar."

"Essa câmera não grava, só pra você saber. Olhe, e se – e se eu disser que foi roubado em Nova Iorque? Estou indo pra lá em algumas semanas pra uma reunião do Triplo F e – é segurado e – por favor deixe-me ajudar vocês!"

Santana suspirou. Bem, a Internet _era_ algo que ela sentia falta.

* * *

" _O que?_ " Quinn gritou quando Rachel e Brittany contaram o que acontecera na loja. "Nós temos – _o que_?"

"Fãs! E elas são _tão_ legais!"

"Eu sei!" Rachel disse, olhos brilhando. "O que apenas prova o que eu sabia o tempo todo – meu potencial de estrelato é tão brilhante que não importa _pelo que_ seja! Mesmo que eu obviamente tenha intenção de incluir meus talentos vocais em _alguma_ forma, uma vez que eu descubra _como_."

Santana correu de volta pro carro, algo brilhante e achatado nas mãos.

"Nós temos um iPad!" Ela disse, pulando no banco do motorista e ligando o carro. Ela jogou o carregador veicular em Brittany, que parecia levemente confusa antes de pegar o iPad.

A cabeça de Quinn estava girando. Ela ainda estava bêbada? Isso _não_ podia ser real.

"Você _roubou_ isso dela? Santana, isso é _deplorável_ depois que ela foi tão apreciadora –"

"Não, _troll_ , ela _deu_ pra gente. Para que nós pudéssemos checar essa coisa de Triplo F por nós mesmas. _Deus_ , eu sou a _favorita_ dela, como se eu fosse ser uma vadia sobre isso." Santana deu um sorrisinho enquanto Rachel bufava.

"Espere," Quinn dissera, se inclinando pra frente e tocando o ombro de Santana para que ela parasse o carro. Ela então virou pra Rachel. "Você pegou fones de ouvido?"

Rachel pareceu acanhada por um momento, tendo esquecido o problema dos barulhos de sexo com toda a excitação de ter uma fã e dar seu primeiro autógrafo.

"Pra que você precisa deles?" Brittany perguntou, correndo os dedos sobre a tela do iPad, deliciada, engasgando quando ela achara o app do Angry Birds.

"Eu voltarei," Quinn respondeu, saindo do carro e correndo em direção ao posto de gasolina. Ela respirou profundamente antes de empurrar a porta.

Certo, se as outras estavam certas de que tinha alguma fã trabalhando ali ela tinha que conhecê-la. Quem seria fã de _assassinas_?

"Puta merda! Sim!" Cherry disse quando viu Quinn andar em direção à ela. "Eu conheci as quatro!"

"Uh, oi," Quinn com cuidado olhou a garota, notando como seu rosto acendera e que ela estava sorrindo pra ela. "Escute, você tem fones de ouvido?"

Ela continuou vendo a garota mexer atrás do balcão, antes de levantar uma caixa deles no balcão.

"Leve todos!"

Quinn franziu a testa suspeitando, com cuidado levantando a caixa e começando a ir embora.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou logo antes de deixar a loja, olhando a garota uma última vez. "Bonito cabelo."

Ela não pode conter o sorriso quando ouviu a garota engasgar e correu de volta pro carro.

"Viu?" Rachel disse contente enquanto Quinn fechava a porta e o carro começava a se mover novamente.

De todos os assaltos, esse foi definitivamente o mais suave. Se apenas, elas pensassem desse jeito, alguém que estariam do seu lado tenderia a estar em _todo_ posto de gasolina.

O-O

"Eu não acho que nós devemos arriscar," Quinn disse, lentamente mastigando com a boca cheia e engolindo enquanto as outras garotas olhavam pra ela.

Santana pegou o iPad assim que elas pararam o carro. Elas cruzaram Utah e a Latina insistiram em parar na Área de Recreação Nacional Flaming Gorge porque o nome era apenas hilário demais para deixar passar.

Brittany tinha ficado desapontada quando Santana tomara o iPad dela porque ela estava _tão_ perto de bater sua pontuação máxima em Angry Birds. Ela era incrível naquele jogo.

Rachel concordou com Quinn, como sempre.

"Quinn está completamente certa, nós não devemos nos envolver com qualquer tecnologia que pode ser ligada de volta a nós."

No entanto, Santana rolou os olhos. "Exatamente _como_ eles podem rastrear um iPad que eles nem sabem que nós _temos_?"

"E o que faz você tão certa de que aquela garota Cherry não nos dedurou?" Quinn pegou mais sopa, oferecendo um pouco pra Latina que torceu o nariz em desgosto.

"Porque ela nos _ama_ , é por isso. Depois ela disse que vai pra Nova Iorque em algumas semanas e denunciaria o roubo lá. Então nós usamos agora, e, então nos livramos dele. Bam, problema _resolvido_."

"Eu sinto falta de cheeseburgers." Brittany murmurou, se inclinando pra trás para poder olhar as estrelas, as quais estavam apagando a cada momento porque o sol começava a nascer.

Mas, Rachel concordou, Santana tinha um ponto.

"O que você quer olhar, S? Ela nos disse que nós temos fãs ou algo do tipo, e daí? Você sabe, _Charles Manson_ tinha fãs também. Eu não negarei que isso é lisonjeador mas – mas eu não sei se isso _é_ uma boa coisa."

"Eu quero saber o que eles estão dizendo, Q, é só isso. Eu quero saber o que os jornais estão dizendo, onde eles acham que estamos, quero dizer – Q, isso é tipo, um presente ou alguma merda. Nós descobrimos todas as informações que eles tem sobre a gente e _usamos_ isso em nosso favor." Ela jogou as mãos pra cima. "Eu não vejo qual é o problema."

"Talvez," Rachel começou. "Santana está certa, nisso nós devemos, pelo menos, dar uma _olhada_. Mas apenas um, e então nós nos desfazemos disso, e nós apenas usamos o que nós acharmos para aumentar nossas chances de sobrevivência."

Quinn balançou a cabeça, se levantando e limpando as mãos nas calças. Ela botou as mãos no bolso e puxou um pacote de fones de ouvido, andando em direção à tenda delas sem dizer outra palavra.

* * *

"Quinn?" Rachel perguntou algum tempo depois, se aproximando da garota e olhando-a no rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas sua respiração não era funda o suficiente para inconsciência.

Ou no mínimo, essa seria sua desculpa se Quinn ficasse brava pelo que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Ela alcançou a orelha da loira, tirando o fone de ouvido o mais rapidamente que pôde.

Os olhos de Quinn abriram rapidamente.

" _O que_ você está fazendo?"

"Eu só queria ver se você estava bem, Quinn. Me desculpe se estou perturbando de algum jeito."

Quinn rolou de costas, alcançando a outra orelha e tirando o outro fone.

"Eu não poderia _possivelmente_ ficar _mais_ perturbada por qualquer coisa."

"Você quer conversar sobre isso?" Rachel perguntou suavemente, inclinando-se sobre o cotovelo e agradecida que a outra garota estivesse disposta a conversar. As coisas entre elas tinha mudado _tão_ drasticamente que agora era impossível imaginar _não_ ser amiga dela.

"Eu não sei. É só coisa demais – a última semana tem sido –" Quinn assoprou uma respiração. "Tempo está terminando, é isso o que estou sentindo. E eu não sei o que fazer sobre isso."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Rachel, não há nenhum lugar pra irmos. Cada cidadezinha que passamos não era certa, cada vez que eu acho que vejo uma viatura meu coração quase _para_ , e essa coisa de fã? Eu não _entendo_."

"Talvez," Rachel disse gentilmente. "Esse seja o motivo que nós devemos olhar, para ver _por que_ as pessoas parecem estar nos apoiando. Eu sei, com certeza, que de fora nossas ações possam aparentar – nós _matamos_ pessoas, e _ninguém_ a não ser nós sabem a verdadeira razão. Mesmo que eles soubessem, isso – nada justifica –"

"Estou cansada." Quinn disse suavemente.

"Oh, eu posso deixar você dormir –"

"Não, Rachel, estou _cansada_. Cansada de fugir, de ter medo e não _saber_ o que nós vamos fazer ou pra onde vamos. Estou cansada de dormir no chão e comer a porra de sopa enlatada. Estou cansada de brigar com Santana e estar constantemente _preocupada_ se vocês todas vão morrer por causa de _mim_."

Rachel suspirou, mexendo no fone de ouvido em sua mão.

"Você quer que nos entreguemos?"

Quinn parou, fechando os olhos. "Não. Eu só quero –" Deus, por que ela tinha que _chorar_ toda hora? "Eu queria que _nada_ disso tivesse acontecido, _isso_ é o que eu quero."

Rachel concordou, delicadamente colocando o fone de ouvido no chão da tenda perto da cabeça de Quinn, então se inclinando e muito gentilmente colocando a mão no ombro da outra garota.

Essa era a primeira vez que elas tinham estado tão próximas sem estarem bêbadas ou adormecidas.

"Eu queria estar de volta em Lima, me aprontando pra minha gravação noturna do MySpace depois de um jantar vegano nutritivo preparado pelos meus pais," a voz de Rachel mal estava acima de um sussurro. "Eu queria estar sonhando com meu futuro na Broadway e imaginando se Finn me seguiria pra Cidade de Nova York ou ficaria pra trás. Eu queria estar no meu quarto, com minha cama extraordinariamente confortável e ter acesso ao meu elíptico para os momentos quando eu sinto tão energizada que eu não sei o que mais fazer comigo mesma."

Quinn ouvia, imaginando a morena fazendo tudo isso que ela estava falando. Machucava escutar, _doía_ , mas ela não podia se conter.

"Sim?" Ela sussurrou com a voz grave.

"Eu queria estar consumida pela nossa lista de músicas pras Nacionais e como fazer Sr. Shue escutar minhas sugestões sem desprezá-las logo de cara. Eu até queria que Santana constantemente me repreender, publicamente _e_ em particular. Eu queria Kurt e Mercedes me desafiando pelos solos e nós três deixarmos nossas diferenças de lados, finalmente, e apenas cantar juntos. Junto com Santana – a voz dela é _incrível_ , apesar de que não diga a ela que eu disse isso."

Quinn riu um pouco. "Sim."

"Mas eu não quero ficar sentada ali, vendo você pelo rabo do olho e lamentando a amizade que nós _podíamos_ ter se eu soubesse a real razão pela qual você inicialmente me desprezara. Eu não quero ainda estar imaginando se eu terei algum dia uma _melhor_ amiga – alguém irá favorecer minha amizade acima de todas."

Quinn engoliu, sentindo o cabelo de Rachel contra seu pescoço.

"Oh?"

"Eu não quero _saber_ que eu vou pra Cidade de Nova Iorque para realizar meu potencial e seguir meus sonhos, enquanto você se resigna a uma existência branda porque você pensa que não é nada mais que um rostinho bonito, apesar de eu dizer a você o contrário." Ela passou um braço sobre a cintura da loira. "Há coisas que eu quero mudar, Quinn. De verdade. Se eu pudesse de alguma forma pegar os melhores elementos da vida que eu costumava ter, e, combiná-los com as melhores coisas da vida, na qual nos achamos, seria _perfeito_."

Quinn deixou a garota a aconchegar. Deus, quando Rachel tinha – _Mãos-Masculinas_ – tornara-se a melhor coisa na vida dela?

"Seria," ela concordou, sua voz grossa.

"Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Eu apenas posso olhar pra frente – _você_ disse isso primeiro, lembra? E nós – talvez isso acabará mal. Mas esse final não está acontecendo hoje, Quinn. Eu não sei mais o que dizer." Rachel encarou os olhos da outra garota, implorando. "Eu passei a maior parte da minha _vida_ sonhando com um futuro melhor e usando isso para me fazer passar pelo _terrível_ presente. E agora eu me encontro fazendo o oposto; sonhando com um futuro terrível e tentando ignorá-lo em face do meu _presente_ , pra variar, estar em algum lugar que eu meio que sou feliz em estar."

"Nem com Finn? Ou Jesse?" Quinn perguntou, virando para que ela pudesse olhar a outra garota, mas mesmo assim com um braço pra que elas continuassem juntinhas. A cabeça de Rachel moveu-se do ombro de Quinn e então deitou no chão a encarando.

"Eu não negarei que havia felicidade com eles. Finn era, na maior parte do tempo, um namorado _maravilhoso_ e Jesse – bem, sua adoração e elevação do meu senso de auto estima eram benéficos para meu bem estar emocional."

"Mas?" Quinn disse, esperando que _houvesse_ um.

"Eu não posso explicar, mas não é como eu sinto agora. Apesar da presença deles, ter alguém me amando não resolvia todos os meus problemas como eu fantasiava que seria. Eu ainda não tinha amigos e enquanto os momentos com Finn eram _lindos_ e _tocantes_ – bem, _a maioria_ deles – ainda não havia ninguém pra contar ou conversar sobre eles. Eu não podia – vocês todos apontavam como eles parecia _imbecil_ algumas vezes – mas como eu deveria _saber_ que o comportamento dele era qualquer outra coisa que não normal? Não era como se tivesse alguém pra me dizer."

Quinn moveu a mão pra cima, acariciando a bochecha de Rachel enquanto a garota menor dava um sorriso choroso.

"Eu pensava que se alguém me amasse faria tudo – mais fácil, eu acho – também. Sam era, Deus, um rapaz tão bom. E o que eu fiz? Eu quebrei o coração dele. E Finn? Eu quebrei o coração dele também. Você sabe, Puck me disse que me amava depois de Beth nascer."

As sobrancelhas de Rachel ergueram-se rapidamente. "Sério?"

"Mas eu não pude dizer de volta. Eu – eu nunca – eu pensei que se alguém me amasse resolveria tudo. Mas na verdade, não resolve, não se você não os amasse também. Não que isso realmente importe agora."

Mas Rachel balançou a cabeça, levando a mão para acariciar o rosto de Quinn da mesma maneira que a loira tinha acariciado a dela.

"Tudo importa," ela sussurrara. "Até mesmo quando não parece que há esperança e tudo foi – tudo foi à merda – _tudo_ importa."

* * *

"Ai. Meu. _Deus_." Santana disse com alegria, olhos treinados na tela do iPad enquanto Brittany se alongava antes de entrar na tenda para deitar ao lado dela.

"O que você está olhando, San?"

"Oh, _nada_. Apenas uma historinha escrita por alguém, estrelando nossas amigas da tenda ao lado."

"Uma história?" Brittany _amava_ histórias. Ela se ajeitou em um cotovelo, olhando a outra garota com interesse. "Leia pra mim!"

Santana limpou a garganta, sem conseguir parar de dar um sorrisinho. Ela manteve sua voz ligeiramente baixa, entretanto, uma vez que ela podia ouvir murmúrios da outra tenda e não queria que _elas_ soubessem que ela ignorara os pedidos de Rachel para deixar o problema do iPad para a próxima noite e já estava online.

"É chamada, 'Não posso lutar contra esse sentimento' e é escrita por uma fã nossa. Você está pronta, Britts?"

Brittany concordou, fazendo-se extra confortável. "Pronta, San!"

" _Era uma vez em Lima, Ohio, viviam duas garotas com uma profunda e fervorosa paixão uma pela outra. Uma era loira e uma era morena e apesar do amor delas ser verdadeiro e certo, a cidade em que viviam não apoiava homossexualidade e então amaldiçoou a loira. A cada lua cheia, ao invés de menstruar, ela crescia um pênis,"_

Brittany engasgou. "Não!"

"Apenas espere, Britts, eu nem cheguei na _melhor_ parte ainda." Ela limpou a garganta novamente. " _Com medo que o amor da sua vida a rejeitasse, ela escondia sua deformidade na esperança que ninguém descobrisse. Mas uma noite, enquanto o objeto do seu desejo se acomodava na cama dela fazendo dever de casa, ela se descobriu com tanto tesão que ela não pôde conter sua ereção. "Rachel?" Ela dissera, movendo-se pra mias perto da outra garota. "Sim Quinn?" a morena mais baixa replicou, olhando o monte em sua virilha –"_

"De jeito nenhum!" Brittany gritou, sem conter a risada dela.

"Sim!" Santana riu em retorno. "Eu mal posso _esperar_ até Q ver isso!"

Ela se moveu pra colocar o iPad no chão, sua ação causando um franzir no rosto da sua amada.

"Mas que quero saber o que acontece depois," Brittany fez beicinho. "Rachel rejeitará Quinn porque ela tem um pinto?"

Santana piscou por alguns momentos, imaginando se as coisas estavam prestes a ficar super estranhas.

Nah, ela decidira, essa merda era muito engraçada. E se fazia Brittany ficar com tesão? Bem, bem mais sexo pra ela.

O-O

O agarrar de Quinn no volante continuava a ficar mais e mais _apertado_.

"Oh, e aqui está uma com Quinn sendo adotada pelos pais gays de Rachel e apesar de serem retratadas como _irmãs_ , ainda acabavam totalmente se pegando."

Santana estava tendo o dia da vida dela. As garotas na frente estavam em silêncio enquanto ela passava pela lista de histórias que encontrara, e Brittany sentada ao lado dela oferecia feedback em cada resumo.

"Essa seria especialmente quente."

"Santana, pare." Quinn disse, sem poder olhar pra Rachel.

"O que está errado, Q? Isso está chegando perto de casa?" Santana disse enquanto Rachel olhava com cuidado pra Quinn.

"Eu acho que nós tivemos o suficiente das – das histórias de – eu acho que devemos focar _somente_ nos itens _jornalísticos_ –"

Mas isso fez a cara de Brittany ficar triste.

"Os itens jornalísticos são _tristes_."

E isso era verdade. Elas começaram a manhã rolando pelos jornais online e youtube – primeiramente mortas que a Treinadora Sylvester parecia estar conduzindo sua própria marca de estrelato e então apenas dando de ombros porque isso não era a coisa _mais estranha_ que a Treinadora já tinha feito – antes de ir para os fóruns do Triplo F para descobrir o _que_ eles estavam apoiando e quantos deles haviam.

Santana tinha imediatamente seguido para as histórias que ela tinha favoritado na noite anterior, a maioria das quais tinham Quinn e Rachel envolvidas em algum tipo de relacionamento de assassinato lésbico.

Rachel tinha pensado que a coisa toda era muito esquisita, e estava disposta a rir de tudo, até que Quinn se afastou do que ela pensara que era um apertar confortante e amigável no ombro.

Agora a loira nem olhava pra ela.

"E agora nós alcançamos, o que eu gosto de chamar, As crônicas de Quinn, a Trava." Santana riu, piscando pra Brittany. "Só pra você saber, Q? Seu pinto é tipo, _gigante_ , e ei, há até uma história em algum lugar aqui que tem todas nós _três_ cavalgando você como um garanhão selvagem para o pôr do sol."

Brittany aplaudira. "Eu amo essa!"

Quinn encostou o carro, puxando o volante tão forte para direita que todo mundo foi jogado de lado.

Ela abriu a porta com força, se virando rapidamente e abrindo a porta de Brittany enquanto a garota gritava de choque. Passando por cima da loira, ela arrancou o iPad das mãos de Santana e saiu correndo do carro, cruzando a rodovia e fazendo seu melhor para arremessá-lo o mais longe que ela podia.

Ela ficou respirando fundo várias vezes, tentando se acalmar.

Okay, então pessoas lá fora tinham tomado certas _liberdades_ com as razões por trás dos assassinatos dos seus pais e a fuga de Lima. Algumas delas até tinham acertado no que acontecera na lanchonete de beira de estrada – aqueles que se referiram ao crime como um estuprador atacando Rachel de alguma forma – exceto que eles também tinham Quinn brandindo a faca e salvando-a em nome do _amor_.

Era perturbador.

E frustrante.

E não era o _suficiente_ que sua vida estava completamente arruinada, mas, agora pessoas lá fora estavam mentindo e dizendo – dizendo que ela estava romanticamente envolvida com uma _garota_ – Rachel Berry nem era uma lésbica, e mesmo que ela fosse, de jeito nenhum Quinn iria – os pensamentos que ela _talvez_ deixasse invadir sua mente era produtos de álcool e –

Isso a deixava tão _brava_.

Ela andou de volta pro carro, sem poder olhar pra ninguém.

"Quinn? Você está bem?" Rachel perguntou, preocupação escrita em toda sua face, enquanto ela tentava mais uma vez instigar o nível natural de intimidade física que elas acharam na última semana.

Quinn a desprezou, franzindo a testa pra tudo e não se importou em responder. Todas essas _emoções_ e _conversando_ e _conchinhas_ , porra? Ela culpava o álcool, o isolamento e _especialmente_ no circo que ela chamava de vida.

Santana tinha os braços cruzados, encarando a nuca de Quinn.

"Você é uma _puta_ , Fabray. E você _parará_ na próxima lanchonete que você ver, porque Britts e eu? Nós vamos pegar nossos cheeseburgers, e desde que você acabou de _jogar_ fora a porra do único item que tirava nossas mentes de como _fodidas_ as coisas estão? É _melhor_ você parar se você sabe o que é bom pra você."

* * *

Era o meio do Utah, na base de um penhasco, num lugar tão remoto do estado que elas não viam nenhuma cidade ou luzes por quilômetros. A lanchonete parecia aconchegante e acolhedora.

Diabos, Quinn podia usar um cheeseburguer também, com extra bacon e um acompanhamento de fritas. Mas seu estomago ainda estava embrulhado com o que Santana tinha lido pra ela mais cedo.

"Quinn?" Rachel disse timidamente, temerosa que a outra garota fosse deixa-la de fora completamente.

"O que?" Quinn manteve os olhos na lanchonete, esperando contra a esperança de que apesar de levar a pistola pra dentro, as garotas não tivessem que usá-la.

"Nós estamos bem?"

"Ok."

Rachel desejara que tivesse mesmo _meia_ ideia do que fazer nessa situação. Por que a loira estava tão aborrecida?

"Não é – aquelas histórias são totalmente sem noção, você tem que saber – Quinn, _eu_ não as escrevi, por favor, não fique brava comigo."

Ela não podia ficar no carro e foda-se. Ela _queria_ cheeseburger, afinal.

Ela deixara Rachel sentada ali sozinha e não olhou pra trás uma vez sequer.

* * *

"Eu acho que o Cheeseburger Texas Chilli foi _feito_ pra minha boca," Santana olhou o menu, seus braços ao redor de Brittany enquanto a garota deliberava sobre o que ela queria pedir.

"Eu vou de – hum, ou o Triplo Bacon Slammer ou o Burger Monstro. Eu não consigo decidir."

Bem, isso era facilmente consertado. Santana beijou a bochecha de Brittany, antes de dirigir sua atenção para a mulher atrás da caixa registradora que estava olhando pra elas com suspeitas.

"Nós pegaremos o Texas, o Slammer e o Monstro. As _maiores_ fritas que você tiver – peça duas – e duas cocas de cereja."

A mulher apertava os itens lentamente, começando a franzir a testa. Santana passara o dinheiro, imaginando o problema da mulher, já que ela não devia ter as reconhecido, ou então todo mundo estaria em pânico.

Certo?

"Eu estou _tão_ contente em comer!" Brittany disse alegremente, inclinando-se no corpo de Santana e dando risadinhas quando a respiração quente envolveu sua orelha.

"Eu estou tão contente em comer _você_ mais tarde."

"Você é _tão_ ruim!"

Foi nesse momento que uma mulher se levantou do outro lado da sala – ela estava sentada em uma das cabines, cuidando da própria vida – e apontou pra ela.

"Pecadoras!"

Não era _totalmente_ inesperado, apesar de Santana ainda sentir um frio na espinha.

"Sim, _obrigada_. Nós somos." Ela bufou pra mulher, rolando os olhos e esperando que seu pedido não demorasse tanto pra sair.

"Vocês irão para o inferno pelo que fizeram! Fornicadoras! Desviadas!" A mulher continuou e realmente, qual era o problema dela, _porra_?

"Ah, _sério_? Gee, e eu aqui pensando que pra assassinas era oferecida uma viagem só de ida para o _paraíso_. Sente-se sua velha _caquética_ e nos deixe em paz."

Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. Ela apenas queria pegar seus hambúrgueres e ir, e essa moça estranha estava lentamente andando em direção à elas com a mão esticada e os olhos arregalados.

"Eu castigo vocês! Demônios! Suas almas _queimarão_ pelo que vocês fizeram!"

Okay, agora Santana estava assustada pra caralho porque, primeiramente, certamente essa caquética era uma religiosa maluca. Mas o olhar em seu rosto, o jeito que ela nem parecia _piscar_ enquanto se aproximava delas – seu vestido estava _sujo_ ; seus dentes lascados e quebrados – era quase o suficiente para fazê-la correr pra fora da lanchonete e deixar os hambúrgueres pra trás.

"Moça, sério. Apenas, _pare_. Brittany? Ignore-a."

Mas Brittany não podia porque essa mulher era tipo algo saído de um pesadelo que ela já tivera. Cuspe estava voando dos lábios dela, e ela nem estava usando _sapatos_.

"San?" Ela sussurrou com medo e isso foi o suficiente para fazer Santana entrar em ação. Ela tirou a arma das costas dela e apontou para a mulher que se aproximava.

"Fique _longe_ eu disse. Nos deixe em _paz._ Certo? Ou eu vou encher você com tantas balas –"

"Talvez seja melhor vocês garotas irem embora." A mulher atrás da caixa registradora mostrou os lábios pra elas e Santana virou a arma para apontar pra ela.

"Verdade? Nós somos clientes _pagantes_ e você vai ficar do lado dessa _louca_ vadia? Pra não mencionar que eu tenho uma _arma_ na sua cara!"

A mulher ainda estava se aproximando e mesmo que ela não quisesse apertar o gatilho, ela estava _bem_ pertinho de fazer exatamente isso.

"Se ela diz que vocês são desviadas, então vocês são desviadas. Você vem aqui e esfrega sua vida nas nossas caras e então tira uma arma? Eu dou o dinheiro de vocês de volta e você apenas _vão_."

Era uma saída que ela devia ter aceitado, mas, ela não pode deixar de se sentir atingida por esse desprezo da mulher. Diabos, ela nem pensava que elas _sabiam_ que elas procuradas por assassinato – isso era tipo um crime de ódio, como se elas estivesse se referindo a –

"Wow, então _ela é_ uma louca vadia e _você é_ uma filha da puta homofóbica?"

Um cara veio do fundo – um homem – levantou-se então e virou a arma na direção delas com raiva.

"Você as ouviu, dê o _fora_!"

"Pedido pronto!"

 _Finalmente_ , ela pensou. Esse exercício estúpido e depressivo na terra dos caipiras podia acabar.

"Apenas nos dê os malditos hambúrgueres e nós deixe ir."

Por alguma razão, que ela nunca descobrira, a mulher ao invés disso abriu a caixa registradora e jogou uma nota de vinte dólares na direção delas. Flutuou para o chão, e quando Brittany obedientemente se inclinou para pegá-la, ela decidira, _fodam-se essas pessoas_.

As primeiras três balas foram para a senhorita louca velha; as próximas duas foram pra mulher atrás da caixa registradora.

Ela mirou a arma pro cara no fundo e apertou o gatilho, franzindo quando houve apenas cliques vazios.

Suas cinco balas acabaram.

"Britts, você trouxe sua arma?"

Brittany balançou a cabeça, olhando com medo pra porta quando o homem avançou pra elas, um segundo surgindo de outra cabine para se juntar a ele.

"Chame uma ambulância! E policiais!" O segundo homem disse pro cozinheiro, que saiu da cozinha carregando um revolver e olhando confuso pros dois corpos agora sangrando por todo o chão.

"Shirley?" Ele gritou, levantando a arma para apontar pra Santana. "Sua porra assassina –"

Quatro tiros soaram detrás de Santana e o cozinheiro caiu no chão enquanto sangue explodia de seu peito. Mais seis rodadas foram ouvidas e os homens remanescentes caíram onde estavam.

Brittany e Santana se viraram e ali estava Quinn segurando uma das outras pistolas. Seu peito estava subindo pesadamente e a raiva que estava em seu rosto quando elas deixaram o carro tinha sumido.

"Q, você –"

"É desse jeito que vai ser, né?" Quinn disse, a voz quebrando. "Em cada lugar que vamos, pessoas vão acabar mortas."

Santana e Brittany permaneceram congeladas onde estavam, enquanto Quinn estava parada na porta com nada além do céu escuro atrás dela.

Ela virou nos saltos, deixando a porta fechar.

Santana virou o rosto pro de Brittany, movendo-se para ela quando a garota caiu em seus braços.

Elas se beijaram lentamente; de alívio, choque e puramente para confortar uma à outra.

"Nós temos que sair daqui," Santana sussurrou, se afastando de Brittany e a puxando em direção à porta.

"Espere!" Brittany soltou da mão de Santana, pulou sobre o balcão e agarrou o pacote de hambúrgueres. Quando Santana franziu, ela apenas deu de ombros com tristeza. "Se nós não pegarmos isso? Todo mundo acabou de morrer por razão nenhuma."

Do lado de fora, Quinn andou em direção ao carro com a arma do lado dela. Ela não esperara entrar e ouvir tiroteio ou atirar em _três_ pessoas. Diabos, ela só tinha a arma em seu bolso como precaução desde que ela não estava disposta a _lugar nenhum_ sem ela esses dias.

Rachel a encontrou no meio do caminho, preocupação em seu rosto e carregando a terceira pistola. Ela agarrava com ambas as mãos firmemente, mesmo com o resto do corpo todo tremendo incontrolavelmente. O momento em que ela ouvira tiros, seu estômago caiu tão violentamente que ela pensara que ia passar mal.

"O que aconteceu?" Rachel estava tão aliviada por ver Quinn ainda _viva_ que ela quase desmaiara.

Quinn não respondeu, completamente cansada por – por onde ela _começaria?_ A lista estava ficando longa a cada _dia_. Não só com o _aumento_ da lista de crimes e assassinatos, mas, com Rachel, o fã clube delas e – ela não era filha única, mas, bem que podia ser, e desde que sua vida tinha _explodido_ nessa ridicularidade que ela não tinha tido um momento consigo para processar nada.

E lentamente ela estava chegando À conclusão que elas não tinham _nenhum lugar_ que pudessem ir. Elas apenas dirigiriam por aí até que elas fossem mortas, ou pegas, de qualquer jeito significava que havia _tanto_ da vida dela que ficaria sem ser vivida. Experiências que ela _devia_ ter; momentos que ela _podia_ ter; sonhos e esperanças e a porra de desejos que ela _teria_ tido.

Agora tudo que ela podia pensar era sobre o que ela _tivera._

Então ela enfiara a arma no bolso, agarrou a morena aterrorizada pelos ombros e beijou aquela boca _ridícula_ o mais forte que pôde.

Se essa era sua última chance de _fazer_ algo pelo bem da sua própria felicidade, então que fosse.

E se o mundo acabasse amanhã, ela não teria arrependimentos.

Ao menos no que fosse relacionado à Rachel.


	7. O mundo inteiro está acabando

**N. T.: Dani olha eu aqui :D Babes você é engraçada, achei ótima a ideia do Bang I shot you down hahahah  
Estamos chegando na reta final pessoal...**

* * *

Parte Quatro – O Mundo Inteiro está acabando

O tema do _Cantinho da Sue_ toca. Quando o título é estampado na tela, tem um subtítulo embaixo onde se lê ' _A Estrada para a Vitória'._

Tomada da sala do coral da Escola de Ensino Médio William McKinley, onde Sue está sentada numa cadeira de braço no fundo da arquibancada. O rosto dela está impassível, olhando pra câmera.

Nas arquibancadas estão sentados oito adolescentes – alguns parecendo nervosos enquanto outros sorriem pra câmera deliciados – e um homem de cabelo encaracolando usando um colete.

"Boa Noite, América, e bem vindos ao _Cantinho da Sue:_ Edição _A Estrada para a Vitória._ Eu levarei vocês em um tour pelos mesmos locais que as quatro adolescentes fizeram de si próprias um incômodo ao longo do último mês. Entretanto, antes de eu deixar Lima, Ohio – a cidade que deu cria a esses ridículos eventos que, conquanto trágicos, levou ao surgimento do show que você está vendo agora – eu trago a vocês o Clube Glee da Escola William McKinely. Agora, se você está sentado em casa pensando, ei Sue, nós amamos seu show e o vemos com mais fervor religioso do que atendemos aos sermões da igreja no Domingo, o que essas crianças não fotogênicas estão fazendo em sua gloriosa presença? Bem, telespectadores, eu me pergunto a mesma coisa."

O homem de colete balança a cabeça.

"Sue, apenas siga com a sua entrevista. As crianças e eu –"

"Desculpe, William, eu acho que estou confusa. Esse é o _Cantinho do Will_? _Não_. E em seguida, eu retiro minha desculpa e minha declaração de confusão e redireciono pra você."

Sue se vira em direção à câmera com um sorriso doloroso.

"Agora, onde eu estava? Ah, está certo, em uma sala com um grupo de meliantes que me fazem querer me armar com uma máquina do tempo, uma agulha de tricô e como um exterminador de justiça, localizar suas mães grávidas antes deles poderem nascer. Antes de você sentir muita pena da minha circunstância atual, telespectador, deixe-me apenas dizer isso; essas crianças eram colegas de time das arruaceiras aí fora atualmente fazendo você tremer de medo – ou tesão, se você é um daqueles Triplo Fs – em suas casas. Pode alguma dessas crianças pegar uma arma a qualquer momento e demandar seu ganho suado e um fã clube?

Sue dá de ombros.

"Isso é o que estou aqui para descobrir. Primeira pergunta vai para o Pai adolescente – quando você descuidadamente embuchou minha Líder de Torcida Principal e arruinou anos do meu trabalho duro, você pensou por algum momento nessa sua cabeça de moicano que seus trinta segundo de brilho amoroso podia um dia levá-la a assassinato e uma vida de crimes?"

O garoto com um moicano olhou sem fitar a câmera.

"Huh?"

Sue acenou sabiamente.

"Como eu pensei. Próxima questão para Rodinhas – pra quem você ora à noite quando você dá graças pelo dato de que, se esses eventos tivessem acontecido há um ano, você teria buracos de bala no lugar das suas órbitas nesse momento?"

O garoto na cadeira de rodas olhou alarmado pros outros estudantes nas arquibancadas.

"Eu nunca pensei sobre – ai meu Deus, e se elas voltarem aqui e – Santana tem uma _arma_ agora –"

Sue, pela primeira vez desde os créditos de abertura, sorri.

"Agora eu vou trollar alguém aleatoriamente."

Ela avalia os estudantes, antes de apontar um garoto com sobrancelhas triangulares e cabelo escuro.

"Próxima vai pra você, Rouxinol – e apenas para esclarecer, eu fui levada a acreditar que esse é o seu nome verdadeiro, e não se importe em ser educada do contrário, pois eu não posso _imaginar_ um sobrenome mais compatível e ridiculamente viadinho para um garoto com essas suas sobrancelhas. Diabos, pelos poderes investidos em mim por minha audiência que sobe a cada dia, eu aqui oficialmente declaro você O Rouxinol – eu estava imaginando por um tempo, e desde que essa é minha última aparição nesta escola e, realmente, boa sorte fazendo _qualquer coisa_ sem mim – eu tenho que perguntar: quantas baleias Belugas morrer a cada ano _apenas_ para que você possa passar gel nessa cabeça que você chama de cabelo? Alguém alerte Hayden Panettiere e seu grupo de amantes de baleias; esse garoto e Will Shuester combinados estão espalhando caos nos ecossistemas aquáticos com sua flagrante vaidade mal-colocada."

A mandíbula do garoto cai, antes dele apertas os olhos e parecer ficar com raiva.

"Como _ousa_ não ofender apenas a mim e o homem que costumou ser seu colega por anos – e que se mantem um homem _respeitado_ nesta escola – em televisão nacional, mas fazer isso disfarçado de preocupação sobre uma trágica –"

Sue levanta a mão, e apesar da boca do garoto continuar mexendo, não há mais som.

"Assim é melhor. Eu estava esperando para calar esse garoto desde a primeira vez que eu vi sua face ridícula. Agora, vamos ver o que –"

"Sue! _Já basta_!"

O homem de colete se levantou.

"Eu estou cheio disso e estou cheio de _você_! Você vem aqui proclamando querer _ajudar_ a situação e – como um _idiota_ – eu continuo a dar você o benefício da dúvida. Bem isso é o _suficiente_ –"

Sue mexe a mão novamente e a voz do homem é cortada.

"Eu não podia concorda mais com você, William. Próxima questão vai pra Porcelana – diga-me, e a nação, _por que_ exatamente você disse, em rede _nacional_ , que você esperava que aquelas garotas matassem pessoas?"

Nesse ponto, metade do clube tinha se levantado, prontos pra acompanhar o homem de colete que tinha saído trovejando da tomada. A única pessoa que não sentara de volta era o garoto Rouxinol que saíra das arquibancadas balançando a cabeça.

O garoto que estava sentado ao lado dele, olhou preocupado entre sua figura retirante e a câmera.

"Bem – eu – Blaine você está – bem isso é complicado mas – Blaine!"

Sue franze a testa.

"Você tem quatro segundos para responder a pergunta, Celine, ou eu mudo pra outro."

Ele respira profundamente, ajeitando os ombros.

"A razão, _Sue_ , é porque Rachel Berry era conhecida pela, como eu posso colocar isso, _determinação_ , e ambas Santana e Quinn estava sob a sua liderança. Desde que você não trabalha mais nessa escola, e não tem mais nenhuma jurisdição sobre meu futuro ou minha vida diária, eu posso dizer sem medo de repercussão que você está _fora de controle_. _Claro_ que garotas sob sua influência cometeriam assassinato. Estou surpresa que elas não começaram _aqui_ e francamente, desapontado que não foi com _você._ "

Sue olha diretamente pro garoto desafiador, que joga sua franja pra ela e então se levanta. Ele se vira pra um garoto muito alto na fileira traseira.

"Boa sorte com ela, Finn, você tem minha simpatia. Espero que você ache Rachel, de verdade."

Ele se vira novamente, mexe as sobrancelhas pra câmera e então sai sem outra palavra.

"Amém!"

Uma garota pesada se levanta e o segue. Quatro dos garotos fazem o mesmo – o garoto com moicano, uma garota meio gótico e um garoto alto e magro com uma jaqueta de futebol que ajuda a empurrar o garoto preso na cadeira de rodas para fora da filmagem.

Um estudante resta na arquibancada.

Sue se volta pra câmera.

"Damas e cavalheiros, essa entrevista está terminada e eu estou deixando a Escola William McKinley _pra sempre_. Tropeço, já que você está aqui comigo – vá pegar meu shake de proteína, diga adeus à sua mãe e me encontre na casa dos Fabray às seis em ponto."

O último estudante – Finn Hudson – parecia profundamente perturbado enquanto encarava a direção que o Clube Glee tinha ido. Ele olhou de volta pra Sue, bochechas ficando vermelhas, enquanto ele parecia estar lutando para segura a raiva dele. No entanto, ele apenas suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

O-O

Sue está parada do lado de uma mulher idosa, ambas na frente da casa grande com fita da polícia ao redor do seu perímetro.

"Edna Bellfries, você viu as garotas deixarem a propriedade atrás de nos naquela tarde fatídica, não foi?"

"Sim, dou minha palavra que vi. Elas estava dirigindo tão rápido que eu corri pro meu telefone pra contar à polícia. Oh, e a gritaria e algazarra que vinha daquela casa – eu pensei que minha audição estava com problemas, viu. Você não espera que coisas ruins aconteçam numa rua como essa – não em todos os meus anos vivendo aqui eu ouvi tanto barulho!"

Sue concorda com a cabeça.

"Você viu as garotas, Edna?"

"Não, não vi. Apenas peguei um pedacinho de uma pequena – ela estava dirigindo – enquanto aquele carro dourado passou voando pela minha casa. Foi uma imensa vergonha perder Judy na nossa vizinhança."

"Obrigada, Edna."

A mulher idosa sorri brilhantemente, levemente agarrando o cotovelo de Sue.

"Qualquer coisa pra você, querida. Eu vejo seu programa todo dia!"

Sue dá um sorriso arrogante pra mulher, antes de se virar pra câmera.

O-O

Sue agora está na frente da lanchonete de beira de estrada, com uma fita policial similar ao redor dela. Perto dela há um homem atarracado com um boné sujo de caminhoneiro.

"O que vocês podem ver atrás de mim, telespectadores é _Joe Shmoe´s_ , uma parada de caminhão nos arredores de Beavercreek, Ohio. Apenas uma semana depois de fugir de Lima devido à assassinato, as garotas vieram aqui e mataram novamente. Por que elas fizeram isso? E mais, elas foram vistas em Illinois _antes_ de vir aqui, então por que vir novamente para Ohio, _de qualquer forma_? Comigo está Dennis Jackson, a única testemunha sobrevivente da noite de assassinatos da lanchonete de beira de estrada. Diga a nós o que você viu, Dennis."

"Bem, eu estava lá dentro da lanchonete me dando um jantar de carne antes de sair em uma jornada de dez horas. Eu estacionei meu caminhão, entrei e sentei, e não mais do que vinte minutos depois essas coisinha pequena entra procurando por um telefone. Agora, ela parecia realmente nervosa e trêmula como, e eu lembro de pensar comigo mesmo, 'o que no nome do demônio ela está planejando?' e de qualquer forma, ela se dirigiu pro banheiro e esse outro cara lá se levanta e vai atrás dela. Ele era um cara realmente grande, certo. Mas diabos, eu não sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Por tudo que eu sabia, ela estava fugindo de casa e ele era o namorado dela. Quero dizer, ele estava todo sorriso quando a viu."

Dennis engole visivelmente, e, Sue concorda com a cabeça.

"Continue, Dennis."

"Bem, houve esse grito horripilante de repente. Tipo, eu nunca ouvi nada como aquilo. Foi como tipo – como alguém com problemas e então parou e – e então começou novamente e eu juro por Deus e todos os anjos que era como se o demônio tivesse sido liberto. Eu estava prestes a ir lá atrás e – e ver se tudo estava – mas esse outro cara estava sentado mais perto e ele chegou lá primeiro. E maldito seja ele se ele não voltou correndo de volta daquele corredor como se tivesse visto um fantasma. E essa – aquele pequeno cuspe de garota – vem correndo atrás dele coberta de sangue e tipo – tipo como algo que eu só vi em um pesadelo, madame. Eu juro. Ela estava possuído por algo. Eu saí de lá o mais rápido que pude, fui correndo pro meu caminhão. Mas logo que eu passei pela porta estava essa outra garota – loira, e bem bonita – eu teria parado se não tivesse tão assustado pra dar outra olhada nela – e ela estava correndo pra lá com um taco."

Sue espreme os olhos pensando.

"Você estaria falando sobre Rachel Berry e Quinn Fabray?"

"Eu acredito que sim, madame. Foi isso o que o policial me disse. Eu não sei, na verdade, eu nunca esquecerei aquele olhar no rosto daquela garota. Ou o sangue nela. Ou quão bonita aquela loira parecia, marchando para aquele lugar. Eu apenas dei o fora o mais rápido que pude."

Sue vira pra câmera.

"Por um lado, um conto horrendo. Por outro? Parece que eu subestimei Rachel Berry depois de todo esse tempo. Pena, eu poderia ter usado uma garota animada como ela no meu esquadrão. Tropeço, quando acharmos sua namoradinha, lembre-me de repreendê-la por não tentar ser uma voadora. Que desperdício."

O-O

Sue está parada com um homem de meia idade e sobrepeso em frente do posto de gasolina.

"Jacob McDermott, você foi uma das primeiras vítimas de assaltos das garotas. Diga-nos, em suas próprias palavras, sua experiência com adolescentes armados?"

"Na verdade foi, uh, um pouco confuso. Elas estavam vestidas como – perdoe meu linguajar – putas ou algo. Uma delas foi voando pela minha loja fazendo uma bagunça de tudo antes de chamar essa amiga loira realmente alta do lado de fora, e a outra era tipo uma dominatrix ou algo. Realmente mandona. Ameaçou atirar na minha bunda se eu chamasse os policiais. E foi por isso que eu esperei uma ou duas boas horas antes de chama-los."

Sue concorda com a cabeça, parecendo orgulhosa.

"Essa é a Santana que eu conheço."

O-O

"Eu estou do lado de fora da Loja Geral e de Reparos de Acampamento Traiçoeiro onde a sexta vítima de assassinato – Elsa LaFontaine – foi morta enquanto trabalhava. Vocês sabem telespectadores, essa cidade tem uma população de sessenta e três pessoas e não pude achar uma maldita pessoa pra entrevistar. Mas, isso não me perturba nem um pouco. Enquanto Tropeço toma uma raspadinha do tamanho do tórax dele, eu simplesmente usarei essa oportunidade para verificar o atletismo magnífico que foi feito nesse lugar por Brittany Pierce."

Sue fecha os olhos, respirando profundamente o ar fresco e sorrindo. Ela abre-os novamente depois de um momento e olha pra câmera.

Finn Hudson sai da loja no fundo com uma raspadinha grande nas mãos, olhando diretamente pra câmera e saindo da tomada.

"Eu tenho que dizer – enquanto não seja verdade que eu ensinei essas garotas como matar, você pode dizer que eu as condicionei, ao menos, a _sobreviver_. Faça com isso o que você quiser."

O-O

Uma garota de cabelo rosado com um brinco no nariz sorri excitadamente perto de uma Sue Sylvester emburrada.

"Foi incrível! Rachel veio primeiro e, Deus, ela é _tão_ legal. Quero dizer, todo mundo era, 'ela é uma vadia arrogante!' mas eles estavam tão errados, ela é a coisa _mais doce_. E _cara_ Brittany é apenas, tipo, tão alta e gostosa! Espere, o que estou dizendo? Elas são todas gostosas!"

"E elas _não_ atiraram em você?"

"Claro que não! Eu disse a elas, 'eu sou sua fã número um!' E eu sou e agora eu as _conheci_ e – okay, Santana? Tipo, eu vi fotos dela e fiquei tipo, porra ela é gostosa. Mas pessoalmente? Eu poderia morrer. Eu poderia ter tido um orgasmo e morrido ali mesmo."

Sue estava perplexa.

"Você –"

"E elas foram embora, certo, mas então Quinn veio correndo de volta e só – meu irmãozinho é um daqueles esquisitões do Pokemon, certo? Eu nunca o _entendi_ , até aquele dia. Porque, cara, eu totalmente as colecionaria! Faberritana pra sempre!"

A garota joga o punho pra cima na câmera. Sue deixa o microfone dela cair, saindo da tela parecendo enojada.

O-O

Sue está parada na frente de uma lanchonete com fita policial ao redor dela. Próxima a ela está um jovem de terno, com cabelo oleoso e um bigode fino.

"Minha avó levou um tiro ali, por aquelas garotas. Não sei por que elas fizeram isso, ela não machucaria uma mosca, de jeito nenhum. Diabos, ela esteve desaparecida por alguns dias e nós – nós pensamos que ela morrera de algum jeito, quero dizer, ela apenas levantou e desapareceu da sua cama uma noite mas nós – ela morreu aqui, como três balas nela e de pé descalço."

Sue concorda com a cabeça.

"Essa é a cena com o maior número de assassinatos até agora, sua avó incluída."

"Sim, madame. Nós ainda estamos de luto por ela, mas sabemos que ela está com o Senhor agora então – então isso é tudo. Essas outras pessoas aí com ela, também. Eu não os conhecia, mas esse lugar aqui sempre teve uma boa reputação. Algumas pessoas ficaram nervosas quando descobriram, no meio do nada, _qualquer coisa_ podia acontecer. Mas eles eram boas pessoas que dirigiam o lugar e é uma vergonha vê-los ir."

Sue olha solenemente pra câmera.

"O que vocês dizem sobre isso, Triplo F? Na verdade, esqueçam. Não há nada que vocês _possam_ dizer."

O-O

Sue está parada do lado de fora de uma lanchonete diferente, com as palavras ' _Seamus Famoso'_ em neon acima dela. Uma garçonete está parada ao lado dela.

"Companheiros, eu estou atualmente logo fora de Wellington, Kansas na cena da, talvez, mais bizarra das paradas das quatro famosas até agora. Não, ninguém foi morto, e o lugar nem foi roubado. Filmagens, entretanto, foram entregues à polícia que aparentemente mostra as garotas _dançando_ na frente da jukebox dentro do estabelecimento atrás de mim. Katie Delaware aqui alega que serviu as garotas, não as reconhecendo até depois que elas as ouviu chamando umas às outras pelo nome de nascimento. Katie?"

"Isso aí, eu as ouvi se chamando de Quinn e Santana e aqueles nomes não são tão usados por aqui. Mais, eu vi as notícias e eu assisto seu show todo o tempo. Contudo, foi estranho, sabe? Eu esperava que elas viessem com armas à mostra e atirando em todo o lugar, mas, elas apenas entraram e pediram comida e eu não dei uma segunda olhada nelas. Elas ligaram a jukebox, também, dançara um pouco e fizeram com que todo mundo tivesse um momento divertido. Aquela pequenininha, Rachel, cantou juntou com a música e aquela garota pode cantar, eu digo isso. E então eu as reconheci e – e eu chamei a polícia. Elas já tinham ido embora há muito, quero dizer, mas elas não eram realmente o que eu esperava."

"Você ouviu mais alguma coisa? Especificamente, a intenção de destino delas?"

"Não, eu não ouvi nada sobre onde elas estava indo ou onde elas estiveram. Elas apenas estavam – elas só pediram a comida dela, como um monte de garotas normais, fora da cidade por uma noite. Elas estavam rindo e – e ninguém olhou duas vezes pra elas, e se eles olhassem, era só pra sorrir."

Sue levanta as sobrancelhas.

"E você apenas as deixou ir?"

"Não, eu – eu não percebi quem elas eram, você sabe, quem eram até elas irem embora. Apenas ficou aquele sentimento comigo, elas estavam todas tão felizes e – e seus nomes eram tão estranhos. Isso é tudo. Quando me bateu, eu olhei as nossas fitas da noite e – e eu chamei a polícia."

"Bem, Kansas, é seguro dizer que elas não estão mais em você. Tropeço? Ligue a van. Essa é a parada mais recente e desde que não houve outra reportado ainda, elas não podem ter ido muito longe."

O-O

Outro posto de gasolina. Dessa vez um homem dos seus cinquenta anos está parado perto de Sue, fumando um charuto.

"Senhoras e senhores, estou me apresentando à vocês de um posto de gasolina fora de Beaver, Oklahoma, onde as garotas foram vistas mais cedo nessa manhã pelo dono do posto de gasolina, Earl McDonahue. Diga-me Earl, como é um homem com um carinho por charutos é dono e opera um posto de gasolina sem se explodir?"

Earl ri.

"Você é uma pessoa difícil, você é. Eu vejo seu show. Pisando duro por todo lugar, gritando e gritando por atenção. Hoooey, garota, você tem que arranjar um namorado. Por quanto tempo você está na cidade?"

Earl pisca. Sue franze a testa.

"Diga-me o que você sabe sobre as garotas."

"Certo, certo. Não pode me perdoar por tentar. De qualquer forma, sim, elas passaram por aqui na noite passada. Pegaram sua gasolina, pagaram e foram embora. Um bando legal de garotas, elas eram. Exceto por aquela mexicana, ela era uma megerinha como você."

Sue pareceu estar fisicamente se contendo.

"E elas disseram pra onde estavam indo?"

"Não, nem uma maldita palavra. Pegaram algum doce e birita, e, foram embora."

"Elas são _menores de idade_."

"Sim, isso é verdade. Você sabe o que mais é verdade? Elas são procuradas por assassinato. Diabos, estapeie-me com uma multa se você tiver que fazer isso, mas, melhor isso do que uma bala na minha bunda."

O-O

"Senhoras e senhores, eu venho hoje à noite ao vivo do _Denny´s_ em Silver City, Novo México. Não, as garotas não pararam aqui. Mas nós sim. Por que? Bem, telespectadores, parece que Tropeço aqui comeu muito burrito no café da manhã hoje e para manter a van livre do seu cheiro estomacal, nós paramos aqui por _uma hora_ , agora permitindo as quatro adolescentes uma vez numa matança serial ficarem mais longes. Eu disse uma vez em uma matança serial, porque, parece que elas tiveram uma mudança de coração. Pagando por mercadorias, dançando em lanchonetes? E agora vistas dirigindo oeste pelo Texas e dentro do Novo México à plena luz do dia? Francamente, moças, estou desapontada."

Sue suspira, colocando a mão, que não estava segurando o microfone, no quadril. Ela olha ao redor dela.

Ela balança a cabeça desesperançada, antes de se voltar para olhar a câmera. Ela abre a boca pra dizer algo, mas é parada por Finn Hudson saindo correndo pela porta da lanchonete. Ele está mexendo as mãos e gritando.

Sue se vira, aborrecida.

"O que?"

Finn gesticula vividamente, gritando algo incompreensível. Sue está balançando a cabeça pra ele, mexendo as mãos dela.

"Fale Inglês seu gigante! Eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que eu vou sufocá-lo durante o sono hoje à noite! Seu imprestável –"

Finn chega em Sue, agarrando o microfone dela e encara excitadamente a câmera.

"Elas foram pegas! Eu acabei de ver na tevê ali! Eles as pegaram! Elas foram presas! Elas foram pegas!"

Sue agarra o microfone de volta, empurrando o garoto forçadamente para fora da tela.

"Do que você está falando? Elas não foram –"

Sua face empalidece enquanto ela olha pra algo fora da câmera.

"Você tem certeza?"

Sua expressão escurece consideravelmente.

"Bem, senhoras e senhores, parece que vocês _não_ ouviram aqui primeiro. Entretanto, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry e Brittany Pierce foram presas hoje à noite, nas fronteiras de Duncan, Arizona. Santana Lopes foi –"

Sue engole com dificuldade visivelmente.

"Levou um tiro em circunstâncias desconhecidas. A polícia a prenderá uma vez que ela – se ela voltar à consciência. Eu repito, as garotas foram pegas. Está acabado, América. O reino de terror delas chegou a um fim."

Finn aparece na tela, sorrindo e parecendo aliviado. Seus olhos estão brilhantes, suas bochechas afogueadas e ele parece estar ofegando ligeiramente. Sue se vira pra ele, usando o microfone dela para bater na cabeça dele repetidamente.

"Sua inútil desculpa para – eu odeio você Finn Hudson! E quando Sue Sylvester usar a palavra ódio, se traduz em uma _raiva eterna de fogo do inferno e destruição!_ Não fuja de mim seu metade gigante filho da puta! _Eu mesma matarei você!_ "

O som é cortado enquanto Sue persegue Finn Hudson fora da tela. A câmera move-se para rastreá-los enquanto o garoto ziguezagueia ao longo do estacionamento do Denny´s, olhando com medo para as suas costas enquanto Sue ganha terreno. Ele tropeça no próprio pé, e Sue sobe nas costas dele, brandindo o microfone como se fosse um cassetete.

O-O O-O O-O O-O

Brittany gentilmente coloca sua mão na de Santana, segurando o saco de comida na outra. Ela não estava realmente mais com fome, mas se elas não pegassem a comida de lá, então – então – então por que elas teriam parado, e por que aquelas pessoas teriam morrido? A senhora velha a tinha assustado, muito. Todo mundo tinha sido tão bruto e ela não sabia o motivo. Provavelmente nunca saberia.

Mas pelo menos elas tinham pegado o que elas tinham vindo pegar. Isso era algo. Tinha que ser.

Quando elas alcançaram o carro, Rachel estava sentada no banco de motorista e Quinn estava ao lado dela. Elas não estavam conversando, no entanto estavam inclinadas ligeiramente em direção uma da outra.

"Droga de confusão," Santana murmurou, entrando no banco de trás e suspirando pesadamente.

"Apenas vamos." Quinn murmurou em resposta, como se estivesse com medo de falar muito alto.

Brittany coloca seu cinto, porque ela sabe que Rachel gosta delas seguras.

Elas dirigem pra longe da lanchonete, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Santana sentia, pela primeira vez, incrivelmente culpada. Tipo, claro que aquelas pessoas tinham sido imbecis de mente fechada, mas, ela apenas atirou neles como – o que ela era agora? Alguém que atirava em pessoas que não gostava?

Deus, era isso que _todas_ elas eram? Ela alardeou como gostava de manter as coisas reais, mas por alguns momentos dolorosos enquanto elas dirigiam ao longo da escura rodovia de Utah, um peso morto pousou em seu estômago porque talvez, apenas talvez, ela _não_ tinha mantido a real nas últimas semanas. Claro, ela se iludia que tudo estava bem e incrível, mas –

Ela virou-se para olhar o perfil de Brittany – o declive da sua testa, indo pela ponte do nariz dela e parando naquele lábios malditamente lindos – e sentindo o peso no seu abdômen ficando mais e mais pesado.

A pior merda que elas fizeram? A pior merda que elas estavam. Era simples assim.

Brittany estava olhando pela janela, seus olhos na lua quase cheia suspensa no céu. Ela tinha visto a lua cheia antes, mas não uma tão brilhante. Claro, tudo ainda estava escuro, mas agora ela podia ver, mal e mal, penhascos, rochas e arvores. Estava tudo banhado em branco e isso era a visão mais adorável que ela havia visto. Mesmo com essas pessoas mortas que elas tinham deixado pra trás e os hambúrgueres que ela ansiara ficando frios no pacote no assento entre ela e Santana, ainda havia coisas adoráveis. Ela decidiu se concentrar nelas, ao invés das outras coisas. Apenas por agora.

E quando Santana pegou sua mão e a segurou firme, ela imaginou um grande unicórnio branco correndo ao lado do carro com elas, pulando sobre árvores e pedras, sua juba ao vento. Ela imaginou tão forte que quase podia vê-lo, como se o brilho branco da lua fosse de alguma forma uma luz mágica. Como se o unicórnio tivesse esperando pelo momento certo pra se mostrar pra ela, e, só pra ela.

Quinn não estava olhando pra vista ou pra cara de ninguém. Ela tinha sua cabeça dobrada num ângulo esquisito e seu olhar fixado firmemente na arma que ela ainda segurava em uma mão. Estava mais pesada, totalmente de repente, e tão preta. Ela podia ver partes da sua superfície brilhando, refletindo a lua de volta pra ela, mas tudo que fazia era torna-la feia. Essa terrível coisinha que ela segurava – tinha levantado sem esforço, apontado e usado – tinha causado tanto dano. Ela queria mandar que o carro parasse e jogar aquela coisa horrível pro mais longe possível dela.

Tudo que a parou foi o que ela segurava na outra mão. Sua mão esquerda repousava confortavelmente no colo de Rachel Berry, com os dedos da garota menor entrelaçados nos seus. Rachel corria o seu polegar pra frente e pra trás nas costas do de Quinn, não entendendo realmente por que estava fazendo esse movimento confortador, apenas sabendo que nesse momento tinha que fazê-lo.

Para Quinn e o desespero que estivera em seus olhos quando ela – quando elas se beijaram e –

E ela estava fazendo isso por ela também, porque, repentinamente, ela percebeu o quanto precisava disso.

O-O

Elas pararam no Parque Nacional Arches, perto da fronteira de Utah. Nenhuma delas falou, não mais do que pedir assistência suavemente com erguer as tendas, ou passar comida, ou pedir licença para ir pra cama.

Santana manteve a cabeça no peito de Brittany, ouvindo ao bater ritmado do coração e tentando ficar calma. Sua mente continuava a avançar para o ponto em que ela _não_ poderia mais ouvi-lo. Quando Brittany estivesse morta ou em algum lugar onde não pudesse alcançá-la, e não haveria nenhum corpo quente pra segurar ou lábios para beijar ou garota para amar.

Em breve, tudo acabaria. Ela não era burra. Elas não podiam manter isso, especialmente não depois da lanchonete porque – porque aquela merda parecia errada. Tudo parecia errado.

Exceto Brittany e o som do seu coração batendo ritmadamente nos ouvidos de Santana. Dava à ela esperança, coragem e toda merda que ela nunca realmente acreditara antes.

"Eu não quero perder você," ela sussurrou, lágrimas formando em seus olhos, mesmo ela tentando pisca pra secá-las.

"Você não perderá," Brittany respondeu suavemente, suas mãos se levantando pra enrolar o cabelo de Santana. Ela correu seus dedos pelas mechas escuras, maravilhando-se com o quão boas elas pareciam mesmo que elas tivessem podido lavar o cabelo delas com água engarrafada e sabão de mão desde que deixaram o motel, o que parecia, tão tão distante.

"Eu não posso," a voz de Santana quebrou. Ela virou a cabeça, enterrando o rosto na camiseta de Brittany e batalhando pra respirar sem chorar.

"Você não perderá," Brittany reiterou, mais forte, gentilmente movendo uma mão para puxar o ombro de Santana até que a garota tivesse se virado o bastante para que pudesse olhar nos olhos dela.

Bem, parcialmente. Ela estava tentando escondê-los já que estavam vermelhos e inchados de chorar.

"Eu preferia morrer do que –" Santana começou, antes de um soluço forçar o caminho pela garganta dela. "Nós vamos pra cadeira e eu nunca verei você novamente e – e eu prefiro morrer."

O queixo de Brittany tremeu enquanto ela balançava a cabeça fervorosamente.

"Não diga isso, por favor não diga isso."

"Mas é – mas é verdade –"

Brittany balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Não, San, _não_. Você tem que me fazer uma promessa, agora."

Santana fechou os olhos, porque ela não queria prometer nada. Como ela podia quando tudo estava tão malditamente incerto e elas iam morrer ou algo de qualquer forma tão –

"Não importa o que aconteça, você não pode morrer, San. Você não pode. Porque eu vou viver até que eu tenha pelo menos cento e trinta e – eu não quero um único _dia_ desses que seja sem você."

Deus, essa garota era tão doce, isso fez Santana chorar ainda mais.

"Bem você – você ficará sem – sem mim porque nós seremos separadas e –"

Mas Brittany continuou balançando a cabeça, esperando até que Santana abrisse os olhos antes de falar novamente.

"San, você pode estar na lua, okay? E eu posso estar no fundo do oceano com o Bob Esponja, mas eu ainda estarei feliz porque eu saberei – eu saberei que você ainda está viva em algum lugar. Eu não posso – mesmo se nós nos separamos – eu posso passar por tudo conquanto eu saiba que você está lá fora, San. Eu preciso que você me prometa que você não vai me fazer viver nunca sem saber isso, mesmo que nós não estejamos juntas."

Brittany tinha lágrimas saindo dos olhos dela e tinha começado a fungar e era tudo que Santana podia fazer para não se _socar_ por aborrecer tanto a garota.

"Baby, eu não sei se eu posso prometer isso."

Mas Deus, ela queria. Ela queria poder dizer, 'Claro Britts, vamos colocar nosso pra sempre na estrada', e resolver logo. Mas elas tinham _armas_ e eram procuradas pela lei, e havia tanta chance de que elas seriam presas quanto de que elas morreriam.

"Sim, você pode. Outra pessoa pode quebrar essa promessa, eu sei. Mas conquanto não seja você que a quebre, é tudo com o que eu me importo. Então me prometa agora mesmo. Por favor."

Foram as últimas palavras. Foi mais como um suspiro do que palavras audíveis, mas Santana escutara e não tinha poder pra resistir.

Brittany tinha sido a forte por tanto tempo, mesmo que ela soubesse que não parecia desse jeito. Mas foda se isso, e foda-se pra sempre. Era tempo dela se impor, e deixar o amor da vida dela depender dela.

"Eu prometo, Britts. Eu prometo ficar viva todo maldito dia para o resto da sua vida, para que você nunca fique triste por minha causa. Mesmo se eles me jogarem em – em Azkaban e você em – alguma outra prisão da pesada de alguma maldita realidade ficcional – eu ficarei viva cada _porra de maldito_ dia porque – porque eu não quero que você _nunca_ tenha que existir em um mundo sem mim, em algum lugar, manterei meu coração batendo até que eu volte pra você."

Ela se levantou repentinamente para pressionar os lábios nos da loira. Essa merda de romance não era de todo ruim, afinal. Na verdade, era meio que inspirador e ei, ela era _incrível_ nisso.

Era o primeiro dia em muito tempo que elas não acabaram transando por todo o chão da tenda. Elas apenas ficaram perto uma da outra, beijando-se até que estivessem muito cansadas pra lutar contra o sono.

Mesmo assim, elas não deixaram a outra ficar longe.

* * *

Rachel relembrou da primeira noite que ela partilhara uma tenda com Quinn Fabray. Naquele tempo, ela tinha ficado feliz simplesmente pela ideia de partilhar um espaço tão íntimo com alguém que ela sempre quis ser amiga.

E dormir ao lado de alguém era a coisa mais _íntima_ que alguém podia fazer.

Ou então ela pensava.

Ela estava atualmente deitada no saco de dormir dela – aberta e esticado pelo chão da tenda – com o saco de dormir de Quinn aberto e atuando como o cobertor delas.

O sol tinha acabado de nascer e esse era o momento favorito de Rachel da manhã. Tudo parecia mais leve do que seria em algumas horas, e o alento de um dia inteiro começando fazia quase tudo parecer possível.

Deitada de lado, olhando Quinn e encarando os olhos da garota estava causando ao seu estômago coisas que ela apenas tinha lido e sonhado. E nem era como se ela tivesse sido levada a acreditar.

Talvez isso _fossem_ borboletas, e talvez elas fossem da Era Jurássica e tivessem intenções carnívoras. Talvez, também, elas ainda voassem do sul pelo inverno porque seu corpo inteiro tinha se tornado uma fonte de champanhe que sua tinha insistira em ter no casamento absurdamente extravagante dela quando ela tinha catorze. Ela relembrava ver admirada enquanto o garçom trazia uma pequena escada, colocando próximo ao que parecia centenas de taças em forma de pirâmide, delicadamente estendendo o braço dele com uma garrafa de champanhe aberto e começando a derramar.

A taça no topo tinha enchido e transbordado; as taças embaixo fizeram o mesmo. Outro garçom impecavelmente enchido passou uma segunda garrafa pra ele, e a cascata efervescente tinha continuado e continuado, pra baixo e pra baixo, até que a última taça estivesse cheia.

Era lindo, e a tinha deixado empolgada. Ela teria o mesmo no casamento dela, um dia, ela prometeu a si mesma. Ela encontraria seu protagonista, ele inevitavelmente proporia, e em breve ela assistiria sua própria fonte encher, taça por taça.

Exceto que isso nunca aconteceria agora. Mas, estranhamente, os olhos de Quinn pareciam estar se jogando pra ela, transbordando e indo pra baixo, cada uma das taças dela correndo com – com –

Ela nem sabia.

Ela olhara esses olhos antes, e, nunca sentira isso. O que quer fosse. O que tinha mudado?

A mão de Quinn estava no quadril dela e seus corpos estavam mal se tocando onde elas estavam deitadas.

Mas então a loira se moveu pra frente, joelhos acariciando os de Rachel, que naturalmente deixou sua perna se afastar e abrir um pouco. Quinn se levantou em um cotovelo, a mão no quadril de Rachel deslizando pelo estomago dela, e subindo muito lentamente para acariciar a face dela.

Rachel estava pouco certa das borboletas tinha levado à uma revolta de encontro ao seu abdômen e estavam tentando sair do seu corpo totalmente pela sua –

Seus pensamentos pararam quando o polegar de Quinn passou pela bochecha dela, e ela se inclinou em direção à Rachel, aqueles olhos mágicos fechados no mesmo momento em que seus lábios abriram.

Ela tinha beijado _alguns_ garotos nos últimos três anos. De beijar nenhum, a beijar Finn – que tinha uma boca surpreendentemente mole, e parou a entusiástica liderança-com-a-língua dele quando ela pediu a ele para – e então beijar Puck – que de alguma forma variava entre gentil e rude, e tinha ensinado a ela como usar a língua _dela_ – para beijar Jesse – que tinha sido passional e assertivo, entretanto menos focado em beijar do que avançar mais em atividades amorosas – para Blaine naquela noite bêbada e fatídica – a boca dele tinha sido terna, como se ele usasse protetor labial regularmente – e todos tinham sido divertidos. Pra falar a verdade, além de alguns momentos de muito entusiasmo com línguas ou mãos, ela não tinha tido reclamações quando se referia a amassos.

Mas, Deus, de repente o nível tinha sido aumentado.

Ela não tinha certeza se era porque Quinn era uma garota ou por causa do passado conturbado delas, ou simplesmente porque ela era _Quinn_ mas a boca dela era – só, Deus, ela não podia ter o suficiente dela.

Rachel levantou a cabeça, pressionando sua boca mais forte na de Quinn, movendo a cabeça e abrindo mais os lábios dela.

A mão de Quinn deslizou pelo cabelo de Rachel um pouco, as pontas dos dedos dela levemente pressionando contra a nuca da garota para ajudá-la a mantê-la no lugar enquanto ela mexia a sua própria.

Rachel deixou as mãos delas repousarem nas costas da loira, segurando-a lá gentilmente, mas, firmemente.

Tinha sido divertido, antes, com Finn e Jesse. Tinha sido divertido se sentir desada e quando começou a ir muito longe, ou seus lábios tinham ficado doloridos, ela sempre tinha parado. Mais regularmente do que não, com Finn, _ele_ tinha parado simplesmente por –

Bem. De repente, ela não estava certa de que podia culpá-lo.

Acima dela, pressionando o mais próximo que podia, Quinn tentava não permitir nenhum tipo de pensamento em sua cabeça.

Pela primeira vez, tudo que ela queria fazer era _sentir_.

O-O

"Então." Quinn lentamente mexia a pequena tigela cheia de sopa de vegetais. Não era o que ela queria comer, de jeito nenhum, mas ainda era comida. "Talvez devêssemos ficar novamente hoje à noite."

Santana olhou do saco que ela estava mexendo, tentando encontrar roupas limpas pra vestir. Era uma coisa estar fugindo e matando pessoas e outra perceber que ela não tinha nada restando pra colocar que não a fizesse sentir nojenta.

"Honestamente, Q?" Ela jogou o saco longe dela com desgosto. "Eu não dou a mínima."

Quinn levantou uma colher cheia de sopa da tigela, assoprando levemente antes de testar a temperatura com a boca.

"Então, ficaremos aqui hoje à noite e iremos de manhã."

Santana levantou as sobrancelhas, movendo pra se sentar de pernas cruzadas e se apoiar nas mãos.

"E dirigir à luz do dia, huh?"

Os olhos dela se encontraram, nem uma olhando pra outro lugar por alguns momentos.

Santana estava vagamente surpresa quando foi Quinn a primeira a se retrair.

"Bem, por que não?"

Santana tinha acordado naquela tarde de uma série de pesadelos, todos envolvendo Brittany. Em alguns, elas estavam fugindo de pessoas ou monstros que não paravam de persegui-las, mas, quanto mais forte ela tentava mover as pernas, era como se ela estivesse tentando correr com o quadril afundado em lama. Elas não conseguiam chegar a lugar nenhum. E em outros, Brittany estava apenas chorando. Choramingando e soluçando, cada vez que Santana tentava chegar nela e confortá-la, ela era recebida com olhos acusadores e odiosos.

"Você sabe algo, Q? Eu não sei de mais nada." Ela virou os olhos pro céu, olhando as primeiras estrelas aparecerem enquanto o sol se punha completamente.

Quinn desligou o fogareiro, pegando a panela e colocando seu conteúdo em quatro tigelas de plástico que certamente tinham visto dias melhores. Elas precisavam ser lavadas propriamente. Bem, na verdade, _todas_ elas precisavam ser lavadas propriamente; os corpos delas, as roupas delas, pertences e utensílios. Água engarrafada e sabão de mão era uma solução provisória, como eram lencinhos de papel que elas afanaram do último posto de gasolina.

Mas não era um chuveiro. Não era uma lava-roupas ou uma pia cheia de água quente e cheia de sabão.

'Nós podemos dirigir durante o dia e ficar em um motel à noite. Um com lavanderia, talvez." Quinn entregou uma das tigelas à Santana, pegando uma pra si mesma e deixando as outras pra quando Brittany e Rachel voltassem.

Santana comeu uma colher cheia de sopa, inclinando-se pra frente e deixando as estrelas até que sua refeição estivesse acabada. Ela concordou lentamente, o peso em seu estômago se fazendo o mais pesado até ali.

"É, nós podemos. Calcinhas limpas seriam uma boa bênção dos céus agora."

Quinn sorriu ligeiramente, o canto da sua boca retorcendo às palavras da outra garota.

"E um chuveiro também, Deus, você pode imaginar? Água quente, sabão..."

Ambas suspiraram enquanto a voz da loira se perdia.

"Então você sentiu também, huh?" Santana manteve os olhos na sopa, odiando o gosto da maldita coisa, mas, engolindo pelo momento, para que ela tivesse algo pra fazer nos silêncios pesados que parecia seguir qualquer coisa que ela ou Quinn dissessem.

"Sim. Faz um tempo agora, eu apenas tentei ignorar." Quinn riu um pouco, mesmo que sem humor. "Como tudo mais."

"Tempo está – está acabando, não é mesmo?" Santana colocou a tigela no chão, olhando pra Quinn e esperando a resposta dela. Diabos, ela sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir de Quinn, também. Quer fosse a sobra das dinâmicas de deslizar das Cheerios ou o simples fato dela respeitar a ex-HBIC, e sempre seria padrão a palavra final dela no assunto, ela não sabia. Mas ela sabia que importava pra ela o que Quinn pensava, porque além de Brittany, ela era a melhor amiga que ela tivera e ela a amava.

Não que ela fosse dizer esse tanto, mas, ei, pelo menos ela admitia pra si mesma.

Quinn apenas concordou, parecendo inapta a falar. Santana pensou, por apenas um segundo, que ela nunca a vira tão vulnerável.

Nesse momento, Brittany e Rachel voltaram para o ponto de acampamento com o cabelo e pele ensopados, e, garrafas vazias de água. Elas estavam sorrindo juntas, e, Brittany imediatamente foi pro lado de Santana e a beijou molhadamente na bochecha.

"Oi baby!"

Santana arrancou os olhos de Quinn, sorrindo pra garota brilhante agora sentada ao seu lado.

"Ei, então, nós estávamos pensando em ficar aqui hoje à noite – e ir à algum outro lugar amanhã à noite, como um motel, para que nós possamos ter banhos _de verdade_."

Brittany pareceu confusa, mas, feliz e virou-se para olhar pra Quinn.

"Sério? Porque água quente seria incrível. A engarrafada não é tão ruim, mas, algumas vezes faz meus mamilos tão duros que eu acho que eles vão cair."

Rachel bufou alto enquanto Quinn começou a engasgar com a colher cheia de sopa que acabara de comer. A garota menor se inclinou e bateu nas costas dela.

"Tendo passado uns bons vinte minutos sozinha com Brittany, eu devo dizer que minha imunidade, às tiradas inocentes dela, está bem alta no momento. Você devia escutar o que ela disse quando eu a informei que, na verdade, nós _não iríamos_ ficar completamente nuas e despejar nossa agua engarrafada uma na outra num ato mútuo de limpeza."

Rachel piscou quando os olhos de Quinn praticamente pularam fora das órbitas.

A mandíbula de Santana caiu porque, bem, _merda._ Havia uma imagem e meia mental.

"Faz sentido na verdade. Se Rachel pudesse ver meu corpo, ela saberia onde derramar água. E então eu poderia despejar nela e nós seríamos o chuveiro uma da outra." Brittany deu de ombros.

"E foi –" Santana limpou a garganta, desde que de jeito nenhum sua voz era naturalmente tão alta assim. "Foi isso que vocês fizeram?"

Rachel deu um sorrisinho presunçoso, sua mão ainda nas costas de Quinn, correndo as pontas dos dedos levemente sobre o material da camiseta dela. Quinn estava lutando para manter sua sobrancelha de se fundir com sua linha capilar, porque isso? Isso era gostoso. Realmente gostoso. Nenhum dos namorados dela tinha sido tão afetuoso com ela e isso era uma girada boa. Não que Rachel fosse sua _namorada_ mas, bem, ela podia viver com esse tanto de contato físico. Possivelmente até mais.

"Você não gostaria de saber?" Rachel respondeu primeiramente, tirando sua mão de Quinn para pegar ambas as tigelas de sopa, movendo-se pra frente para entregar uma à Brittany, que franziu o nariz dela pra tigela.

"Gostaria de ainda ter aqueles hambúrgueres," ela murmurou, encolhendo-se pra sopa. Ela mal podia ver agora que o sol tinha ido embora.

Como se estivesse lendo a mente dela, Santana se levantou e andou em direção ao carro, se inclinando pra girar a ignição – não o carro completamente – e ligou as luzes.

Todas se encolheram diante da luz, se virando de costas pra mantê-la longe dos olhos.

"Posso perguntar por qual motivo estamos planejando ir a um motel?" Rachel comia sua sopa lentamente, fazendo seu melhor para aproveitar cada bocado já que alguém, em algum lugar, tinha levado um tempo para prepará-la. Não apenas isso, mas eles tinham deixado de fora qualquer produto animal para que pessoas com consciências pudessem comê-la sem uma ponta de culpa.

Quinn hesitou por um momento, antes esticar a mão e colocá-la nas costas de Rachel, correndo seus dedos da mesma maneira que a garota tinha feito com ela. Ela ficou feliz quando Rachel se inclinou ao seu toque, dando a ela um sorriso ligeiramente tímido.

"Bem, por que não?"

Rachel engoliu seu bocado. "Me desculpem se o que eu disser a seguinte é dolorosamente óbvio pra todo mundo exceto eu, entretanto, eu estava sob a impressão que nós concordamos que ficaríamos fora do radar – como estava sendo – e ficar em um motel é, bem, _não_ fazer isso."

Santana, que tinha sentado de volta ao lado de Brittany, e, inclinou sua cabeça no ombro da garota, deu de ombros.

"Por mais divertido que tenha sido assaltar posto de gasolina? Não realmente ficar fora do radar, né? E atirar em pessoas, o que não tem sido _exatamente_ divertido é bem a mesma coisa."

Quinn aumentou a pressão da sua mão, esfregando as costas de Rachel com carícias firmes.

"Então se vamos ser óbvias, por que não confortáveis?"

Rachel concordou pensativa, olhando pra loira com um leve franzir. "Você está desistindo?"

"Não, não estamos desistindo. Nós estamos apenas, Deus, eu não sei, Rachel. É só –" ela queria reiterar o que Santana tinha dito, sobre o tempo estar acabando mas algo nos olhos da morena a parou. "Nós usaremos disfarce, ok? E nós teremos placas diferentes então – vamos ficar confortáveis por uma noite. E vamos ver um dia inteiro de luz soar e partir daí."

Todos olhos caíram em Rachel e ela parou por um momento. Ela concordou com tudo que elas disseram e o pensamento de uma cama e um chuveiro quente, eram tão tentadores que ela provavelmente ela pararia na delegacia mais próxima pra ter um. O negócio de água engarrafa era o suficiente pra aguentar, mas, uma vez ela tivera um chuveiro limpador vigoroso e minucioso que seus poros estavam sentindo muita falta.

De qualquer forma, elas estavam dispostas a usar disfarces novamente.

E, uma pequena voz insinuante em sua mente sussurrara, que ela estaria em um quarto de motel com Quinn Fabray. Numa cama de motel. Recém saída do banho e –

"Ok." Ela deu de ombros, tentando esconder seu rosto corado atrás do cabelo dela enquanto comia mais sopa.

Brittany sorriu, descartando o resto dos conteúdos da sua tigela porque parecia vômito e tinha um gosto ainda pior.

Santana fechou os olhos um pouco à afeição óbvia entre Quinn e Rachel, imaginando quando exatamente isso tinha acontecido. Também, o quão longe tinha ido? Porque ela e Quinn eram ligadas, mas, nunca tinham sido ligadas _assim_. Diabos, ela só tinha sido tão ligada assim om Brittany.

E ela estava muito certa de que ela declarara seu amor infinito pela garota num arroubo de emoção e choque na noite anterior. O que, claro, ela tinha possuído isso e declarado novamente de um telhado ou onde quer que ela precisasse.

Mas isso era _Quinn_ e _Rachel_.

Ela viu enquanto elas juntavam as cabeças, sorrindo e ficando coradas como –

Bem, _caramba_. Ela queria rir, porque, _sinceramente_. Mas sua risada não veio do lugar tirador de onda geralmente reservado pra nanica e algumas vezes pra Quinn, dessa vez. Veio de algum outro lugar, algum lugar feliz e – e legal.

Merda, ela pensou, o poder do amor. Tinha a tornado numa total piegas, porra, mas, e daí.

Brittany esticou o braço sobre os ombros dela, inclinando-se e beijando sua testa.

Sim, e daí. Essa merda de amor era _incrível_.

* * *

Calhou de ser uma noite legal. O céu estava claro e estava cheio de estrelas. Próxima à lua cheia, elas não podiam ver tantas quanto antes, mas, pelo menos elas podiam ver mais ou menos umas às outras.

Santana apagou as luzes do carro depois que elas terminaram, enquanto Brittany e Rachel pegavam, cada uma, um saco de dormir e deitavam neles, lado a lado, no espaço de grama que elas tinham colocado as tendas.

Elas ainda tinham algum pouco de comida e doce, o que agora elas afetuosamente se referiam como, A Experiência Cherry. Havia birita, também, mas por alguma razão, nenhuma delas sentiam necessidade de beber. Elas abriram um pacote de copos de manteiga de amendoim, Jolly Ranchers, e Rachel pegou pra si um pacote de Oreos para se juntar à onda de açúcar.

Claro, isso não estava acontecendo na sala de estar dela enquanto elas assistiam comédias românticas, rindo sobre alguns atores bonitos e jogavam verdade ou consequência. Mas ainda era a coisa mais próxima de uma festa de pijamas que ela já tinha tido e ela amara. Ela as amava, essas garotas que ela só sonhara em ser amiga.

Até Santana.

"Ei, Berry! Você tem mais alguma história de estrelas escondida nessa sua cabecinha?"

Rachel contemplou no sentimento do ar frio da noite na sua pele e em ter a cabeça de Quinn descansando em seu ombro, enquanto pensava na pergunta de Santana.

"Eu poderia apontar o Cinturão de Órion, mas eu não poderia dizer a você o significado de tal coisa, temo eu. Eu sou mais uma – bem, uma colecionadora de histórias românticas do que sobre constelações."

Houve um momento de silêncio em que todas mantiveram seus olhares no céu, antes de Santana tossir ligeiramente como se tentasse ser blasé.

"Eu posso lidar com romance."

Rachel piscou, enquanto o braço que Quinn tinha ao redor da sua cintura apertava.

Seu coração podia explodir ali mesmo. Pros diabos com o medo da lei e o horror de matar gente, nada disso importava no momento. Ou, ela reconsiderava, talvez esse momento importava ainda _mais_ por causa daquelas coisas.

Afinal, o que ela havia dito? Tudo importava.

"Bem, eu – me deixe ver o que eu posso –" seu primeiro instinto foi, claro, recitar qualquer número de musicais que ela crescera assistindo. _My Fair Lady_? Não, o final era muito ambíguo. _Uma estrela nasceu?_ Oh, _Deus_ , seu coração apertava ao pensar nisso. Muito trágico, ela provavelmente se acabaria em lágrimas antes de sequer poder introduzir os personagens, mesmo que Barbra Streisand fosse _impecável_ e –

"Bem, Berry? Você vai nos contar uma história ou o que?"

"Estou pensando em uma, Santana, e eu peço sua paciência enquanto faço isso."

Brittany arrastou as unhas no braço de Santana de uma forma confortadora, enquanto a garota suspirava impacientemente.

"Eu sei uma história," ela disse, esperando que as outras garotas quisessem escutá-la.

"Okay, Britts, você conta a sua história enquanto Berry toma o maldito tempo do mundo pra pensar na dela."

Rachel rolou os olhos, mesmo que não levasse as palavras a sério.

"Sim, Brittany, eu adoraria escutar sua história."

Quinn riu no ombro de Rachel.

"É, B, eu também."

Brittany respirou profundamente e começou a falar.

"Era uma vez em Paris, uma gatinha chamada Duquesa, e ela tinha três filhos. Ela morava com sua amiga, uma cantora de ópera, chamada Madame Adelaide Bonfamille, que era realmente velha e então ela teve que escrever um testamento. Ela decidiu deixar sua fortuna inteira pra seus gatos, o que totalmente irritou esse cara esquisito chamado Edgar, que era seu mordomo, porque ele só ficaria com todo dinheiro uma vez que Duquesa e seus bebês morressem..."

Santana fechou os olhos, deitando sua cabeça no peito de Brittany e ouvindo o bater do coração dela mais uma vez. Sua voz estava abafada, seu corpo estava quente, mas sua atenção ao detalhe com a história manteve-a inteiramente de dormir. Quando Brittany amava algo ela lembrava cada coisinha sobre ela.

Rachel lembrou-se de ter visto Os Aristogatos quando ela era mais nova – tinha sido uma das muitas razões que ela quisera um gato em primeiro lugar – e tomou um simples e lindo sentimento quando Brittany se lançou na música título do filme, 'Todos querem ser um gato'. A garota lembrou de cada letra e mesmo que no começo fosse estranho pra Rachel, ela se pegou juntando-se de qualquer forma ao refrão final.

Quinn queria rir e bufar e desistir da sanidade completamente. Aqui estava ela agarradinha com Rachel Berry, que por sua vez estava cantando um estranho dueto com Brittany Pierce sobre querer ser um gato. Não apenas isso, mas elas estavam num meio de uma floresta, procurada por assassinato e ela estava bem certa de que o futuro inteiro era na melhor das hipóteses era cruel.

E ainda assim, ela não trocaria por nada. Não por liberdade ou não matar seus pais ou mesmo até por todas as tiaras de Rainha da Formatura do mundo.

Não mais se esconder, ela pensara, sem mais escuridão. Mais do que nunca? Sem mais medo. Isso era felicidade, tinha que ser. Ela nunca se sentira tão leve.

Ou livre.

Não duraria. Tempo _estava_ acabando. Mas repentinamente, ela não se importava.

Nada tiraria esse momento, bem aqui, rodeada pelas únicas pessoas que ela podia dizer, sem nenhuma hesitação, que amava.

O-O

Quinn as levou pro Colorado na manhã seguinte, depois de uma busca desesperada por todas pra localizar par de óculos escuros suficientes pra lidar com o sol da manhã.

A luz do sol não era o único lembrete chocante da vida que elas deixaram pra trás, também. Havia mais carros na rodovia, agora. Brittany contou quatro antes mesmo delas deixarem Utah.

Era estranho como quatro parecia um número tão grande.

Brittany tinha tomado conta do rádio mais uma vez, escolhendo um segundo CD da compilação dela e cantando junto o mais alto que podia. Ela apenas tocava no metade do volume à noite, desde que parecia errado ficar tão alto no escuro.

Mas agora, com o sol brilhando e todo mundo sorrindo, era só o _melhor_ escutar nada além da música dela.

Santana sentara atrás dela, rindo e cantando também. Porque, diabos, ela não tinha estado tão estressada na _vida_ dela como ela estivera no último mês. Claro, elas tinham tido momento de trégua – especialmente os momentos de sexo com Brittany – mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, com música alta e o campo voando por ela de cada lado dela que ela podia _ver_ realmente? Bem, era o mais próximo de liberdade que ela podia estar.

Rachel via Brittany e Santana rindo e cantando, pegando vestígios do ligeiro sorriso de Quinn no espelho do lado do motorista enquanto apoiava a cabeça na janela. Talvez, um da, ela questionaria por que ela sentira-se tão feliz em meio de todo esse terror. Talvez ela questionaria, também, por que ela tinha se envolvido pra começo de conversa.

Mas isso seria depois. Por agora, ela faria o seu melhor pra memorizar esse sentimento. Pra fazer um vídeo mental das garotas ao redor dela; da boca de Quinn, que ela estava quase ansiando pra beijar novamente; de Santana parecendo feliz, e, permitindo essa felicidade pra ser direcionada a _ela_ ; e Brittany, dançando em seu banco enquanto o sol brilhava em todas elas.

Ela esperava, quando qualquer terrível futuro recaísse sobre elas, elas poderia simplesmente apertar repetir em sua mente e ficar nesse momento pro resto da vida dela.

* * *

Santana tomou a direção depois do almoço, desde que Brittany estava dançando muito exuberantemente para dirigir um carro ao mesmo tempo, e Rachel alegou que queria tirar uma soneca. Realmente, ela só queria sentar ao lado de Quinn.

Quinn se esticou, entrando no banco traseiro com um sorrisinho para a morena no fundo. Ela tinha passado cinco horas roubando olhares da boca da garota no retrovisor e agora ela tinha toda intenção de ficar o mais próximo que ela pudesse.

Elas passaram a noite anterior contando histórias até depois da meia noite e tinha se contentado com um beijo de boa noite já que teriam que levantar cedo na manhã seguinte pra pegar o máximo de luz solar possível.

Agora, com Santana e Brittany na frente, ela hesitara levemente porque –

Bem, aparentemente seu cérebro tinha sido deixado pra trás pelos seus sentimentos novamente.

Rachel deslizou no assento pra apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Quinn, enrolando seu braço ao redor da cintura dela e suspirando contente. Ela na verdade estava um pouco sonolenta, afinal, e quando Quinn, por sua vez, esticou seu braço ao redor do ombro dela, ela achou isso tão confortador que a fez mais sonolenta.

Santana pegou o olho de Quinn no retrovisor, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A loira deliberou por um momento, antes de alcançar o rosto de Rachel, mexendo seu queixo pra cima e colocando um beijo suave na boca que ela achara a única coisa que ela encontrara, em sua vida inteira, que desligava seu cérebro.

Ela encontrou o olho de Santana novamente, arqueando a sua sobrancelha em resposta.

Mas a motorista apenas piscou pra ela, riu e voltou os olhos de volta pra estrada e a garota dançando no assento ao seu lado.

Quinn respirou profundamente, porque isso? Isso era om.

Realmente bom.

Então ela virou seu rosto de volta pro de Rachel e a beijou novamente.

O-O


	8. O mundo inteiro está acabando - B

**N.T.: Postando ;)**

* * *

"Bem, olá, estranho!"

Brittany entrou no saguão do motel, peruca ruiva na cabeça e a menor e mais apertada peça de roupa que elas encontraram no carro. Seu decote estava aparecendo, botões abertos e sua saia mal cobrindo seus quadris, que dizer da sua bunda.

Rachel e Quinn tinham amarrado a peruca em dois rabinhos de cavalo laterais, enquanto Santana se recusara a sair do carro. Porque sim, Brittany era gostosa como o diabo, mas, se quem quer que estivesse naquele maldito saguão sequer a _tocasse_ ela ia ao estilo Lima Heights e enfiaria uma espingarda na bunda deles.

Para terminar o look, Quinn tinha enchido o nariz de Brittany de pontos e suas bochechas com ruge, fazendo com que ela tivesse sardas no rosto dela.

"Er, oi!" O homem – bem, _garoto_ , realmente – atrás do balcão respondeu, se ajeitando porque isso era exatamente o que ele estava esperando. Claro, o pagamento era bom e tudo mas nos últimos dois meses não havia tido uma única garota gostosa que deu entrada no motel que não tivesse algum imbecil musculoso jogando adagas pra ele tão logo ele checasse a bunda dela.

Brittany andou lentamente até o balcão, passando a mão no tórax e no seu abdômen exposto.

"Eu preciso de um quarto e eu preciso agora." Ela bateu levemente seus cílios, adorando a reação do garoto que engolia visivelmente.

Caras eram tão fáceis.

"Eu posso conseguir isso pra você agora mesmo. Diabos, eu posso conseguir _qualquer coisa_ pra você," ele tentou piscar divertidamente pra ela, mas saiu mais como um piscado normal do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ainda, ele era meio que agradável ao olhar e ele não pareceu reconhecê-la. Ela inclinou-se nos cotovelos em cima do balcão, sabendo que se ela pressionasse seus peitos juntinhos os fariam parecer, tipo, duplamente mais incríveis do que eles já eram.

Os olhos dele caíram nos seios dela, ele estava indefeso para resistir. Ele ficou vermelho, sentindo as coisas mais pro sul respondendo tão entusiasticamente quanto o resto dele.

"Eu gosto de você." Ela disse, mordendo o lábio. Ele começou a se inclinar em direção a ela, e ela escolheu esse momento para se endireitar rapidamente. "Oh, ei, eu posso conseguir dois quartos? Eu e meus amigos provavelmente gostaríamos mais assim. Mas tipo uma porta conjunta seria incrível."

Ele se endireitou, sentindo seu estômago cair um pouco à menção de amigo. Ótimo. Ele esperava que ela não tivesse algum namorado tatuado lá fora porque, droga, ele estava _bem_ perto de se oferecer como entretenimento para a noite.

"É, eu posso fazer isso pra você, eu acho. É, uh, quantos caras precisam – eu tenho que escrever aqui nesse cartão quantos hóspedes serão então –"

Brittany deu uma risadinha, porque isso era divertido demais. Ela amava se disfarçar.

"É só eu e minhas três amigas lá fora."

O garoto pareceu como se todos os Natais – e ele – tivessem vindo de uma vez só.

"Oh, bem, nesse caso se você precisar de uma pequena, uh, _assistência_ hoje à noite apenas me deixe saber." Ele fez aquele estranho piscadinha-mas-realmente-piscar novamente e ela lentamente lambeu os lábios apenas para ver o que ele iria fazer.

Ele ficou tão, tão vermelho. Ela quase sentiu-se mal por ele. Ela decidiu dar um fora nele gentilmente.

"Isso é tão doce, mas, nós precisaremos quartos separados porque provavelmente faremos sexo uma com a outra e precisamos de privacidade."

O garoto tinha começado a tremer e piscar rapidamente.

"Oh! Aqui está!" Ela colocou as mãos no decote e tirou de lá uma nota amassada de cinquenta dólares. Elas encontraram algumas dessas no caro, o que significava que por algum tempo elas não teriam que assaltar ninguém.

Ela estava feliz por isso. Mostrar uma arma era divertido e procurar comida era divertido também – como aqueles games shows que ela sempre quis estar, onde pessoas tinham um minuto para encher seus carrinhos de compra com coisas que eles queriam e podiam ficar com tudo até o alarme soar – mas fazia Santana ficar muito estressada, ela estava feliz pela parada.

Ele engoliu algumas vezes, esticando a mão pra pegar o dinheiro e fazendo o melhor para não levá-lo até o rosto e cheirá-lo. Ele se virou pro computador atrás do balcão, tentando lembrar até como usar a coisa.

Certo e chaves de quarto. Ele rapidamente levantou duas, memorizando os números para que ele pudesse pelo menos ouvir pela porta antes de sair depois do turno dele.

"Qual nome devo colocar?"

Brittany enfiou as duas chaves no sutiã antes de contorcer o rosto um pouco.

"Tina." Ela disse depois de um momento. "Tina Mike."

"Tina," ele sussurrou com reverência. Que nome lindo.

"Ei, onde nós podemos lavar roupas? Nós precisamos de calcinhas limpas e tal."

Ele estava _bem_ perto de perguntar se elas estavam sujas, e se – se – cara, ele tinha material para bater uma pro resto da _vida_ dele.

"Tem – tem – uh, uma Lavanderia O´Malleys na cidade. Na, uh, logo ali na rodovia que você chega na cidade – é chamada Kim – e você pode lavar suas – suas _calcinhas_ -"

Ela acenou feliz e saiu antes que ele pudesse terminar.

Ele exalou muito alto, um sorriso separando suas feições. Ele queria gritar porque, _caramba_ isso tinha saído direto de um pornô ou algo do tipo.

Melhor trabalho que ele já tinha tido, porra.

* * *

Tomar banho era a melhor maldita coisa no mundo, Santana pensou, deixando o jato de água quente cair sobre ela.

Brittany abriu a porta, completamente nua, dando um sorriso e se movimentando pra se juntar a ela.

Santana podia admitir quando estava errada. Porque, na verdade, tomar banho com _Brittany_ era a melhor maldita coisa no mundo.

Todo.

* * *

Rachel se deitou na cama do motel em um roupão branco, desde que ela sentira que tomar banho e colocar suas roupas sujas de volta era meio redundante. Ela não estava certa de como elas iriam lavar tudo, desde que tudo que ela possuía precisava ser lavado.

Ela iria, talvez, ter que sacrificar lavar um modelito para vesti-lo com intuito de ir à cidade que Brittany alegou que tinha uma lavanderia pública que elas podiam usar.

Mesmo assim, ela amava sentir-se limpa. Ela amava ter carpete embaixo dos pés ao invés de grama e sujeira e até a televisão era uma visão bem vinda.

Ela adorava natureza e acreditava em encontrar um equilíbrio entre isso e o estilo de vida suburbano era crucial para felicidade. Mas ela não podia negar o conforto de ter um colchão por debaixo do corpo, tanto quanto uma fonte constante de água quente corrente e eletricidade, eram luxos que ela sentia falta.

"Eu quase me esquecera quão bom isso era," Quinn disse, emergindo de uma nuvem de vapor quando ela abriu a porta do quarto.

Rachel se sentiu corar, o que era bobo porque era apenas Quinn, e ela só estava em um roupão de banho e sua pele estava apenas um pouco afogueada do calor do chuveiro e o cabelo dela estava apenas um pouco molhado da – sua pele estava só um pouco molhada da –

Ela virou sua cabeça rapidamente de volta pra televisão.

Ela desejou que tivesse pensado em ligá-la primeiro.

Quinn olhou a garota corada, dando um sorrisinho quando reconheceu a expressão na face dela. Ela tinha visto vezes suficiente antes; com se desviar o olhar dela de alguma forma escondesse o que a outra pessoa estava pensando.

Ela secou com uma toalha seu cabelo gentilmente, mantendo os olhos treinados na outra garota, enquanto ela pegava o controle da televisão e tentava discretamente ligá-la.

Quinn não pôde deixar de rir.

"Há algo divertido?" Rachel recusou-se a virar sua cabeça pra trás, pretendendo estar compenetrada pelo programa na tela. Alguém estava gritando com alguém e música dramática estava tocando. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas um pouco. Talvez esse _fosse_ um show que ela estaria interessada em assistir?

"Oh, você sabe." Quinn replicou com um dar de ombros, dando um sorrisinho pra si mesma e imaginando o quão longe ela podia levar as coisas até que a outra garota perdesse o controle de si mesma. "Ei, você poderia me ajudar a secar meu cabelo?"

Rachel piscou, franzindo a testa depois de um momento porque havia um secador no banheiro. Ela mesma utilizara. E o cabelo de Quinn, ainda que embaraçado e ensopado, certamente não estaria molhado o suficiente para requerer assistência em secá-lo.

"Há um –" ela começou, antes da sua voz ser cortada por Quinn se virando de modo que suas costas estivessem viradas pra cama. Ela deixou o roupão cair, revelando seus ombros e costas, e, virou a cabeça para olhar Rachel entre mechas de cabelo molhado que tinham caído em seu rosto.

"Por favor?" Ela disse propositalmente, lutando para esconder o sorriso enquanto Rachel ficava boquiaberta.

Rachel engoliu visivelmente, antes de se sentar toda ereta pra não sair correndo pelo quarto. Suas mãos balançaram ligeiramente enquanto ela pegava a toalha de uma das mãos de Quinn, levantando-a para trás da cabeça de Quinn e gentilmente começando a esfregá-la no cabelo molhado.

Quinn estava tendo um tempo e tanto, antes de Rachel correr pra ela. O roupão da garota tinha aberto um pouco sobre o peito e revelou um pouco de – de coisas que ela nem sabia que era atraída. Depois, a garota agora enxugando seu cabelo cheirava tão bem depois da chuveirada – não que ela não cheirasse bem antes, mas, agora havia algo sobre pele recentemente lavada que era –

Ela pôs as mãos na mesinha na frente dela, deixando sua cabeça cair um pouco.

"Use seus – use seus dedos."

Rachel piscou, derrubando a toalha imediatamente. Claro, isso não secaria de forma alguma o cabelo de Quinn, mas, ela esquecera que isso era todo o sentido do pedido.

Ela correu os dedos gentilmente por mechas loiras e molhadas, antes de encontrar o couro cabeludo da garota e pressionar mais forte. Ela puxou as mãos de volta, levemente arrastando suas unhas sobre a pele, tentando conter um sorriso convencido enquanto a loira deixava escapar um som ininteligível e decididamente forçado.

Rachel engoliu. Era isso. Esse era o momento que levaria a sua verdadeira transformação em adulta. Bem, assassinato provavelmente fez isso aos olhos da lei, mas em como ela se via?

Depois dessa noite ela não poderia mais, com consciência completa, fazer o cover do clássico da Britney Spears, 'Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman'. Porque agora? Ela nunca estivera mais disposta a perder a virgindade dela em sua vida.

A respiração de Quinn estava ficando cada vez mais curta enquanto as unhas de Rachel faziam coisas no seu couro cabeludo que ela nem sabia que gostava. Deus, falemos sobre auto descoberta.

O roupão estava deslizando mais e mais pra baixo em seus braços, e ela podia sentir a proximidade da outra garota à nudez das suas costas – o calor dela, o cabelo de Rachel passando pela sua pele –

Ela estava a dois segundos de se virar e empurrar Rachel na cama e de alguma forma, tomá-la ali e agora. Ela podia descobrir como. Diabos, se Santana e Brittany podiam fazer isso, ela também podia. Ela iria apenas jogar como sabia. Aprender por fazer. Por – por fazer Rachel.

 _Agora_ mesmo.

"Vamos vadias, eu quero lavar minha –" Santana parou no meio da conversa, mão ainda na maçaneta da porta.

Rachel pulou pra longe da Quinn – ela tinha estado _tão_ perto de beijar a nuca dela – enquanto Quinn deixava sair um som de esgar estranho e lutou para levantar o roupão.

"Ei, San, nós podemos – " Brittany apareceu atrás de Santana, boca ficando aberta.

"Desculpe-me, estamos interrompendo algo?" Santana tinha reganhado a compostura e moveu-se para sentar na ponta da cama, cruzando as pernas e dando um sorrisinho.

"Vocês ainda não fizeram? Nós já fizemos tipo, três vezes já." Brittany cruzou os braços, parecendo não impressionada.

Quinn queria morrer. Ela queria retirar a espingarda do carro e explodir a cabeça dela. Ou talvez a de Santana.

Rachel correu os dedos pelo próprio cabelo, empinando o nariz desafiadoramente.

"O que nós fazemos não é da sua conta. Agora, você mencionou lavanderia?"

Santana se contraiu, encontrando o encarar de Quinn com uma piscadela.

"Eu digo que devemos ir pra cidade, fazer alguma lavagem, pegar alguma comida e então voltar pra cá."

"E como você propõe que façamos isso sem ser reconhecidas?"

Santana deu de ombros pra Rachel, jogando as mãos pra cima.

"Usar aquelas perucas estúpidas, e, não ir apontando armas pra todo mundo?"

Brittany concordou a cabeça.

Quinn mordeu o lábio e então deu uma olhadela rapidamente em Rachel.

"Que tal S e eu fazer isso e pegar comida, e, vocês duas ficam aqui – será menos óbvio com apenas duas de nós então –"

"Mas eu quero ir!" Brittany fez beicinho e Rachel franziu a testa.

"Eu proponho a mesma combinação, entretanto, com ações opostas. Vocês podem ficar aqui e nós lavaremos os itens e pegar o jantar."

Santana rolou os olhos, entretanto dando de ombros pra Quinn porque ela não dava a mínima de qualquer jeito.

Quinn concordou lentamente, e, Brittany bateu palmas.

* * *

"Ei, S?"

Quinn e Santana se sentaram em lados opostos da cama dupla no quarto de Quinn e Rachel. A televisão mostrava algum vídeo que, se suas vidas ainda fosse o que era há um mês, provavelmente seria interessante.

Como era, com as armas e o dirigir incessante – não para mencionar as outras garotas que estavam com ela – o filme era meio que chato em comparação.

"Q?" Santana respondeu, olhando o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e imaginando onde diabos as outras garotas estariam.

Ambas usavam perucas ruivas e enquanto ela estava bem certa de que estavam irreconhecíveis – especialmente depois que Rachel tinha começado a falar como se fosse de Minnesota – ela não ficaria relaxada até que elas voltassem.

"Quando você e – você lembra do acampamento de líder de torcida, primeiro ano?"

Santana franziu a testa levemente. Ela tinha quase certeza que sabia onde isso ia dar, mas, se Quinn quisesse jogar, ela jogaria.

"Você está perguntando se eu lembro da primeira vez em que eu estava rodeada por centenas de garotas atléticas meio nuas? É, Q, eu lembro."

Quinn correu os dentes sobre o lábio superior, imaginando como ela poderia chegar a pergunta que queria fazer sem Santana tirar onda dela pro resto da vida.

Ou bem, o resto _dessa_ vida. O quanto ela durasse.

"Foi quando – eu vi você e Brittany. Quero dizer, foi quando eu descobri."

As sobrancelhas de Santana ergueram-se rapidamente. Agora isso ela não sabia.

"Hum, e como você descobriu o que exatamente? Espere, ai meu Deus, aquilo era _você_?"

As mãos de Quinn voaram pro rosto dela, porque isso era tão embaraçoso.

"Eu não quis fazer isso! Eu precisava xixar, ok? Como eu deveria saber que você e B estavam tendo qualquer coisa à meia noite no banheiro?"

Santana se sentou, se virando para encarar Quinn incredulamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que isso era – você nos assustou pra caralho! Lá estávamos nós cuidando das nossas vidas, explorando o corpo uma da outra e então houve portas batendo e gritos e – Jesus Cristo, porra, era você." Santana respirou profundamente, então franziu a testa e fez um punho, socando Quinn na parte superior do braço o mais forte que pôde. "Eu fiz Britts chorar por causa disso!"

"Ai!" Quinn esfregou o braço, franzindo profundamente a testa antes de fazer um punho também e socar o braço de Santana no mesmo lugar. "E você me deu um trauma de usar o banheiro à noite!"

Santana pulou da cama, se dobrando sobre a cintura para socar Quinn no mesmo lugar novamente.

"É chamado de bater, sua imbecil! Eu pensei que era um conselheiro ou, tipo, algum maldito idiota que arruinaria nossas vidas e – e era você todo o maldito tempo!"

Quinn rangeu os dentes, tentando se segurar para não pular em cima da garota na frente dela e socar os seus dentes.

"O que eu deveria fazer? Dizer, ei, S, você se importa de tirar as suas mãos do short do pijama da B para que eu pudesse xixar?"

"Uh, é, isso seria bem melhor do que acordar todo o maldito _chalé_!"

Elas se encararam por um momento, antes de Santana repentinamente gargalhar. Depois de um momento, Quinn começou a gargalhar também, fazendo um pouco de beicinho enquanto acariciava o braço.

"Isso dói, porra."

"Cuidado aí com a linguagem, Q, estou começando a achar que você está virando eu. Não que eu lhe culpe, como um modelo eu sou _incrível_ , porra."

Santana sentou de volta, levando as pernas pra cima da cama e batendo-as contra as de Quinn antes de se aconchegar. Quinn retornou o movimento, rindo quando as pernas de Santana quase caíram da cama, antes da sua expressão ficar séria.

"Quando você e B, você sabe, a primeira vez? Eu pensei que fosse isso, sabe, por muito tempo mas não era, era?"

A expressão de Santana se clareou também, enquanto ela respirava profundamente.

"Não, não era. Nós tínhamos catorze, na verdade."

As sobrancelhas de Quinn correram pra linha capilar dela.

"O que?"

"Olhe, não era assim, certo? Foi como – os pais dela não estavam, e eu ia dormir lá como sempre fazia nos finais de semana. Você sabe, até meu irmão se mudar e eu ter o quarto pra mim. De qualquer forma, nós só – eu nem sei por que nos fizemos, mas, a prateleira de álcool estava logo ali, sem supervisão e tal, e, boom, nós tomamos três goles de vodca e estávamos acabadas."

Quinn se virou de lado, dando a outra garota sua total atenção.

"E vocês começaram a se beijar?"

Santana imitou a posição antes de começar a conversar novamente.

"Sim, bem isso. Nós estávamos assistindo _Segundas Intenções_ , sabe? E lá estava aquela parte onde as garotas começaram a se beijar no meio ,e – eu acho que B sugeriu, mas eu já estava pensando sobre – e nós começamos a nos beijar também. Com línguas e, tipo – ambas tínhamos beijados garotos antes e tal, mas, isso era diferente. Isso era Britts, sabe? Ela era minha melhor amiga."

Quinn sorriu suavemente, imaginando em sua mente e descobrindo que não a enojava ou a fazia sentir estranha. Foi, na verdade, meio que doce.

"E vocês foram até o fim?"

Santana sorriu ligeiramente.

"Nós tentamos. Tipo, nós _fomos_ mas éramos tão jovens e meio bêbadas que isso foi só – a intenção estava lá, eu digo isso. Mas não foi como se nós gozássemos ou algo do tipo," Santana começou a rir do olhar no rosto de Quinn. "Desculpe, Q, mas não é esse o ponto? Olha, nós acordamos no dia seguinte e só tentamos rir daquilo. Mas eu estava enlouquecendo porque essa foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que queria esse tipo de coisa, sabe? E B apenas me beijou – mau hálito e tudo – e disse quão feliz ela estava por eu ser a primeira dela."

Quinn olhou e Santana olhava pra um ponto na parede, como se fosse bem longe do motel e tudo que tinha levado aonde elas estavam.

"O que você disse?"

A atenção de Santana voltou pro rosto de Quinn.

"Não diga a ninguém. Eu dei o fora de lá, liguei pra Puck quando eu cheguei em casa e fui e transei com ele."

"Então, como você – quando vocês fizeram novamente?"

"Bem no final de semana seguinte. E o que teve depois desse. Diabos, toda chance que tivemos. E sim, nós ficamos bem melhor, melhor que qualquer cara que eu comi, também." Santana suspirou, antes de mostrar os lábios para Quinn. "Agora por que você me pergunta o que você realmente quer saber a resposta?"

Quinn engoliu, sua expressão saindo da simpatia para o nervosismo.

"Olhe, eu – eu dormi com Puck, certo? Mas ele foi o que – eu não sei o que eu estava fazendo, mas, ele sabia e isso foi okay. E com Berry – com Rachel, quero dizer, eu acho que – olhe, nós provavelmente iremos pra cadeira ou algo do tipo então por que –" Quinn espremeu seus olhos bem fechados, tentando achar coragem pra perguntar o que queria sem enterrá-la no meio de desculpas. " _Eu sou_ a experiente dessa vez, ou deveria ser, mas eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo."

Esse era um momento que Santana nunca esperara que acontecesse entre elas. Elas tinham se unido e matado pessoas? Bem, certo, ela não tinha _esperado_ isso mas não era fora do círculo de possibilidades também. Que elas fariam um ótimo time de fodonas de usar armas? Bem, duh, Isso era tipo, lógica.

Mas isso, num quarto de motel em algum lugar do Colorado, Quinn iria instigar uma conversa cheia de sentido e profunda sobre perder virgindades e dormindo com garotas?

Nunca. Em um milhão de anos.

"Olhe, eu não estou prestes a caminhar com você sobre tecnicalidades porque – porque não é sobre isso, Q. Além do mais, se eu tiver que dormir hoje à noite sabendo que você e Berry estão consultando algum manual lésbico que eu dei a você pra descobrir o que fazer uma com a outra –" ela estremeceu. A coisa toda já seria bastante estranha como estava. "Então, eu apenas lhe darei alguns conselhos, certo? Conselhos que eu talvez evitariam um monte de confusão com Britts, então é melhor você me agradecer por eles."

Quinn a encarou com um olhar de esperança.

"O que é?"

"Apenas faça o que você quiser e a escute, certo? Dormir com caras é tipo – com Puck, você tem que só deitar ali e ele ficará feliz, sabe? Tipo, claro, tem um monte de merda que você pode fazer pra ficar melhor, mas está tudo acabado quando ele está terminado, né? Mas com garotas, não há realmente uma linha de chegada. Quero dizer, eu acho isso incrível porque você pode foder a noite toda se você quiser, mas, não desperdice o tempo todo tentando fazer com que ela termine é o que estou dizendo, porque claro, há tipo um milhão de orgasmos a mais, mas, aquilo não é realmente sobre isso. Preste atenção a como ela responde a você, deixe a saber o que você quer, droga, tente o que você quer nela se vocês ficarem travadas. Mas na maior parte, Q? Apenas sinta tudo. Não estresse seu cérebro sobre o que vai onde e por quanto tempo, só sinta."

Quinn piscou enquanto Santana movia a mão e a repousava no braço dela e dava um aperto gentil.

A porta abriu, Brittany carregando um braço de roupas lavadas que ela derrubou no chão. Ela riu, pulando sobre a cama e beijando Santana rapidamente, antes de pular pro chão.

Rachel entrou no quarto com um braço carregado também, dando Quinn um sorriso tímido antes de sair novamente.

"Obrigada," Quinn sussurrou enquanto ambas se levantavam pra começar a arrumar a montanha de roupas.

"Por nada, Q. Agora, vamos nunca _jamais_ falar sobre isso novamente."

O-O

Santana se esticou na manhã seguinte, sentindo seus ombros estralarem. Deus, ela sentia falta de camas. Ei, talvez tivesse alguns prós de ser presa, afinal. Ela teria uma cama toda noite, pra começar, e refeições e –

Ela sentiu Brittany se mexer ao lado dela, abrindo um olho e oferecendo a ela um sorriso preguiçoso.

"Dia," ela murmurou sonolenta, parecendo como se cumprimentar o dia fosse a última coisa que ela queria fazer.

Mas elas tinham que levantar e deixar o Colorado, e, encontrar algum outro motel pra dormir. Ou outra floresta maldita, dependendo dos níveis de paranoia do dia.

Elas arrumaram o quarto o melhor que puderam, embolsando os mini xampus e sabonetes.

Enquanto Brittany batia na porta das outras garotas, Santana coloca a última das coisas dela no carro, e, entrava no assento de motorista. Depois da conversa com Quinn na noite anterior, ela sentiu como se contribuísse o suficiente para situação sem ter o rosto dela como a primeira coisa que elas vissem quando elas emergissem do ninho de amor ou algo do tipo.

Brittany andou pro carro, entrando no banco do passageiro com um sorriso no rosto.

"Elas totalmente fizeram," ela disse, virando-se pra Santana e rindo. "Eu aposto dez dólares com você – não, espere eu esqueci – certo, aposto que Quinn e Rachel dormirão o dia inteiro no carro porque elas não dormiram nada noite passada."

"E o que você está apostando, então?"

"Quem quer que perca será quem ficará no carro da próxima vez que assaltarmos algum lugar."

Santana assoprou, porque se ela aceitasse ela perderia totalmente. Mas Brittany parecia tão alegre. Foda-se.

"Aposta aceita."

Elas decidiram apertar as mãos. Então se beijaram. O que, claro, levou a uma sessão de amassos pra selar a aposta.

Quinn correu até o carro com a mala na mão, tendo usado a desculpa de carregar o carro na noite anterior em um esforço para disfarçar o fato de que ela provavelmente iria pular em cima de Rachel. Também tinha dado a ela alguns momentos pra se recompor enquanto pensava sobre o que Santana tinha dito.

Rachel apareceu na porta, olhando pra tudo como se ela estivesse prestes a estender os braços, explodir em uma música e seguir seu caminho pra colina mais próxima a la Julie Andrews.

Santana bufou, porque ela tinha _definitivamente_ havia acabado de perder a aposta.

O-O

Mais uma vez, elas dirigiram à luz do sol. Brittany contou os carros que elas passaram e dançou na cadeira mais um pouco junto com a música. Santana se permitiu sorrir, até quando a viatura passou delas logo após elas passarem a fronteira do Kansas.

Quinn e Rachel perderam a maior parte da viagem, tendo se aconchegado uma na outra e dormido não muito depois delas saírem do motel.

Brittany tinha se virado em seu assento algumas horas depois e se inclinou sobre sua cadeira para vê-las dormindo. Ela desejou que tivesse um marca texto para que ela pudesse desenhar na cara delas ou algo parecido.

Elas pareciam tão fofas, ela pensou. Quinn tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro da garota menor e Brittany percebeu que ela nunca tinha visto sua amiga parecer tão relaxada.

Ela iria sugerir que elas ficassem bêbadas naquela noite, ela pensou, apenas por diversão. Mas também para ver se Quinn ainda era uma bêbada com tesão desde que ela tivera um monte de orgasmos com Rachel. Ela estaria totalmente mais feliz agora. Ela sabia em primeira mão o quanto frustração sexual tornava as pessoas emburradas.

Santana tinha agido com surpresa que as garotas estavam totalmente tendo um caso e tal, mas, Brittany não, na verdade. Ela descobriu isso, dadas às circunstâncias corretas, qualquer um poderia beijar qualquer um. Pessoas eram apenas pessoas, e, enquanto algumas eram gostosas, isso era sobre o que estava dentro delas. Quinn e Rachel, ambas, eram super gostosas, isso era verdade, mas, isso não foi até que elas se conheceram interiormente que elas começaram a se beijar.

E tudo que levou foi a morte de onze pessoas, um monte de lugares serem assaltados e um provável futuro vividos na cadeia pra acontecer.

Brittany sorriu. Valeu muito a pena.

O-O

"Sem armas dessa vez," Santana disse, respirando fundo enquanto mantinha os olhos focados no sinal de néon pendurado em cima da lanchonete.

"Eles não nos reconhecerão sem perucas?" Rachel perguntou sonolenta, esticando os braços nas suas laterais enquanto olhava os arredores.

Ela acordara quando o carro parou e ambas, Brittany e Santana, falaram sobre conseguir hambúrgueres na lanchonete defronte à elas. Havia muitos carros no estacionamento e apesar das últimas vinte e quatro horas, Rachel sentia algo parecido com medo quando ela olhou a lanchonete.

"Vamos apenas ver o que acontece?" Quinn sugeriu, olhando o lugar e sentindo o estômago roncar.

Elas se arrumaram o melhor que puderam, procurando no bagageiro pela mala uma maquiagem que pudessem usar, no mínimo, uma base no rosto.

Quando elas estavam prontas, não pareceu que elas passaram o dia, muito menos o último mês, dirigindo.

"Você está linda, Quinn." Rachel murmurou, olhando pra ela timidamente. Ela não podia evitar. Elas tinham experimentado a mais incrível e íntima das atividades na noite anterior – o estômago de Rachel caiu enquanto ela lembrava o olhar no rosto de Quinn quando ela –

"Você também." Quinn retornou, sorrindo suavemente e se movendo pra pegar a mão dela.

"Vamos, pombinhas." Santana rolou os olhos, andando de propósito em direção à lanchonete com Brittany em seu encalço.

Ela iria entrar lá com um sorriso plantado no rosto, pedir por uma cabine e alguma comida. Se dessem a elas tanto quanto uma segunda olhada ou qualquer pessoa agisse como um imbecil, elas simplesmente iriam embora.

Era tempo delas _verdadeiramente_ tornarem-se invisíveis, e que jeito melhor do que se juntar à multidão?

Elas foram sentadas por uma garçonete agradável ao olhar que tinha 'Katie' escrito no crachá e cada uma recebeu um cardápio.

Brittany imediatamente pediu um milk-shake de banana com malte e quando Katie olhou pra todas esperando, as outras garotas correram pra escolher uma bebida.

"Shake de chocolate, Katie." Santana disse com um sorriso de flerte. Diabos, chapas não podem chamar policiais pra pessoas que eram legais pra eles, certo?

"Morango," Quinn deliberou por um momento entre isso e um suco, mas havia um tempo desde a última vez que ela consumiu laticínio. Depois, ela estivera querendo pedir hambúrgueres e shakes numa lanchonete desde que ela parara de ser Lucy. Uma vez já fora a refeição favorita dela.

"Eu tomarei um suco de laranja, a não ser que seu estabelecimento ofereça um milk-shake com leite de soja para a clientela vegana?" Rachel perguntou esperançosa enquanto Katie franzia o rosto pra ela.

"Eu checarei na cozinha pra você, se quiser? Que sabor você vai querer se nós tivermos?"

"Malte de baunilha, por favor." Rachel sorriu enquanto Katie olhou os itens e deixou a mesa delas. "Eu não acredito que ninguém nos reconheceu!"

Ela nunca pensara que estaria tão empolgada por parecer uma zé ninguém, como uma adolescente típica sem um futuro cheio de sucesso.

"San! Ali tem uma jukebox!"

Santana deu olhadela antes de dar de ombros.

"Okay, então o que queremos?"

Quinn manteve os olhos no cardápio, apesar da percepção alarmante que ela estava atualmente em uma lanchonete com Rachel, Santana e Brittany no que provavelmente poderia ser chamado de encontro duplo.

Logo quando ela pensar que sua vida não podia ser mais bizarra.

Mas a noite anterior? Ela nunca sentira nada como isso. No sentido físico, claro, mas no nível louco emocional onde tudo tinha sido tão _intenso_. De um jeito bom, e isso a surpreendera ainda mais. Ela tinha sido construída pra não confiar em emoções – ou melhor, pra confiar mais fortemente no que era socialmente aceitável – e a intimidade pura da noite anterior deixara-a sentindo de alguma forma em conflito.

Por um lado, ela estava bem certa de que agora estava apaixonada. Pela primeira vez na vida inteira dela. Mas por outro? Elas estavam fugindo e o tempo estava acabando, e agora não era o momento de sentir esse tipo de coisa. Porque agora iria doer ainda mais pensar sobre o que se apresentava diante delas.

Repentinamente, a segurança de Rachel era a coisa mais importante que ela podia pensar e ela desejou desesperadamente que o plano original dela tivesse funcionado. Que aquele imbecil filho da puta não tivesse tentado estuprar a garota e só a tivesse deixado fazer a ligação, ser pega pelos pais dela e voltar à vida dela.

Agora mesmo Rachel podia estar de volta à Lima, segura, e planejando o futuro dela novamente. Claro, elas nunca teriam se tornado amigas, ou se beijado, ou tido a noite anterior que, pela maior parte, Quinn não queria desistir ou não experimentar novamente.

Mas Rachel estaria _segura_.

Ela ignorou a conversa entre as três garotas, mesmo quando elas riam e apontavam os outros caras que estavam vestidos estranhamente ou tinham sobrancelhas engraçadas ou algo do tipo. Porque o que Rachel dissera sobre amor? Que a segurança da outra pessoa e felicidade tornava-se mais importante do que a própria.

E ela queria sentir isso, muito. Diabos, talvez ela sentira isso por mais tempo do que percebera, porque aquele plano original? Tinha sido realmente apenas para salvar Rachel, se tivesse dado certo. Quem ela estava enganando? As três seriam presas, mesmo sem contar as testemunhas de sequestro ou algo. Só Rachel ficaria livre e ganharia um futuro cheio de felicidade.

Então aí estava. Ela estava apaixonada por ela. Verdadeiramente. O sentimento que ela havia aguardado sua vida inteira.

Mas era tarde demais. Tinha sido desde que ela usou uma faca contra Russell Fabray.

* * *

"Eu não posso acreditar que eles tinham!" Rachel exclamou, bebendo entusiasticamente pelo canudinho. Era bobo, realmente, sentir-se tão contente por ter uma bebida que parecia exatamente como uma que as outras meninas tinham. Mas isso era uma das coisinhas que a faziam se sentir incluída.

Debaixo da mesa, ela tinha a mão no joelho de Quinn e estava lentamente a arrastando pra cima.

Claro, ela tinha sido uma virgem por um longo tempo e não tinha antecipado perder aquela virgindade tão cedo na vida. Mas agora que ela tinha? Bem, ela tinha muito que compensar.

Tinha sido exatamente como ela imaginaria que seria, ao mesmo tempo que não foi nada igual. Quinn tinha sido tão gentil, mas tão apaixonada e Rachel se perdera para as sensações mais cedo do que ela pensara que estaria confortável.

Ela lembrava daquela noite com Jesse, e, quão nervosa ela se sentira enquanto se preparava no banheiro. E então com Quinn ela nem tinha se importado em lavar o rosto ou colocar uma roupa sensual. Ela apenas deixara a garota agarrá-la, beijá-la e a empurrá-la pra cama.

"Esse é o melhor plano que teremos," Santana disse com a boca cheia de x-burguer e chili, parecendo como se ela estivesse prestes a ter um orgasmo com a boca.

Brittany apenas concordou, gemendo dentro do seu x-burguer com dobro de bacon porque isso era a melhor coisa que ela provavelmente provaria em sua vida.

Mas então, um mês de sopa enlatada e doce podia fazer isso a alguém.

Quinn deu uma mordida na explosão de bacon que ela pedira, tentando parar seus olhos de rolar pra trás em sua cabeça. Mesmo que a noite passada tivesse sido a experiência mais prazerosa da sua vida, essa estava bem perto de ser a segunda. Ali estava, como um milhão de camadas de bacon frito, a mão de Rachel na sua coxa e isso era bem parecido com o paraíso. Tinha que ser. Pro inferno com pensamentos que faziam seu coração doer.

Rachel delicadamente pegou o seu garfo, colocando macarrão em sua boca e tentando segurar seu próprio gemido. Porque, claro, sopa podia ser um pouco repetitivo. Mas esse molho era de _morrer_.

Quinn ficou vermelha quando Rachel gemeu e Santana bufou.

"Você está bem, Q?"

Quinn apenas encarou a outra garota na sua frente.

"Ei, San, eu vou checar a jukebox." Brittany beijou a bochecha da outra garota, deixando metade do seu hambúrguer e fritas no prato enquanto se levantava e andava pra máquina antiga e gigante.

Santana jogou seu próprio hambúrguer no prato, batendo em seu estômago.

"Eu não sei se foi o doce ou sopa ou o que, mas, eu não posso mais comer tanto quanto estava acostumada."

Quinn deu de ombros, vendo como ela tinha ganhado um enorme apetite na noite anterior e dormira o dia todo hoje e então ela estava esfomeada.

Santana deslizou pela cabine, saindo e andando em direção à Brittany, que tinha escolhido a seleção dela e estava esperando que começasse.

Ela riu quando 'Vida é uma Rodovia' começou a gritar pelos alto-falantes, e, se inclinou contra o final do balcão da lanchonete quando Brittany começou a dançar junto com a música.

Como o usual, quando Brittany começou a dançar pessoas tendiam a começar a assistir. Um velho de camisa de flanela inclinou seu chapéu de vaqueiro pra garota que dançava, antes de se juntar. Os movimentos dele eram lentos mas ainda tinham o mesmo nível de entusiasmo.

Uma vez que Brittany o notou, ela ofereceu as mãos pra dançar com ele apropriadamente.

Deus, ela amava essa garota, Santana pensou. Um dos amigos do homem dançarino, com sua própria camisa de flanela e chapéu de vaqueiro, aproximou-se dela com um sorriso e ofereceu a ela as mãos dele.

Bem, por que não, porra?

Na mesa, Quinn finalmente acabar o hambúrguer de bacon e tomou um gole do milk-shake. Ela estava tentando o seu melhor pra empurrar pra fora da sua cabeça todos os pensamentos de amor e maldição e apenas curtir o momento.

Mas isso era difícil.

"Você está bem?" Rachel perguntou pra ela, levemente preocupada que a outra garota estivesse enlouquecendo por causa da noite anterior. O que seria maluquice vendo com ela estivera entusiasmada, se não mais, do que Rachel estivera.

"Bem, eu acho que tão bem quanto esperado," Quinn respondeu, se virando em seu assento para que pudesse ver a outra garota melhor. "Você?"

"Sim," Rachel respondeu verdadeiramente. "mais do que bem, para ser honesta com você. Apear de algumas coisas realmente chatas nos sobrevoando, as últimas vinte e quatro horas tem sido as melhores da minha vida inteira."

Quinn ergue a mão, acariciando a bochecha de Rachel.

"Você quer, talvez, dançar comigo?"

Barbra empatou com Katharine Hepburn no Oscar de 68 em melhor atriz? _The Way We Were_ era um dos mais assombrosamente belos romances de todos os tempos?

 _Claro_ que ela queria dançar com Quinn!

E então as quatro se revezaram em escolher músicas – como aqueles que dançavam com elas – enquanto a noite continuava.

Rachel teve que tomar um descanso de dançar e subiu no balcão da lanchonete para cantar alto juntamente com a jukebox. Ela não era mais uma virgem, ela estava apaixonada e neste momento ela tinha uma audiência pela primeira vez no que parecia desde sempre.

Ela dedicou 'Eu me toco' para uma Quinn corada; 'Vadia' para Santana, que assoprou um beijo pra ela; e 'Quebre meu passo' para Brittany, que tinha sido arrastada forçosamente da pista de dança quando era tempo de ir embora.

Foi uma noite mágica de todas as formas e Brittany desejou que elas pudessem ficar no Kansas e morar pra sempre perto da lanchonete incrível que tinha uma jukebox totalmente _preenchida_ com músicas dos anos 90.

O-O

Elas acamparam pernoitando num campo fora da estrada uma vez que chegaram em Oklahoma.

Rachel desejou que tivesse trazido a câmera com ela pra tirar uma figura dela mesma parada perto da placa estadual. Tinha sido seu segundo musical favorito – depois de _Funny Girl_ , claro – por um ano inteiro e ainda tinha um lugar especial em seu coração.

Ela estava agradecida por dirigirem à luz do sol agora, para que ela pudesse manter um olho por uma montanha com um pico diferente em cima.

Enquanto ela entrava na tenda que dividia com Quinn, os pensamentos de musicais a deixaram.

A loira tinha a lanterna ligada, apontada pro teto da tenda como um abajur. Seu cabelo estava bagunçando de onde ela estava deitada, contudo ela sentou quando Rachel entrou.

Ela nem se importou que Quinn ainda tinha um pouco de gosto de bacon.

O-O

"Eu digo que vamos pro oeste, pelo Arizona, depois noite por Nevada." Quinn franziu a testa um pouco. "Se nós continuarmos indo pro leste, nós acabaremos ficando mais perto de Ohio."

Santana suspirou, sentada no assento do passageiro e desejando que tivesse tomado um maldito café. Tinha algo sobre manhãs que seu corpo _não_ concordava.

"E então o que? Vamos pra leste, e nós temos vários estados cheio de lugares pra passar antes que comecemos a cruzar lugares que já estivemos."

Quinn apenas deu de ombros, sua voz baixa enquanto viam Brittany e Rachel rindo e empacotando as tendas.

"De qualquer jeito, S, não é como se fosse importar muito em breve."

"Passou alguns dias desde que nós – olhe, Q, talvez o calor baixe e nós possamos –"

" _O que_ , S? O que exatamente nós faremos? Não temos identidades, ou números de seguridade social falsos ou _qualquer_ informação que signifique que possamos parar em algum lugar, conseguir empregos e viver uma vida normal. Nós não temos nada. Somos adolescentes, todos que conhecemos moram em Ohio, em _Lima_ , e estou bem certa que a maioria deles querem que sejamos pegas."

"Então o que, apenas desistimos?"

"Não, não desistimos. Apenas continuamos dirigindo, certo? Isso – quando eles nos pegarem, nós nos rendemos. Não resistiremos e deixaremos eles nos prender porque isso é melhor do que levar um tiro. Nos desculparemos, mesmo que não vá significar merda nenhuma, mas, nós nos desculpamos porque talvez, se nós mostrarmos remorso, nos trancarão mas eles não nos separarão."

Santana esfregou a testa com a mão.

"Eu realmente queria ir pro México, sabe. Ou encontrar uma cidade de vaqueiras lésbicas."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também."

"Mas isso é tudo que temos, você está certa, Q."

"Eu não quero estar certa, S, não quero."

"Mas é hora de dançarmos conforme a música, né?"

Quinn se esticou pra pegar a mão de Santana, agarrando-a com força.

"Só pra você saber, eu amo você. Obrigada por – só obrigada."

Santana enxugou o olho, pronta pra insistir que aquilo não era uma lágrima. Era só tipo, chovendo no seu rosto ou algo do tipo.

"Eu te amo também."

Elas se abraçaram com força, só se separando quando Brittany e Rachel começaram a andar pro carro com as tendas empacotadas, conversando e rindo.

"Então, nós arranjamos alguma gasolina e então vamos pelo Novo México para Arizona, certo?" Quinn colocou seu cinto de segurança sobre o peito enquanto Santana concordava com ela.

"Sobre o eu você estavam conversando?" Brittany perguntou com alegria, subindo no assento de trás com Rachel a seguindo.

"Sobre como gostosa você é," Santana respondeu, virando-se em seu banco e piscando.

"Tá tudo bem?" Rachel perguntou à Quinn, notando que a loira parecia um pouco chateada.

"Tá." Quinn respondeu, respirando profundamente e ligando o carro.

* * *

"Olhe, eu não me importo, é um lugar chamado _Beaver_ e no caso de você não ter notado, isso é relevante agora para _todos_ os nossos interesses." Santana deu um sorriso safado cruzado os braços sobre o peito enquanto Quinn sinalizava pra desligar.

"Posso ir com você, San?" Brittany saiu do carro e seguiu a garota pro posto de gasolina.

"Você me dirá o que está errado?" Rachel perguntou, saindo do carro e se encostando nele enquanto Quinn começava a encher de gasolina.

"Eu apenas percebi algumas coisas, só isso." Quinn respondeu, mantendo o olho nos números que estavam clicando desde que elas só tinham uma certa quantidade de dinheiro e ela não queria realmente adicionar mais crimes pra lista de merda contra elas agora.

Rachel empalideceu. Ela tinha pensado que elas estavam na mesma fase sobre as coisas, afinal, especialmente desde a noite anterior Quinn tinha sido _tão_ intensa com a transa delas. Ela tinha se forçado a não confessar o seu amor naquele exato instante.

"Oh, eu entendo. Bem eu entendo que você queira reverter nossa relação de volta a –"

A cabeça de Quinn se virou rapidamente.

"Não, Deus, Rachel eu não quero isso de forma alguma. Rachel, eu –" ela não podia dizer isso. Doía demais só pensar em dizer e então ter arrancado dela. "Foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida, ok? Eu não quero que acabem."

Ela colocou a bomba de volta no seu gancho e colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota que ela tinha, de alguma forma, se apaixonado.

"Bem então por que você está agindo com tanta distância?"

"Porque," Quinn sussurrou, puxando Rachel em um abraço. "Eu não quero ver o olhar de decepção no seu rosto quando eu disser a você que eu não acho que temos muito tempo restante."

Rachel passou as mãos ao redor da garota tremendo, e, a apertou o mais forte que pôde.

"Eu sei disso, Quinn."

"Sabe?"

Rachel sentiu o seu cabelo mexer quando a outra garota falou.

"Claro que sim. Se eu pensasse que nós realisticamente ainda tivéssemos uma chance de alcançar um destino que, talvez, nós pudéssemos construir uma nova vida e escapar das repercussões do que nós fizemos, eu teria sugerido que nós fossemos pra lá há uma semana. Entretanto, à luz dos recentes desenvolvimentos, eu vim a aceitar que tudo que temos é o aqui e agora."

Quinn se afastou o suficiente pra ver o rosto de Rachel, ficando abraçada.

"Sério?"

"Quinn, eu sabia que você tinha – bem, alcançando a mesma conclusão quando você sugeriu que deixássemos de dirigir à noite e ficar em um motel. Mas o que havia pra dizer? Nós não podemos fugir pra sempre."

Quinn se inclinou pra frente, pressionando carinhosamente os lábios nos de Rachel.

Se havia um momento para declaração de amor, era agora.

"Rachel Berry, eu –"

"Oh cale a boca seu bode velho lascivo!" Santana chamou, saindo apressadamente do posto de gasolina e voltando pro carro com seus braços cheios de mercadorias.

Brittany seguiu, olhando por sobre o ombro.

"O que aconteceu?" Quinn perguntou, se soltando de Rachel, ligeiramente aliviada que elas tivessem sido interrompidas.

"Bem, acontece que levar uma arma lá teria sido uma boa ideia desde que o imbecil nos reconheceu."

"O que?"

Elas todas começaram a entrar no carro, ávidas pra saírem dali.

"É," Santana grunhiu, clicando seu cinto de segurança no lugar enquanto Quinn entrava no lado dela. "Não nos disse até _depois_ de eu ficar de conversinha com o puto, todo sorrisos e merda. Eu não dou a mínima se vamos assaltar o lugar ou não, da próxima vez vou levar uma arma."

Ela as virou pro sul enquanto elas deixavam Beaver, Oklahoma e cruzaram a fronteira pro Texas. Depois de uma hora por aí, ela viraram pro oeste e se dirigiram pro Novo México.

Se sorte estivesse com elas, elas não iriam precisar parar novamente por um tempo.

* * *

"Mas Brittany, nós temos um carregamento de bebidas no bagageiro do carro, eu não vejo o motivo pelo qual você sentiu a necessidade de comprar mais?"

"Porque ele era um puto imbecil, esse é o motivo!" Santana gritou do assento da frente, chateada com tudo no mundo inteiro.

"E?" Rachel perguntou, não realmente se importando sobre o álcool adicional desde que ficar bêbada com Quinn talvez fosse ainda mais divertido agora que elas tinham adicionado coisas como amassos e fazer amor ao relacionamento delas.

"Olhe, eu não sei, certo? Foi uma decisão de última hora, apenas pra ver se ele iria nos parar. E ele não parou. Porque ele era um imbecil."

"Caras?" Quinn perguntou quietamente, não querendo alarmar nenhuma delas, mas sentido seu batimento cardíaco acelerar por causa do que ela estava prestes a dizer. "Acho que estamos sendo seguidas."

Todas elas, menos a motorista, se viraram em seus assentos pra olhar pela janela traseira. Tinha um carro há alguns metros atrás dela, mas, não tinha luzes piscando ou pareciam estar acelerando atrás delas.

"Poderia ser algo aleatório?" Santana disse, fazendo o retorno.

"Talvez." Quinn murmurou, mantendo um olho no seu retrovisor de qualquer forma.

* * *

O carro ainda estava atrás delas, mantendo a mesma distância, enquanto elas atravessavam o Novo México. O sol estava se pondo, e, Quinn estava tão cansada que ela mal podia ver direito, mas, aquele maldito carro ainda estava ali e ela não queria parar.

"Está definitivamente nos seguindo." Rachel disse timidamente, sem poder tirar os olhos dos faróis que tinha as seguido apesar das voltas que elas fizeram, ou horas que tinha passado.

"Devemos – devemos pegar as armas e –" Santana começou mas Quinn balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Eu preciso parar de dirigir, mas –" ela piscou os olhos, lutando para não bocejar.

"Talvez devêssemos parar?" Brittany disse lentamente, se inclinando pra frente. "Mas só se todas concordarem."

O estômago de Rachel caiu. Fosse seu sexto sentido – o que tinha estado suspeitosamente ausente durante o último mês – ou apenas puro medo, algo estava a informando que parar só levaria a algo ruim.

Santana estava sentindo a mesma coisa no fundo do seu estômago. Porque é, ela e Quinn tinham conversando sobre serem pegas e tudo mais, mas tinha que acontecer agora? Elas não podiam dirigir mais um pouco, ver alguns lugares, continuar a se divertir sem matar mais ninguém?

Quinn queria chorar, ela queria mesmo. Mas ela tinha que se manter forte. Além disso, talvez fosse só uma coincidência e elas podiam deixar o carro passar e continuar o caminho delas?

Melhor elas descobrirem, de qualquer forma, antes dela leva-las pra um abismo. Ela estava dirigindo continuamente por aproximadamente doze horas direto agora.

"Talvez devêssemos."

Santana e Rachel se mantiveram em silêncio, nenhuma apta a levantar a voz e concordar.

"Nós todas temos que concordar," Brittany reiterou. "Tem que ser – todas por uma e uma por todas, como os mosqueteiros."

"Havia três deles," Santana murmurou, ainda sem poder se direcionar ao assunto de parar.

"E então eles tiveram quatro deles, porque eles deixaram aquele pequenino se juntar." Brittany ofereceu um leve sorriso à Rachel.

"Ok." Rachel disse, porque se era isso e isso ficasse ruim, ela queria que fosse porque todas elas decidiram juntas. Além do mais, Quinn já tinha concordado, não é mesmo? E elas eram um casal agora. Propriamente.

Santana grunhiu e fechou os olhos. Então tudo pousou nela? O que era foda, porque ela já tinha feito paz com serem pegas e tudo mais, mas, encarar isso? Ela não estava pronta.

"Certo." Ela concordou, porque diabos, ela _nunca_ estaria pronta.

* * *

Elas pararam num posto de gasolina logo antes de Duncan, Arizona.

Brittany e Santana foram pra loja – Santana se assegurando de enfiar a pistola na cintura do jeans dela - enquanto Quinn tentava convencer Rachel de ir com elas.

"Esperarei no carro. Quero ter certeza que quem quer que esteja nos seguindo apenas passe por nós e quando eles fizerem issoeu entrarei e pegarei vocês."

A garota menor sorriu o mais confortador que pôde, enquanto Quinn balançava a cabeça.

"Apenas entre, certo? Não quero deixar você aqui fora."

Mas Rachel pressionou as mãos firmemente no peito de Quinn e empurrou.

"É menos suspeito se uma de nós ficar aqui fora e você é mais reconhecível de todas, Quinn. Então vá pra dentro, agora, antes deles chegarem aqui."

Quinn a beijou rapidamente,antes de correr pro posto.

"Posso ajudá-la?" O atendente perguntou e Quinn balançou a cabeça, tentando não parecer tão petrificada quanto se sentia.

"Apenas olhando."

Santana e Brittany estavam olhando pras prateleiras, tentando aparentar o mais natural possível.

"Ei, o que - eu não conheço você?" O atendente perguntou, enquanto o som de pneus guinchando repentinamente surgiu lá fora.

A cabeça de Quinn virou rapidamente para olhar pelas janelas, uma mão indo pra arma dela enquanto seis carros escuros e um carro de polícia estadual paravam no posto e cercavam o carro.

"Merda!" Santana gritou, tirando sua arma e apontando pro vidro, então pro atendente e de volta novamente.

De repente, foi como tudo estivesse se movimentando em câmera lenta. Ela olhou em horror quando o homem de jaqueta azul marinho foi em direção à Rachel, que estava levando as mãos pro alto e olhando sobre o ombro como se para achar Quinn.

Eles a agarraram, a virando e a inclinando sobre o capô do próprio carro. Ela estava sendo algemada e levada, quando Quinn foi agarrada pelas costas e puxada pra trás da prateleira.

"É isso," Santana disse, voz tremendo. "É isso, porra."

"Eles tem – eles tem Rachel e eu –" Quinn estava tremendo inteira. "Eu nunca disse a ela que -"

"San?" Veio a voz assustada de Brittany. "Eles têm armas."

"Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce e Quinn Fabray – venham pra fora com suas mãos pra cima."

A voz soou com força e autoridade. Não foi como os policiais em Acampamento Traiçoeiro, que quase imploraram pra elas se entregarem. Essa voz era forte, séria e acima de tudo completamente assustadora.

"Porra," Santana balançou a cabeça.

Lentamente, Brittany começou a erguer as mãos e se levantar.

"Todas por uma?" Ela disse suavemente e Santana se lançou, a agarrando e beijando-a com tudo que ela tinha.

"Uma por todas." Elas respondeu quando se afastou, deixando sua arma cair no chão e confortando Quinn. "Venha, Q."

Quinn deixou sua arma cair, olhos arregalados, coração correndo enquanto um pensamento se repetia e repetia em sua mente.

Ela devia ter dito à Rachel que a amava. Ela devia ter dito à ela quando tivera a chance. Porra, por que ela tinha sido tão estúpida? Melhor era a garota saber que era amada do que era para Quinn evitar ter seu coração partido.

E realmente, foda-se a lógica de qualquer forma. Seu coração _estava_ quebrando e Rachel _estava_ sendo afastada dela, apesar de suas tentativas de evitar sentir-se desse jeito.

Por que ela não dissera a garota que a amava?

Lentamente, as três saíram de detrás das prateleiras onde tinham se escondido. Suas mãos estavam todas levantadas pra cima, palmas abertas.

Doze homens e mulheres em casacos escuros estavam parados com suas armas apontadas pra elas, com dois policiais em uniformes do departamento do Xerife ao lado fazendo a mesma coisa.

Um deles parecia jovem e a mão que segurava a arma tremia ligeiramente.

As três garotas andaram pelas portas automáticas do posto de gasolina e quatro dos homens e mulheres em casacos escuros começaram a andar rapidamente em direção à elas.

"Vocês estão pre –" um deles começou a dizer, antes de um tiro soar.

Todos se abaixaram ao som de arma atirando, exceto por Santana, que caiu no chão.

"San!" Brittany gritou, caindo ao lado dela enquanto sangue começava a sair do peito da garota.

"Britts?" Santana perguntou perdendo os sentidos, antes dos seus olhos fecharem.

Brittany foi forçada a ficar de pé por uma mulher em casaco escuro, que virou a cabeça pra gritar por uma ambulância enquanto a garota em suas mãos começava a gritar.

"San!"

Quinn não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Santana?" Ela gritou, enquanto alguém agarrava os pulsos delas e os colocava nas costas dela.

Um carro já estava se afastando do posto e quando ela se virou pra ele, ela viu o rosto de Rachel olhando pra ela pela janela traseira. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, seu rosto pálido e ela não conseguia tirar seu olhar de onde Santana estava deitada sangrando no chão.

"Quinn Fabray, você está –" alguém começou a dizer, mas ela não se importava.

"Rachel!" Ela gritou pro carro em movimento. "Rachel! Eu te amo!"

Rachel olhou pra ela então, seu rosto se contorcendo ligeiramente como se ela não conseguisse ouvi-la.

"Quinn Fabray, você está –"

"Eu amo você, Rachel!" Ela gritou novamente, enquanto o carro entrava na rodovia e começava a ganhar velocidade.

Ela caiu de joelhos.

Estava acabado. Tudo. Elas estavam –

Elas estavam terminadas.


	9. Se você roubar meu raio de sol

**N.T.: Para alegria (ou BAD) de vocês hahahaha POSTANDO \O/**

Parte Cinco – Se você roubar meu brilho de sol

O tema do _Cantinho de Sue_ começa, tão genérico e energético como se era antes. Agora, entretanto, tem uma batida de baixo debaixo da trilha. Sue pode ser vista parada do lado de fora de _Joe Shmoe´s_ , e então na lanchonete em Utah. Depois, ela está de volta à mesa dela encarando seriamente pra câmera. Agora ela está parada, rindo de algo fora da câmera. Então ela está correndo por alguma rua suburbana em perseguição de uma figura encapuzada ,que dá olhadela pra suas costas temerosa. Corta pra Sue usando óculos escuros com os braços cruzados, dando um sorrisinho presunçoso pra câmera. Atrás dela esta uma van com um prato de satélite em cima e _Mundo da Sue_ escrito por toda a lateral. Corta de volta pra Sue caçando a figura encapuzada, pegando-o e o jogando no chão. Um oficial de polícia aperta as mãos de Sue com um sorriso aliviado no rosto dele. A tomada final é Sue novamente usando óculos escuros na frente da van dela, apesar de que ela não estava mais sorrindo. Ampliando o foco nas mãos delas, que formava o 'C' dela patenteado. As palavras de 'Cantinho da Sue' estão estampadas debaixo da mão dela, mas uma linha aparece cruzando o 'Cantinho'. 'Mundo' é estampado sobre isso enquanto a música acaba.

Sue está em um estúdio, e esse é designado somente para uso dela. Há uma mesa no centro do estádio, com _Mundo de Sue_ em letras grandes atrás dela. Ela não usa mais um agasalho. Ao invés disso, ela está vestida da cabeça aos pés em terno azul escuro com uma camisa de botão amarelo brilhante, gravata combinando e um chapéu fedora.

"Boa Noite América! Bem vinda à edição muito especial de _Mundo da Sue_ – o ibope mais alto num show de estreia dedicada a pegar criminosos que esse país já viu. De um começo humilde em Lima, Ohio, para uma exibição nacional e um estúdio próprio. Os últimos dezoitos meses foram uma viagem e tanto. E eu sei que vocês concordam comigo, telespectadores, quando eu digo que isso é tudo graças ao grupo de jovens moças que agora estão pagando sentenças perpétuas consecutivas no Reformatório para Mulheres de Ohio."

Sue enxuga uma lágrima falsa do olho.

"Apenas pensando naquelas garotas – não mais consideradas delinquentes, o que Brittany Pierce está prestes a celebrar seu décimo nono aniversário em algumas semanas – e eu imagino, telespectadores como uma festa de aniversário na prisão realmente é. Talvez palhaços façam balões em forma de canivetes e cigarros ao invés de animais Diabos, eles talvez nem permitam palhaços na cadeia. Talvez seja uma presa de 100 quilos chamada Bessie, cumprindo pena por contrabandear heroína pra dentro do país vindo do Oriente Médio. Se esse é o caso, moças, eu não aceitaria _nenhum_ balão dela, não importa a forma dele, e não só porque eles provavelmente estão cheios de narcóticos classe A; é uma aposta certeira que eles estiveram na passagem anal dela por um bom tempo – bem, apenas pensar nelas traz lágrimas aos meus olhos. Uma vez eu já treinei aquelas garotas – não incluindo Rachel Berry – e há um tempo eu tinha grande esperança para o futuro delas – também não incluindo Rachel Berry."

Ela suspira.

"Vocês podem estar se perguntando: por que refletir em algo que machuca você emocionalmente, Sue? Por que ir lá? Você sozinha conseguiu capturar três dos criminosos mais procurados nacionalmente no último ano e meio com sua integridade jornalística; deixe esse incrível quarteto – aquelas que fugiram – pra trás de você. Bem, telespectadores, a razão pela qual eu insisto nesses momentos dolorosos do meu passado são porque eu tenho um anúncio a fazer."

Ela se inclina de volta, levantando as mãos pro alto.

"Mas pra dar o efeito total de tão anúncio, vamos fazer uma viagem pela alameda da memória, certo? A próxima hora irá pintar os momentos mais assustadores e torturadores de coração da saga 'Faberrittana' do começo ao fim. Da minha primeira entrevista; para os começos de _Cantinho da Sue_ e meu voto juramentado para pegar as garotas eu mesma; para o julgamento que agitou o país quase tanto quanto _Mundo da Sue_ atualmente agita o de vocês."

Ela dá um sorrisinho arrogante.

"Então se acomode, telespectador, e preste atenção. Eu sei que tem sido um longo tempo mas prometo que vai valer a pena. Nos momentos finais do show de hoje, eu revelarei algo que todos os outros jornalistas, repórteres, oficiais de polícia e entusiastas do Triplo F irão invejar pelo resto das _vidas_ deles."

A tela fica escura.

Uma filmagem da Escola William McKinley do lado de fora. Sue está vestida com um agasalho preto com listras vermelhas na lateral.

"Aqui é onde tudo começou. Atrás de mim está a escola onde Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez e Brittany Pierce cresceram de jovens garotas com futuros promissores pra assassinas."

Filmagens de cada garota enquanto criança. Santana sorri sem dente; Brittany está estirando a língua; Quinn tem um pequeno sorriso no rosto; Rachel está com o olho brilhando e sorrindo pra câmera.

"O que aconteceu? O que mudou?"

Agora elas estão ao redor dos 10 anos. Santana é pega meio rindo, olhos fechados; Brittany está flexionando seus braços e carregando uma bicicleta suja; Quinn veste um vestido bonito e um grande laço no cabelo, sorrindo contidamente pra câmera; Rachel tem um microfone em sua mão, boca bem aberta e uma mão pressionada no coração dela.

"De todos os testemunhos – incluindo os das garotas – o dia que elas assassinaram os Fabrays começou normalmente como qualquer outro. Cada uma foi à escola e compareceram às suas aulas até perto do meio dia."

Fotos da turma de cada garota do anuário do último ano.

"Durante o julgamento, as garotas juraram que o assassinato não foi premeditado. Diabos, o juiz mesmo acabou acreditando nelas. Mas eu coloco essa pergunta pra vocês, telespectadores,"

Sue espreme o olho pra câmera.

"Por que três garotas populares, com animosidade conhecida pela quarta, entrariam no carro dela sem hesitação? Por que aquela quarta garota iria em direção a uma da casa delas – aquela que a atormentava _mais_ das três – e ajudaria a matar os pais dela, num _impulso_?"

Corta pro gramado frontal da escola, agora sendo filmado em preto e branco. Quatro garotas correndo em câmera lenta em direção ao carro, cada uma olhando sobre o ombro. A palavra 'Dramatização' aparece na parte debaixo da tela.

As quatro garotas sorriem uma pra outras, fingindo sussurrar, e, a menor delas levanta a saia um pouco revelando uma faca amarrada em sua coxa. Uma das garotas loiras concorda e sorri, batendo na mão da outra loira. A quarta garota está vestindo uma camiseta que mostra duas mulheres se beijando e o cabelo dela está cortado em um mullet.

Ainda em câmera lenta, a câmera bate numa janela enquanto as garotas entram no carro. Sue está parada na janela com os braços cruzados e um olhar suspeito em seu rosto.

Corta de volta pro presente. Sue está agora sentada em seu velho escritório. Os troféus não estão mais lá mas a mesa permanece a mesma.

"Enquanto eu sentava no meu escritório naquele dia, telespectadores, eu sabia por instinto que aquelas garotas não estavam fazendo nada de bom. Mas eu não fui atrás delas, porque quem esperaria que carinhas tão bonitinhas, jovens garotas atraentes iriam cair em uma onda de crimes? Aqui não é 'Jane Adams' pelo amor de Pedro!"

A dramatização em preto e branco continua com as garotas dirigindo em alta velocidade e rindo. No banco de trás, a garota do mullet e uma das loiras se beijam. A garota no banco do passageiro brinca com sua faca enquanto a motorista rir e bebe uma lata de cerveja.

Sue agora está parada do lado de fora da residência Fabray.

"Quando as garotas chegaram, nem Judy ou Russell esperavam a carnificina que ia se seguir. Durante o tempo do julgamento, advogados de ambos os lados argumentaram várias vezes até que ninguém sabia o que era real e o que era uma pobre tentativa de se esquivar de assassinato doloso."

De volta à dramatização. Dentro de uma sala de estar bem bonita, um casal de meia idade e bem vestindo está sentado lendo o jornal e costurando. Eles sorriem um pro outro, antes de pular amedrontados quando há um som de pneu cantando do lado de fora da casa. As garotas explodem pela porta, gritando e rindo. Uma está portando uma faca e se apressa em frente pra esfaquear o homem nas costas.

"Agora quem está de castigo, Pai!"

As outras gritaram rindo, enquanto duas se moviam pra frente pra prender a mulher. A garota de mullet aponta pro peito da mulher e gargalha, enquanto a garota com a faca continua esfaqueando o homem.

"Eu quero minha vez!" A garota de mullet deixa a mulher. Ela pega a faca e começa a esfaquear o homem enquanto ri.

"Não! Por favor!" A mulher luta contra a garota loira mais alta, enquanto as quatro batem palmas animadas.

"Cale-se sua velha fedorenta!" A loira mais alta começa a estrangular a mulher.

"Nós devíamos ir matar um monte de gente!" A menor grita, desaparecendo na escada e retornando com uma mala cheia.

As outras todas concordaram, deixando os corpos do homem e da mulher caírem no chão. Elas bateram nas mãos uma das outras na saída, ainda rindo alto.

De volta pra Sue, que agora está parada do lado de fora do _Joe Shmoe´s_.

"O desejo delas por sangue não ficou satisfeito pelo assassinato cruel dos Fabrays, as garotas percorreram o país por mais inocentes pra assassinar. Elas tomaram algum café em Indiana, então voltada pro Ohio enquanto procuravam por mais vítimas."

As garotas dirigiam sem cuidado, gritando, rindo e jogando coisas pelas janelas do carro. Elas chegaram na lanchonete de beira de estrada.

"Eu aposto que tem um monte de gente pra matar aí!"

A menor sai do carro, pegando outra faca que estava presa na sua coxa e corre pra dentro da lanchonete de beira de estrada.

Dentro, três homens de boa aparência estão sentado em cabines separadas. Todos eles estão vestindo sua melhor roupa de domingo. O cozinheiro sorri e acena da cozinha quando a garota empurra a porta.

"O que eu posso fazer por você, Senhorita?"

"Você pode morrer!"

A garota vai em direção ao fundo para entrar na cozinha, mas um dos homens se levanta.

"Agora escute aqui, não venha aqui nos ameaçando jovenzinha! Nós somos honestos, pessoas tementes a Deus, e nós não fizemos nenhum mal a você –"

"Morra filho da p-" A palavra sofreu piii enquanto a garota pulava nele, esfaqueando-o repetidamente.

"Oh minha Deus! Pare com isso!"

O segundo homem se levanta, se benzendo enquanto se move em direção à garota. Ela continua esfaqueando o primeiro homem enquanto ele grita, então vira e esfaqueia o homem que se aproxima. O terceiro corre pela porta com seus braços agitando-se, enquanto o cozinheiro emerge da cozinha.

"Por favor, pare de nos matar! Eu darei a você o que você quiser, apenas por favor pare!"

Houve um barulho alto e ele cai de lado. Uma das loiras está atrás dele segurando um taco. Ela está rindo e apontando pra garota menor ainda esfaqueando o homem, coberta de sangue e sorrindo.

"Matar é tão divertido!"

"Vamos fazer mais!"

Elas deixam a lanchonete de beira de estrada. Quando elas vão embora, o cozinheiro se levanta e esfrega a nuca.

"Graças a Deus eu fui salvo! Eu devo chamar a polícia agora mesmo! Nós temos que pegar aquelas garotas! Com Deus como minha testemunha, eu não vou deixá-las se safarem!"

Ele deixa a lanchonete de beira de estrada, piscando com a luz do sol quando ele ouve uma engrenagem funcionando.

"Não tão rápido, puto!"

Ele grita quando o carro das garotas passa por cima dele.

Sue olha sobriamente para a câmera da _Loja Geral e de Reparos de Acampamento Traiçoeiro._

"Parece que aquele assassinato não foi o bastante para satisfazer as garotas enquanto elas viajavam pelo país. Elas queriam dinheiro e poder."

As garotas estão dirigindo novamente, vendo um policial numa moto e acelerando até baterem nele. O carro então para, uma delas pula fora e corre pra onde está o corpo do homem. Ela pega a arma dele, ri e pula de volta no carro.

"Agora armadas, elas se dirigem para Acampamento Traiçoeiro – uma cidadezinha cheia de indivíduos trabalhadores lutando para se manter. Depois de cometer o primeiro ato de assalto à mão armada, elas vêm para cá para fazer um ato de proeza atlética."

A filmagem verdade da câmera de segurança de Acampamento Traiçoeiro passa novamente.

"Pra onde elas vão depois, telespectadores? Que horrores esperam pessoas que elas ainda irão encontrar?"

A dramatização continua com uma montagem das garotas dirigindo, rindo e gritando. Elas atiram uma arma pela janela, periodicamente se beijam e mandam pessoas se danar.

Sue está parada na frente da lanchonete de Utah.

"E aqui é onde o reino de terror delas chegou ao auge. Dentro desse prédio cinco pessoas morreram. Cinco pessoas boas, que o único crime foi comer na lanchonete errada na hora errada."

As garotas param no estacionamento, as quatro saem do carro. Elas agora têm cada uma duas armas – espingardas, pistolas e uma usa duas armas automáticas. Elas correm pra lanchonete, atirando no lugar todo e riem. Uma senhoria cai gritando enquanto o cozinheiro e a garçonete se juntam. Eles estão chorando e se beijando, enquanto tomam um tiro e morrem.

"Depois disso? Bem, as garotas alegaram, sob juramento, que elas alcançaram o ponto de virada. Não mais preenchidas com o desejo de sangue, elas ansiavam só aproveitar a liberdade delas enquanto durava."

As garotas estão paradas em uma floresta.

"Nós devíamos nos livrar dessas armas para que possamos nos safar de tudo isso!"

Todas concordaram, deixando cair suas armas.

"Nós somos estúpidas demais para conseguir escapar da justiça pra sempre."

"É melhor nos fazermos de boazinhas para que quando os policiais nos peguem, nos deixem sair dessa de boas!"

"É, bom plano!"

Todas riram e bateram nas mãos uma das outras, então começaram a beijar quem estivesse mais perto.

Sue agora está parada do lado de fora do fórum, vestida num terno marrom com uma camisa preta.

"O julgamento foi como, você pode se lembrar, um circo ridículo como a matança desenfreada delas. Triplo F se juntou do lado de fora do fórum dia e noite, demandando que as garotas fossem livres e taxadas de heroínas, enquanto um grupo de religiosos malucos demandava a pena de morte."

Filmagem de uma multidão é mostrada. Alguns seguram banners a favor das garotas – 'Triplo F – Faberrittana Livre para sempre'; 'Odeie o crime não o criminoso'; 'Eles provavelmente mereceram'; 'Eu amo você, Santana!' – enquanto outros estavam cobertos em chamas e rostos demoníacos.

Um carro de polícia chega e a multidão ruge ambas gritando e vaiando.

Algemada e usando óculos escuros, Rachel Berry é escoltada do carro em direção às escadarias do fórum por quatro policiais. Ela esconde o rosto enquanto anda, apesar de sorrir pra uma garotinha que acena pra ela. A garotinha está vestindo uma camiseta com uma grande estrela dourada pintada.

Um segundo carro de polícia estaciona, uma vez que Rachel já está dentro. Também algemada e usando óculos escuros, Brittany Pierce é a próxima a ser escoltada pela multidão por policiais. Ela sorri brilhantemente para a multidão, levantando as mãos para acenar. Um oficial puxa suas mãos com força pra baixo. Ao invés disso, ela coloca os lábios pra fora, fazendo um movimento de beijo. A multidão grita em resposta.

Um terceiro carro para, dessa vez com Quinn Fabray dentro. Ela esconde seu rosto enquanto é escoltada, mantendo sua cabeça baixa e não sorrindo pra ninguém. Pessoas na multidão tentam alcançá-la e tocá-la e uma adolescente desmaia enquanto os policiais e Quinn passam por ela.

Finalmente, um quarto carro chega. Santana Lopez é ajudada pra sair do carro, uma mão está algemada a outro policial enquanto o outro braço está numa tipóia. Ela sorri pra multidão, os óculos escuros dela claros o suficiente pra fazer a piscada ser visível por eles. Ela se encolhe com dor a algumas passadas, acenando com a cabeça pras garotas enquanto elas gritavam coisas pra ela. Quando ela alcança o topo das escadas, ela vira, rapidamente levantando o braço que estava algemado ao policial e acenou. Ela sorri brilhantemente, até quando o policial puxa o braço de volta pra baixo. Com um rolar de olho, ela se permite se virar e entra no edifício.

"Telespectadores, eu fiz o meu melhor pra conseguir uma câmera dentro do fórum. Eu realmente tentei. Infelizmente, tudo que eu fui permitida foi levar um bloco de notas e Finn Hudson. Vocês vão ter que acreditar na minha palavra no que aconteceu lá dentro, como também inúmeros testemunhos dos colegas jornalistas que fizeram o melhor para degradar os procedimentos com citações erradas e, francamente, acusações ridículas. Que Russell Fabray fisicamente maltratava a filha e que seu ato era de legítima defesa? Rídículo. Que Rachel foi quase estuprada na lanchonete de beira de estrada? Bem, eu concordarei que aquele homem tinha acusações similares contra ele de outra mulher. Mas quem em sua mente sã iria tentar assédio sexual contra Oompa Loompa verborrágica ridícula? É simplesmente lógica, pessoas. Desculpe, Tropeço."

Sue gesticula pra algo fora da câmera.

"Como sempre, telespectadores, Tropeço está na cena comigo. Houve um tempo quando desejei que o garoto fosse incluindo na matança desenfreada das meninas, mas, vocês me ligaram com suas preocupações sobre a segurança dele e quem sou eu para negar ao meu público o amor dele por um gigante idiota com um coração de ouro?"

Sue dá de ombros, então sorri.

"O julgamento inicial se arrastou por um mês, como se as chamadas por penalidade de morte pareceram serem ouvidas pelo Juiz Alfred Thompson. Mas então o julgamento foi colocado em espera, e, Juíza Mary St John substituiu Thompson depois de um escândalo controverso envolvendo um jovem garoto tailandês e algumas fotos que vieram à tona bem na hora pras garotas. Vocês ficaram passados, telespectadores, suas ligações pro estúdio não só desconectaram a linha completamente, provou sem sombra de dúvidas que _Cantinho da Sue_ não estava acabado."

Sue anda alguns degraus pra baixo, sorrindo gentilmente em direção à câmera.

"Juíza St. John virou o caso. Todos os pensamentos de pena de morta voaram pela janela enquanto as garotas foram sentenciadas à penas perpétuas consecutivas, a serem servidas na Reformatório para Mulheres de Ohio, na singular cidadezinha de Marysville. Triplo F aplaudiram! Até a última estipulação da aparente leve punição foi revelada – apesar de cumprir suas sentenças na mesma prisão, as garotas seriam separadas não só em diferentes blocos de cela, mas, também diferentes níveis de segurança e punição. Brittany Pierce e Rachel Berry estão atualmente cada uma servindo pena perpétua para os assassinatos que cometeram, como também por seus papéis de cúmplices em assaltos à mão armada, em condições de segurança média. Santana Lopes está servindo três sentenças perpétuas sob segurança pesada e provavelmente nunca verá um mundo do lado de fora da prisão novamente. E finalmente chegamos à Quinn Fabray, servindo um total de cinco sentenças perpétuas, sob segurança máxima. Não só ela nunca verá o mundo lá fora, é provável que ela nunca mais veja a luz do sol novamente em seu tempo de vida."

Sue balança a cabeça tristemente.

"E o debate ainda se prolonga, telespectadores. Por que elas fizeram? O que foi que as impulsionou?"

Ela olha pro além.

"Talvez nós nunca saberemos. Se apenas houvesse uma jeito de eu perguntar pra elas."

A tela escurece.

Sue está de volta em seu terno azul marinho, sentada em sua mesa e sorrindo arrogante para câmera.

"O que me traz ao meu anúncio. Segurem-se, telespectadores, vocês vão querer ouvir isso. Por dezoito meses eu lutei pra chegar mais perto dessas garotas; para permitir câmeras dentro da sala do fórum para que vocês pudessem ver a justiça sendo servida com seus próprios olhos; para conseguir entrar nas celas delas e falar com elas, eu mesma. Diabos, eu estava pronta pra cometer um crime disfarçada e entrar naquela prisão do jeito antigo para conseguir o meu cara a cara."

A câmera amplia pro seu rosto e parte superior do corpo.

"Mas parece que alguém lá ouviu meus pedidos por justiça jornalística, porque no show da próxima semana, senhoras e senhoras, eu me apresentarei pra vocês, _ao vivo_ , do Reformatório para Mulheres de Ohio. Eu, e, só eu, tive a oportunidade de entrevistar Quinn Fabray. O que, telespectadores, vocês dizem que isso não é excitante o suficiente? _Bem!_ "

Sue coloca as mãos na mesa e se inclina em direção à câmera.

"Eu também entrevistarei Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce e a anã. O que, telespectadores, isso _ainda_ não é excitante o suficiente?"

A câmera dá um zoom no rosto de Sue.

"Eu entrevistarei as quatro ao _mesmo tempo_. É isso mesmo, vocês me escutaram! Ao vivo na televisão nacional eu, Sue Sylvester, entrevistarei as pessoas mais procuradas no país! Não só isso, será apenas a primeira e _única_ vez que elas se reunirão desde a captura! E antes que vocês perguntem, não, você não está convidada Katie Couric! E eu fui certificada que esse evento _único_ _nunca_ será repetido! Na sua cara!"

Sue ri triunfantemente enquanto a câmera é puxada pra trás.

"Então se liguem na próxima semana, telespectadores, para testemunhar a oportunidade de entrevista da vida que vocês todos estão esperando. Eu perguntarei a elas as perguntas difíceis, os porquês e os comos que ninguém conseguiu tirar delas! E eu não descansarei até que todas as minhas questões – e as suas – forem respondidas!"

Ela enrola os dedos sobre o polegar.

"E é assim que eu vejo!"

O-O

O tema de _Mundo de Sue_ toa.

Sue senta num terno branco zoot e camisa vermelha, olhando orgulhosamente pra câmera. Ela está sentada na frente de uma parede de tijolo branco que tem uma janela larga e com um vidro matizado. Em cada lado da janela estão guardas da prisão em uniformes acabados de passar segurando espingardas.

"Boa Noite, senhoras e senhores. Estou vindo à você hoje, ao vivo, do Reformatório Para Mulheres de Ohio, onde Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce e Rachel Berry estão encarceradas por um pouco mais de um ano. Elas estão cumprindo penas perpétuas consecutivas por uma série de crimes que tomou a nação como uma tempestade um ano e meio atrás. Arrasando o país por um pouco mais de um mês, essas garotas levaram medo aos seus corações, mesmo quando vocês imaginavam o que tinham acontecido para torná-las em pessoas tão desviadas. Era relacionado à sexualidade? Elas tinham caído vítimas do culto à Satã? Ou elas tinham simplesmente enlouquecido sob a pressão para ser perfeitas?"

Sue olha pensativa para a câmera, mordendo o lábio. Sua maquiagem e cabelo estão imaculadas.

"Bem, não imaginem mais. Na minha frente agora estão sentadas as moças em questão. Olá, garotas."

Sue vira a cabeça levemente, olhando pra depois da câmera.

As garotas são vistas sentadas em quatro cadeiras, lado a lado, com mais guardas armados atrás deles. Elas não estão algemadas – ao invés disso, cada uma tinham suas mãos torcidas em seus colos. Em frente delas havia uma larga mesa.

Brittany olha para a câmera apontada pra elas de vez em quando, mas não olha pras outras garotas. Santana olha pra frente resolutamente. Quinn mantém os olhos em suas mãos e Rachel olha de volta pra Sue.

"Diga-me, senhoritas, como a vida da prisão está tratando vocês?"

Brittany levanta uma mão para coçar o nariz. O guarda atrás dela se mexe levemente em resposta.

"A comida meio que é horrível e essa manhã eu totalmente quase torci meu tornozelo na aula de yoga. Mas isso não é tão ruim."

Santana dá de ombros bem blasé.

"É um quartel militar, porra. Isso é bem chato, porque eu não posso dormir mais até tarde e eu tenho tempo limitado à luz solar. Mas não é tão ruim quanto pensei que seria."

Rachel concorda com a cabeça.

"Eu estava esperando ser molestada em uma situação grupal no chuveiro, ou ser canivetada – é como nós chamamos armas pontudas aqui na prisão – no pátio de trabalho em algum tipo de disputa em uma guerra de gangues. Eu tenho que admitir, entretanto, que a única coisa que chegou tão perto disso foi quando eu fui coroada American Idol durante o concurso de toda prisão do mês passado. Eu admito, Janice tinha uma voz adorável e quase um tom perfeito, mas, você não pode bater dezoito anos de treino vocal só com talento cru."

Quinn não levantar o olhar das suas mãos, ou responde a questão.

Sue pisca, então franze a testa como se estivesse pensando.

"E essa é a primeira vez que você estão na companhia uma da outra desde que foram presas, não é mesmo?"

Brittany balança a cabeça.

"Nós nos vimos no julgamento, lembra? Você estava lá, Treinadora."

Santana franze o rosto.

"Ela não é mais a nossa treinadora, Britts. Não chame ela assim."

Sue parece ranger os dentes levemente.

"Você estavam sentadas em mesas separadas e não eram permitidas se falarem no julgamento, nem vem!"

Quinn levanta a cabeça e encara Sue.

"O que você esperava que nós fizéssemos exatamente?"

Sue se inclina de volta na cadeira dela.

"Francamente, eu não tinha certeza. As alegações de relacionamento sexual entre as quatro e pedidos fervorosos para não serem separadas levaram-me a acreditar que vocês iriam _sentir falta_ uma das outras."

Rachel deu de ombros.

"Faz muito tempo. Mas nós passamos anos antes – antes de nós – de qualquer forma, anos antes não sendo amigas. Nós passamos um mês juntas, isso é verdade, mas já passou mais de um ano agora. Pessoas mudam."

Algo se mexe levemente na mandíbula de Quinn e Sue se inclina pra frente.

"Você está mentindo descaradamente! O que é isso? Uma tentativa pra ter sua cláusula de separação revogada? Bem não irá funcionar, senhoritas!"

Santana rola os olhos.

"Você vai nos perguntar qualquer coisa interessante ou eu estou perdendo _Jersey Shore_ por nenhuma razão nesse exato momento?"

Sue cospe, bochechas afogueadas.

"Por que vocês matariam os Fabrays? Responda isso!"

Santana rola os olhos novamente.

"Nós já respondemos, durante o julgamento. Você sabe, o mesmo lugar onde você estava e as mesmas coisas que você ouviu, mas escolheu ignorar."

"Sobre o que você está falando, eu não –"

Quinn calmamente deu de ombros.

"Você percebe que aqui há televisões e que nós podemos ver seu show há algum tempo agora, certo? Incluindo o da semana passada. Cara, _aquele_ foi um episódio interessante."

Os olhos de Sue se apertam e então ela sorri e dá de ombros também.

"O que eu posso dizer, moças? Na falta da verdade, nós mesmos temos que preencher as lacunas. Mas agora mesmo vocês tem uma oportunidade pra corrigir tudo que vocês acham que eu fiz errado."

Santana concorda e dá um sorrisinho presunçoso.

"Ok, então. Vamos bater nessa vadia. Pergunte-nos novamente, _Sylvester_."

Atrás dela, um dos guardas lutou contra o próprio sorrisinho.

"O assassinato Fabray foi planejado?"

O rosto de Quinn está impassível.

"Não."

Sue se encolhe ligeiramente.

"Então por que matá-los?"

Quinn suspira, enquanto as outras garotas se mantém em silêncio e não olham uma pra outra.

"Porque eu me apavorei. Ele me dominou, então eu lutei de volta. E elas me ajudaram porque eu sou amigas delas e elas estavam assustadas."

Sue parece duvidar.

"E se as suas alegações de legítima defesa são na verdade reais, como você explica a série de crimes que se seguiu? Uma garota boa e cristã não optaria por se entregar e enfrentar a punição justa pelo crime _horrível_ que ela acabara de cometer?"

Rachel limpou a garganta.

"Todas nós estávamos assustadas. É simples assim. Nós fugimos porque nós estávamos correndo daquilo. Os eventos que se seguiram foram puramente circunstanciais."

Sue dá um sorriso arrogante.

"Oh sim, a poderosa Berry e o esfaqueamento frenético dos estupradores. Parece conveniente que a primeira pessoa que você assassina vem a ser um estuprador, você não acha?"

Rachel apenas sorri, não cedendo ao tom de voz de Sue.

"Não foi muito conveniente no momento. Eu estava ali para me entregar, na verdade, e um homem decidiu pegar o que pudesse, se você me permite ser tão rude. O que se seguiu foi pura legítima defesa."

Sue rola os olhos.

"Oh por favor! Você matou o homem porque você queria ser parte da gangue! Uma das crianças legais que você se encontrou reunida. Diabos, pode ter sido um ato ritualístico de passagem, por tudo que sabemos!"

Rachel permanece calma.

"Deixe-me fazer uma pergunta a você. Sue. Você acha que uma mulher, tendo sido estuprada, facilmente aproveita o resto da vida dela?"

"Eu não – que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como eu saberia?"

"Bem, tendo estado na prisão com mais de duzentas outras criminosas por um tempo agora, eu cheguei a conhecer muitas sobreviventes de estupro. É muito mais comum do que você acreditaria, Sue. E essas mulheres, enquanto se mantém fortes e confiantes, e _lindas_ em sua luta continuada contra ser uma vítima, ainda carregarão essa experiência com elas pelo resto da vida. Algumas delas, de fato, perderam a virgindade nesse ato violento e desprezível. E pelo _resto da vida delas_ , essa é uma verdade sobre elas. Um fato, Sue, desde que você parece gostar tanto deles."

O rosto de Sue está sem expressão.

"Seu ponto?"

"Meu ponto é que eu passarei o resto da minha vida sabendo que eu matei duas pessoas e ajudei na morte de outras. Esse é meu fardo pra carregar. Mas meu fardo nunca será que eu perdi _minha_ virgindade devido à uma violência sexual. Eu não terei que lembrar disso, ou superar isso, ou achar a força que foi roubada de mim _por causa_ disso. Eu sou sortuda, Sue, e eu preferia ser acusada de assassinar alguém em um ato de legítima defesa do que passar o resto da minha vida desejando que eu _pudesse_ matá-lo."

Santana sorri arrogantemente, virando-se ligeiramente na direção de Rachel, mas não olhando pra ela.

"Amém pra isso."

Sue para por um momento, antes de dar de ombros.

"Um discurso apaixonado e uma causa válida. Mas vamos continuar, certo? Brittany, minha Brittany, conte-nos como foi fazer aquela incrível estrelinha jogada de um cesto em Acampamento Traiçoeiro."

Brittany sorri.

"Incrível. Eu sabia totalmente que nos tiraria dali e você nos fez praticar aquela jogada muitas vezes. Tipo, eu fui pra frente ao contrário de pra cima, mas, isso só tornou minha aterrisagem mais fácil!"

" _Foi_ incrível, Britts."

Santana sorri, também, dando uma olhadela em Brittany rapidamente. Brittany fica ligeiramente vermelha, olhando pra Santana de rabo de olho.

"Obrigada, San. Você me jogou perfeitamente."

"Falando em você, Lopez, como o ombro está?"

Santana faz bico ligeiramente.

"Bem, doeu como uma filha da puta na hora. Eu desmaiei quando aconteceu – e eu ainda estou processando aquele policial imbecil, só pra você saber – porque tipo, eu tinha _me entregado_ e ele ainda _atirou_ em mim. Eu acho que foi um crime de ódio, pra ser honesta."

"Ela foi sortuda que não foi um pouco mais pra baixo e pra direita ou então teria ido direto no coração dela."

Brittany pareceu aperriada quando ela falou.

"Mas não foi, então tanto faz."

Santana disse apressadamente.

"Interessante. Telespectadores, nós voltaremos depois desse comercial para mais do assustador quarteto e como elas viraram assassinas sem coração."

* * *

Sue sorri pra câmera, parecendo calma e relaxada.

As garotas estão sentadas sem expressão, exceto por Rachel que parece arrasada.

"Garotas, digam à nação, como foi matar pessoas inocentes?"

Quinn vira a cabeça para algo fora da câmera e olha na direção de Sue.

"Terrível. Foi o sentimento mais horrível. Nós não queríamos machucar ninguém, nós só estávamos correndo assustadas."

"É, Q está certa. Foi como, diversão primeiro ter uma arma e roubas pessoas. Não importava, eu disse isso antes. Mas é tão fácil pressionar o seu dedo pra baixo e então repentinamente alguém está ferido ou morrendo e é tipo, porra."

Sue cruza uma perna sobre a outra.

"E levou matar Elsa Lafontaine e _cinco_ pessoas em Utah para isso atingir vocês, hein, moças?"

Santana fez uma cara feia apesar de ser Quinn a responder.

"Infelizmente sim. E nós nunca pararemos de nos desculpar por isso."

Sue senta pra frente de repente.

"Oh deixem de merda, garotas! Vocês _gostaram_! O poder, o medo que vem de apontar uma arma pra alguém e _saber_ que isso pode terminar a vida deles com a mais leve pressão!"

"Não, não gostamos."

"Não de verdade."

Ambas Quinn e Santana deram de ombro, enquanto Brittany repentinamente engasgou.

"Ai Meu Deus, eu esqueci de dizer olá pro meu pessoal do Bloco Lincoln! Monique, Dominique, Geminique e LaFresia – ei!"

Brittany acena pra câmera, enquanto o guarda atrás dela dá risadinhas.

"Charmoso. Tudo bem Fabray, próxima pergunta vai pra você. Por que a mudança de coração depois Utah?"

"Foi suficiente. Nós não queríamos mais machucar ninguém. Foi isso. Então nós não machucamos mais ninguém."

A atenção de Quinn é levada novamente para algo fora da câmera. Rachel dá uma olhada pra mesma coisa, ainda parecendo chateada.

Sue bufa.

"Lopez! Talvez você fará essa excursão valer algo! Diga-nos como foi esfaquear Russell ou atirar em Elsa ou _qualquer coisa_ pela qual você está na prisão! E não me dê essa merda de culpa!"

Santana toma uma respiração profunda e relaxante. Ela se refestela na cadeira dela e então levanta os olhos pra câmera.

"Como é tirar a vida de outra pessoa? Bem, se você tivesse me perguntado isso um ano atrás eu provavelmente teria respondido com algo pensado para me fazer parecer fodona. Eu não mentirei sobre isso, era como eu agia. E então eu fui processada por assassinato, mandada pra prisão e Britts foi tirada de mim. Minhas melhores amigas foram tiradas também. E isso deve fazer uma garota se sentir fraca, mas não fez. Porque eu estava _presa_ por _assassinato_ e o Governo estava tão morto de medo de mim e minhas amigas que eles nos separaram. Eu percebi que _ninguém_ _nunca_ seria mais fodona do que eu. Do que nós. Não em toda a Lima. Nós vamos ficar na história e, ei, estou bem com isso."

Santana dá um meio sorriso arrogante enquanto o guarda atrás dela ri um pouco.

"Mas como _realmente_ me senti ao matar alguém? Bem, Sylvester, era tudo tanto faz naquele tempo. Mas agora que eu realmente pensei sobre, você sabe, rememorei e toda essa merda nesse lugar como é supostamente pra fazermos, eu tenho que dizer, me senti bem ruim. Quem sou eu para tirar a vida de outra pessoa? E quem é o Governo para tirar a minha? É só uma bagunça maldita toda trágica, e eu e minhas amigas vamos agora passar o resto das nossas vidas presas para que pessoas possam se sentir melhor sobre elas mesmas ou tanto faz. Mas você sabe do que mais? Era uma vez, quando _nenhuma_ de nós tinha matado ninguém. E então matamos. Então, claro, sintam-se seguros em suas casinhas sabendo que estamos presas e não podemos pegar vocês. Mas vocês não estão seguros e nunca estarão, porque há pessoas lá fora, andando livres, que podem foder vocês bem pior do que um bando de garotas assustadas lutando pela liberdade delas."

"Bem, isso é –"

Santana levanta uma mão, olhando pra Sue, cuja boca fecha com um franzir de testa curioso.

"Eu não terminei. Antes dessa entrevista continuar, eu só queria dizer que a oportunidade de expressar minhas opiniões ao vivo na câmera é uma coisa bem legal. Obrigada, Ex-treinadora, por mexer quaisquer pauzinhos que você precisou mexer."

Sue pareceu meio lisonjeada, meio confusa.

"Não foi algo fácil mas nada fica no caminho de Sue Sylvester e a procura pela verdade."

"Eu tenho que dizer, Sylvester, você conseguir seu próprio show porque quatro das suas estudantes saíram em uma onda de crimes? É como se, oh, eu não sei,"

Santana olha diretamente pra câmera, se inclinando pra frente e alçando uma sobrancelha.

"Destino tivesse dado uma ajudinha."

O franzir de Sue se aprofunda, enquanto ela balança a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Sim, bem, é o que é. Tudo bem, Oompa Loompa, sua vez. Você está envolvida em um relacionamento lésbico com Quinn Fabray? Rumores dizem que vocês colam velcro há anos, o que eu tenho que dizer, Q, me faz extremamente desapontada com você. Eu quero dizer, qual é! Experimentação sexual vá lá, mas, escolher a cantante mini-Shuester dentre uma variedade de atraentes –"

Uma sirene soa bem distante no fundo. Dois dos guardas parados atrás das garotas parecem ouvir, olham um pro outro e então se movem para fora da filmagem.

"Não há nada sobre esse rumor."

A voz de Rachel está quieta e ela engole visivelmente. As pálpebras de Quinn flutuam enquanto seus lábios se apertam.

"É ridículo."

A voz de Quinn é muito suave. Muito baixo, no fundo, há um som de gritaria.

Sue olha pra longe da câmera, franzindo a testa.

"O que? O que você quer dizer há uma –"

Corte para Jessalyn Briggs, que está sentada na sua mesa do jornal com uma expressão chocada no rosto.

"Senhoras e senhores, nós interrompemos o link ao vivo do Reformatório Para Mulheres de Ohio já que – eu não posso acreditar nisso – uma rebelião aconteceu. Eu repito, internas no Reformatório para Mulheres de Ohio – onde mais de duzentas mulheres estão atualmente presas – estão se rebelando enquanto falamos. Diretor James MacDonnell certificou – ele atualmente está certificando Sue – nós temos ela no link ao vivo em áudio – e ele está certificando-a que a rebelião será contida e – Ai Meu Deus –"

Jessalyn pressiona uma mão no ouvido, sua mandíbula ficando boquiaberta.

"Nós não podemos fazer – nós –"

Ela pula, encolhendo-se pro ponto eletrônico, enquanto uma mão aparecia pra cobrir a boca dela.

Corta de volta pra prisão, onde Sue Sylvester está na tela olhando pra câmera. Ela está agitada. Ao lado dela, Quinn Fabray tem uma espingarda em suas mãos e está apontando pra cabeça de Sue.

Finn Hudson também está na tela, com os braços pra cima e parecendo como se quisesse chorar. Santana tem uma espingarda apontada pra ele.

Uma terceira pessoa está parada com elas, também com as mãos pra cima. Ele veste um terno e aparenta como se ele estivesse prestes a morrer de medo e vergonha. Brittany aponta uma terceira espingarda pra ele.

Rachel entra na frente da tela, uma espingarda nas mãos mas que está apontando pro chão.

"Boa Noite, América! Meu nome é Rachel Berry e eu estou vindo à vocês ao vivo da prisão em Ohio. Agora mesmo, como vocês devem ter ouvido, internas estão se rebelando. Mais de duzentas mulheres estão neste momento lutando contra, bem, eu diria trezentos guardas. Quero dizer, tantos deles estão de licença saúde ultimamente, é ridículo. Eu ouvi por acaso o diretor – você pode vê-lo atrás de mim aqui – dizendo que você não consegue mais achar boa equipe, especialmente não pra prisão."

Rachel ri de boa vontade.

"Enfim, estou certa de que vocês estão imaginando o que estamos fazendo na sua tela. Bem, a coisa é, nós decidimos que se nós _não estamos_ sendo mostradas ao vivo, nós iremos matar mais gente! Tais como esses três lindo aqui atrás de mim, um dos quais é uma figura de autoridade em nossa comunidade, e os outros dois são amados pela maioria das pessoas assistindo."

O rosto de Sue escurece enquanto ela encara a nuca de Rachel.

"Então é com vocês, oficiais e jornalistas aí fora. Se vocês nos cortarem por qualquer razão, nós simplesmente mataremos essas pessoas adoráveis atrás da gente. Claro, nós não queremos, nós gostaríamos que tudo fosse o mais fácil possível. Então se ele acabarem mortos, bem, isso não vai ser culpa nossa. Vai ser de vocês."

Ela sorri.

"Finn? Você pegaria a câmera e filmaria isso pra gente? Temo que o câmera está morto e nós estaremos nos movendo logo mais. Falando nisso, Brittany? A porta?"

Finn está tremendo e sai da filmagem. A câmera pula enquanto está sendo levantada e Brittany procura nos bolsos do diretor antes de remover um monte de chaves e saindo da filmagem.

A câmera segue o grupo enquanto Rachel passa pela porta primeiro, apontando sua espingarda pro diretor e Sue enquanto eles passam pela porta. Quinn segue com sua espingarda apontada para as costas deles. A câmera segue, virando-se para olhar pra Santana enquanto ela os segue. Ela levanta a espingarda dela.

"Olhos pra frente, Finnessa!"

Brittany pula pra dentro da filmagem, apontando a arma dela pra Sue e o diretor, enquanto Rache para e espera o grupo passar por ela.

"Eu peço desculpas, Finn, por isso. Mas você deve entender que nós não tínhamos escolha."

Ela se move pra fora da filmagem e Santana corre na frente do grupo enquanto eles caminham pelo corredor.

Há uma gritaria e um som de sirene, vindo da direção que eles estão indo. Depois de alguns momentos, um grupo de mulheres explode pela porta no final do corredor. A líder delas é uma garota alta com uma pele azeitonada e cabelo escuro – ela tem uma bandana ao redor da testa dela e uma lágrima tatuada debaixo do olho direito.

Santana corre pra ela e elas se abraçam brevemente, antes de gesticular em direção à outra porta. Brittany joga um par de chaves pra elas.

Quinn vira pra olhar pra câmera.

"Se qualquer um atirar em qualquer uma de nós, nós atiraremos em Sue. Nós atiraremos em Finn. Nós atiraremos no diretor. Todos morrem. Certifiquem-se de que eles saibam isso."

A voz de Finn pode ser ouvida, apesar da câmera continuar a seguir o grupo à medida que mais internas se juntam a eles, segurando vassouras e quaisquer armas que elas podem pegar.

"Rach, por favor, não faça isso. Certo? Eu amo você. Por favor, não faça isso."

A voz de Rachel está abafada; os gritos das internas rebeladas estão muito altos.

O diretor vira a cabeça, rosto conturbado.

"Parem! Todas vocês! Não se atrevam! Vocês não sairão daqui!"

Sue é jogada por um monte de pessoas ao redor dela.

"Olhem suas malditas mãos! Não sabem quem eu sou?"

Brittany mantém sua espingarda apontada neles, as internas deixando bastante espaço ao redor dela, Quinn, Rachel, Santana e o recém chegado para que elas pudessem manter as pistolas e armas levantadas.

Elas continuaram pelo corredor, pra baixo em um lance de escadas, antes de chegar a um par de barras grossas.

"Abram!"

O diretor ri enquanto Santana tenta sem sucesso abrir a porta.

"Essa porta requer liberação do outro lado, sua vadiazinha estúpida! Você nunca passará daqui! A porra da porta da frente? Você está brincando?"

Santana rola os olhos, andando em direção à câmera até estar bem em frente dela.

"Escutem, seus putos, nos deixe passar ou nós mataremos um desses vagabundos. Eu nem me pergunto quem, nesse ponto, se bem que o diretor me chamar de estúpido novamente eu o matarei apenas pelo prazer."

O peito de Sue está subindo e descendo enquanto ela vê as mulheres ao redor dela, cantando e rindo. Elas estão batendo nas barras enquanto os guardas do outro lado levantam suas pistolas, parecendo incertos.

Santana anda de volta pras barras.

"Abram a maldita porta ou nós começaremos a matar!"

Um dos guardas balançam a cabeça furiosamente.

"De jeito nenhum! Vocês não vão sair daqui!"

"Sério, cara? Vocês irão deixar essas pessoas morrerem _ao vivo_ na televisão ao invés de abrir a porta?"

O cara engole com dificuldade enquanto a câmera trêmula o mostra.

"Ao vivo? Você está o que?"

Santana engatilha a espingarda, mantendo os olhos no guarda mas mirando em Sue.

"Vocês têm até a contagem de cinco. Um –"

O guarda mantem a arma apontada em Santana.

"Dois –"

A câmera vai e volta entre Santana e o guarda, mais gritarias surgem atrás do grupo – mais internas passaram pelo cerco dos guardas deixados dentro da prisão.

"Três –"

O guarda começa a tremer, dando uma olhada pro diretor, que agora está balançando a cabeça _dele_ furiosamente.

"Quatro –"

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus!"

Sue se impulsiona pra frente e agarra a espingarda da mão de Santana, balançando pras costas dela e acionando o gatilho.

O diretor é explodido pra trás, sangue jorrando nas internas que estavam paradas ao redor dele.

"Abra a maldita porta!"

Sue grita, seus olhos brilhando quando Santana olha pra ela.

"Eu nunca me senti tão viva!"

Quinn olha nervosamente pra trás dela, passando a câmera.

As portas deslizam-se abrindo enquanto Sue aponta a espingarda pelas barras, mirando nos guardas.

Brittany dá um olhar chocado em Quinn enquanto o grupo começa a se mover pelas portas.

A voz de Finn pode ser ouvida muito baixa.

"Ai Meu Deus. Ai Meu Deus. Ai Meu Deus."

Sue tomou a liderança, gesticulando pro grupo para segui-la enquanto eles se dirigem para as portas da frente do edifício e descer as escadas, pros gramados da frente da propriedade prisional e em direção à van de notícias dela.

A câmera segue enquanto Santana entra na van, pegando a espingarda de volta de Sue e a forçando a entrar. Brittany segue e então Quinn. Algumas internas entram com elas, antes da câmera se mover pra dentro da van.

A van liga e Quinn aparece na tela da câmera.

"Mantenham ao vivo ou nós mataremos Sue e Finn. Se nós vemos qualquer um atrás de nós, ou helicópteros, nós atiraremos neles. Nós mataremos todos, porra. Nós pararemos e atiraremos num estranho na rua. Apenas mantenha ao vivo."

O fundo da van está escuro. Doze garotas estão amontoadas dentro do pequeno espaço, menos Rachel e Santana. A câmera vira pra motorista – Santana – enquanto Rachel olha pra traseira da van do banco de passageiro. Ela olha pra câmera quando é virada pra ela.

"Mantenha nas garotas, Finn."

A câmera vira de volta.

Fica nas garotas na traseira da van. A face de Quinn está pensativa e Brittany está mordendo o lábio.

Depois de meia hora, a van para.

Quinn passa por Finn e o som da porta deslizando sendo aberta é ouvida. A maioria das garotas saem. As únicas exceções são a garota usando a bandana e com tatuagem de lágrima no rosto, Sue, Brittany e Quinn.

O som da porta deslizando pra ser fechada é ouvido.

A câmera pula ao redor quando a van é ligara novamente e continua a pular ao redor como se a van estivesse passando por um terreno com pedregulhos.

A garota usando a bandana se move pra frente, suavemente murmurando no ouvido da motorista. A câmera a acompanha mas Quinn franze a testa e bate no cameraman, então a câmera se mantem na traseira.

Vinte minutos depois, a van para novamente.

Quinn passa pela câmera e a porta desliza pra abrir.

"Fora."

A câmera vai pra fora da van. Não há nada além da floresta ao redor deles.

"Isso é ridículo."

Sue sai da van, mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto Brittany a segue com uma espingarda apontada pras costas dela.

Rachel se junta ao grupo, apontando a arma pra câmera.

"Hora de colocar no chão, Finn."

Enquanto a câmera é baixada, há um som de grito da van.

"Foda-se você, Rose!"

É a voz de Santana, e então o som do tiro da espingarda soa fazendo todo mundo pular.

Santana anda pra filmagem, sangue espirrado por todo seu rosto. Ela mira a arma pra Sue então dá uma olhadela pra câmera com uma carranca. Ao invés disso, ela mira a arma pra câmera.

"Basta dessa maldita câmera! O diretor está morto e também a Rose! E vocês sabem do que mais, America? Vocês também!"

Ela aperta o gatilho, há uma explosão e a tela fica preta.

O-O O-O O-O O-O

"Santana Lopez, diga a corte – em suas próprias palavras – o que foi que causou com que você e suas amigas deixassem Lima depois de assassinar Russell e Judith Fabray?"

Santana respirou profundamente, se encolhendo com a pequena dor em seu ombro intensificada pela respiração. Ela não podia parar de encarar Brittany, desejando que ela pudesse pular sobre o tablado de testemunha e agarrar a garota. Apenas agarrá-la e abraçá-la forte e não deixá-la ir.

Isso era péssimo.

"Nós não sabíamos o que fazer. Nós estávamos assustadas, horrorizadas pelo que tínhamos feito." Ela fechou os olhos brevemente, tentando juntar toda a culpa que ela podia mostrar. Porra, talvez ela pudesse começar a chorar ou qualquer coisa? Isso faria o júri derreter-se, ela sabia. "Foi horrível, aquele dia. Foi facilmente o pior dia da minha vida. Eu perdi minha inocência, eu perdi minha casa e minha família. Sim, nós fugimos. Mas qual é o sentido quando você não tem pra onde ir, sabe?"

O advogado dela concordou simpático, se virando pra vigiar a sala do fórum para se certificar de que todos estavam prestando atenção.

Ela olhou pra Brittany novamente, que deu à ela o menor dos sorrisos.

Ela usou aqueles olhos como âncora. Diabos, ela diria qualquer coisa contanto que ela pudesse olhar praqueles olhos pro resto da vida dela.

"Vamos para o dia da sua prisão. Diga ao júri – e à corte – os eventos que levaram ao seu machucado – o machucado que podia muito bem ter tirado sua vida."

"Nós sabíamos que estávamos sendo seguidas. Quero dizer, sabíamos que não podíamos fugir pra sempre. Nós estávamos com dezessete, nós não conhecíamos ninguém que pudesse nos ajudar. Nós estávamos fugindo assustadas e cegas, fizemos um pacto para – de parar de matar pessoas e se entregar uma vez que fossemos pegas. Então foi isso que fizemos. Nós saímos daquele posto de gasolina sem qualquer arma, mãos levantadas como eles queriam. Eu estava –" aí estavam as lágrimas que ela estava procurando. Ela enxugou uma, certificando-se de se encolher quando fizesse. "Meio que aliviada, sabe? Estava acabado, nós podíamos parar de fugir e estar assustada. E então antes que eu soubesse, ali estava aquela explosão de – de tanta dor em meu peito como – eu pensei que eu iria morrer. E eu não podia entender por que, eu tinha me entregado! Eu pensei que a polícia, sabe, eu pensei que eles respeitassem pessoas que se entregavam à eles e eu – talvez seja porque eu sou gay, eu não sei –"

* * *

Brittany respirou calmamente. Ela podia ver a Treinadora nas arquibancadas, franzindo a testa pra elas e olhando tudo intensamente. E ali estava Finn! Ela olhou ao redor por qualquer pessoa que ela pudesse conhecer, mas, a maior parte era pessoas de terno com a cara fechada.

Quinn parecia tão triste sentada ali, roubando olhadas de Rachel. Rachel se mantinha olhando de volta pra ela e tentava sorrir, apesar das lágrimas em seus olhos fazer isso parecer trágico.

E ali estava Santana, olhando de volta pra ela. Ela queria sorrir e rir mas não fez isso. Porque claro, isso era chato e era realmente triste, mas, Santana estava viva. Ela manteve a promessa dela.

As primeiras semanas na cela de confinamento, ou como quer que fosse chamado, tinha sido as piores. Ela estava certa de que Santana tinha morrido e de repente ela não se importava de estar presa ou ser jogada em um buraco ou o que quer que acontecesse com elas. Pela primeira vez, ela estava bem certa de queria morrer também.

Mas então o guarda gentil tinha vindo a ela uma noite e disse a ela que a garota que amava tinha acordado e tudo ficaria bem.

Então aqui estava esse grande julgamento agora e prisão agigantava-se e talvez até a pena de morte. Mas ela ainda podia olhar para aqueles olhos – do outro lado da sala, do outro lado da prisão, diabos, do outro lado do mundo inteiro se ela tivesse que – e saber que eles estavam olhando de volta pra ela, e, só pra ela.

Oh, certo. Perguntaram algo a ela.

"Nós começamos a roubar pessoas porque estávamos realmente com fome e era perigoso ir pra um motel e tal. Cidades estavam fora também. Nós tínhamos material de acampamento, mas, o carro de Rachel é bem pequeno então nós tivemos que continuar a estocar comida. E tipo, nós não queríamos atirar em ninguém, nós só queríamos doces e mais sopa. Bem, elas queriam mais sopa. Eu odeio sopa. Eu não entendo realmente o que é. É comida? É bebida? É tipo vômito. Tipo, você come e o seu corpo não tem que fazer nada para se transformar em vômito. Eu só não entendo porque pessoas gostam."

* * *

Rachel não podia acreditar que Finn Hudson estava sentado ali assistindo. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Sentado com Sue Sylvester? Isso era humilhante. Não havia jeito dela participar de um julgamento por assassinato se ele estivesse – bem, em outros tempos ela estaria participando de acordo, vestida em sua melhor roupa estilo Jackie O e chorando sua inocência na galeria. Ainda era chamado galeria?

Ela _não_ iria atender simplesmente para ver tal ocasião para – por que ele estava ali? Ele não tinha oferecido apoio e estava sentado com uma mulher que tinha ajudado a vilanizar as meninas aos olhos do –

Talvez fosse o poder do amor, ou o fato de que Quinn estava parecendo chateada durante a coisa toda, mas, de repente, ela não podia entender o que ela havia visto no garoto. Certo, ele tinha uma bonita cara e tinha sido doce mas ele – ele era só tão _estúpido._

" – seu veículo, Srta. Berry. Você pode dizer à corte por que você ofereceu um objeto pessoal seu para ajudar três garotas que – como nós entendemos dos outros testemunhos e das próprias palavras delas – não eram suas amigas diretas?"

Rachel concentrou-se no rosto da mulher por um momento, antes dos seus olhos inevitavelmente deslizar para olhar pra Quinn.

Deus, ela estava tão bonita, mesmo agora.

Ela tinha que fazer isso certo.

"Havia um histórico de animosidade entre nós, isso é correto. Entretanto, eu desafio vocês a não encontrar o mesmo entre todos os grupos de garotas adolescentes. Em algum ponto ou outro, nós brigamos. Nós disputamos – se você quiser – sobre os assuntos mais ridículos porque nós ainda estamos crescendo e nós somos ensinados a nos destacar dos outros. Ensino Médio é sobre aprender, isso é verdade, mas uma das lições que eu aprendi bem cedo foi que isso não era sobre aprender junto, era mais uma competição sobre quem podia aprender o que primeiro. Sobre sexo, por exemplo, ou amor. Quem podia ficar no lugar de honra, ou aprender como fazer um touchdown primeiro. Você tem que lutar pra ficar à frente, sobre a falsa ideia de que se você não ficar, sua vida adulta seria um fracasso."

A advogada abriu a boca pra falar, mas Rachel rapidamente continuou.

"O que nós devíamos aprender é que – é que se você deixar um humano nu no meio da floresta, sem levar em conta o intelecto ou proeza ou popularidade, ao final da semana ou por aí, você terá um humano nu morto. Entretanto, se você deixar um grupo de humanos nus na floresta, ao final do mesmo período de tempo eles vão ter tomado conta."

Houve risadas silenciosas na sala e ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem enquanto ela percebia que Finn estava tentando não rir. Honestamente.

"Nós precisávamos uma da outra. Nós apenas precisamos. Num ambiente de competição sim, nós não éramos conhecidas pela nossa amizade. Mas em um de sobrevivência, de ter ninguém além da gente? Eu não sei se qualquer um nessa sala além de nós quatro irá experimentar isso, mas muda você. Muda como você vê uma à outra. Nossa amizade e – e amor," ali estava os olhos de Quinn, agora olhando pra ela com tal significado por trás deles que parou a voz dela por um momento. "Não estava ali no começo. Mas só porque não estava lá no início, não quer dizer que não pode ter."

"E foi esse amor e amizade que incitou vocês quatro a matar?"

"Não, absolutamente não. Foi esse amor e amizade que nos incitou a fazer o que precisasse pra ficar juntas. Se eu puder ofertar uma citação de Madre Teresa que eu sinto apropriada à corte – ela disse, 'Se não há paz, é porque nós esquecemos que pertencemos um ao outro.' É tudo o que há, realmente. Nós pertencemos um ao outro, eu não sei como –"

Quinn estava chorando? Ela estava sorrindo também, mas tudo ao mesmo tempo Rachel queria quebrar as algemas dos pés dela para que ela pudesse ir até à garota e enxugar as lágrimas dela. Para dizer a ela sobre o amor que sentia, que ela _era_ amada. Mais profundamente que ela já havia sentido na vida dela.

* * *

Bem, era isso. Quinn estava no banco de testemunhas. Agora era a chance dela de assumir total responsabilidade por toda essa maldita bagunça.

Bem, a maior parte dela de qualquer jeito. As outras três tinham ido primeiro e aceitado culpa por muito, e, isso não era certo. E a pena de morte ainda estava na mesa.

Ainda, ouvindo as outras três falarem tinha feito algo ao coração dela. Em toda perdição e melancolia antecipada, ainda havia um pequeno raio de esperança. Porque elas não a culparam, mesmo agora, mesmo com o resto das vidas delas completamente arruinadas e possivelmente inteiramente acabadas.

Amigas. Verdadeiras amigas. Mais do que ela podia esperar ter.

"Eu sei que é minha culpa que elas tenham se envolvido. Eu aceito isso. Eu devia ter me entregado no começo e apenas tomar a responsabilidade total. Eu sei disso também. Eu não posso dizer por que eu não fiz, mas eu só – eu me apavorei. Todas nós. Há – eu não estou culpando a mídia ou filmes ou algo do tipo, mas, a maioria deles apenas mostra todo mundo sendo pego e indo pra cadeia e esse é o fim, sabe? Essa é a razão. Eles têm que ser pegos e é isso pra eles. Ou eles morrem. Então eu – eu não queria que fosse o fim ainda. Eu tinha dezessete, minha vida era pra estar começando ao invés disso parecia que – eu sentia como se estivesse terminando. Eu tinha sentido isso, por um tempo, pra ser honesta. Mas eu não – eu não sou alguém que apenas deita e espera acontecer. Então eu lutei contra. Eu fugi, e eu – eu tentei adiar o fim, e o fim das minhas – minhas amigas também. Foi errado, eu sei que foi errado e eu sinto muito, muito."

Ela olhou sobre o júri, sobre a audiência, mesmo o juiz enquanto falava. Mas suas palavras eram pras três garotas sentadas na frente dela, separadas por advogados e não eram permitidas a se virar e olhar uma pra outra. Ela olhou pra elas, agora, uma por uma.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel, eles ficaram ali.

"Mas eu não me desculpo pelo que nós achamos, umas com as outras. Eu desejava que pessoas não houvessem morrido, eu realmente desejava. Mas o que eu senti – o que eu sinto agora? Eu não trocaria por nada. Qualquer coisa."

O-O


	10. Se você roubar meu raio de sol - B

"Tudo bem, garotinha, você está aqui com a Rose. Vigie-a, certo? Ela é uma safada, hein. Mas nós colocamos vocês juntas porque vocês têm muito em comum." A guarda riu enquanto gesticulava para uma pequena cela. "Com sua raça e tal, e, seu negócio de matar."

Santana andou cuidadosamente para a cela, olhos marejando levemente com o fedor. Porra de inferno. Prisão.

Rose, ou qualquer que fosse o nome dela, estava deitada na cama de baixo lendo um livro. Enquanto o guarda falava, ela rolou os olhos e estirou o dedo pra ela.

Bem, Santana podia entender essa reação.

"Obrigada," ela murmurou, se levantando nos dedos para olhar para a beliche de cima suspeitadoramente. O colchão estava um pouco manchado, mas estava, em sua maior parte, limpo.

"Durmam bem, garotinhas!" A guarda gritou, fechando a porta com um bang e virando a chave na fechadura.

"Ei," Santana disse, imaginando se isso estava prestes a se tornar um daquele filmes onde ela iria ser tipo, estuprada ou espancada por uma líder de gangue ou algo do tipo. Ela se sentiu mal.

"Ei," a garota respondeu facilmente, continuando a ler o livro dela.

Okay, ela podia lidar com isso. Diabos, talvez elas _fossem_ similares fora da merda de mente fechada que a guarda tinha dito.

Ela colocou suas coisas na pia da cela e alcançou os lençóis dobrados na cama de cima. Já que estava ali, podia fazer a cama e deitar nela.

* * *

"Atenção, internas! Nós temos um peixinho pra todas vocês brincarem. O nome dela é Brittany e eu escutei que ela é bem flexível!" A guarda riu da própria piada, enquanto Brittany olhou ao redor do corpo dela para sete garotas abarrotadas no salão.

Ei, prisão não era tão ruim. Isso era como acampamento de líder de torcida.

"Oi!" Ela acenou, sorrindo brilhantemente pras outras mulheres, que fizeram, todas, uma cara feia pra ela.

A guarda manteve-se rindo enquanto fechava a porta.

"Quebrem ela, vadias!"

"O que isso significa?" Brittany perguntou enquanto a guarda ia embora e uma das mulheres se levantava. Ela era alta – realmente alta – e tinha tranças no cabelo.

"Ela quer dizer que devemos ensiná-la quem é o chefe, isso é o que ela quer dizer." A voz da mulher era um ronco baixo e ela se aproximava da loira.

"Oh, quem é a chefe? Porque eu sou nova e tipo, se tem uma chefe isso é legal." Brittany deu de ombros, movendo-se e olhando para as beliches no lugar com jeito de dormitório. Ela finalmente achou uma cama de cima vazia e isso era incrível porque ela amava o alto.

Houve silêncio das outras mulheres no local, até que todas elas explodiram em gargalhadas.

A mulher alta com tranças balançou a cabeça, estendendo a mão.

"Nome é Monique. E você é uma daquelas garotas da tevê, certo? Deixou todo mundo virado nas notícias e tal?"

Brittany balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, concordando e sorrindo.

"É, isso foi eu e minhas amigas. Quinn – ela está tipo no pior lugar pra ser presa aqui – e Rachel – ela está em algum outro prédio mas eu acho que é como esse aqui – e Santana. San está em outro lugar, também." Seu sorriso caiu do roso enquanto ela imaginava a outra garota numa sala com ela, aqui, e agora elas poderiam compartilhar uma cama se estivessem juntas, e, manter uma à outra quentinhas.

Monique concordou pensadoramente.

"Digo a você isso, Peixinho, eu meio que gosto de você. Você não é uma daquelas branquelas vadias esnobes como nós pensamos que você seria. E as guardas aqui? Merda, metade delas são piores do que as internas. Fodam-se elas, tá me sentindo?"

Brittany suspirou profundamente, agradecida por ser gostada.

"Estou sentindo você, sim. Mas meu nome pode ser Patinho ao invés de Peixinho? Eu gosto muito mais de patos."

Ela não estava certa do porquê todas começaram a rir, mas, ela se juntou de qualquer forma. Isso não era tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

Rachel estava tentando não hiperventilar. Isso não era como seu plano de vida era pra acontecer. O que estava errado com ela? Ela foi e _matou_ pessoas? Ela estava pronta pra vomitar. Ou desmaiar. Em nome de tudo que era sagrado, ela estava na _prisão_.

Toda cena de prisão de todo filme e show de televisão que ela tinha visto – e ela tinha visto _muito s_ em sua juventude sem amigos – passou em sua mente. Ela não iria tomar banho, ela apenas não iria. Ela recusaria no argumento da privacidade e um desejo de não ser estuprada quando ela pegasse do chão o –

Oh Deus, ela rezou enquanto ela levada para a ela dela, por favor não me deixe nunca, nunca derrubar o sabonete em qualquer situação. Talvez ela deixasse totalmente de lado o sabonete? Ela imaginou se podia conseguir sabonete líquido na prisão? Derrubar isso não requeria que alguém se inclinasse pra pegá-lo, afinal.

Ela tentou acalmar seu coração acelerado, ela realmente tentou. Mas aqui estava ela em seu macacão, sendo levada por uma guarda de _prisão_ , para a _cela_ dela.

Ela estava errada. Oh, Deus, ela estava tão errada. Ela devia ter dirigido para a delegacia de polícia mais próxima, não embarca numa viagem de atos criminosos!

Ela estava – ela estava prestes a desmaiar – ela podia sentir –

"Você está aqui, peixe pequeno. Agarre aquela cama ali e sinta-se em casa." A guarda a olhou com bondade, a expressão dele uma de simpatia. "Escute, não é tão ruim aqui eu prometo. Apenas se acomode, e então nós veremos sobre colocar você em um dos seus programas, certo?"

Rachel estava tremendo violentamente. Programas? Que programas? Ele queria dizer gangues? Oh Deus, e se lá tivesse uma tribo de ultra branconeo-nazis aqui que iria passar um estilete nela tão logo ela colocasse o pé no pátio?

"Quem é essa?"

Era uma interna falando! Uma criminosa! Ela não era uma delas!

"O nome dela é Rachel, coitadinha. Escute, Janice, você pode mostrar as coisas pra ela? Diga a ela algo sobre os programas que temos pra oferecer, você sabe, talvez o programa de tapeçaria ou vida selvagem? Você gosta de animais, doçura?"

Rachel piscou, pronta pra jogar as coisas dela no chão e correr gritando na direção oposta. Mas espere, o que?

"Ani – animais?"

A interna – Janice – sorriu bondosamente, concordando com a cabeça. Ela estava nos seus trinta anos e tinha seu longo cabelo vermelho puxado em uma trança.

"Oh querida sim, eles gostar de focar na reabilitação aqui. Há cursos de faculdade e todos os tipos de coisa pra aumentar suas habilidades quando você sair daqui –" ela colocou o braço ao redor da garota trêmula, gentilmente a guiando para dentro da sala enquanto o guarda sorriu pra ambas.

"Durmam bem, moças."

"Quando eu sair daqui?" Rachel estava quase certa de que isso não era uma opção.

"Claro! Ou você sabe, só pra passar o tempo. Qualquer coisa que preferir, docinho. Ei, você gosta de música? Eles tem noites de microfone aberto ali na sala de recreação uma vez por semana e a cada mês nós temos nosso próprio American Idol –"

Rachel sentiu seu coração se acalmar substancialmente. Ela não estava sendo estuprada e essa boa e adorável mulher estava falando sobre –

"American Idol?"

Bem, ela nunca tinha visto _isso_ em filmes, isso era certeza.

* * *

A porta fechou com estrondo atrás dela.

A guarda mal tinha dito uma palavra. Apenas mostrou a ela a pequena cela que ela acreditava que era sua nova casa, e fechou a porta atrás dela.

Não era tão ruim, ela pensou. Meio como ela pensou que uma sala de faculdade seria. Exceto pelo banheiro que não tinha porta e havia barras na janela.

Mas ali havia uma pequena estante e uma cama.

Ela imaginou se havia uma biblioteca em algum lugar da prisão e se seria permitido visitá-la.

Ela ganharia uma hora todo dia para exercício, mas, fora isso, ela teria que ficar na cela dela sozinha.

Bem, Quinn refletiu, ela estava acostumada a estar sozinha. Seria como a infância dela novamente.

O-O

"De onde você é?"

Santana olhou ao redor dela por um momento, antes de se voltar pra sua colega de sala.

Elas estavam sentadas na mesa da cafeteria e até agora a única coisa que Rose tinha dito a ela fora 'Ei'. Naquela manhã, ela simplesmente seguiu a garota por todo lado como um filhotinho perdido porque ela não tinha certeza do que outra porra ela podia fazer consigo mesma.

"Lima."

Rose bufou.

"Que buraco de merda."

Santana concordou, dando de ombros.

"Você?"

"Cresci em Columbus. Minha irmã ainda está lá, mas, o resto da minha família foi embora. Meu irmão está lá em Chicago."

Santana exalou uma respiração, imaginando onde Brittanyestaria, naquele exato momento. Certamente, algum lugar bem perto.

Mas não perto o bastante.

"Família grande?"

Rose mastigou o resto do que tinha na boca lentamente, antes de engolir.

"É, você pode dizer isso. Você?"

"Não realmente. Eu tenho um irmão mas ele – bem, nenhum deles está mais falando comigo, então..."

Rose deu de ombros, colocando mais ovos no garfo dela. Ou o que era pra ser tomado como ovos, de qualquer forma. Santana estava pronta pra morrer de fome, do que comer aquela merda. Ela imaginou se eles tinham noites do hambúrguer na cadeia.

"Algumas vezes sua família é seu sangue e algumas vezes sua família é seu amor. Eles podem ser ambos, mas, eles não tem que ser."

Santana descruzou os braços, sua mandíbula tensionando quando lembrou deBrittany. E Quinn.

E Rachel.

"Então, hã, pelo que você está aqui dentro?"

Rose continuou a comer.

"Assassinato."

"Oh, certo. É, aquela guarda disse isso – você não é realmente muito falante, né?"

Com isso, Rose riu.

"Eu digo apenas o que precisa ser dito. Mas você, você diz muitas coisas, não é mesmo? Isso pode ser útil, algum dia."

Santana pegou um pedaço de torrada do prato dela, espremendo os olhos pra um dos lado. Isso era mofo?

"É, bem, não tem sido até agora."

Rose apenas sorriu.

* * *

"Okay, então você move sua perna desse jeito, olhe." Brittany levantou a perna dela até que seu pé estivesse apontando sobre sua cabeça.

Monique ficou olhando, boquiaberta, assim como as outras mulheres.

"De jeito nenhum no inferno que eu farei isso sem rasgar minha vagina no meio! Que porra?"

As mulheres começaram a rir, enquanto Brittany rolava os olhos.

"Ei, eu posso ensinar vocês como fazer. Eu prometo. Nós ganharemos daquelas vadias em Hale, elas não saberão o que as atingiram!"

As mulheres todas concordaram uma com a outra, encorajadoramente, e, começaram tentando levantar as pernas pra cima o mais alto que podiam.

Brittany estava tão orgulhosa delas. Elas eram tão sortudas que a garota com treinamento em dança tinha sido designada para a ala delas. A próxima dança na noite do microfone aberto?

Era _delas_.

* * *

"Jesus, você pode cantar!" Janice gritou batendo palmas, ficando em pé do assento dela enquanto as outras acompanhavam.

Rachel ficou vermelha, fez uma ligeira reverência e se voltou para deixar o microfone. Sua rendição de _Firework_ de Katy Perry tinha sido um sucesso no Glee, mas aquilo não foi nada comparado à reação que ela estava conseguindo das mulheres sentadas na frente dela.

"Cante outra!" Uma voz disse.

"Por favor, não pare!" Alguém mais se juntou.

"Mais! Mais!" A multidão entoou.

Rachel sentiu como se fosse chorar. Nesse mar de mulheres deslocadas, ela tinha se tornado a heroína delas.

"A próxima música é dedicada a todas vocês, e para minhas amigas, que eu desejava que pudessem estar aqui hoje à noite." Ela limpou a garganta, se inclinando para a mulher que tinha se oferecido pra tocar violão pra ela.

A mulher riu e concordou.

Ela se virou para a platéia dela e esperou sobre tudo que Quinn pudesse escutá-la, onde quer que ela estivesse.

" _Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere..."_

* * *

Quinn virou a página, sua mente perdida dentro das páginas do livro que tinha sido entregue a ela naquela manhã por uma interna com um carrinho cheio deles. Ela tinha ficado um pouco duvidosa com o título ' _Flores no sótão_ ', mas Deus ela estava enredada numa história trágica e terrível.

Ela inclinou a cabeça contra a janela, seu ouvido descansando na beirada.

Ela podia mal escutar uma música vindo de algum lugar. E uma voz que –

Ela jogou o livro no chão, ficando de joelhos e pressionando a cabeça dela contra as barras da janela.

Ela podia escutar Rachel. Ela sabia que era aquela voz.

Ela escutou aquela voz por três anos. Ela tirou onda por mais tempo.

Ela fechou os olhos, sem puder distinguir as palavras.

Mas ela não precisava. Apenas ouvi-la era o suficiente.

Suficiente para arrancá-la do livro; fora da cela da cadeia; e jogá-la de volta pra melhor noite da vida dela.

Ela tinha estado determinada a não chorar. Tinha se prometido que não o faria. Eles podiam jogá-la na cadeia e deixá-la para apodrecer em uma salinha apertada pelo resto da vida.

Mas eles não a fariam chorar.

E eles ainda não fariam.

Era só Rachel, isso era tudo. Entrando em seu coração e a lembrando que ela estava ali.

O-O

"Eu não fiz isso." Rose sussurrou e Santana mal a escutou.

As luzes foram apagadas uma hora antes, mas Santana não podia dormir. Continuou a se mexer e virar-se, porque já passara um mês agora e ela ainda não tinha visto Brittany. Tipo, porra, elas estavam na _mesma_ prisão. E daí se elas estivessem separadas, ela pensou que pelo menos podia dar uma olhadela uma na outra por agora.

Ela foi pra tal da noite de microfone aberto – mesmo que fosse só as outras do nível três, e elas tinham passado a maior parte do tempo cantando música de merda de coração partido, porra, que fez ela querer cometer _outro_ ato de assassinato.

Não era justo, sabe? Ela tinha levado um _tiro_ e quase _morrera_. Isso não era o suficiente? Eles tinham que manter Brittany longe dela, também?

"Fazer o que?" Santana sussurrou de volta, se inclinando sobre a ponta do beliche e deixando o seu cabelo cair ao redor do rosto dela.

Ela não podia ver Rose no beliche embaixo dela, mas, ao menos seria mais fácil ouvi-la assim.

"Matar aquele cara. Eu não fiz."

Santana piscou por alguns momentos, imaginando de onde a repentina abertura estava vindo. Ela tinha pedaços aqui e ali de Rose até agora, mas, as conversas delas não tinha realmente ido tão fundo ou qualquer coisa. Pela maior parte, ela a seguia pela prisão porque pessoas pareciam automaticamente se afastar pra Rose, como se ela fosse Moisés ou alguma merda.

Santana podia respeitar isso.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Cleo, ela foi pega em alguma merda. Drogas e tal. Isso foi minha culpa, sabe? Eu a deixei em Columbus, fui até meu irmão para lidar com algumas coisas e em minha ausência ela – de qualquer forma. Eu levei a culpa. Aqui estou."

Santana franziu a testa. Ela sabia que Cleo era a irmã mais nova de Rose, mas, por que o repentino abertura de coração para coração?

"Okay, então _por que_ levar a culpa por algo que você não fez?"

Rose sentou-se, sua cabeça agora não tão longe da de Santana.

"Por causa do amor. Escute, se aquela garota Brittany que você falou sobre – você levaria a culpa por ela?

"É." Ela nem mesmo parou, imaginando onde isso ia.

"O que mais você faria por ela? Arriscar a sua vida?"

"É." Novamente, ela não parou. Ela não precisava.

"Você faria tudo pra vê-la novamente?"

" _É._ " Sério, isso não era ciência espacial.

"Bom saber." Rose respondeu, deitando novamente.

Santana franziu a testa porque, que porra?

"O que –"

"Apenas durma, minha amiga."

Santana se empurrou de volta pra cama, rangendo os dentes porque essa merda críptica com a colega de cela dela estava começando a mexer com a cabeça dela. Elas começaram a conversar sobre, tipo, algo aleatório que veio do nada. E bem de repente Rose começou a atirar perguntas pra ela e então apenas parou.

Tanto faz.

Ela rolou de volta e fechou os olhos. Ela imaginou um sorriso que ela não tinha visto em muito tempo e esperou em Deus – ou qualquer pessoa – que ela sonhasse com Brittany a noite toda.

Seu pensamento final foi, na verdade, é. Ela iria arriscar a vida dela para vê-la novamente. Essa merda de encarceramento era besteira e se isso fosse sem fim? Foda-se isso.

Mais um momento com Brittany, mesmo que brevemente, valia a pena qualquer coisa.

* * *

"Escute, LaFresia, você é totalmente doce e realmente gostosa, mas meu coração pertence a outra pessoa." Brittany deu de ombros, esperando que a mulher em frente dela – que estava se tornando realmente uma boa amiga – não ficasse machucada.

"Garota, eu não quero o seu coração. Eu só estava conversando sobre um pouco daquilo, sabe?" Ela se inclinou em direção à loira, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu iria totalmente por esse lado se fosse, tipo, dois anos atrás. Mas eu," ela levantou a mão, repousando-a no ombro de LaFresia. "A pessoa que tem meu coração – Santana – ela tem todo o resto também."

LaFresia suspirou antes de dar de ombros.

"Olhe, eu posso respeitar isso. Fora dessas paredes?Meu tudo pertence ao meu marido. Só irá ser uma porra de um longo tempo até eu ver a bunda dele novamente e uma garota não pode evitar quando ela está com tesão. E você, baby girl, é a coisinha mais linda aqui." Ela sorriu enquanto Brittany gargalhou.

"Bem, se não fosse por San, você totalmente seria minha primeira escolha para uma companheira de foda. Mas eu só –" não era que fosse difícil dizer, mas, era a primeira vez que ela realmente sentia que fosse verdade. "Mesmo se eu nunca mais tiver sexo novamente pelo resto da minha vida, eu posso lidar com isso. Não é o mesmo com ninguém mais."

LaFresia balançou a cabeça, andando pra abraçar a garota que ela tinha proposto e tinha sido rejeitada.

"Bem aqui está uma oração para que sua bunda transe antes de você morrer, garota. E essa garota Santana – eu a vi no jornal, ela é _gostosa_ – aquela vadia é a mulher mais sortuda viva, okay?"

Brittany abraçou LaFresia com força, sentindo falta do jeito que Santana costumava se encaixar em seus braços. Ela estava bem perto, ela podia sentir isso, apenas do outro lado no outro edifício. Elas partilhavam a mesma comida, o mesmo espaço de recreação, apenas não ao mesmo tempo. Ela imaginou se ela podia de alguma forma deixar uma mensagem, porque mesmo se ela não pudesse falar ou vê-la, sela tinha que se comunicar com ela de alguma forma.

Era muito difícil, e estava a deixando muito triste. Claro, ela tinha as aulas de dança e ela tinha se juntando à uma gangue de prisão. Ela estava alistada para conseguir o certificado do ensino médio e havia classes oferecidas que pareciam que elas deviam ser divertidas. Uma era chamada, 'Pensar Pra Variar' e isso parecia como uma boa coisa pra aprender.

Mas doía passar dia após dia rindo com a equipe dela e não disponível para deslizar a mão dela dentro da de Santana e saber que ela estava ali.

Ela faria tudo, ela pensou, para vê-la novamente.

* * *

Rachel suspirou, dando à mulher em seu grupo um pequeno sorriso enquanto elas balançavam uma bola de basquete pra frente e pra trás entre elas. Não era que ela fosse contra atividades físicas ou esportes, era mais que os dias estavam começando a se misturar em um longo e repetitivo dia, e, não parecia haver nenhum final pra isso.

Ela imaginou que prisão seria um lugar horrível, cheio de criminosos viciados e atos violentos. E claro, ela tinha visto duas mulheres chegarem às vias de fato na cafeteria um dia, e, ela tinha sido consternada quando elas marcharam de volta pra cela delas e fizeram buscas. Ela não estava certa da correlação entre os dois atos; parecia mais um ato invasivo e ameaçador do que um com uma razão.

Mas ela não tinha percebido que se tornaria como um dia eterno que ela não conseguia fugir. Pessoas precisavam de mudanças e desafios, ela pensou. E não havia muito disso lá dentro.

Ela estava terminando seu ensino médio, o que era algo. Ela estava na lista de espera para se juntar ao programa de vida selvagem, esperando que isso envolvesse contato real com animais. Ela frequentava a biblioteca, lendo sobre a história da prisão e se maravilhando sobre a quantidade de rebeliões e fugas que tinha havido. Mas não nos últimos tempos. E a razão para ser chamada de fazenda _não_ era porque as pessoas dentro eram consideradas animais – como ela primeiro tinha se ofendido – mas porque lá costumava funcionar como uma fazenda.

Os olhos dela viraram-se para os edifícios ao redor da área de recreação. Em um daqueles edifícios estava Quinn. Em algum lugar, numa celinha de algum tipo, ela estava nesse exato momento fazendo – bem, ela não tinha ideia. Talvez ela estivesse lendo? Ela lembrou que a loira tinha uma ávida fascinação com literatura quando elas estavam no Clube Glee juntas.

Deus, isso fazia tanto tempo agora.

Ou talvez ela tivesse na cafeteria? Ou na biblioteca – será que ela teria permissão de ir à biblioteca? Ela aproveitou a mente de Janice pela informação dos diferentes níveis de segurança e quem era permitido ir aonde.

Era algo perturbando o coração dela – ou comida envenenada – escutar que não havia chance que ela pudesse esbarrar em Quinn – ou qualquer pessoa do nível quatro – um dia coincidentemente.

"O que você está olhando, criança?"

Ela virou para a voz, vendo a mulher da cela dela – Mary – sorrindo pra ela e batendo uma bola.

"Eu só estava imaginando qual prédio é o nível quatro?" Ela se empurrou pra longe da parede que ela estava descansando e olhou pra mulher esperançosa.

Mary driblou a bala mais algumas vezes, antes de se virar e apontar para o edifício mais longe do pátio.

"Aquele é o Corredor C. Todos os níveis quatro e corredor da morte estão ali em cima. Minha irmã está ali em cima, sabe. Eu vou vê-la algumas vezes, pego o carrinho de livros e tal."

Rachel piscou, seu coração pulou pra garganta.

"Você vê Quinn Fabray? Você a conhece?"

A mulher gargalhou, espremendo os olhos por causa da luz solar brilhante.

"Ela é a jovem loira, né? Realmente quieta, voz suave, tem os olhos como se fossem tipo – merda eu não sei. Olhando para a sua alma ou alguma merda parecida, né?"

Rachel começou a andar rapidamente em direção à mulher, colocando as mãos pra cima pra pegar a bola. Mary dobra os joelhos dela mais um pouco, pegando a bola e jogando em direção à Rachel.

"Essa é ela."

"É, eu deixo livros pra ela o tempo todo. Aquela coisinha lê bastante. Ela é uma das suas amigas, certo? Foi naquele matança desenfreada junto?"

Rachel concordou furiosamente.

"Você poderia – você poderia dizer algo a ela? De mim? Nós não somos permitidas – nós devemos permanecer separadas, então – "

Mary apenas deu de ombros.

"Claro, tanto faz. Não será a primeira vez que eu mandarei uma mensagem pra alguém. Mas hum, sem ofensa garota, o que tem nisso pra mim?"

"Você gosta de cantar? Eu vi você bastante nas noites de microfone aberto, você –" ela podia vê-la agora, sentada na plateia, mexendo a boca junto com as palavras enquanto Rachel as cantava. "Parece apreciar música."

Mary concordou, pegando a bola e ficando em pé direito.

"É?"

"Bem, eu posso oferecer à você lições de canto, se você gostar, como pagamento pelos seus serviços de mensageira."

"Lições de canto, hein? Por arriscar meu couro por entregar sua mensagem? Obrigada, garota, mas acho melhor não. Um cavalo tem uma voz melhor que a minha." Mary foi se virar, bola de basquete agarrada nas mãos.

"Espere! Isso é um absurdo, _todo mundo_ pode cantar dado o tempo suficiente, carinho e atenção. Uma voz não é nascida, é feita. Sim, algumas pessoas tem talento natural – eu incluída – mas nada importante vem sem tentar, sem –" ela deu um passo à frente, sentindo sua voz se encher de desespero. "Prática. EU posso ajudá-la, eu prometo."

Mary parou.

"Tudo bem, vamos tentar essa merda de cantar e eu entregarei a sua mensagem. E também? Você me conseguirá dois pacotes de cigarros por cada mensagem que eu entregar pra sua namoradinha."

Rachel concordou furiosamente, incerta de como ela iria _conseguir_ cigarros, mas, disposta a fazer quase qualquer coisa.

Mary piscou pra ela, relaxando de volta pra sua posição anterior, e, batendo a bola pra Rachel.

"O que você quer dizer, garota?"

* * *

O teto na cela dela até que era bem interessante. Estava coberto de pequenos pontos – era um padrão? Design de merda? – e ela estava bem perto de ser apta a calcular quantos pontos havia ali em cima.

Ela dividiu em dezesseis quadras, aproximadamente, e se ela pudesse contar a quantidade de pontos em um quadrante e multiplicá-lo por dezesseis, boom. Ela saberia quantos pontos estavam ali em cima.

Bem, grosseiramente.

O que ela faria com esse conhecimento? Ela não estava bem certa. Mas pelo menos ela pararia de imaginar. Ela pararia de olhar praquilo por tantas horas de cada dia e ficar se perguntando quanto pontos fodidos estavam ali em cima.

Ela sentou rapidamente, perdendo a conta. Ela podia ouvir o carrinho de livros.

Ela foi pra porta dela, esperando pacientemente até que a longa passagem no meio rangesse para abrir e livros passassem por ela.

"Ei, você é Quinn?" Uma voz baixa perguntou.

Ela franziu a testa.

"Sim?" Ela disse num volume normal, se abaixando quando a voz fez um som de abaixar o tom de voz.

"Eu tenho uma mensagem pra você da Diva. Passe pra mim seus livros para que possamos continuar conversando."

Quinn piscou, pegando os três livros que ela tinha pego na semana anterior. Quem?

"Okay?" Ela passou os livros, pegando pedacinho das mãos de alguém lentamente os colocando no carrinho.

"Ela sente sua falta. Ela pensa sobre o tempo todo. Ela disse, não pare de acreditar e diz que você deve ler esse –"

Um livro passa pelo espaço. Quinn espreme os olhos ao título, ' _Um guia para viajar num plano astral'_. Ela queria rolar os olhos, mas ela os encontrou marejando ao invés disso. Ela riu suavemente. Deus, Rachel.

" – e ela espera que funcione porque ela está perdendo o juízo sem você."

A mandíbula de Quinn caiu e ela abraçou o livro no peito. Rachel tinha tocado esse livro, tinha o escolhido especialmente pra ela. Podia ser sobre canibais homossexuais no espaço que existiam um uma dieta de abortos e ela ainda amar.

"Diga a ela," ela sussurrou, a voz embargada. "Diga a ela que eu disse obrigada e que eu sinto falta dela também e –" ela queria incluir amor, mas pareceu errado dito por outra pessoa e ser entregue como uma mensagem. "Eu penso sobre ela a cada momento."

A abertura se fechou e ela ouviu o carrinho guinchando enquanto era empurrado.

Mais uma vez, ela se dissolveu em lágrimas. Isso era tão injusto.

Ela olhou pro título do livro novamente. Ela esperava em Deus que funcionasse.

O-O

"Escute, você com seus grupinhos políticos ai fora lutando por vocês próprios e essa merda, vocês são sortudos. Eles _ainda_ estão falando sobre vocês nas notícias. Estou apenas dizendo que podia ser usado em nosso favor." Rose levantou o peso em suas mãos, enquanto Santana franzia a testa pra ela e assistia.

"Certo, olhe, você tem minha atenção e tudo. Mas o que eu preciso saber é, _como_?"

Rose levantou o peso novamente, dando um sorrisinho arrogante.

"Eu não sei ainda mas eu tenho um bom sentimento sobre você."

"Ótimo," Santana disse com um rolar de olhos. "Bem, vamos esperar que nós consigamos sair daqui baseadas em nossos _sentimentos_."

Rose bufou.

"Olhe, a razão pela qual vocês foram pegas? Vocês não tinham nenhum lugar pra ir, ninguém pra ajudar vocês. Eu? Eu posso ajudar vocês. Mas você tem que me ajudar, também."

"Chega dessa merda criptografada. O que você quer dizer? Explique pra mim porque eu estou seriamente começando a ficar abusada de tudo –"

"O que eu quero _dizer_ é, quando vier o momento, você vai me ajudar a sair daqui. Quando você fizer, eu vou me certificar de que seu corpinho _nunca_ seja achado. Eu tenho contatos, okay?"

"É certo, você tem algum _clube_ ou algo do tipo lá fora –"

"Os Reis Latinos querem dizer algo pra você?"

Santana parou de falar, boquiaberta. De jeito nenhum, _porra_.

"De jeito nenhum, porra!"

Rose apenas deu de ombros, soltando o peso e alcançando sua gola pra puxá-la pro lado. No peito dela, acima do seio direito tinha uma tatuagem com as letras 'ALKQN'.

"Você me ajuda, eu ajudo você."

Santana apenas concordou, sentindo o sangue correr do rosto dela. Puta merda. Ela estava _tão_ feliz que não tinha batido em Rose, em qualquer momento, por ser enigmática.

Porra, ela bem sabia que queria.

Ela deu a outra mulher um sorriso contido enquanto a outra voltava a levantar pesos com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Santana se virou, então, respirando profundamente várias vezes. Mas algo pegou seu olhar e ela franziu a testa.

Ali, perto da parede de um dos edifícios, tinha um monte de pedras brancas que tinham se amontoado ao lado. E lá na parte de baixo da parede tinha algo que, parecia como escrita?

'Sinto sua falta. Só pra você saber. Amor, Patinho'

Não podia ser, podia? E merda, tinha lágrimas nos olhos dela e tudo. Não podia ser Brittany, de jeito nenhum.

Ela pegou uma das pedras de qualquer forma, olhando sobre o ombro enquanto o guarda de serviço se virava de costa pra elas e começava a gesticular pra um grupo de mulheres que tinha começado a jogar a bola de basquete uma pra outra mais duramente do que seria necessário para algo amigável.

'Cada segundo de cada dia. Eu te amo. Sempre, Queerio'

Era o melhor que ela podia pensar assim de improviso. Ela apenas esperou, se fosse Brittany, ela saberia.

* * *

Brittany pulou em direção à parede que ela deixara a mensagem, esperando que hoje fosse o dia que ela conseguiria uma resposta. Tinha passado mais de uma semana já. Talvez Santana não estivesse usando a área de malhar?

E ali estava.

Ela gritou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo.

"Ei!" Um dos guardas gritou e Brittany rapidamente fez uma estrelinha. Ela se levantou, pulando alegremente novamente e então sorriu pro guarda.

"Me dê um P! R! I! S! Ã! O! Vai prisão!"

O guarda franziu a testa, balançando a cabeça se virando.

Bem, provavelmente era muito perigoso pra escrever na parede agora. Mas ela tinha as palavras de Santana e amor. Era incrível.

"Porque você está tão feliz?" Geminique grunhiu, puxando ferro e fazendo uma carranca pros músculos nos braços dela.

"Eu recebi uma mensagem da San!" Brittany disse, sorrindo tão fortemente que Geminique quase retornou o sorriso.

"Você conseguiu um dos zeladores pra passar ou alguma merda do tipo?"

Brittany franziu a testa.

"Não, eu escrevi na parede." Ela apontou pra trás dela e Geminique soltou o peso enquanto deixava sair uma gargalhada.

"Garota! Ai Meu Deus! Eu juro que esse lugar não era nem _perto_ de ser tão hilário antes de você chegar aqui. Você não escreve merda nas paredes!"

Brittany franziu a testa.

"Bem, como vocês passam mensagens pros outros?"

"Já ouviu falar de suborno? Merda, garota, com esse seu olhar no rosto eu faria de graça. Escute, eu conheço alguém que consegue passar as mensagens, okay? Não escreva na porra das paredes da prisão."

Brittany piscou, sentando no banco de peso do outro lado da mulher que tinha voltado a puxar ferro.

"Obrigada, Gem."

"Eu tenho uma amiga, ela passa o pano e tal. O nome é Dominique, certo? Você a paga em cigarros e ela é sua."

"Mas fumar faz mal."

"É e cigarros são a maior forma de moeda aqui. Eu juro por Deus, garota, eu não sei como você conseguiu viver lá fora."

Brittany fez um pequeno beicinho.

"Eu tinha Santana."

Geminique concordou com a cabeça, oferecendo à loira, outro sorriso.

"E agora você tem a gente, Patinho."

* * *

Rachel respirou profundamente, olhando pro prédio que fora dito a ela que Quinn estava. A maior parte das janelas, ainda que com barras, estavam abertas.

Lá vai nada.

" _I dreamed a dream in time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living."_

Ela cantou o mais alto que pôde, esperando que fosse o suficiente para carregar sua voz para as janelas acima.

Atrás dela, ela não percebeu que suas colegas internas pararam o que estavam fazendo e viraram pra olhar pra ela. Algumas estavam de testa franzida e outras olhavam uma pra outra confusas.

" _I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving._ "

Ela não tinha pensado realmente sobre se encontrar no plano astral se iria funcionar. Mas nesse ponto, ela estava disposta a tentar qualquer coisa.

Ela continuou a cantar, sua voz subindo e ficando mais forte com cada palavra.

Atrás dela, até os guardas tinham parado o que estavam fazendo e simplesmente assistiram a pequena garota soltar a voz mais alta que já haviam escutado.

* * *

Quinn tinha sua mão agarrada no coração enquanto ouvia Rachel cantar. Ela não podia vê-la, não importava o quanto ela se esforçasse para tentar dar uma olhada pelas barras da janela. Mas lá estava aquela voz – clara como o dia.

Levou-a de volta para a primeira vez que ela acordara com a garota enrolada em seu corpo. De volta ao primeiro momento que ela pensara em beijá-la – enquanto Santana e Brittany tinham gemido no plano de fundo e ela estivera tão frustrada sexualmente que ela quase montou na lanterna de Rachel.

E então quando ela _tinha_ beijado Rachel. Quando ela pressionou a boca dela contra a da garota, e, sentiu como – como nada mais importasse. Como tudo importasse. Mesmo no meio da pior experiência da vida dela, ela tivera o melhor da outra.

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto Rachel continuou a cantar.

" _No song unsung, no wine untasted_ ,"

A noite no motel tinha sido a melhor que ela tivera em toda sua vida.

Parte dela queria lidar apropriadamente com aquele momento. Encontrar flores, ou acender algumas velas, ou _qualquer coisa_ mesmo remotamente romântica. Mas elas não tinham pensado em roubar isso e os arbustos ao redor do motel não tinham flores.

E então ela relembrou o que Santana havia dito – não pense muito. Só sinta.

Então ela andou de volta pro quarto, e, gentilmente acariciou a face de Rachel e pressionou a boca contra a dela. Elas se beijaram lentamente, no começo, arrastando os lábios uns sobre os outros, ficando mais próximas a cada vez. Quinn tinha tentadoramente empurrado a língua pra dentro da boca da outra garota, sem conseguir segurar o gemido de tão bom tinha sido.

Ela já tinha beijado de língua antes, claro, mas não desse jeito. Não tão gentilmente e então – o que Rachel tinha dito depois? Isso era erótico.

Ela ria, agora, com a memória. Depois da primeira vez, elas tinham deitado ali uma de frente pra outra e Quinn tinha _quase_ enterrado seu rosto no travesseiro só pra escapar, bem, de tudo. O jeito que Rachel tinha olhado pra ela, como se de repente não houvesse mais nada.

Nada a não ser aquele quarto e aquele momento.

E então Rachel se inclinara e a beijara novamente. Ela empurrou a loira pra ficar de costas, se colocou sobre a cintura dela, já rindo.

Os olhos de Rachel se abriram quando ela sentiu o calor subir para o seu rosto. Ela nunca pensara que seria como Santana e Brittany. Como todos aqueles gemidos e gritos como se o que elas estavam fazendo fosse tão intenso que elas não tinham mais nada a fazer a não ser aproveitar.

Ela não estava certa, na verdade, o que era pior. Nunca ter tido ou ter tido brevemente, e, sentir falta pro resto da vida dela.

" _I had a dream my would be, so different from this hell I´m living, so different now from what it seems, now life has killed the dream I dream…_ "

A voz de Rachel foi diminuindo e Quinn só conseguiu deixar sair um soluço com a ausência dela.

Ela não tinha se permitido relembrar dessa noite desde que ela tinha sido encarcerada. Tinha mantido ela num lugar seguro, longe de coisas como guardas de prisão e banheiros sem paredes. Ela tinha se distraído com livros; com assistir televisão no último piso no compartimento dos guardas, que eles ligavam por algumas horas à noite para que as internas de nível quatro pudessem ouvir as notícias e o que quer que estivesse passando.

Tinha enterrado bem fundo, para mantê-la a salvo.

Mas foda-se isso. Aqui estava, na frente da sua mente e maldito seja. Ela queria de volta. Ela queria Rachel de volta. Ela queria sentir novamente e dizer pro diabos com tudo isso. Há algumas coisas que você nunca deve desistir de lutar.

Ela não sabia o que ela faria. Mas havia algo se formando no fundo de sua mente e quando o carrinho de livros veio no dia seguinte, ela teria uma mensagem própria pra mandar.

O-O

"E ela tem amigos em Lincoln?" Rose bufou, driblando a bola de basquete antes de quicá-la em direção à outra interna.

Santana não sabia realmente o que estava fazendo mas manteve seus braços pra cima e seu corpo batendo no de Rose.

"É, aquela menina Dominique disse que ela praticamente tem seu próprio fã-clube. Rachel também. Algo sobre cantar e ganhar o American Idol ou alguma merda parecida. Eu não sei."

Rose manteve os olhos na bola, sorrindo às palavras de Santana.

"E sua garota lá no corredor da morte está dentro?"

Santana pegou a bola que vinha em sua direção, bateu algumas vezes, antes de mandá-la de volta pra mulher que tinha jogado pra ela.

"Ela não está no corredor da morte, mas é. Ela acha que podemos alcançar nossa velha treinadora – Sue Sylvester, sabe, _Mundo de Sue_ ou tanto faz que porra aquilo é chamado – como isca."

Rose ficou em pé direito, seus olhos arregalando-se.

"Você está me zuando."

Santana balançou a cabeça arrogantemente, pegando a bala sem esforço enquanto a colega de equipe de Rose jogava as mãos pra cima frustrada.

"Porra, Rose!"

Rose apenas acenou pra ela, na verdade, vendo enquanto Santana dava um pulo pra arremessar, acertando a bola direto na cesta facilmente.

"Escute, diga a ela pra conseguir aquela merda ao vivo. Okay? Isso é – nós podemos fazer isso. Você apenas precisa trabalhar em uma palavra código ou alguma merda dessa."

Santana franziu a testa ligeiramente, então deu de ombros.

Era um plano ridículo. Havia tanta margem pra erro que ela quase queria cancelar a coisa toda. Mas ela perdera o décimo oitavo aniversário de Brittany, e Brittany tinha perdido o dela. Diabos, elas iriam perder _cada_ aniversário daqui por diante.

Essa merda não era legal. Então foda-se. Se elas morressem, elas morreriam nos braços umas das outras.

E se isso não fosse a mais brega, a mais romântica merda que ela já tinha pensado, ela não sabia o que era.

Mas ela estava certa de uma coisa, nessa merda toda doida. Sue Sylvester tinha levado as bundas dela ao estrelato, aproveitando enquanto elas sofriam. É, ela vira aquele estúpido show a cada semana, mas ultimamente tinha se tornado menos sobre falar palavrão pra televisão e mais sobre descobrir um jeito de se vingar daquela vadia.

E mais um pouco.

* * *

"Então, o que você acha?" Brittany deu a mulher duas cartas e jogou um cigarro pro centro da mesa.

Elas olharam, cada uma suas cartas, e então uma pra outra.

"Estou dentro." Monique disse facilmente, jogando um cigarro.

"Eu também." Geminique concordou com a cabeça, adicionando seu próprio cigarro à pilha.

"Você apenas nos dê o sinal, garota, e nós temos sua retaguarda." LaFresia sorriu, jogando um cigarro e então balançando a cabeça maravilhada.

Todos os olhos se viraram pra Dominique.

"Como vocês conseguirão as armas? Não me levem a mal, yo, esse plano é seguro. Mas como vocês conseguirão as armas? Porque sem elas, vocês não tem nada."

A sobrancelha de Brittany se juntou e ela mordeu o lábio.

"Eu não sei. Mas Q e San conseguirão. Elas descobrirão. Eu apenas tenho que trazer o músculo."

Dominique deu de ombros, pegando um cigarro e segurando na frente do rosto de Brittany.

"Bem, eu talvez pague uma visita a elas. E se elas disserem o que eu quero ouvir?" Ela deu de ombros, jogando o cigarro na mesa. "Estou dentro."

* * *

"Eu sei, Janice, que a vida que você achou aqui é uma agradável, então eu entendo que você sinta qualquer hesitação com o que, eu acredito, acontecerá em um mês por aí." Rachel torceu as mãos, enquanto as mulheres ao redor dela se olhavam.

"E como você sabe que nenhuma de nós vai entregar?" Janice olhou pra garota nervosa com uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

"Eu não sei." Rachel respondeu simplesmente. "Se nós fossemos pegas ou não funcionar, nós encararemos as consequências junto com todo mundo. Eu acredito que nós seremos aquelas que arriscaremos mais e dessa forma, não há razão para entregar. Também, nosso alvo é a mulher que, é seguro dizer, toda mulher nesta prisão tem algum tipo de problema com ela. Nós todas assistimos ao show dela, ainda que muitas vezes eu me encontro não sendo a única gritando pra tela, nem eu sou a mais alta."

Uma mulher atarracada com um cabelo loiro cortado riu em silêncio.

"Ela é uma vadia arrogante, isso é certo."

"E você todas têm a prerrogativa de não se juntar à rebelião quando acontecer. E irá acontecer. Eu fui certificada pelas nossas colegas do nível dois que irão nos ajudar a começar a rebelião, junto com algumas do nível três. Nível quatro está fora, automaticamente, já que elas estarão trancadas em suas celas. Então realmente, está tudo em suas mãos senhoritas, algumas das quais eu entendo estão entre as de nível um e serão libertas em breve."

Janice mastigou uma das unhas.

"E se funcionar e vocês saírem, e o resto de nós?"

"Isso é com vocês. Quer vocês continuem nos muros da prisão para cumprir o resto da sua sentença ou fujam pelas suas vidas, é com vocês. É parte da sua liberdade – o direito a escolher."

"Estou dentro." A mulher atarracada disse e as mulheres ao redor dela concordaram.

Janice suspirou, então sorriu brilhantemente.

"Que tudo se foda e vá pro inferno!"

Rachel sentiu como se fosse chorar, enquanto as mulheres ao redor delas começaram a gritar. Alguns guardas vieram correndo e demandaram que o grupo diminuísse, mas, Rachel ainda não podia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

"Você apenas me deixe saber e nós estaremos prontas." Janice sussurrou, dando uma piscadela antes de jogar as mãos pra cima pra guarda. "Nós já estamos nos movendo, acalme seus peitinhos, Sally!"

O resto era com Quinn.

* * *

"Q!" Sue sorriu, se inclinando pra frente com os braços e agarrando o telefone na bochecha.

"Treinadora." Quinn murmurou, olhando pelo vidro enquanto Sue Sylvester sorria pra ela.

"Já faz tempo, Q, e eu tenho que dizer, ver você atrás das grades é ao mesmo tempo animador e decepcionante."

"Eu sinto o mesmo sobre estar atrás das grades."

Sue riu.

"Agora, um passarinho me contou que você esteve pensando sobre minha oferta. Bem, e que tal? Você, eu, a nação inteira prestando atenção em cada palavra sua?"

Quinn se inclinou pra frente, pretendendo deliberar.

"Eu diria, sim. Mas então eu fiquei pensando, Treinadora."

A expressão de Sue caiu ligeiramente.

"Diga-me, Q."

"Bem, eu acho que se você me entrevistar e colocar no seu show, conseguiria um ibope muito bom. Mas e se você entrevistasse, eu não sei, Santana também? Brittany? Até mesmo Rachel?"

Ela viu a sobrancelha de Sue subir em pensamento, esperando contra tudo que ela pudesse vender isso.

"Você sabe, Q, sua atenção ao detalhar a minha audiência é impressionante. Mas eu não posso deixar de perguntar o que você ganharia de ter suas amigas roubando um pouco do seu holofote."

"Bem, você poderia nos entrevistar ao mesmo tempo."

Sue apenas zombou.

"Vocês não são permitidas ficar no mesmo local ao mesmo tempo ou você esquece aquela linhazinha miúda da sua sentença? Você está perdendo o jeito, Q, eu tenho que dizer que eu estou tendendo mais em direção à decepção agora."

Mas Quinn apenas sorriu.

"Sue Sylvester? Sem poder ultrapassar uma coisinha como uma advertência? Eu acho que você é que está perdendo o jeito, Treinadora. É uma pena também – você seria a inveja do jornalismo mundial se você conseguisse entrevistar todas as quatro de uma vez só. Especialmente se você fizesse _ao vivo_."

Sue espremeu os olhos, antes de gargalhar de repente.

"Aí está você, Q! Ainda viva e florescendo até mesmo atrás das barras. Até mesmo, apesar da sua encarceração e futuro amaldiçoado, você ainda me lembrar uma jovem Sue Sylvester."

Quinn riu em retorno, batendo os cílios. Sue vinha dizendo isso por tanto tempo agora, que tudo que Quinn podia realmente pensar em retorno era:

Sue _desejava_ que uma versão mais jovem dela tivesse sido _qualquer coisa_ parecido com Quinn.

O-O


	11. Se você roubar meu raio de sol - C

Brittany sentou na cadeira no fim da fila, sorrindo pro guarda enquanto ele abria as algemas dela.

"Obrigada!" Ela disse, engasgando quando viu Finn e Sue do outro lado da sala. "Ei!"

Finn acenou de volta pra ela, enquanto Sue oferecia uma piscadela.

Santana foi levada depois, e foi tudo que ela pôde fazer pra não pular da cadeira e abraçá-la porque tinha sido _tanto_ tempo. Ela respirou pra se aclamar, mantendo seus olhos pra frente. Se ela olhasse pra Santana, ela não conseguiria se parar.

E isso era tudo parte do plano. Ela tinha que se manter no plano. Ninguém tocar ninguém, nem ficar excitado.

Elas tinham que agir de boas. Era a única chance delas.

Santana se sentou, sobrancelha levantando quando as algemas dela foram retiradas. Bem, isso era uma surpresa agradável, e fez toda a coisa bem mais fácil de repente.

Ela encontrou os olhos de Sue, os seus próprios se espremendo enquanto sua ex-Treinadora dava um sorriso arrogante pra ela.

"Santana, você parece surpresa?"

Santana levantou os punhos ligeiramente, não confiando na sua voz ainda. Brittany estava _logo_ ao seu lado. Ela tinha que se controlar; seu coração já estava pronto pra explodir pelo peito dela.

Seus olhos se levantaram até Finn Hudson. Que porra ele estava fazendo aqui?

"Sue não queria que as pessoas – tipo, os telespectadores – vissem vocês algemadas. Ela reconhece que é melhor para a imagem dela se vocês não estivessem usando-as. Para mostrar que ela não tem medo de vocês e tal."

Santana queria perguntar por qual motivo o puto do Finn Hudson achou necessário falar com ela, mas então a atenção dele foi afastada dela, de qualquer forma.

Rachel veio depois, foi sentada e teve suas algemas abertas. Ela engasgou quando viu Finn.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Isso não era parte do plano. Claro, ela sabia que ele ainda trabalhava pra Sue mas – mas ela não esperava que ele estivesse _aqui._

"Você não me via, eu continuei tentando visitar você mas você –" sua voz se perdeu quando Quinn foi levada pra sala com suas mãos e tornozelos algemados.

Ela sentou pesadamente na cadeira remanescente, seus olhos nas mãos enquanto suas algemas foram abertas e seus pés foram libertos.

"Bem moças, nós vamos entrar ao vivo em dez minutos. Algum pré-show nervosismo que podemos trabalhar antes de ir ao ar?"

Mas cada garota se manteve quieta, esperando pacientemente pelo momento certo de falar. Afinal, havia uma cadeia inteira lá fora que estaria assistindo, e, apenas esperando pela palavra 'Vá'.

"Rachel –" Finn começou mas foi cortado novamente pelo diretor entrando no recinto.

"Sue!" Ele chamou com um sorriso.

"James." Sue retornou, aceitando a mão dele e a balançando.

"Apenas queria dizer que todo mundo está em seus lugares, e eu espero que você não se importe com as espingardas. Não é nosso jeito costumeiro, mas nós temos que deixar as pessoas em casa saberem que essas garotas estão debaixo de chave e cadeado. Especialmente sem as algemas!" Ele riu por um minuto, balançando a cabeça. "E se você quiser me trazer mais pro final, talvez perguntar algumas coisas sobre segurança ou algo, bem, você vá em frente. Estarei aqui, na sala, o tempo todo."

Ele sorriu pra ela e Sue apenas concordou.

"Se nós tivermos tempo, diretor. Se nós tivermos tempo. Tropeço! Saia da filmagem, nós vamos entrar ao vivo em menos de cinco minutos. Espero que todas estejam prontas, e, garotas? Não se segurem."

"Oh," Santana disse. "Não iremos."

* * *

Os olhos de Rachel se fecharam quando cortaram pro comercial. Ela respirou profundamente, tentando com toda força dela para não se esticar – apenas uma distância de régua – e tocar a mão de Quinn. Elas concordaram, pelas mensageiras delas, que elas deveriam fazer isso o mais calmo e contido possível. Deixar os guardas relaxarem um pouco, aparentar como se elas não dessem a mínima se elas estavam no mesmo lugar juntas.

Diabos, se esse negócio de rebelião não funcionassem talvez elas estariam alguns passos mais próximos de pelo menos ficarem presas juntas?

"Rachel, escute. Eu não tenho muito tempo, mas eu só queria dizer que – que eu entendo o motivo pelo qual você não quer me ver. Você está envergonhada, eu entendo isso. Mas Rachel, eu não me importo. Eu sinto sua falta. Quero dizer, todo mundo deixou Lima depois da escola, e eu estou com Sue no show dela agora, mas não – não é o mesmo. Eu penso sobre você o tempo todo e eu – eu estava pensando. Nós podemos nos casar, eu escutei sobre essas pessoas que se casaram mesmo com uma delas na prisão. E tipo, nós podemos ter visitas conjugais e eu podia – eu iria totalmente criar nossos filhos enquanto você cumprisse sua pena. Eu tenho um salário bem razoável com Sue, então eu poderia custear. E talvez um dia, se você estivesse com um bom comportamento, ou algo do tipo, eles deixassem você sair mais cedo e nós poderíamos ficar juntos. Como uma família. O que você diz? Eu só, Rachel, eu só amo você demais."

Os olhos dela se abriram no meio do discurso dele, e, claro, ali estava Finn Hudson sobre um joelho. A voz dele estava sussurrada – Sue estava conversando raivosamente no ponto do ouvido dela e não estava prestando atenção – mas ela estava bem certa de que as garotas ao seu lado tinham escutado.

"Eu –" ela começou, mas não sabia pra onde ir daí. Isso foi completamente inesperado. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele a amava?

Ela tinha bastante pra lidar agora, com a tentativa iminente de fuga e Quinn Fabray – com quem ela tinha sonhado por estar junto novamente há mais de um ano – finalmente ao seu alcance.

"Tropeço, mova sua bunda!" Sue rosnou e Finn ofereceu à ela um sorriso antes de se levantar e se mover pra trás ao lado da câmera.

"Todas por uma?" Santana murmurou porque era isso. Em alguns momentos, ela iria dizer a sentença que todos tinham concordado que começaria a rebelião.

"Uma por todas." Brittany disse em um sussurro.

"Uma por todas." Quinn disse, sua voz contida.

"Uma por todas." Rachel ofereceu mansamente, encarando Finn completamente ferida. Ela não o amava, mas em breve? O sorriso doce que ele estava atualmente dirigindo à ela seria arrancado do seu rosto da pior maneira.

* * *

"Você não pode me tirar do ar! Eu não me importo se o inferno está engolindo a terra inteira! Eu estava no meio de uma maldita entrevista!"

O diretor correu as mãos pelo cabelo, gesticulando para que Sue se acalmasse.

"Parece que temos uma pequena rebelião nas mãos, é só isso. Então se todos ficarem calmos. Smith, Thompson? Vocês podem ir e dar uma mão, ok?" Ele gesticulou pros dois guardas à esquerda, parados atrás das garotas, que começaram a se mover em direção à porta.

Era isso, Esse era o momento.

"Agora!" Santana gritou e Brittany foi pra frente e empurrou a mesa na frente delas pro lado.

Rachel e Quinn se levantaram, se jogando em direção aos guardas e agarrando as espingardas.

Santana caiu de joelhos, Brittany se juntou à ela atrás da mesa enquanto elas empurraram com toda a força. Moveu-se pelo chão com um guincho alto e bateu contra um dos guardas que estava atrás de Sue. Ele derrubou a arma, gritando de dor.

Sue pulou, mãos voando acima da cabeça e inadvertidamente bloqueando a visão do quarto guarda.

"Abaixe-se!" Ele gritou, antes de um tiro soar e ele foi jogando contra a parede.

Brittany engatinhou pra frente rapidamente, pegando a arma que ele deixara cair, enquanto Santana bateu no guarda, que estava deitado sobre a mesa, na cabeça.

Rachel lutou com a guarda dela, enquanto a mulher tentava se livrar dela. Ela segurou rápido, entretanto, mirando um chute nas canelas da mulher e pegou a arma facilmente.

"Desculpe." Ela disse, antes de usar a arma para bater na mulher o mais forte que podia sobre a cabeça.

Santana, Brittany e Rachel todas viraram suas armas para o último guarda.

Ele levou a mão pra trás para socar Quinn no rosto e tirá-la de cima dele, mas, parou quando viu as outras garotas mirando as armas pra ele.

"Aw, inferno." Ele murmurando, entregando a aram dele. Quinn a pegou, virando-a e batendo a coronha dela no rosto dele.

Sue estava paralisada na cadeira, boquiaberta.

Finn estava covardemente ao lado dela, imaginando o que porra tinha acabado de acontecer.

O diretor tinha a mão no ar, olhando desesperadamente ao redor do recinto.

"Bem, faça algo!" Ele ciciou pra única pessoa deixada de pé – o técnico, responsável pelas câmeras e equipamento de som, não para desarmar prisioneiras.

"Uh, pare?" O cara disse, parado de pé.

"Porra!" Santana soltou um palavrão. "Okay, okay. Você! Sue! Você diga àquelas vadias que eles tem que nos colocar de volta no ar ou nós atiraremos em mais pessoas!"

Sue deu de ombros e então balançou a cabeça.

"Não vai funcionar, Lopez, e você está num mundo muito maior de merda do que você –"

"Cale a boca, Treinadora!" Brittany gritou, mirando a espingarda dela pro técnico. "Faça."

"Escutem, moças, vocês acabaram de atirar em um guarda de prisão e seriamente machucou outros três, vocês realmente acham que esse é o melhor rumo a tomar para –"

Brittany apertou o gatilho e o técnico pulou pra trás.

Sue ficou em pé rapidamente.

"Você também." Rachel disse suavemente, gesticulando pra Finn ficar de pé também.

"E você." Quinn adicionou pro diretor, juntando os três deles pra ficarem parados em frente à uma das câmeras.

O-O

Santana parou a van, contente que o sol tinha quase se posto e elas tinham a noite a frente delas pra chegar o mais longe que pudessem. Ela ouviu as outras saírem da van e se virou pra Rose.

"Pronta?" Ela perguntou.

Rose concordou com a cabeça, alcançando o sutiã dela e puxando uma navalha.

"Eu fiz isso antes de nós sairmos, especialmente pra essa ocasião." Ela lentamente arrastou a arma pela palma dela, se encolhendo ligeiramente enquanto o fazia.

Santana decidiu, ali naquele momento, que ela _nunca_ seria mais fodona do que aquela garota.

Rose deixou o sangue empoçar em sua mão e então rapidamente jogou no rosto de Santana.

"Foda-se você, Rose!" Santana gritou, mirando a espingarda pra fora da janela e atirando. "Mas, não, realmente, essa merda é nojenta." Ela murmurou, respirando fundo e saindo da van. Ela andou para o grupo, mexendo a arma ao redor dela. "Chega dessa câmera maldita! O diretor está morto e também está Rose! E você sabe do que mais, América? Vocês também!"

Brittany pulou enquanto a câmera levava um tiro e então suspirou aliviada. Essa parte estava quase terminada.

"E agora, garotas? Eu sugiro que devemos ir para –"

"Agora não, Sue." Quinn disse, mantendo a arma dela levantada.

Sue franziu a testa profundamente.

"Talvez eu possa lembrar à você quem atuou no papel crucial em assistir sua escapatória? Se não fosse por mim –"

"Se não fosse por você, inferno, talvez nada disso tivesse que ter acontecido." Quinn levantou a sobrancelha dela, enquanto Sue rolava os olhos.

"Rachel, por favor, não faça isso." Finn estava de joelhos, mãos atrás da cabeça. Rachel abaixou a arma ligeiramente.

"Eu tenho que fazer. Eu peço desculpas, Finn. De verdade. Tenho certeza que alguém eventualmente achará você, é só –"

"Você vai me matar?"

A voz dele estava tremendo tanto, ela quase se sentiu culpada o suficiente para oferecer a ele pra ir com elas.

"Não. Você e Sue ficarão aqui. Nós vamos levar a van e vocês nunca nós verão novamente."

"O diabo que não vamos! Eu não descansarei até que as autoridades tenham recapturados vocês e as colocarem na cadeira elétrica! Com Deus por testemunha, vocês –"

"Venha," Quinn disse, virando as costas pra mulher que estava gritando e indo de volta em direção à van.

"Tchau, Treinadora." Brittany disse, subindo atrás dela.

"Até mais, vadia!"

Santana subiu depois de Brittany, agarrando-a em um abraço tão logo ela entrara.

"Rachel?" Finn perguntou, mas a garota apenas balançou a cabeça.

" – eu mesma puxarei a alavanca suas malditas ingratas –"

"Tchau Finn." Rachel sussurrou, se inclinando rapidamente pra frente para beijá-lo na bochecha.

Então ela correu em direção a van, e subiu nela, fechando a porta deslizante com força atrás dela.

Rose ligou o carro e elas foram embora.

O-O

Santana não conseguia parar de beijar Brittany. E não só a boca dela. Ela pressionava beijos nas pálpebras, nas bochechas, no nariz e no queixo dela. Ela não conseguia ter o suficiente da loira.

Brittany apenas se segurou na garota, se esbaldando no sentimento de ser tão amada. Ela tinha passado mais de um ano pensando que isso nunca aconteceria de novo.

Ela estava tão feliz que podia chorar.

Rachel caiu de encontro à Quinn, a segurando em seus braços tão forte e a apertando com tudo dela.

Não havia palavras. Não havia declarações ou proclamações a se fazer. Elas apenas se seguraram tão forte que mal podiam respirar.

No banco da frente, Rose as dirigiu pela floresta onde ela passara muito tempo da infância dela acampando. Havia uma velha cabana algumas milhas à frente, onde o amigo do irmão dela estava esperando para encontrá-las com um novo carro.

Enquanto a lua brilhava bem acima das copas das árvores e as garotas atrás se abraçavam e choramingavam, ela descobriu que essa era uma noite muito boa para estar viva.

E livre.

O-O

Bem, Santana pensou, é ela realmente tinha sentido falta das amigas delas. Mas quatro horas de estar amontoada no fundo de um carro com elas era meio que demais.

"Mova seu pé!" Quinn sibilou, batendo no pé de Santana para tirá-lo de seu rosto.

"Mova sua bunda!" Santana atirou de volta, balançando seus quadris nela.

"Calem a boca, as duas!" Rachel sussurrou furiosamente, tentando não pensar sobre coisas como asfixiais em gás carbônico ou a probabilidade dos salvadores delas se envolverem em um acidente de carro de algum tipo e ser encontradas quebradas e ensanguentadas num fundo de um carro.

Brittany apenas bufou, se agarrando ao redor de Santana e confortável pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Rose ajustou a peruca no cabelo dela e checou a maquiagem novamente. É, ela parecia uma puta, mas era melhor do que parecer com alguém que era pra estar morta.

"Então aquelas chicas na mala são suas amigas, ey?" O motorista perguntou a ela, checando os espelhos por outras luzes na rodovia.

"Uma delas sim." Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho. "Melhor amiga que já tive."

* * *

Era um porão. Bem espaçoso com dois colchões no chão e uma televisão velha numa mesinha. Havia uma lavanderia na lateral e uma porta.

Mas ainda era um porão.

"Então, quanto tempo precisamos ficar aqui embaixo?" Santana perguntou, olhando os colchões.

Rose deu de ombros.

"Quanto tempo levar para que os jornais parem de falar sobre vocês. Dê um mês. Dois no máximo. Nesse ponto, meu garoto aqui terá novos papéis pra todas vocês, e, você pode tomar seu rumo para fora do país."

Brittany desceu cautelosamente as escadas, olhando entre os colchões antes de cair em um deles.

Quinn e Rachel, cada uma inspecionou o resto do porão, dando uma à outras olhadas enquanto faziam isso.

"E quanto a você?" Santana perguntou, enquanto Rose apenas riu.

"Eu sou uma mulher morta, agora. Eu posso ser qualquer uma. Tony foi pegar Cleo e então nós três vamos dar o fora daqui. Nova vida e essa merda." Rose se inclinou contra a porta, estendendo uma mão rapidamente para tocar o ombro de Santana.

"Espere o que? Então você não vai ficar por aqui?" Santana sentiu o coração aumentar de ritmo. Porque é, elas acabaram de fugir da prisão, mas, agora elas estavam em algum porão aleatório de um cara e a merda podia ficar bem pior.

"Relaxe, certo? Esse cara é um bom cara. Ele é da família. E desde que você salvou meu couro? Merda, Santana. Isso vale mais do que você sabe. Ele tomará conta de você, e então ele a mandará em seu caminho, okay?"

Santana apenas concordou, aceitando o abraço quando veio e sentindo algo em seu peito apertar. Elas dividiram um lugar – e uma vida – com essa garota nesse último ano, e agora elas estavam dizendo adeus.

"E sobre a van? O que aconteceu com –"

Rose apenas riu.

"Eu diria que neste momento está sendo quebrando em um cubinho bem pequeno. Pequeno. O menor. E nunca será encontrado, você pode contar com isso."

"San?" Brittany chamou.

Santana olhou uma última vez pra Rose, antes de se virar e sair pulando pelas escadas pra pegar Brittany.

Rose fechou a porta atrás dela e a trancou.

O-O

Quanto à privacidade, bem, não era muito. A porta saindo do porão era um banheiro com chuveiro e privada. Fora isso, elas tinham os colchões e a televisão.

E, claro, uma à outra.

Mesmo com o sol nascendo, depois da noite que tiveram, nenhuma delas tinham dormido.

Brittany se manteve passando as mãos nas bochechas de Santana, memorizando a sensação delas nas pontas dos dedos. Ela a amaria pra sempre, claro, mas isso era tipo algo que não podia descrever. Ela tinha passado noite após noite acordada, no beliche dela, com a mão na parede, imaginando onde Santana estava naquele momento. Ela estava dormindo? Confortável? Ela precisava da sua amiga de conchinha o tanto quanto a amiga dela de conchinha precisava dela?

Santana sentia como se fosse chorar o coração dela inteiro. Com felicidade, alívio e tudo que poderia ter dado errado. E não tinha. Depois de toda merda, medo e correr, aqui estava ela deitada com Brittany em algum porão de Chicago. Em uma cidade, de todos os lugares. Ela tinha estado certa – valia a pena, tudo, para ter isso de novo.

Rachel _estava_ chorando. Muito suavemente enquanto ela enterrava o rosto no pescoço de Quinn e a segurava com força. Aqui estava, a coisa que ela estava ansiando desde que ela vira um monte de carros estacionarem no posto de gasolina e a prenderam. Ela tinha Quinn novamente. Deus, ela tinha esquecido como a garota cheirava, como era senti-la tão perto. Isso era incrível. Isso era tão incrível e ela tinha esperado tanto para ter isso de volta.

Quinn segurou Rachel tão forte quanto esta, imaginando se ela apertasse o suficiente elas se fundiriam uma na outra. Não era perto o bastante, nada era. Ela segurou mais forte do que ela já havia segurado algo, como um ano de solidão – porra, _uma vida inteira_ – parecia que finalmente estava terminado e acabado.

Depois de um momento, Quinn se afastou um pouco, levando a mão pra virar o rosto de Rachel em sua direção. A garota tinha cabelo nos olhos – Quinn os tirou – e lágrimas no rosto dela – Quinn as limpou – e ela pensou que Rachel nunca tinha parecido mais bonita.

"Obrigada por me escolher." Quinn sussurrou, voz quebrando.

"Sempre." Rachel sussurrou de volta. "Eu sempre escolherei você. Eu amo você."

Quinn sentiu suas próprias lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, porque ela nunca tinha sido tão feliz ou aliviada, porra.

"Eu amo você." Ela murmurou, pressionando sua boca na de Rachel e se mantendo ali.

* * *

"Ei, eu bateria mas vocês têm a tevê tão alta que provavelmente meus vizinhos pensam que eu estou abrigando fugitivos aqui em baixo," Miguel disse enquanto abria a porta para o porão dele.

Dois pares de garotas se afastaram pra olhar pra ele timidamente.

"Nós estávamos apenas nos atualizando nas notícias", uma das loiras disse, enquanto a pequena morena que ela estava abraçada se inclinou pra frente para abaixar a televisão.

"E, bem, eu tenho alguma comida e algumas roupas." Ele colocou os sacos no final da escada, antes de correr a mão pelo cabelo. "Aquela merda que vocês armaram? Aquilo foi bem da hora, porra, só estou dizendo. Estará nos jornais por um tempo, então, uh, é. De qualquer forma, comecem a pensar em novos nomes porque vocês não poderão usar os seus próprios novamente. Nunca." Ele deu de ombros pra elas. "Eu tenho que sair então mantenham o barulho baixo, okay? Vocês estão escondidas aqui, lembram?"

Ele subiu as escadas, sorrindo pra si mesmo.

Aquelas garotas não estavam nem perto de parecer tão fodonas como elas eram realmente.

* * *

"Cai bem nela!" Santana disse contente enquanto assistiam à filmagem de Sue Sylvester sendo presa no noticiário das seis.

Brittany riu, comendo uma batata frita e gemendo com o quão bom era o gosto. Ela nunca queria voltar à prisão. A comida era _horrível_.

Rachel franziu a testa enquanto via Quinn comer uma salada, olhando em volta pelo terceiro hambúrguer.

"Miguel esqueceu seu cheeseburger com bacon, Quinn? Sinto muito. Você deve estar sonhando com um pelo último ano!"

Quinn apenas deu de ombros.

"Eu virei vegana."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça, focando de volta na televisão. Depois de um minuto, seus olhos arregalaram e ela se virou para olhar para Quinn tão rápido que ela quase se deu um torcicolo.

"Você – você virou? Mas por que?" Rachel sentia que iria chorar novamente. Foram dias altamente emocionais. Bem. Anos.

Quinn apenas deu de ombros. "Porque o assassinato global de animais inocentes não é algo que eu queira mais apoiar." Ela catou um pedaço de tomate, trazendo aos lábios. "E essa garota que eu estou meio que apaixonada é adepta disso, então é um pouco rude fazê-la beijar minha boca de bacon."

Rachel não podia acreditar. Isso era quase demais.

Claro, elas fugiram da prisão e agora estavam escondidas num porão de um homem estranho enquanto elas esperavam que os policiais relaxassem na procura delas. Mas para alguém tornar-se vegana só porque eles a amavam?

"Eu amo a sua boca, bacon ou não. Eu amo você toda, quer você escolha comer carne, ou escolher um estilo de vida alternativo na comida que erradica toxinas e gordura da sua dieta e é, por todo lado, bem mais saudável pra você." Rachel sorriu, se inclinando pra frente para beijar Quinn suavemente na boca.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas Quinn a seguiu, esticando a mão e pressionando na nuca de Rachel. Ela dobrou o pescoço ligeiramente, abrindo os lábios capturando o lábio inferior de Rachel nos seus. Ela o sugou para dentro da boca dela, enquanto Rachel abria a própria boca e deslizava a língua entre os lábios de Quinn.

"Isso de não ter quartos separados pode ficar um pouco estranho." Santana murmurou, aproveitando seu cheeseburguer e desejando que tivesse um com carne tripla extra para que ela pudesse dizer quão carne era tão deliciosa. Que vegana que nada.

Brittany concordou com a cabeça. "Pelo menos nós ainda podemos fazer sexo no chuveiro?"

Santana deixou cair seu cheeseburguer.

"Britts, você é a pessoa mais esperta nesse maldito mundo. Vamos!"

Enquanto as outras duas fechavam a porta do banheiro atrás delas, Rachel empurrou Quinn no colchão, se acomodando entre as pernas dela e pressionava os quadris pra baixo.

"Deus, Rachel, eu senti sua falta," Quinn disse, correndo as mãos pelas costas da garota, pra baixo, segurando a bunda dela, puxando o corpo dela pra mais perto.

"Eu senti sua falta também, baby," Rachel disse, arqueando um pouco as costas e deixando seu cabelo cair para emoldurar seu rosto.

"Mostre-me o quanto." Quinn gemeu, enquanto Rachel se inclinava pra baixo e corria a língua ao longo do pescoço da loira.

"Você devia sentir o quanto," Rachel sussurrou no ouvido dela, correndo os dedos pelo braço de Quinn e agarrando a mão dela. Ela a puxou entre os corpos delas, levando-a pra baixo do vestido, pressionando as pontas dos dedos de Quinn na calcinha dela.

Quinn nunca tinha pensado que fosse uma pessoa sexual. Claro, pessoas a achavam sexy e ela tinha se acostumado a usar isso a seu favor no passado. Mas aqui com Rachel, agora, ela percebeu que ela não se importava com quanto tempo elas passariam naquele porão. Elas podiam ficar o tanto das sentenças que tinha que cumprir que ela não se importava.

Conquanto ela pudesse fazer amor com Rachel Berry pelo resto da vida dela.

* * *

"Oh, por favor, eu não acredito que ela tirou nosso couro por ser pegar em vídeo e então matar alguém ao vivo na câmera! Diga sobre ser idiota." Santana estava tão agradecida por ter televisão, que ela poderia beijar Miguel e oferecer-se para ter os filhos dele.

"Né?" Brittany concordou, enquanto assistiam JessalynBriggs presunçosamente noticiar a prisão de Sue.

" _... enquanto ela alegar ter estado sob a influência de sentenciadas fugitivas, filmagens de Sylvester agarrando a espingarda das mãos de Lopez não podem ser confrontadas_..."

"Você sabe que eu aposto que ela passou todo o tempo desejando que nós tivéssemos trazido-a conosco." Quinn murmurou, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo de Rachel.

Rachel tinha a cabeça na barriga de estomago, ouvindo-o roncar e também a televisão.

"Ela sempre disse que você a lembrava de uma versão mais jovem dela mesma, não é? Psicologicamente isso diria que ela sentia uma proximidade com você, talvez um vínculo mãe-filha ou de irmãs?"

Santana apenas riu.

"Você pode imaginar ser a filha de Sue Sylvester? Jesus."

"Eu me sinto mal pelos meus pais." Brittany disse suavemente, encolhendo os ombros. "Eles vieram me visitar na cadeia, mas tipo, eu não sei. Eu nunca sabia o que dizer."

"Meus papais também me visitavam bastante. Eu me desculpei profusamente, mas, não havia muito o que fazer. Eu disse a ele que não foi as habilidades dele como pais que me fizeram fazer o que fiz. Não tinha nada a ver com ele, porque não tinha mesmo. Eu fiz minha escolha."

Quinn manteve os dedos correndo pelos cabelos de Rachel enquanto ela pensava em suas palavras.

"Meus pais não vieram. Sem problemas." Santana deu de ombros e então se encolheu ligeiramente. "Espere, isso é mentira. Doeu como o diabo. Mas o que você pode fazer?"

Brittany se sentou, colocando a mão sobre a de Santana.

"Viver o resto das nossas vidas felizes e livres."

E, Deus queira, que isso fosse exatamente o que elas iriam fazer.

O-O

O segundo mês passou bem mais rápido que o primeiro.

O primeiro mês tornou-se sobre se esgueirar para o chuveiro para ter algum tempo privado, enquanto o casal deixado no quarto tentava ter seu próprio tempo reservado antes da chuveirada do outro acabar.

Elas viam a notícia, esperando por um programa passar onde elas não fossem mencionadas.

Na maior parte, elas se abraçavam. Elas falavam sobre o ano que passara, as amigas que fizeram na prisão e como elas esperavam que as mulheres que tinham as ajudaram, tivessem achado sua própria liberdade, se isso era o que tinham escolhido.

Monique já tinha sido pega e Brittany tinha chorado quando vira a filmagem. A mulher alta apenas estirou o dedo médio pra câmera, ainda que com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Mas isso foi tudo que ela escutaram sobre o caso, além da continuada busca por elas quatro.

No segundo mês, elas pararam de prestar tanta atenção ao noticiário, e, Miguel as deixou decorar um pouquinho o porão. Ele achou pra elas um tapete e algumas cortinas para as pequenas janelas no topo das paredes.

Ele ofereceu pra colocar um biombo para dar a elas alguma privacidade, mas elas disseram que não precisava. Era tipo uma festa de pijamas, elas pensaram, com suas melhores amigas que você pensou que nunca mais veria, e então você nunca queria que isso acabasse.

* * *

"Okay," Miguel disse, abrindo a porta do porão. "Desde que vocês irão embora antes da semana do Rei – e vão perder uma festa muito boa – eu trouxe algo especial pra vocês. E algumas notícias, também."

Ele pulou os lances de escada, esperando que as garotas embaixo parassem de falar entre elas.

"Bem, desembucha!" Santana disse, rindo.

"Primeiramente, Rose está em Cuba, sã e salva. Ela me disse pra dizer ei vadias, e que é melhor que vocês estejam me tratando direito." Miguel piscou pra elas, enquanto Brittany jogava um sapato nele. "Segundamente, seus novos papéis de identificação estão quase prontos. O que quer dizer, moças, _vocês_ estão quase prontas pra ir. Sem lágrimas, sem choro. Foi divertido e foi real mas não tem sido bem divertido ser seu motorista de entrega."

Rachel riu, se virando para Quinn e murmurando algo sobre pessoas em uma gangue ser bem menos assustadoras do que ela pensara que seriam.

"E os seus nomes? Porque você só riu de todas as minhas sugestões, seu puto." Santana cruzou os braços enquanto Miguel rolava os olhos.

"Porque Una Love-Beaver te fará ser presa mais rápido do que você pode dizer o nome. Então eu tomei a liberdade de nomeá-las. Mas tudo será revelado amanhã." Ele colocou a mão no bolso traseiro, trazendo uma pequena bolsa. "E finalmente, como um presente de despedida, eu trouxe pra vocês a maconha da mais alta qualidade em Chicago Heights."

Rachel se sentou rapidamente com uma testa franzida, enquanto Santana pulava pra ficar de pé.

"Miguel, você é um puto de um santo." Ela agarrou a bolsa da mão dele estendida.

Migul deu de ombros. "Há papéis e tudo mais ali, tudo que vocês precisam. Então aproveitem, moças. E não pense sobre subir as escadas, porra, e atacar minha geladeira. Eu deixarei alguns salgadinhos e tal antes de sair."

"Como podemos agradecer você?" Brittany perguntou, levantando enquanto Santana andava de volta pra elas.

"Vocês não precisam. Vocês soltaram a Rainha Latina e deram a ela uma nova vida. Esse é meu agradecimento a vocês."

* * *

As quatro sentaram em um dos colchões, com a bolsa no meio do círculo delas. Rachel abriu a boca pra falar mas Santana levantou a mão.

"Antes de você se opor, Berry, apenas me deixe dizer algumas coisas. A primeira é que todas nós matamos pessoas. Todas também estiveram na cadeia. Nós então fugimos dessa cadeia e estamos de volta na Lista dos Mais Procurados da América. Com tipo, uma represália. Certo? Nós todas bebemos álcool mesmo sem ter idade pra isso. Eu acho que uso de drogas é uma progressão natural. Não irá foder mais as nossas vidas do que já estão. Esse é meu argumento e eu fico com ele. Então eu acho que devemos usar."

Rachel abriu a boca novamente, mas dessa vez Quinn a cortou.

"Eu concordo com Santana. Quero dizer, eu não teria concordado dois anos atrás. Mas estou curiosa. Acho que todas estamos e eu não acho que daremos algumas baforadas e sairemos pra cair numa Cida de crimes porque já fizemos isso sem usar drogas. Talvez devemos ter essa última experiência juntas, já que em alguns dias nós sairemos e arriscaremos novamente nossas vidas e isso – isso tudo pode acabar."

Rachel abriu a boca pra falar. Brittany a cortou rapidamente.

"Eu totalmente acho que elas estão certas e eu escutei – na cadeia, da minha equipe – que orgasmos chapados são incríveis. Tipo, mais do que orgasmos não chapados."

Rachel rangeu os dentes por um minuto, olhando entre as três outras garotas e esperando que qualquer uma delas adicionasse mais alguma coisa. Quando elas não o fizeram, ela finalmente falou.

"Primeiramente, eu concordo com todas vocês. Na verdade, eu estou um tanto quanto magoada que vocês todas naturalmente assumiram que eu teria alguma aversão a fumar maconha – uma planta que ocorre na natura e não requer intervenção humana para fazê-la potente ou apta para nosso consumo. Há muito tempo atrás, vocês talvez se lembrem, eu visualizava um futuro onde eu iria à Universidade de Nova York estudar teatro musical. Nas minhas preparações para tal evento, eu fiz uma auto reflexão bem intensa. Será que haveria um momento onde eu talvez me tornasse sexualmente envolvida com uma mulher? Em Nova York, no teatro musical, bem a chance era bem alta. Então eu examinei minha sexualidade e conclui que, sim, um dia eu estaria de acordo com tal coisa."

A mandíbula de Quinn ficou aberta.

"O que?"

Mas Rachel levantou a mão.

"Eu também percebi que eu provavelmente viria a ter contato com pessoas usuárias de drogas e chegaria um tempo que eu receberia a oportunidade de fazer o mesmo. Para que eu pudesse me preparar totalmente, eu fiz alguma pesquisa. Eu imediatamente excluí heroína, quetamina e metanfetamina. Todas são prejudiciais psicologicamente e altamente viciáveis e nenhum dos efeitos delas me apeteceu. Eu excluí cocaína, acreditando que se eu tentasse essa droga em particular iria provavelmente resultar na minha cabeça explodindo já que eu já tenho muita energia, falo de mais e eu tenho um ego saudável. Eu retirei ecstasy pelos mesmos motivos."

Brittany estava piscando rapidamente.

"Wow."

"Desde que há um debate acalorado sobre se maconha é ou não é ruim pra você, eu conduzi minha própria pesquisa. Sem a droga mesmo, minha pesquisa foi puramente teórica, entretanto eu cheguei à conclusão de que se eu fosse tentar qualquer droga na minha vida seria essa. Os riscos, que se apresentaram, pareceram bem baixo no espectro das drogas, e como eu disse, nasce naturalmente da Terra."

"Quais são os riscos?" Brittany perguntou, hipnotizada pela gesticulação louca de Rachelenquanto falava.

"Se você tem predisposição à doença mental, uso prolongado pode ativar o que quer que esteja dormente em sua mente. Mas, a doença deve estar lá pra começo de conversa. Há também um risco envolvido na personalidade. Por exemplo, Finn Hudson seria uma pessoa terrível pra usar maconha, pois ele provavelmente culparia a droga pelos baixos na vida, ao invés da sua própria deficiência." Rachel respirou, ela sentia que tinha provado seu argumento. "Como uma coisa que se faz uma vez na vida, eu de todo meu coração apoio que façamos isso. Moderadamente, alguma de nós deve experimentar paranoia ou alguma reação a isso."

Brittany alcançou a bolsa, tirando os papeis e alguns pedaços de papelão.

"LaFresia me ensinou como enrolar cigarros para que eu pudesse pagar Dominique pelas mensagens." Ela mostrou a língua, balançando o papel na mão dela.

Santana nunca sentira mais orgulho da sua garota.

"O que eu quero sabe é, o que aconteceu em Roswell, você sabe? Tipo, claro que houve aliens e essa merda toda. Vocês – vocês já olharam pro universo? Tipo realmente olharam pra ele? Porra, cara. É tão grande." Santana deu outra tapa, passando pra esquerda e esperando quem quisesse pegar.

Todas estavam deitadas de costas, suas cabeças juntas enquanto elas passavam o – sexto? Sétimo? – baseado entre elas.

"É tão grande quanto o céu, né?" Brittany disse, dando um tapa e exalando sem tossir. Levou algum tempo para todas, mas elas estavam finalmente acostumadas a inalar sem ter acesso de tosse.

"Maior, Britts. Maior que o céu. É como uma janela, você sabe? O céu é apenas uma grande janela, porra. Mas há toda uma _casa_."

"Nós podemos viver nela?" Brittany passou o cigarro para Quinn, que o pegou alegre.

"Casa de universo." Quinn disse de repente, antes de começar a rir. "Nós estamos no porão da casa do universo nesse exato momento?"

Rachel estava mexendo os braços no ar sobre a cabeça dela, sorrindo loucamente.

"Tudo o que eu quero fazer é," Rachel fez barulhos de arminhas com a boca. "E," ela clicou a língua. "Ching! E pegar seu dinheiro!"

"Espere, não uma casa. Eu quero dizer, um mundo. Ou um gramado. Ou. Do que eu estava falando?"

Brittany começou a rir também.

"Não há lá fora. Só esse porão."

Quinn riu alto. "Bem, me foda se isso for verdade!"

"Eu foderei!" Rachel rolou, alcançando Quinn, que continuou rindo.

"E se o porão for tudo que existe?"

Santana franziu profundamente a testa, piscando.

"Espere, o que eu estava falando? Era realmente importante, porra. Era – o que _era_?"

"Eu espero que meu nome seja algo incrível. Tipo." Os olhos de Brittany ficaram ligeiramente vesgos enquanto ela tentava pensar. "Brittany."

"Uau, seu rosto é incrível." Rachel disse séria, empurrando seus dedos nas bochechas de Quinn.

"Você é incrível." Quinn disse de volta, franzindo a testa ligeiramente enquanto Rachel empurrava a bochecha dela pro olho dela.

"Fodam-se todas vocês, eu sou incrível!" Santana declarou sentando-se. "Eu preciso de salgadinhos."

"Salgadinhos!" Brittany ecoou.

"Salgadinhos!" Rachel engasgou.

"Salgadis!" Quinn conseguiu dizer, mesmo com Rachel tendo empurrando suas bochechas juntas.

Com relação aos finalmentes, não era algo que elas lembravam muito bem. E apesar de todas elas quererem validarem se o orgasmo mais maconha era igual a uma equação muito maravilhosa era verdade, ao invés disso, elas acabaram dormindo amontoadas em um único colchão.

"Todas por uma!" Brittany murmurou sonolenta, logo antes de desmaiar.

E uma por todas.

O-O

"Eu ainda não entendo porque temos que ser caras." Santana disse pra Rachel, olhando seu novo passaporte com suspeita.

"Eu tenho que dizer que concordo. Certamente nós nunca passaremos por homens –"

"Não," Miguel concordou com um dar de ombros. "Vocês não passariam. A não ser, claro, que vocês fossem caras gays efeminados viajando pro México pra conhecer a família de Mario."

"E sou eu que deve ser o Mario?" Santana franziu a testa profundamente. Elas estavam tão fodidamente ferradas.

Miguel deu a elas um sorriso confortador.

"Olhe, eles estão procurando por quatro garotas, okay? Não dois caras. E não dois caras que são gays um pelo outro, certo? Nós cortamos seus cabelos, damos a vocês bigodes e ninguém parará vocês. Confie em mim."

Rachel suspirou profundamente, antes de jogar os ombros pra trás.

"Enquanto eu discordo de cortar meu cabelo por princípio, eu acredito em alguém se transformar por um papel. Isso, eu acredito, será um grande desafio de atuação. Um que eu vou passar, pelo bem da liberdade."

Santana rolou os olhos. "Por que Britts não pode ser meu super sexy branco namorado ao invés de Berry? Quem acreditaria que nós estamos batendo paus, ou coisa do tipo?"

Miguel deu de ombros. "Porque as outras duas são irmãs. Irmãs ruivas. Eu sei que não são os pares que vocês querem, mas é até vocês cruzarem a fronteira. Então, vocês usam esses."

Ele deu a elas um conjunto de passaportes idênticos, ambos com codinomes femininos dentro.

"Okay, mas –" Santana começou, mas, Miguel a cortou.

"Apenas confie em mim. É o que eu faço. E funcionará." Ele estendeu uma mão, estranhamente esfregando as costas do seu pescoço. "Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas quando vocês cruzarem a fronteira? Dividam-se. Será mais fácil desse jeito. As quatro juntas é muito arriscado. Desculpe, mas é a verdade."

* * *

Foi um adeus difícil. O porão delas tinha se tornado tudo que elas tinham – mesmo que no começo de má vontade – eventualmente vieram a amar. Era o único lugar que elas tinham permissão de estar juntas e se sentir seguras.

Elas não veriam Miguel novamente. Elas tinham feito um pacto já, que se elas fossem pegas, elas não o entregariam. Ou Rose.

O mais difícil foi dizer adeus umas às outras. Rachel e Santana saíram primeiro em um Subaru que tinha aparecido na casa na manhã que estava marcado pra elas irem.

Elas concordaram em não rir uma da outra, ou zoar a outra pelo cabelo ridiculamente curto que agora elas usavam. Santana tinha o cabelo lambido pra trás e um bigode no rosto que Miguel fez das mechas que ele tinha tirado da cabeça dela.

Rachel queria chamá-la de Antonio Banderas, mas decidiu que não. Afinal, tudo dependia da habilidade delas em se darem bem para ser possível passarem a fronteira. Ela também não queria encorajar Santana a retornar o favor, porque qualquer apelido que Santana inventasse seria bem pior. Pelo menos, Antonio Banderas era sexy.

O cabelo de Rachel tinha sido cortado próximo ao pescoço, mas na verdade ela recebeu uma franja frouxa que a fazia sentir ridícula. O bigode dela não era tão largo quanto o de Santana, mas Miguel tinha usado alguns cortes da nuca dela e cola para dar a ela uma sombra de barba.

Claro, ela parecia bem fofa e ela provavelmente se namoraria, ela pensou, se ela tivesse doze anos de idade.

Elas dirigiriam o dia todo, ficariam num motel à noite e chegariam na fronteira na tarde seguinte.

Miguel as aconselhou, pra segurança delas, a não ficar no mesmo motel que Quinn e Brittany. Ele deu a cada uma delas quinhentos dólares em espécie, e as mandou embora.

As loiras saíram uma hora depois das morenas. Exceto que elas não eram mais loiras.

Quinn tinha deixado o cabelo dela crescer no ano que passou na prisão, mas agora voltou a ser na altura do ombro e fino. Tinha sido tingido de vermelho brilhante assim como o de brittany e elas tinham desenhado sardas por todo o rosto delas.

Elas deviam dirigir uma perua e quando Miguel mostrou a elas o que tinha nos fundos, Quinn tomou um longo sorvo de ar. Porque claro, isso era inteligente, mas e se não funcionasse?

* * *

"Mantenho o cabelo facial no rosto? E se sair no travesseiro? Queria ter celular e pudesse ligar pra Quinn e Brittany. Espero que estejam bem. E se elas foram paradas?" Rachel ficou ando pra frente e pra trás na frente da televisão, enquanto Santana ficava com a cara fechada.

"Diabo dos infernos, você poderia se acalmar? O que essas perguntas fazem? Huh? Só deixa a merda ainda pior e nós temos uma longa estrada amanhã e talvez levemos um tiro e – e a pior parte de ser pega é ser pega enquanto estou pretendendo estar em uma relação gay masculina com _você_." Santana cruzou os braços sobre o peito, porque francamente. Quando ela pensou que sua vida não podia ficar mais ridícula.

Rachel respirou profundamente, sentando na ponta da cama.

"Eu me desculpo, Santana. De verdade. Eu só estive tão estressada por tanto tempo e eu estou –"

"Eu sei, certo? Eu sei. Eu também. Então vamos só dormir e acabar com essa merda."

"Você acha que elas estão bem?" Brittany sussurrou, seu rosto virando em direção à Quinn na escuridão.

"Eu não sei. Espero que sim. Eu espero que elas não tenham sido pegas, mas mais do que isso, tenham se matado."

Quinn se virou, encarando o teto. Pelo menos esse não tinha pequenos buracos nele.

O-O

"Aqui vamos nós." Santana disse, encostando pra parar e alcançando os passaportes delas. As versões femininas estavam debaixo do assento, escondidos.

"Negócios ou diversão?"

Santana limpou a garganta, imitando o sotaque do avô o melhor que podia.

"Diversão. Nós estamos visitando minha família."

"Oui!" Rachel concordou, sua própria voz baixa.

Santana teve que se conter para não encarar a garota porque desde quando ela estava fingindo ser Francês?

O patrulheiro da fronteira se inclinou, olhando ambas.

Rachel se apavorou. Ela se inclinou rapidamente, colocando a mão no colo de Santana e beijou a bochecha dela molhadamente.

"Nós estamos apaixonados! Nós vamos ao México para certificar de que a família está de boas quando nos casarmos!"

Santana trincou os dentes. Que porra? Aquele sotaque era Francês ou Italiano?

"Si, nós estamos apaixonados." Santana disse lentamente, tentando sorrir agradavelmente para o oficial que agora tinha suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Duração da visita?"

"Uma semana." Santana respondeu, pensando, foda-se. Ela ia vender essa merda. Ela virou a cabeça dela pra Rachel, se esticou e agarrou a cabeça da garota e puxou em direção à própria.

Rachel guinchou quando Santana a beijou rudemente, lembrando no meio do caminho que ela devia estar gostando ao invés de parecer tão chocada.

"Sir." O policial disse desconfortavelmente e Santana se puxou com um pop molhado.

"Eu amo essa boca chupadora de pau." Ela ronronou, mantendo a voz tão baixa quanto pôde.

O oficial entregou os passaportes de volta, acenando para que passassem.

Rachel caiu de volta no assento dela, tentando parecer completamente normal.

Depois de dez minutos, ela repentinamente explodiu em gargalhadas.

Santana se juntou a ela porque, que porra? Elas tinham conseguido entrar no México.

* * *

"Pronta, Britts?" Quinn perguntou quando o carro delas foi parado por um patrulheiro da fronteira.

"Passaportes, Senhorita." Ele disse, estendendo sua mão.

Quinn se inclinou e abriu o porta luvas, pegando os passaportes e os entregando pra ele.

"Aqui está, Sir!" Ela disse reluzente, adotando um sotaque que ela assumiu ser perto o bastante da Carolina do Sul.

"Qual seu negócio no México?"

Brittany bateu palmas.

"Eu vou conseguir pra mim um burro e cavalgá-lo até que ele não consiga ficar mais em pé."

Quinn limpou a garganta. "Nós vamos passar o feriado, Sir, e eu planejo mostrar aqui pra minha irmã um tempo divertido."

O oficial levantou as sobrancelhas, entregando os passaportes de volta.

"Quanto tempo passarão no México?"

"Uma semana." Quinn respondeu rapidamente, mantendo sua face neutra enquanto ele olhava pra elas, antes de andar pra trás examinando o carro.

"Você se importa de sair do veículo, Senhorita?"

Quinn sentiu seu coração aumentar o ritmo, mantendo um sorriso firmemente plantado no rosto.

"De jeito nenhum, Sir!" Ela deu uma olhada em Brittany, antes de respirar profundamente abrindo a porta do carro.

"Sua passageira também, Senhorita." Ele disse rispidamente, e Quinn concordou com a cabeça.

"Claro, Sir. Agora mesmo, se você insiste. Mas você se importa de me dar uma mão? Ela precisa de ajuda pra sair do carro."

Ele a seguiu pra mala, se afastando ligeiramente enquanto ela a abria e alcançava o que estava dentro.

Fazendo seu melhor para fingir estar com dificuldade, ela levantou uma cadeira de rodas dobrável e a colocou no chão.

"Senhorita –" ele começou a dizer, mas ela o cortou.

"Se você não se importa de me ajudar a levantá-la do assento de passageiro isso seria –"

"Está tudo bem, Senhorita." Ele disse rapidamente, pegando a cadeira de rodas e a levantando facilmente pra colocá-la de volta no carro. "Está bem, você apenas volte pro carro e siga seu caminho. Isso é tudo que eu precisava ver."

"Muito obrigada," Quinn disse, entrando de volta no banco do motorista ligando o carro.

"Você e sua irmã tenha um tempo realmente especial." Ele balançou a cabeça pra elas enquanto elas começavam a se afastar.

E então, fácil assim, elas estavam no México.

O-O

Santana ficou andando pra frente e pra trás ao lado do carro, enquanto Rachel mastigava uma das suas unhas nervosamente.

Por favor, ela pensou, por favor deixe-as ter passado.

Santana estava prestes a chutar uma das rodas, quando ela viu uma perua aparecendo na colina. Ela não pôde evitar; ela começou a correr em direção ao carro.

Dirigiu-se em direção à ela, com dois dos maiores sorrisos que ela tinha visto a encarando do banco dianteiro.

Elas conseguiram. Obrigado ao bom Deus, que elas conseguiram.

Quinn desacelerou o carro o bastante pra Santana pular no banco de trás, não perdendo tempo para se inclinar e beijar Brittany por tudo que era mais sagrado.

Quinn bateu nos freios perto do outro carro, abrindo a porta dela e saiu correndo em direção à Rachel, que estava chorando novamente de felicidade.

"Eu amo você," Santana sussurrou nos lábios de Brittany. "Eu amo você."

"Eu sei, baby," Brittany respondeu, pressionando seus lábios no de Santana novamente. Eu amei você desde o dia que nos encontramos."

Quinn segurou Rachel, rodando com ela por todos os lados.

"Nunca novamente!" Ela gritou, colocando Rachel no chão, a abraçando com força. "Eu nunca deixarei você novamente!"

Rachel só sorriu e fungou, enterrando o rosto no ombro de Quinn.

Tinha funcionado. Tinha levado tempo demais pra chegar até aqui, porra.

Dois carros apareceram na colina, e, começaram a ir em direção a eles.

Santana e Brittany saíram do carro, andando de mãos dadas em direção à Quinn e Rachel.

Quando os carros pararam, três homens saíram e acenaram pra elas.

"Esses são pra vocês, nós pegaremos aqueles. Si?"

Santana olhou os dois carros que elas deviam pegar. Elas deviam se separar, mas foda-se isso. E foda-se tudo.

"Só um. Precisamos de só um." Ela disse confiante e Quinn se aproximou.

"É, só um carro."

Brittany bateu palmas, sorrindo aliviada.

Rachel enxugou os olhos, dando aos homens um sorriso molhado.

"Obrigada." Ela disse. "Por favor."

Os homens apenas deram de ombros, trocando dois jogos de chaves por um.

O Subaru, a perua e um sedan dirigiram de votla pra colina e pra longe delas.

Elas foram deixadas com um conversível.

"Banco da frente!" Brittany gritou, pulando sobre a porta do passageiro e se acomodando no banco dela.

"Eu vou dirigir essa merda, porra!" Santana gritou, optando por abrir a porta.

De mãos dadas, Quinn e Rachel as acompanharam, subindo nos assentos de trás.

"Eu devo dizer," Rachel começou, limpando a garganta. "Estou muito feliz que todas concordamos em ficar juntar. Eu pensei que a sugestão de se separar era ridícula. Nossa punição foi separação e nós não íamos nos punir –"

Santana rolou os olhos, ligando o rádio e aumentou o volume.

"Eu amo essa música!" Brittany engasgou, sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Está tudo bem, você pode me dizer tudo sobre isso enquanto vamos." Quinn murmurou no ouvido de Rachel, pressionando um beijo na bochecha dela. Tudo finalmente parecia certo.

"Onde vamos?" Rachel perguntou gritando, sobre a música.

Santana colocou o carro em marcha e deu de ombros.

Brittany baixou um pouco a música, virando-se pra motorista.

"Nós podemos ir à Machu Piccu?"

"Claro que podemos, Britts – quero dizer, _Heather_. Deus, vai demorar pra acostumar."

"É, _Naya_." Quinn disse do banco traseiro, rindo.

"Cale a boca, _Dianna_ com dois n! O que é isso?"

"Eu acredito que seja a tentativa de Miguel para fazer Quinn ter uma familiaridade com o novo nome dela, ao transpor o duplo n –"

"Cale a boca, _Lea_!" Santana disse e aumentou a música novamente, olhando pra Brittany e levantando sua voz para gritar sobre a música. "Agora vamos pegar pra você aquele burro!"

O-O O-O O-O O-O

 _And of course you don´t become, if you only say what you would´ve done_

 _And so I missed a million miles of fun_

 _And I´m not only among, but I invite who I´d want to come_

 _And so I missed a million miles of fun_


	12. Um gole de algo venenoso

**N.T.: Como presente de Natal, acabo a fic. Obrigada a quem acompanhou e as leitoras que comentaram, Dani e Mell, vocês fizeram a fic andar rápido ;)  
Feliz Natal e um próspero 2016. Aguardo sugestões e milhões de milhas de diversão \o/**

Epílogo – Um gole de algo venenoso

"Hey, Rach! Posso, uh, falar com você um minuto?"

Rachel viu o garoto alto andar em direção a ela, uma mão esfregando as costas do pescoço dele enquanto dava a ela um sorriso tímido.

Ela devia se segurar na raiva que estava sentindo dele. Devia ter ajeitado os ombros e permanecido completamente impassiva à expressão desgostosa e esperança nos olhos dele.

"Sim, Finn, você pode." Foi o que ela disse, ao invés.

"Eu só queria me desculpar, só isso. Eu sei que nós – olhe, eu não dever dizer o que eu disse e eu me desculpo. Você está certa. Okay?" Ele manteve a voz calma, enquanto estudantes passavam por eles no caminho pra lanchonete.

Rachel sentiu um jorro de irritação em algum lugar no fundo da sua mente. Agora ele estava arrependido? Era sempre assim com Finn Hudson. Um minuto ele estava chutando cadeiras e parecia tão cheio de raiva que era como ele não pudesse fazer nada além de gritar; no outro minuto, face envergonhada e arrependido. Esperando não só que pude ser perdoado como também esquecido.

Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração derreteu ao olhar doce no rosto dele. Isso era quando ela o amava mais. Se só, ela pensou, ele pudesse ficar como esse Finn pra sempre.

"Eu aprecio suas desculpas, Finn, de verdade. Mas você disse algumas coisas bem ruins pra mim e eu –"

"Eu sei, foi estúpido. Eu sou tão estúpido algumas vezes. Mas eu me importo com você – sobre seu futuro, okay? Talvez eu não entre numa faculdade bacana em Nova York City – como você – mas eu posso conseguir um emprego ou algo do tipo, certo? Eu ainda posso ir com você. Você –" ele respirou profundamente, se aproximando mais dela e aproximou o queixo dela em direção ao rosto dele. "Precisa ir, entendo isso. Mas talvez, eu não sei, talvez você ir não queira significar o final da gente como eu pensei."

Ele deu à ela um meio sorriso e um olhar tão enternecedor que ela estava se inclinando em direção a ele antes dela poder se parar.

Mas não importou; ao invés disso, outra coisa a parou.

O corredor estava quase vazio. Além dela e de Finn, havia alguns calouros amontoados em um grupo ao redor de um armário; uma Cheerio choramingando abertamente enquanto ela segura uma embalagem de chocolate vazia; e um flash de cabelo loiro correndo passando por eles.

Rachel virou a cabeça, a vendo ir. Os lábios de Finn pressionaram a têmpora dela molhadamente e ela se afastou.

"Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois, Finn? Talvez depois do Glee acabar nessa tarde? Essa era Quinn não era?" Ela se sentiu compelida a correr atrás dela, algo importunando no fundo da mente dela.

Por que Quinn tinha passado correndo no corredor? A loira certamente teria um entendimento firme que tinha uma regra rígida de não correr pelos corredores da escola, e tinha conhecimento de primeira mão do tipo de punição costumeiramente administrado pela Treinadora Sylvester por _qualquer coisa_ que ela achasse que fosse fora da esfera do comportamento aceitável de um adolescente.

O que consistia de, na maior parte, tudo além de estar quieto, continuar quieto e tremer de medo quando a Treinadora estivesse presente.

"É, Rach. O que você quiser. E eu nem vou apontar que ela provavelmente vai arrancar sua cabeça fora, porque ela tipo, te odeia ou tanto faz, porque eu sei que você só está sendo doce. Porque você é." Ele deu a ela aquele sorriso de lado dele novamente. "Só pense sobre o que eu disse,okay? Sobre você e eu, e o futuro."

Enquanto ele passava por ela, ela se esticou e tocou o braço dele. Ele realmente era um garoto tão doce e ela o amava. Ela realmente amava. Talvez ele pudesse segui-la para Nova York de alguma forma?Talvez ele pudesse ser estagiário de algum homem de negócios e obedientemente esperar durante as performances dela noite após noite, oferecendo o coração dele solenemente a ela? Ele podia se tornar um carpinteiro e construir os cenários que iriam ser os planos de fundo para a carreira brilhante dela nos palcos.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou pela face dela enquanto ela se apressava pelo corredor atrás de Quinn. Finn e Nova York não eram mutuamente exclusivos. Eles não podiam ser.

Rachel não viu Finn se virar na metade do corredor e franzir a testa. Ele devia ter dito a ela que a amava, ele percebeu. Finn estava dois passos depois dela se retirar – imaginando virando-a e a inclinando em um beijo ou algo super romântico – quando ele se parara. Ele provavelmente a derrubaria ou algo do tipo ou acidentalmente socaria ela novamente se ele tentasse ser suave assim.

E de qualquer forma, ela queria conversar depois do Glee, não queria? Ele guardaria o beijo para aquela hora. Eles provavelmente ficariam dando amassos por muito tempo de qualquer forma se ele esperasse até lá e isso seria incrível. Mais, se ele dissesse a ela que ainda a amava – e sempre iria – e _então_ a beijasse, ela provavelmente ficaria tão a fim disso que ela deixaria ele ir direto pra apertar o peito dela. Seria passional, é. Ele se virou de volta, um sorriso no rosto. Ele poderia totalmente ir pra Nova York com ela. Totalmente.

Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo.

* * *

"Onde está Quinn?" Brittany perguntou, molhando uma cenoura no suco de maçã e enfiando na boca dela.

Santana deu de ombros, lentamente movendo um pedaço de alface pelo prato dela. Comida de lanchonete era ruim.

"Porque ela disse que nos encontraria aqui e ela não está aqui." Brittany molhou outra cenoura no suco e lambeu ao longo do seu comprimento coletando as gotas que se juntaram na língua dela.

Santana olhou pro outro lado, porque isso era só o almoço e eram só _cenouras_ mas Deus, ela relembrou o que ela língua podia fazer.

Ser só amiga de Brittany também era ruim.

"Ela provavelmente, teve sua menstruação e está no banheiro ou algo do tipo." Santana com raiva esfaqueou a folha de alface que ela estava mexendo no prato, dobrando-a e a esfaqueando novamente.

"Nojento." Brittany franziu o nariz. Depois de um tempo, sua expressão suavizou. "Mas ela ficou em casa na última segunda, lembra San? Por causa dos seus momentos de moça."

"Então?"

"Talvez devêssemos ir e encontrá-la?"

Santana rolou os olhos enquanto Brittany piscava pra ela de forma linda. Bem, porque diabos não? Não era como a lanchonete estivesse especialmente emocionante, e se isso queria dizer que ela podia parar de olhar Brittany dando sexo oral às cenouras, bem era ganho de todos os lados, realmente.

"Tanto faz." Santana empurrou sua cadeira pra trás, sem poder evitar o pequeno sorriso que estava se formando nos lábios dela quando Brittany sorriu pra ela.

Essa merda de ser uma boa amiga não era tão ruim, não mesmo. Elas iriam, achariam Quinn, e então tirariam onda dos professores ou algo até que fosse hora de voltar pra aula.

* * *

Rachel finalmente a achou no auditório, sentada na primeira fileira encarando o palco.

"Quinn?" Ela perguntou, tentando andar em direção à garota sentada e esperando que Finn não estivesse certo sobre Quinn arrancar a cabeça dela fora.

"Você sabe, eu estive nesse palco tantas vezes desde que o Glee começou que eu esqueci como era se sentir na platéia."

Rachel se abaixou para cadeira a dois assentos de distância da loira, no caso dela precisar de espaço ou querer desabafar violentamente. Ela virou para olhar pro palco, franzindo a testa enquanto as palavras de Quinn entravam em sua mente.

"Eu suponho que não saiba, também. Eu raramente não estive em um refletor minha vida inteira. Mas houve um tempo em que eu sentava na platéia e desejava que estivesse lá em cima. Tanto, eu pensei," Rachel se acomodou em sua cadeira, começando a sorrir. "que eu decidi dedicar minha vida a fazer isso acontecer."

Ela virou o sorriso dela pra Quinn, sentindo-o sair de seu rosto rapidamente quando a outra garota só se manteve olhando direto pra frente.

"É, bem, você é sortuda."

Rachel estava certa de que suas sobrancelhas era uma com a linha do seu cabelo.

Quinn pensava que _ela_ era sortuda? Quinn; a ex-líder de torcida chefe, linda loira que tinha o mundo aos pés? Claro, havia tido alguns momentos bem desastrosos em relação à coisas como gravidez na adolescência mas ela passou por aquilo com louvor.

"Quinn, você –"

"Minha mãe está saindo com meu pai."

Quinn encontrou os olhos dela, finalmente, e Rachel ficou assustada de ver lágrimas neles.

"Oh, bem, talvez ele tenha percebido o erro das –"

"Ela começou a beber novamente, também." Quinn afastou o olhar, odiado que toda vez Rachel Berry conseguia encontrá-la em um estado emocional onde ela apenas vomitava verbalmente tudo sobre ela.

"Sinto muito, Quinn." Rachel manteve seu rosto neutro quando a outra garota balançou a cabeça.

"Eles nem me contaram. Eu descobri pelo Facebook da minha irmã."

"Bem, pelo menos ela disse –" Rachel começou esperançosamente, procurando por qualquer coisa que talvez parecesse positiva.

"Do status dela, Berry. Eu descobri que minha mãe – que me prometeu nunca vê-lo novamente – está se encontrando com meu pai por _meses_ , e ele vai se mudar de volta conosco. Pra casa que ele me expulsou. No _Facebook_." Quinn trincou os dentes, se dispondo a não chorar.

"Essa é uma coisa muito dolorosa e horrível que aconteceu, Quinn. Eu sinto tanto que tenha acontecido. Mas, talvez é simplesmente sua mãe tentado preencher o vazio que você inevitavelmente deixará quando você for pra faculdade em alguns meses. Eu imagino que –"

"Eu não vou." Maldito seja, lá estavam as lágrimas que ela estava tentando segurar.

Rachel procurou em sua mente por algo pra dizer. Algo profundo e reconfortante. Mas não havia nada. Ao invés disso, então, ela optou pelo terapêutico.

"Você podia confrontar sua mãe e dizer a ela como você se sente? Certamente o vínculo da mãe com sua criança é tanto que quando aquela criança está se sentindo mal, a mãe faria _qualquer coisa_ para acabar com isso?" A voz de Rachel estava quieta e trêmula. O que ela sabia sobre mães? Tudo que ela tinha pra se basear era que ela sempre esperou que fosse acontecer.

Ela viu o rosto de Shelby na mente dela, sentiu o fantasma de um abraço que ela ainda sentia falta. E então ela empurrou esses pensamentos pra longe.

E então, por um momento de pânico, Rachel pensou em Beth. Lá tinha ido ela novamente, enfiando os pés pelas mãos porque ela não pensara antes de falar.

"Certo." Quinn riu, ainda que não tivesse nem sombra de humor. "Se apenas."

Rachel rapidamente desviou a conversa de volta pra mãe de Quinn, especificamente.

"Eu quero dizer, Quinn. Se você pudesse confrontar sua mãe e – e dizer a ela como você se sente, então você poderia abrir um diálogo sobre o problema. Talvez seu pai tenha tido uma mudança de mente. Certamente ela não o aceitaria de volta a não ser que ele tivesse visto o erro das atitudes dele?"

Quinn suspirou, agarrando os braços da cadeira dela por um momento, antes de se virar para garota que tentava tão desesperadamente animá-la. Deus, Rachel Berry. Ali estava alguém que nunca mudaria.

"Eu não acho –" ela começou, mas, foi cortada por Rachel se levantando.

"Eu te levarei agora, se você quiser."

Quinn piscou, antes de franzir a testa ligeiramente.

"O que e apenas sair no meio do dia? Vamos lá, Berry, você nunca faltou uma aula na sua vida inteira."

Rachel não se importou. Porque Quinn tinha se aberto pra ela, novamente, e depois de cada uma dessas raras conversas entre elas ela sempre se achava debatendo no que deveria ter dito, ou feito, para se certificar de que elas se tornassem algo que _não fosse_ raro. Isso era a favor da amizade, da irmandade, e todas as outras coisas que ela aprendera de assistir filmes de companheiros a inteira vida adolescente dela.

Ela estava farta de assisti-los. Ela queria estar _em_ um, finalmente. Elas iriam se formar logo, claro. E talvez ela nunca mais visse Quinn Fabray novamente.

Mas ela tinha que tentar, não é mesmo? Uma última vez. Talvez, quando contasse mais.

"Eu levarei você à sua casa, Quinn – e eu devo insistir nisso. Pessoas em estados altamente emocionais são um perigo não só para si mesmas, mas para sociedade em geral quando ficam atrás de um volante – e você pode marchar pra dentro e ordenar que sua mãe conte a você a história completa. Uma vez que sua mente se alivie, eu te levarei – novamente, eu insisto. Aqueles em estado de euforia são motoristas inconsistentes – de volta a tempo do seu último período e Glee." Realmente, esse era um plano perfeito. Rachel de repente estava cheia de excitação. Talvez Quinn sentasse _próximo_ a ela no Glee depois do que estava prestes a ser uma tarde de profunda união. Isso iria solidificar a amizade delas de uma vez por todas, ela só sabia.

Quinn pensou sobre isso. Ela pensou sobre sentar durante suas aulas o resto do dia e sentiu um peso se formar no estômago. Ela pensou sobre ir pra casa sozinha e tentar conversar com sua mãe sem estar tão enraivecida sobre o assusto, no caso da sua mãe decidir ficar com raiva _dela_.

E então ela pensou sobre marchar pra dentro de casa e pegar sua mãe despreparada. Falar sua mente e então marchar de volta pro carro de Rachel Berry e escutar enquanto a outra garota cantava suas orações sobre ser tão assertiva.

Porque ela _era_ assertiva. Ela estava farta de evitar tudo. Farta de estar invisível.

Então ela se levantou e se dirigiu em direção às portas do auditório com um propósito.

Ela parou no corredor, virando-se para colocar a cabeça pelas portas e olhou pra Rachel, que estava parada ainda no mesmo lugar onde ela a deixara.

"Vamos!" Ela chamou, quase rindo quando Rachel explodiu em um sorriso repentino e praticamente correu pelo corredor atrás dela.

* * *

"Ela não está nesse banheiro também." Brittany suspirou profundamente com uma testa franzida enquanto saía do banheiro. "Você acha que ela foi pra casa doente de novo?"

Santana examinava as unhas, dando de ombros.

"Parece que eu tenho algum tipo de Quinndar mágico, porra?"

Brittany rolou os olhos e então engasgou.

No fim do corredor, abrindo as portas da frente, estavam Rachel e Quinn.

"Onde elas estão indo?"

Santana olhou pra cima, olhos meio arregalados quando ela viu as garotas saírem da escola.

"O que ela está fazendo com –" ela foi cortada poisBrittany saiu correndo pelo corredor atrás delas.

Ótimo.

Com um rolar de olho e um suspiro, ela a seguiu.

* * *

"Ei, onde vocês estão indo?" Brittany perguntou contente, enquanto Quinn e Rachel pularam ao som da voz dela.

Elas estavam quase no carro de Rachel e estava olhando furtivamente ao redor delas por qualquer sinal de professores. Ou bem, qualquer sinal da Treinadora Sylvester.

Brittany era tipo um ninja ou algo do tipo. Elas não tinham a escutado _ou_ visto ela chegar.

"Oh, hey B. Nós estamos – nós estamos apenas indo para –" mas Quinn não podia pensar no que dizer depois.

"Q! O que é isso, algum tipo de encontro lesbo com TreasureTrail?" Santana disse, alcançando-as.

Rachel sentiu seu coração afundar. Elas estavam bem ali, no carro dela, prestes a embarcar no primeiro momento apropriado da amizade delas e agora Brittany e Santana iriam arruiná-lo.

"Cale a boca, S. Berry está me dando uma carona, só isso."

Brittany continuou sorrindo. "Podemos ir?"

"Você está falando sério?" Santana murmurou olhando o carro de Rachel. O que diabos era aquilo?

Rachel, talvez pela primeira vez na vida dela, manteve a boca fechada. Isso era assunto de Quinn, de qualquer forma. Depois, podia ser um evento de união pra todas elas. Não podia? Ela ignorou sua repentina auto-consciência ao prospecto de Brittany e Santana se juntarem a elas, andando pelo carro pra porta do lado do motorista, destravando o carro.

Quinn deu de ombros, abrindo a porta do passageiro quando Rachel destravou.

Ela podia usar todo o apoio moral que ela conseguisse.

* * *

"Creio que devemos deixar Quinn entrar na casa dela sozinha." Rachel colocou as mãos de volta no volante, ainda que tenha desligado a ignição.

Tinha sido uma viagem estranha. Ela rapidamente colocou seu rádio na estação de música local quando elas saíram da escola. Não era o melhor momento para o cd feito por ela de clássicos de Celine Dion e Barbra Streisand, de qualquer forma.

Brittany e Santana estavam murmurando uma com a outra no assento traseiro, rindo muito de vez em quando. De quando em quando uma se inclinava pra frente e dizia algo suavemente para Quinn, que dava um sorriso duro em resposta.

Rachel não estava certa do motivo pelo qual elas não podiam dizer o que quer fosse em voz alta e ela tentou não deixar isso perturbá-la.

Não demais, de qualquer forma.

Agora elas estão estacionadas na frente da casa dos Fabrays, Quinn mordendo o lábio inferior como se ela estivesse mudando de idéia sobre ir lá dentro.

Mas ela abriu a porta do carro e a fechou suavemente atrás dela.

Ela andou em direção à casa e não olhou pra trás.

"Por que estamos aqui, afinal?" Santana perguntou em um tom entediado, enquanto Brittany rolava a janela pra baixo.

"Quinn tem algo que ela precisa discutir com a mãe." Rachel respondeu, adorando ter mais conhecimento sobre a situação do que as supostas melhores amigas de Quinn.

Brittany tirou o cinto de segurança, levantando suas pernas e se colocando pra trás até que ela estava inclinada em direção à Santana com suas pernas descansando fora da janela.

"Eu pensei que íamos ao shopping ou algo parecido, não ter alguma besteira de hora familiar."

Santana se debateu pra manter sua respiração normal enquanto Brittany deitava a cabeça dela em seu colo. O sol estava brilhando naquelas lindas e longas pernas e mesmo agora seu estômago ainda fazia aquele negócio irritante de subir e descer quando quer que elas estivessem perto uma da outra.

O que parecia estar acontecendo com uma freqüência crescente.

"É, bem, Santana. Enquanto melhor amiga de Quinn eu assumi que você saberia sobre os problemas que ela está tendo em casa." Rachel não podia deixar de soar arrogante.

"Oh, você quer dizer a mãe dela ser uma alcoólatra degenerada e estar pressionando-a a foder a vida dela mais ainda, certo? É, Berry, eu sei tudo sobre isso."

Santana sem sentir começou a passar os dedos pelo cabelo de Brittany.

Brittany estava bem no paraíso agora mesmo.

Rachel fechou a boca dela. Isso era problema de Quinn e se ela escolhesse compartilhar os recentes desenvolvimentos pro resto do carro uma vez que a confrontação dela tivesse acabado, então isso era uma decisão pra ela fazer.

Mesmo se ela estivesse morrendo de vontade de enfiar na cara de Santana,o conhecimento da aparente reconciliação dos pais de Quinn, Rachel seria uma boa amiga e se seguraria. Ela provaria que ela _podia_ ser uma boa amiga.

Talvez ela até mesmo provasse que ela podia ser uma melhor amiga.

Depois de dez minutos, Rachel ligou a ignição e aumentou o volume do rádio.

Depois de mais dez minutos, ela desligou o carro novamente.

Cinco minutos depois disso, ela começou a pensar que talvez Quinn precisasse de assistência lá dentro. Talvez fosse pro melhor interesse de Quinn divulgar a informação que ela tinha para Santana e Brittany. Elas eram melhoras candidatas pra intervir nessa situação, conhecendo a mãe de Quinn inúmeras vezes antes.

Mesmo que, nenhuma das garotas tivesse as habilidades dela de lidar com pessoas, ou a aptidão pra neutralizar situações tensas.

Não que isso importante, de qualquer forma. No momento em que ela estava prestes a tomar a decisão dela, o carro de Russell Fabray parou na garagem.

* * *

"Por que você apenas não conversa comigo, mamãe?" Quinn implorou, uma mão agarrando as costas da cadeira da sala de jantar.

Ela tinha entrado na casa firmemente resolvida a manter a calma. Ela seria madura sobre isso e descobrira _por que_ aquilo estava acontecendo antes de mandar que parasse.

Sua mãe tinha sorrido brilhantemente – brilhante demais – e ofereceu a ela um sanduíche de peru.

Isso era estranho. Ela não podia lembrar a última vez que sua mãe tinha oferecido à ela carboidratos, muito menos tivesse carne de peru na casa. Não desde que o pai dela tinha embora, de qualquer forma.

O comportamento calmo dela tinha se quebrado um pouco com isso.

O que era ainda mais estranho, era que o peru em questão estava na mesa da sala de jantar com uma faca de trinchar perto dele. Parte do peito já tinha ido embora e havia dois pratos na mesa.

Sua maturidade tinha a abandonado completamente ao ver isso. Ela não tinha pensado que ele talvez tivesse acabado de _deixar_ a casa. Que ele tinha estado ali quando ela estava na escola. Quantas vezes isso tinha acontecido?

Sua mãe tinha rido nervosamente, sua voz cheia de alegria fingida enquanto Quinn encarava os pratos.

Então houve alguma gritaria – na maior parte de Quinn – e algumas pisadas fortes no chão – novamente por parte de Quinn – e agora havia apenas um silêncio estranho enquanto sua mãe saía da sala.

"Eu acho que seria melhor você ouvir de nós dois." Judith Fabray disse, voltando pra sala de jantar sorrindo pra filha dela.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Quinn sussurrou, sentindo lágrimas pinicando o fundo dos olhos dela. Afinal, essa não foi uma ideia tão boa.

"Caramba, Quinn! Pare de agir como uma criança! Seu pai estará aqui em um minuto e nós vamos conversar com você sobre isso. Você sempre – " Judith jogou as mãos pra cima, sua alegria falsa saindo de cena completamente. "Pense que tudo gira ao seu redor. Bem, me desculpe, querida, mas não gira. E o fato é, seu pai é um bom homem. Ele é. Ele tomou algumas decisões ruins em relação à você, mas ele está arrependido disso. Pessoas cometem erros."

"Mamãe, ele _traiu_ você, você disse –" Quinn sentou pesadamente em uma das cadeiras, sentindo-se como se fosse chorar eternamente.

"Eu estou mais do que consciente disso, Quinnie! Aconteceu comigo, entende? Eu! Eu não sei se você percebeu – envolvida naquela vidinha perfeita de ensino médio – mas há uma quantidade certa de pretendentes em Lima com bons trabalhos, Quinnie. Com todo o cabelo, para não mencionar os _dentes_." Judith trouxe uma mão aos olhos, os esfregando cansadamente. "E é solitário para uma mulher da minha idade para – você não entende, você é jovem. Você é linda. Você tem garotos fazendo fila pra sair com você e levá-la à formatura. Você só – você não entende."

Quinn estava chorando agora, na verdade, ela não podia evitar.

"Mamãe ele não é bom pra você –"

"Eu não terei você conversando sobre coisas que você não sabe!" Judith gritou, balançando a cabeça e andando rapidamente pra cozinha.

Quinn ouviu as portas do armário abrirem e fecharem e então o som de vidro levemente batendo em vidro. Sua mãe voltou pra sala segurando uma bebida.

E então seu pai passou pela porta da frente.

* * *

"Que diabos?" Santana franziu a testa, sentando-se pra frente jogando a cabeça de Brittany pra fora do seu colo.

"Oh, não." Rachel sussurrou, arrependendo-se da excursão totalmente. Isso era ruim. Isso era _Jerry Springer_ ruim. "Nós devemos –" ela começou a dizer, mas, Santana já tinha aberto a porta traseira do carro e estava correndo em direção à casa atrás de Russell Fabray.

Santana tinha encontrado o pai de Quinn algumas vezes. Ele sempre a assustou, entretanto. Ele era um daqueles pais que você nunca sabe bem como lidar com ele. Ele estava fazendo uma piada? Julgando você? Você o chamava de 'Sir'?

De qualquer forma, ela nunca realmente gostou dele.

Quinn tinha contado a ela sobre o caso com a louca tatuada e como ele virou as costas pra ela durante toda a coisa da gravidez. Foi ruim mas algumas vezes pais só eram ruins. O que havia pra se fazer? Além de se manter incrível e se manter verdadeiro.

Mas vê-lo andando em direção à casa Fabray, sabendo que Quinn estava lá dentro sendo toda emocional com a mãe dela, deu à ela um sentimento horrível de enjoo no estômago dela. Algo ruim estava se formando, ela apenas sabia, e Quinn estava lá sozinha.

* * *

Brittany estava irritada que seu travesseiro tinha sido retirado mas então ela viu Santana correr atrás do pai de Quinn e sabia que ela tinha que seguir. Elas eram suas melhores amigas e da última vez que Quinn tinha sido chutada pra fora ela tinha ficado completamente sozinha. Ela chorou por muito tempo, também. Brittanylembrava de tudo isso.

Elas tinham sido amigas naquela época, claro. Elas tinham tido noites de pijama e estado na Cheerios juntas e tinham se divertido tanto nas missões pra Treinadora Sylvester. Mas toda a coisa do Clube Glee tinha acontecido no segundo ano e um monte de coisa doida tinha acontecido no ano seguinte e agora Quinn era sua melhor amiga propriamente. Como Santana, mas com bem menos tensão sexual e flerte.

Ela sempre se sentia mal por não ter estado lá durante toda a coisa da gravidez. Mas com toda honestidade, ela não sabia realmente na época quão ruins as coisas tinham ficado.

Mas não dessa vez. Dessa vez ela iria se levantar por sua amiga, e, então abraçaria para que suas lágrimas fossem embora se os pais dela fossem ruins com ela novamente.

Então ela seguiu Santana pra casa e não pensou duas vezes sobre isso.

* * *

"Isso é um assunto de família, eu não vou ter uma sapatona Mexicana interrompendo nossos assuntos." Russell empinou o queixo, olhando Santana com ódio.

"Wow, Russ. Bom jeito de ser um exemplo." Santana disse, cruzando os braços.

Quinn queria engatinhar pra um buraco e morrer. Isso era tão embaraçoso.

"Quinnie, por favor diga à suas amigas pra esperar lá fora enquanto discutimos isso." Judith bebeu de seu drink nervosamente, olhando entre as amigas da filha dela enquanto elas se moviam pra ficar nas laterais dela.

"Nós vamos ficar. Dois contra um é pior do que três contra dois." Brittany disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Quinn e fazendo seu melhor pra franzir a testa de um jeito intimidante.

"Estou perdendo trabalho pra isso, Quinn. Você entende isso? Essas travessuras são apavorantes, você não aprendeu nada da sua pequena provação há dois anos? Judy, você disse que ela estava de volta aos trilhos." Ele virou pra ex-esposa dele, balançando a cabeça.

"Por favor, pare." Quinn sussurrou.

"Ela está, querido. Nós todos ficaremos, em breve." Judith terminou a bebida dela e se moveu pra outra sala pra pegar um refil.

"Vamos, Q, você não tem que ficar e aguentar isso." Santana disse, alto o suficiente pra ambos Russell e Judith escutarem e provavelmente os vizinhos do outro lado da rua.

"Eu vejo que sua escolha de amigos não melhorou nem um pouco. A esquentada e a idiota." Russell manteve seus ombros alinhados, mais imponente do que ele já tinha sido pra Santana.

Mas foda-se pra ele e foda-se pra sempre.

"Você está parecendo tão corpulento e feio como sempre, seu maldito imbecil ignorante." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda que tenha caído ligeiramente quando ele sorriu.

"Existe um limite pro que um homem pode fazer pelos seus filhos. Você pode pagar suas plásticas de nariz e aulas de balés. Consertar os dentes deles e levá-los à igreja todo Domingo. Você pode dizer a eles quais tipos de pessoas eles devem ficar afastados e como agir para que eles não se façam de tolos." Ele se aproximou delas, dando de ombros. "E ele ainda quebrarão seu coração."

"Pai –" Quinn começou, lágrimas frescas se acumulando em seus olhos.

"Eles agirão como uma _puta_ e farão de você motivo de riso pra cidade inteira," ele estava tremendo, seu rosto ficando vermelho. "Eles pinotearão com desajustados e desviados e trarão à você nada além de vergonha. Eles irão –" sua voz tinha caído, saindo da sua garganta rudemente.

Santana estava bem certa de que elas tinham entrado no maldito Além da Imaginação.

Brittany estava apenas apertando mais e mais o ombro de Quinn.

"Com licença, mas eu insisto que você desista da sua raiva, palavras odiosas e se sente." Rachel entrou confiante na sala de jantar, respirando profundamente e plantando um sorriso no rosto. "Eu entendo que todos estamos experimentando algumas emoções grandes nesse momento, mas nos problemas do coração – e o que isso é, o coração, mas amor, e o que é amor, mas isso que você sente pelas pessoas que você é próxima, e o que vocês são além de membros de sua família – é melhor manter uma mente racional e não deixar coisas como raiva lhe tomar." Ela sorriu encorajadoramente.

Russell parecia como Rachel tivesse acabado de entrar e sapateado no carpete na frente dele para dar uma mijada.

"A criança _Berry_?" Ele explodiu, olhando de volta pra Quinn com o rosto ainda mais vermelho. "Oh você – não, Quinn eu – de todas as coisas que você podia fazer comigo –"

Quinn empurrou a cadeira pra trás e se levantou, o arrastar de madeira no chão fazendo todos olharem pra ela.

"Apenas cale a boca!" Ela gritou, batendo as mãos na mesa. "Todo mundo apenas calem a boca!"

Judith andou de volta pra sala, balançando um pouco e sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Bem, todos estamos um pouco excitados. EU acho que devemos fazer o que a garotinha Judia ali está dizendo, sentar e tomar um drink!" Ela sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar enquanto Russell pegava o drink da mão dele e entornava ele mesmo.

"Como é?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo indignação e incredulidade se armando pra tomar de conta a boca dela.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui? Na minha casa!" Russell balançou a cabeça novamente. "Você, criança Berry, alguém viu você entrar aqui?"

"Eu não vejo o que isso importa –" Rachel começou.

"Você é um puto tão grande seu grande loiro imbecil!" Santana gritou.

"Pare de gritar com ela!" Brittany adicionou.

Quinn enxugou as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos com raiva.

"Apenas aquela velha bobona do outro lado da rua, querido. A pobrezinha tem demência, ela não dirá a uma alma que aquela garota judia daqueles Berry esteve na nossa casa." Judith sorriu reconfortante, ignorando as adolescentes gritando completamente.

"Saia da minha casa!" Russell tinha tido o suficiente. Esse dia não podia ficar pior pra ele. "Você arrume suas malas, Lucy Quinn Fabray e saia dessa casa! Leve suas amiguinhas imundas com você! Tire-as!"

Mas Judith parou de sorrir com isso.

"Agora Russell, Quinnie não tem que –"

"Sim, ela tem, Judith. Você claramente não pode lidar com ela. Ninguém pode lidar com ela. Ela é uma desgraça pro nomeFabray e eu quero que ela vá embora. Você ouviu o que Pete e Trudy estavam dizendo sobre ela, você me disse isso. Diabos, a igreja inteira estava falando nas suas costas e esse é o motivo, Judy. Esse é o motivo!"

Quinn sentiu todo seu sangue escapar de seu rosto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo novamente. A primeira vez tinha estraçalhado seu coração completamente.

Isso? Isso a mataria.

"Por favor, papaizinho. Eu serei melhor –" ela começou, movendo em direção à ele enquanto Brittany e Santana sem sucesso tentavam segurá-la.

"Leve Berry lá em cima e arrume uma mala pra Q, ela vem pra minha casa." Santana murmurou pra Brittany, mantendo os olhos em Russell.

"Isso foi o que você disse pra sua mãe depois daquele bebê ter nascido. Eu não acredito em pecadores, Quinn. Eles mentem e mentem pra conseguir as coisas do jeito deles. Você é –" ele manteve seus olhos duros, mesmo com sua voz tremendo um pouco quando ele disse. "Não é minha filha. Você não é nada."

Brittany levou Rachel pro quarto de Quinn, sem poder manter sua boca fechada com tudo que estava acontecendo embaixo. Isso era como as novelas vespertinas que sua avó amava assistir.

Mas tão pior.

"Por favor, não faça isso!" Quinn implorou, agarrando o braço do pai e esquecendo todas coisas sobre se impor por si mesma, ou quantas vezes ele tinha agora quebrado seu coração. Ela não queria ser expulsa e abandonada, novamente. Ela queria pertencer.

Ela queria ser escolhida.

"Você não me deixa escolha!" O olhar no rosto da sua filha o quebrou. As lágrimas e a miséria alojada nas feições dela. Fez algo ao cérebro dele – já cheio de raiva e dor – isso era o oposto do que Quinn parecia tentar apelar.

Como ela se atrevia a pedir seu perdão quando ela continuava a esfregar seus erros na cara dele. Como ela se atrevia a apelar à parte dele que não podia suportar vê-la chorando, quando ela o tinha machucado tão seriamente.

"Papaizinho," ela sussurrou, olhos grande e marejados.

Como ela se atrevia a usar sua astúcia contra ele. Ela era uma manipuladora. Uma manipuladora desviada e enganadora.

"Você já se livrou de muito!" Ele gritou, de repente, agarrando-a e girando-a. Ele a empurrou pra mesa e começou a abrir seu cinto.

"Russell!" Judith gritou, levantando-se, enquanto os olhos de Santana queriam saltar das órbitas.

"O que porra você pensa que está fazendo?" Ela se jogou em direção à ele, mas, ele conseguiu desviar dela facilmente.

"Punindo-a como ela tem me punido!" Ele tinha soltado seu cinto das suas calças, uma mão segurando Quinn na mesa. Ele ficou um pouco de lado e levantou o cinto para bater.

Santana se levantou, correndo em direção à cozinha e agarrando a maior faca que pôde encontrar.

"Eu não posso ver isso." Judith disse, movendo-se pro mesmo lugar e passando Santana que corria de volta.

"Deixe-a ir filho da puta!" Ela gritou, levantando a faca de cozinha acima da cabeça.

Russel se virou pra olhar, pronto pra trazer o cinto pra baixo de encontro à parte de trás das coxas da filha dele.

Quinn usou a distração momentânea para agarrar a única coisa ao seu alcance – a faca de trinchar do peru – e se impulsionou pra trás com toda sua força.

Brittany correu pra baixo pelas escadas quando ouviu Quinn e Santana começar a gritar.

O que ela viu era algo que ela nunca poderia esquecer.

Rachel apareceu atrás dela, derrubando a mala que ela tinha acabado de fazer enquanto ela via Santana se afastar de Russell Fabray derrubando a faca que estava segurando. Sua face esta mais pálida do que ela já tinha visto e ela estava tremendo tão violentamente que era quase um borrão.

Quinn continuou esfaqueando seu pai. Ela estava soluçando e gritando e Rachel nunca tinha ouvido nada como aquilo.

Judith tinha reentrado na sala, uma garrafa de gin em uma mão, parecendo confusa enquanto ela inspecionava o que tinha perdido.

Então a garrafa caiu e se espatifou.

"Você – você o que você –" ela gaguejou, ligeiramente enrolando as palavras. Ela se virou em seus saltos, cambaleando de volta pra cozinha.

"Ela vai ligar pra polícia." Rachel disse, completamente em choque. Sua mente estava dando curto circuito da pior maneira. Isso era tão ruim. Isso era a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido. Ela iria vomitar. Elas iriam pra cadeia. Os futuros delas, tudo, estava terminado. "Parem-na."

Brittany não sabia o que Rachel esperava que ela fizesse mas seguiu Judith pra cozinha de qualquer forma.

"Tirem-a de mim! Pagã! Demônia!" Judith gritou, lutando com o telefone conectado na parede.

"Pare, por favor, pare! Por favor, não faça isso!" Brittany implorou, suas próprias mãos começando a tremer porque ela não sabia o que fazer. Ela tinha que calá-la. Ela tinha que ajudar suas amigas. Ela tinha que parar essa coisa toda de acontecer. "Me desculpe."

Suas mãos se moveram ao redor do pescoço da mulher por trás. Brittany fechou seus olhos e começou a apertar.

Rachel pegou a bolsa aos seus pés de volta, movendo rapidamente passando Quinn e Santana e pra fora da casa, em direção ao carro dela. Ela tinha que colocar a bolsa no carro. Então elas tinham que ir embora. Elas tinham que fugir. Isso era simples.

Sair. Ir embora. Tudo que elas tinham que fazer.

Quando ela andou de volta pra casa. Brittany estava arrancando Quinn do corpo do pai dela. Havia sangue por todo lado, a maior parte sobre Quinn e Santana. Brittany continuava a puxar Quinn até que ela estivesse de pé, não parecendo notar um pouco do sangue espalhado na blusa de Quinn passando pra própria.

"Nós temos que ir." Rahel disse, enquanto as pernas de Quinn cederam e ela começou a soluçar desconsoladamente.

Santana saiu do seu torpor, movendo-se estranhamente para ajudar Brittany a levantar Quinn do chão e levando-a para fora da casa.

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem," Santana sussurrou, fazendo carinho no cabelo de Quinn ainda que ela estivesse tremendo violentamente. Havia sangue por todas as suas mãos, mas era quase como se ela não pudesse ver.

Ou não quisesse.

Elas dirigiram pra casa de Rachel primeiro. Ela as deixou no carro enquanto ela rapidamente arrumava uma mala pra si.

Então para a de Santana. A casa estava graças a Deus vazia, Rachel correu pelas escadas e abriu cada porta até ela achar o quarto de Santana. Outra mala foi feita.

Havia um taco inclinado de encontro à porta do armário. Ela pegou isso também.

Ela não sabe como ela dirigiu com segurança de casa em casa, ou fez seu caminho pelos quartos delas e pegou as roupas delas. Mas ela fez. Ela tinha que fazer.

Elas tinham que fugir.

Era tudo que ela conseguia pensar. Sem pensamentos no Clube Glee, ou Finn, ou nos pais dela. Apenas sair da casa Fabray e fugir pra sempre.

A casa de Brittany também estava vazia. Em qualquer outra ocasião, ela gritaria de alegria e acariciaria o gigante gato gordo que estava deitado na cama da garota.

Mas ela mal o notou.

Quando ela voltou pro carro, Quinn não estava mais soluçando. Sua respiração continuou difícil ainda, e seu olhar estava vazio.

Santana tinha as mãos no colo e seus olhos fechados. Ela estava respirando várias vezes profundamente.

Brittany continuou piscando, um leve franzir enrugando sua sobrancelha e um olhar perplexo em seu rosto – mais do que Rachel já tinha visto nela antes.

Ela tinha que levá-las embora dali.

"Ficará tudo bem." Ela disse, voz tremendo enquanto ela colocava o carro em marcha e dirigia pela cidade que elas todas tinham crescido.

Indo pela estrada principal, passando as lanchonetes e lojas de roupa que ela tinha frequentado desde que era criança; as ruas suburbanas nas quais alguns dos seus colegas do clube Glee moravam. Passando igrejas e padarias e os campos espalhados que se encontravam na saída da cidade.

Dirigindo-as pra rodovia e passando o sinal que dizia, simplesmente, 'Você agora está deixando Lima'.


End file.
